The Butterfly Keeper
by ultimateromantic
Summary: InuKag. When you love someone, you'd set them free, but sometimes it isn't so easy. Inuyasha thinks Kagome will abandon him for her own time and plots to keep her with him. In his own selfishness, he may lose her. Gets very fluffy. You have been warned.
1. Ch 1: Summoned By Voice

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with my second Inuyasha fanfiction. You know you're obsessed with Inuyasha when you spend your free time in Spain between sites to write the longest outline ever. I'm gonna have a blast writing this. I won't be updating every single day, since I am working overtime on Saturdays and therefore will have very little time to write. Maybe every three days, unless I get a lot of demand for it. ;) Here's the first chapter. Enjoy and please please please please PLEASE respond! **

Chapter 1: Summoned by Voice

Every story begins with a waiting.

It could have been 500 years in the past, or 500 years in the future, or infinity in difference when such events occurred, depending on what you considered reality. So perhaps it's best to say these events did occur, will occur, have always occurred for as long as there has been time to pass. Therefore, each second is an eternity in itself. However, few seconds seem like eternities, which can be attributed to the fact that there are just too many for them to be recognized as a treasure. Is that why a day, or a week, or years can pass so fast, and yet still feel like an entire lifetime? As if there hadn't been any life before its start. Inuyasha did not remember what occurred during his 50 year slumber. What he had forgotten during that period was feeling something stirring within himself. Restlessness. Someone… had been calling out to him. Not calling him name, but calling out to something in him. The hanyou had never been one to be chivalrous, and yet the sound of the cry that dove into his blood caused the nerves in his brain to start moving again, and in response, his hand twitched. Thus the 50 year slumber had ended, because of a cry that told him to follow, and to keep following forever.

As he yawned in his spot in the tree over the well, he never thought to consider why he was there. Any memory of the adrenalin rush in his sleep was gone for him as a dream. And so, naïve, stubborn and cocky, he carried on as if nothing had ever happened. His unconscious philosophy was to forget anything resembling sadness or weakness, but still retaining anger and vengeance. In his mind, he needed this in order to forget the pain, and to never feel it again.

But even such a strong moral as his would break down over time.

The kitsune known as Shippou shook his head as the hanyou's ear continued to twitch and his growl grow steadily deeper. Despite being the youngest of the bunch, Shippou could never be considered the baby. A part of him was happy that Inuyasha had relieved him of that title, and yet most of him was just embarrassed for their leader and ultimate authority. He didn't understand a lot of human customs. Who was he to assume what Inuyasha was feeling or wanting. Patience was slowly slipping away from him, for this scene had been repeated countless time over the past two years. He was sure Inuyasha could have been doing something more productive… if that had been what he really wanted. But he knew what Inuyasha wanted: the shikon shards. And Kagome was the key to his dream come true. As of now, he could assume that was all he would ever want. As of now.

He caught sight of the moon which finally passed behind the tree, and knew it was that time again. Sure enough, right on schedule, the hanyou rose from his spot and with an annoyed grumble, leapt through the well without a word. Shippou snickered.

The sky was still pitch black when Kagome finally returned home. As she looked at her clock one more time and struggled to keep her eyes from drooping, she wondered for a moment if it had been a mistake to go out with her friends. Already her circadian rhythm was totally out of whack. For what now seemed like her entire life, daily activities had been unpredictable, too unpredictable to come home and take a break whenever it was required. Then again, an acquaintance with Inuyasha was just full of surprises.

Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha was both predictable and unpredictable at the same time. Predictable in that she could almost always expect him to be rude and ungrateful; unpredictable, because she never quite knew when he would give her "the look". It was a stare that both comforted her and made her feel uneasy. What could she make out of such a look? She had seen the far-off look a number of times when the subject of Kikyo was brought up, which led straight through to conclusion for the reincarnation of his old romance. Slowly, she had succumbed to the idea that such a look meant Inuyasha was thinking about Kikyo. No doubt because Kagome looked exactly like her. How painfully ironic that the object of her affection only thought of her as a mere reminder of what he had lost. But, she kept on telling herself, 'As long as he's happy, that's all that matters. That's all I ask for.'

So far, no one had asked her what she wanted most for her 17th birthday. Strange considering that it was usually the most frequently asked question during such times in childhood. Since she had missed the celebration of her 16th birthday due to a battle in the Feudal Era, perhaps everyone had simply forgotten the tradition of that annoying question. This year, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She didn't want to think about what she wanted most. For the most part, she already knew.

For at least a year, it had been to keep Inuyasha happy. However, there was always a part of her that wanted to be selfish, to take him for herself and never give him back. The former always came out strongest in the end. This was how Kagome knew she had grown up. She no longer allowed her personal needs to come before the needs of the ones she loved. She would laugh as she thought in pity, 'Inuyasha will never grow up.'

The weekend had been nothing but celebrations with friends and family, and finally, she could come home to her comfortable bed. The rest of her family was probably still sleeping, so her steps up the stairs were slow and soft. As she entered her room, she smiled dreamily at her beautiful bed. At that moment, she felt certain she could live a complete and happy life within the softness of the pillow and the warmth of the blankets. She flopped face down into the pillow with a satisfied grunt. "Aaah… next time, I stuff this bed down the well."

Her eyes flashed open for a moment as she remembered that she promised to be back at the crack of dawn. But her guilt over the issue faded quickly. She wouldn't have promised if that insufferable hanyou hadn't drilled her about it over and over again. If he was so keen on letting her health go, then she felt so shame in taking her well deserved sleep. With her last strength, she lifted the blankets over her body and let slumber take her.

For about an hour, all remained still. Being the young one and thus full of energy, Souta was still awake, and was up and dressed for what had been a full day of television and video games, not to mention his chores that still needed doing, the part he was not looking forward to. When he summoned his courage to step into the darkness of the night, Souta daringly took out the trash. Dropping them off at the proper destination, he made his way back to the house where the television awaited. However, before he could go very far, he saw a familiar frustrated face step out of the well hut. He waved enthusiastically, "Inu no nii-chan."

Inuyasha gave a slight wave, "Is Kagome home?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. But I think you should let her sleep. She was up almost all weekend."

Inuyasha snarled, "Keh! Baka! Doesn't she know we have things to do?"

He left quickly for the window, leaving the little boy alone again. He scratched his head, "What could she possibly need to do in the middle of the night?"

Inuyasha was not one for manners, so he slid open her window without a second hought. As the wind blew in behind him, he immediately heard her shiver from under the covers. He stepped inside and kneeled next to her sleeping face. Even he had to admit that she was beautiful. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed and her forehead slightly damp with sweat, from what he did not know. Her hair by now was tangled and messy, and part of it lay plastered onto her cheek. He had courage enough to take the hair between its fingers and neatly tuck it behind her ear. Her eyelashes began to flutter in dream as her own hair tickled them in the passing. When a smile began to curl onto her lips, he moved in closer as if to try listening in on her dreams. He hated not knowing what people were thinking, especially her. She was such a mystery to him. Perhaps that was why he thought her so beautiful: because she was a spirit one couldn't conquer. It was always something which he secretly admired about her. But she was untouchable land, unclaimable as he would never let her be claimed. Rude indeed considered he had decided he could never have her, even if a part of him screamed that he wanted her. He never listened to such messages. There was duty, namely to Kikyo, that he had to stay true to, and he couldn't get distraction from that obligation.

She exhaled as he inhaled, and for a few moments there life source lay in teeter-totter. Every inhale of the miko pulled him in ever so slightly closer. He didn't even notice he was already mere inches from her, a lot closer than he had ever been before. At least, excluding when she had kissed him before to stop his transformation. His memory failed him time and time again, and he tried to recall the feeling that he had during that day. It was something he was certain he had felt before, as if he had dreamt of it before. In the back of his head, he could softly hear a voice screaming for help. In context, one would assume he would be hearing himself screaming for help, but this voice had been warm and gentle. Now, as he leaned closer and closer to Kagome, he could feel that that sensation was about to return.

Kagome shivered at the cold and held the blankets tightly around her, but her body shivered ever more as she felt a strange warmness on her face. It came and went about every two seconds, and it tingled her skin in a strange way. It called to her, beckoned her to defy her irritated brain who begged for sleep. Ever slowly, her eyes drifted open, and as they began adjusting, all she could make out was someone's face just two inches from her own. Her eyes flashed wide open and she screamed.

Inuyasha, startled by the sudden change in volume, stumbled backward and onto the floor on his back. He groaned as he hit. A small improvement from receiving a sitting, but painful nonetheless. Kagome recognized the sound immediately as belonging to her hanyou. "Inuyasha!"

He sat up with an irritated look on his face, "Oi! What the fuck was that for?"

Her face grew beet red, and his ears drooped as he knew what was coming. She confirmed it, "Osuwari!"

In another thud, Inuyasha found himself face down on the floor. Kagome continued to speak as he lay subdued. "What is wrong with you, Inuyasha? You scared the living daylights outta me!"

The spell finally wore off and he jumped up and looked at her menacingly, "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you? I told you two days is the limit now! We can't continue to dawdle any longer!"

"Well there's no way I'd ever be able to find your precious jewel shards if I am falling asleep during a battle."

Inuyasha growled lightly at how she said "precious jewel shards". He crossed his arms and turned his face away from her, "I would think you'd be little more courteous, considering it's entirely your fault that I'm stuck trying to find the shards with a bunch of weakling humans."

When he expected to hear more yelling, all he got was silence. He looked back confused to see the anger radiating from her eyes was now replaced by a look of real hurt. Damnit… why couldn't she just be mad at him instead? He would rather be sat a million times than have to see sadness in her eyes. The silence wasn't helping either and it dragged on a second too long, 'Please just sit me and get it over with.'

Kagome simply lay back down on the bed and faced the wall with her back to the hanyou. He hated that too. It was like being rejected and abandoned all in one swift movement. Kagome spoke softly this time, "I'll come back tomorrow, Inuyasha. Right now, I need to rest. For your information, I have very good reasons for staying. I'll explain to you tomorrow, but please. I beg of you to just let me sleep now. "

Inuyasha's face inadvertently softened. There was that tone again that subdued him more than the necklace ever could, for a good long time. He turned and rested his back on the beam of her bed. He softly asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She closed her eyes and yawned innocently, "No. It's just my birthday."

With nothing else to day, she began to drift back to sleep. She didn't see Inuyasha's head bow forward. His whisper wasn't even audible, "I see…"

He took in an uneasy, heavy breath. 'Her birthday, huh? She… doesn't want to be with me, with us, on her birthday? She'd rather be her. Perhaps she doesn't even want to be with me at all.'

He turned his head to the side to see a picture of Kagome and her friends. He glared at them all. They were the ones responsible for stealing her presence and her attention time and time again. They seduced her back to this world away from him, where he was not allowed to follow her. She wouldn't let him follow, not even to protect her. And it was all because of them. Disgusted by their presence, he turned the frame down so as to not see them. He eyed Kagome as she slept, 'What should I get her for her birthday?'

To be continued…

**Okay, so it starts. What's Kagome planning to do? What will Inuyasha get Kagome for her birthday? Please respond lots, cause I love the next chapter and am dying to get it up, but can only do it if I feel supported. So respond please! **


	2. Ch 2: A Visitor's Silent Request

**Pan-Chan'sHope: **Dance, my puppet, dance! Muhahahahaha! (clears throat). Shot out in this chappie, so enjoy it. (hugs)

**InuyashaKagome love fan: **if you're a love fan, I think you'll love it here. Love it enough and I post early. (hugs)

**White dragon lady: **I'll be using that little item as well sometime. (hugs)

**orangepencils: **I remember you. Glad you're back. Glad you found me again. (hugs)

**inubaby2: **sad yes, but just wait. (hugs)

**anonymous: **I don't think I could ever write without a happy ending. I'd die first. (hugs)

**kagome88888: **Ew, I'll never understand those. How do people come up with that? I'm a full-blown InuKag writer, don't worry. (hugs)

**Acey: **audibly gasped, huh? I'm impressed. Thanks for your support. (hugs)

**Element-Water: **déjà vu… you aren't the same person as Acey, are you? Wow that's weird. But thanks all the same for your awesomeness. (hugs)

**Mrs.Fluffy: **if you're name means you really like fluff, than you and I will get along famously. Thanks for the begging. I shall reward you always with new material.

**Jenn-silent breed: **Good, I was afraid that it wasn't exciting enough for a first chapter, but perhaps I was mistaken. Great to have you back reviewing again. (hugs)

**protestmyboredom: **It took me forever to come up with a good title, and I assure you it does mean something both literally and metaphorically. (hugs)

**Hi all! Second chapter up and running! Thanks to everyone who responded and wanted more. Do it again please! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN-CHAN'S HOPE!.!.!.!.! **

Chapter 2: A Visitor's Silent Request

Thinking can be such a dangerous thing, especially for someone who feared it so. And yet he remained in her room all night, despite the threat she posed to his pride. Inuyasha found himself considering that there was no harm in letting his thoughts wander where they pleased for just a few minutes. But a few minutes turned into hours, and the hanyou would not find sleep.

He narrowed his eyes at her sleeping form, trying in earnest to be angry at her for having such an effect on him. However, even her light snoring was beautiful, and he could not contain the smile that faintly planted itself on the corners of his lips. His eyes glazed over as he wondered what the reincarnated miko might be dreaming about. Even after two years, the girl was still such a mystery to him.

He couldn't tell her how much that day two years ago meant to him, because he didn't understand how much himself. What he did know was that that day changed his life forever. Not because he was awakened from eternal slumber, but because it was the beginning of the melting of the ice around his heart. The hanyou who had once lived a life alone and afraid now had friends and a reason to keep on fighting. In the presence of Miroku, Shippou. Sango, and especially Kagome, he had found what he thought he could never have. Being with them, with her, felt like he had a home. Kagome could never understand how important this day was for him personally.

His small smile gave way to a light pout and he turned his gaze away from her. There were so many mixed feelings tonight. Of sadness, because Kagome did not wish to spend her birthday with him, and anger because he was becoming dependent on her being with him at all times. He knew full well that that fate would never happen. The shikon jewel would soon be completed, and she would come back to her era never to return to him again. That should have been alright with him, but somehow it wasn't. Somehow despite his promise to stay with Kikyo forever, he knew he wanted more. He knew that one way or another, he wanted to keep Kagome. Despite his love for Kikyo, despite this knowledge that he could never have Kagome, he needed her. He needed to keep her safe… and happy.

As he heard her begin to stir, he remembered what he should have been more concerned about at the moment: getting a present for Kagome. It would take a great deal of courage indeed to give a present to someone he secretly had feelings for, most especially considering his stubborn nature. But this anniversary and near-completion of the shikon jewel brought in a new motive. If he could make Kagome happy, perhaps she would not abandon the Feudal Era once the jewel was whole. The question was what to get her. What did one give girls in the future?

She lifted her arms over her head and squealed as she stretched with a smile. Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sound, but was immediately by her side, wide awake as ever. "Okay, let's go now."

Kagome's smile faded and she rolled her eyes, "Just hold on, Inuyasha. I need to pack some things."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyelids and rose from the covers. Inuyasha crossed his arms and followed her downstairs, "Keh! Whatever you need you can get in the Feudal Era. Let's get a move on."

"There's plenty of things your time doesn't have. Including things I dearly care about."

Her statement caused him to stop in his tracks. She didn't notice and continued onward. His head bowed down and his fists clenched, but he tried to let it go at least for now. He couldn't afford to worry. When he made his way into the kitchen, Kagome was already pulling out various food products and spices and stuffing them into her backpack. Inuyasha commented, "What in the world are you doing?"

She looked back with a pleasant smirk, "It's a surprise. You'll know soon enough."

He groaned and leaned back against the wall, "I hate surprises."

"Well you'll like this one," she said, and silently hoped it would be so.

She knew she couldn't expect Inuyasha to enjoy any of her cooking, but there was no way she could fail now when cake was involved. With all that sugar, how could he possibly hate it? She was positive the others would like it too. She was usually not one for celebrations, but for some reason lately she was feeling like she was left out of a great thing. Not just her life in her own time, but living in her own time. Kagome remembered how jealous she was when she found out that the popular exchange student from the US was having a party the same day as her birthday. Therefore, having any real party for herself was out of her question in her own time. 'Thanks a lot, Melanie,' she would often think in sarcasm.

But at least she had some salvation to turn to, in the past. Now fully packed, she returned to her room to change her clothes. Since this was a special occasion, she decided she could afford to dress in something nicer looking than a school uniform. What she chose was a simple summer dress, but beautiful nonetheless. The color was periwinkle with a blue sash with a white buckle around the waist for decoration, and spaghetti straps blue to match. Made of cotton and a simple pattern, it was just fine for a day in Feudal Japan. Once fully dressed, she debated with herself for a few moments whether she should put her hair in a bun or leave it down. She didn't want to be too fancy, but fancy enough for a birthday/anniversary party. Finding no clear cut answer, she opened the door to question the hanyou. "Inuyasha, spare an opinion for a moment."

Inuyasha was too distracted by her dress to hear her speak, but he quickly turned his head before his thoughts were allowed to wonder. Too late. She went on, "Should I put my hair up or leave it down?"

His eyes darted around the room trying to find something, anything to focus on but the beautiful girl next to him. He sneered slightly, "Keh, who cares! It's just hair."

"Argh! Please Inuyasha. I am asking for your opinion here."

He finally found the will-power to look at her. She held her hair up and turned for him to see her profile. His eyes ran over her raven hair for a few moments, allowing the shining strands to entice him all the more. The hanyou felt as though his eyes had memorized almost every inch of her, including her hair. Satisfied, he looked away again, "Down."

She nodded and let her hair fall, "Thank you."

Picking up her backpack, she signaled to Inuyasha that she was ready to go. However, just as they were about to make their way down the stairs, there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. Kagome looked curiously downstairs. As she stood wondering who it might be, there was a call, "Higurashi! Are you home?"

No doubt, that was most definitely Hojo-kun. Inuyasha grumbled as he too recognized the voice of that annoying kid from that festival show. He inwardly prayed that Kagome would ignore him and they could go out the window and sneak into the well house undetected. Unfortunately for him, Kagome answered the call, "Just a second please."

Inuyasha's look was that of confusion and anger. "Kagome! We can't afford to hang around talking to that guy. We gotta get out of here."

"I'm not leaving him out there, Inuyasha. He's probably just here to wish me a happy birthday. How could I possibly ditch him for being nice to me?"

His eyes narrowed, "Easy."

She rolled her eyes and started down the stairs, "Just please wait upstairs and be as quite as possible. It will only take a few minutes, I promise."

He let out another groan of aggravation and made his way into her room to wait. Luckily for him, he had sensitive enough hearing to hear what they would talk about downstairs. He sat close to the door just to be sure he could hear every syllable. Kagome opened the door where a happy Hojo was waiting for her. "Hojo-kun. Hi there. It's been a while."

"Too long, Higurashi. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Tired."

Hojo lectured, "You know we've really missed you at school. I would be glad to hear that you will be coming back for good?"

Inuyasha tensed up, and a growl began to curl on his lips. Just as he had suspected. This chump was trying to lure Kagome away from the past. God help him, he would not succeed. Deciding he could afford to disobey Kagome this time, he began punching his fist into the floor loudly, hoping that Hojo would become annoyed and go away before he did any more damage. Hojo and Kagome both looked up at the ceiling as they heard the loud banging, and Kagome tried to retain her uneasiness. She tried to speak through the noises. "I don't know. I never can tell when I'll get sick again."

Hearing that his plan wasn't working, this time Inuyasha got to his feet and jumped up and down. The increase in noise did not result as intended. Hojo merely stated, "You want to step outside?"

Kagome eyed the ceiling and smirked slightly. She knew Inuyasha was only trying to cause her trouble. "Okay."

As the door slammed shut behind them, Inuyasha knew that his plan had failed. He let his growl grow in intensity before making his way out Kagome's window. As quietly as he could, he leapt into a tree and perched himself deep within the branches. He moved slowly to find the perfect spot where he could see them but still be hidden. His eyes leaned forward to listen carefully as Kagome spoke, "So why are you here, Hojo-kun?"

Hojo did not reply, but instead revealed from behind him a bouquet of red roses. Kagome gave a small grunt of surprise at this. "For me?"

Hojo grinned dreamily, "I know it isn't functional like the rest of the things I've been getting you, but since it's your birthday, I thought this would be a nice change."

Kagome took the bouquet into his hands. It was truly a beautiful arrangement, accompanied by a good balance of baby's breath in between. Her girlish instincts soon kicked in, and she couldn't help the smile from growing onto her face, inside and out. Such a gift was one she never expected to receive from a boy. Even if she knew Hojo was interested in her, this was surprisingly brave of him.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes to get a better glimpse of the item given to Kagome. He saw that the roses were indeed beautiful, more beautiful than the wild flowers he had seen in Feudal Japan. Roses, which were temperamental flowers, only grew in one unreachable area, and therefore the hanyou had never laid eyes on such beautiful plants. 'But why did he give her flowers? What does that mean?'

He growled as Kagome drew him into a quick embrace. "Thank you, Hojo-kun. This is a wonderful gift. How can I ever repay you for all your kindness?"

They pulled away and Hojo compassionately rubbed her arm with his hand, "Dear Higurashi, you know you don't need to do anything for me. Except maybe get better so you can come to school more often and hang out with me."

Inuyasha's long nails dug into the bark of the tree in anger, but his eyes possessed a look of fear. 'That bastard. Those weird flowers must mean he's asking her to stay with him. He's trying to keep her from going back with me.'

It would have been useless to his cause if he had considered that Hojo knew nothing of his existence or what Kagome had been up to. He ignored what he did not care to consider. What disturbed him more than the gift was the look on Kagome's face upon receiving it. She didn't just seem happy, she seemed ecstatic. There was a light in her eyes that he had only seen a few times before, and before the look had been directed only towards him. Each of those glances had succeeded in melting the ice away from his heart and making his blood freeze and boil over simultaneously. When he had thought the power of that stare was just for him, now he found that the privilege was being handed over to someone else, and Inuyasha did not like the robbery one bit.

After a seemingly long silence, Hojo jumped into conversation again, "You would like to see more of me, Higurashi?"

"Of course I would, Hojo-kun," Kagome replied, "How could I not?"

Inuyasha turned his angry stare now to Kagome, who seemed to be pulling at his very heart strings. She was allowing herself to be pulled in by the meaning of that gift. She was slowly succumbing to his spell and if Inuyasha was ever to keep her now, he had to break her of it. He got into position to leap down between the couple, but before he could act, Hojo was already leaving happily and waving goodbye. Kagome waved back and looked once again at the flowers. When she looked up again, Inuyasha had appeared right in front of her up close and personal, causing her to fall back slightly. He eyed the roses in disgust, "What the hell are those?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of roses before."

"I've heard of them, but I've never seen them," Inuyasha replied, "I heard they were untouchable."

"If you're referring to the thorns, they're not that much to worry about. Anyways, I'm gonna just put these in some water and we can go, okay?" Kagome replied, and she turned to go back inside.

Inuyasha called after her, "And what was your answer to him?"

His hope had him believe that she had answered him no, that somehow his ears had missed the rejection of Hojo's courtship. She simply said, "I said I'd come by to see him more. Nothing big."

'Nothing big?' Inuyasha thought, 'He's trying to keep you away from us all and it's nothing to you. Well he won't get away with it.'

As she emerged once more with the backpack full and no roses, an idea came into his mind and he smirked, 'Two can play at your game.'

To be continued…

**You know what to do. How am I doing? Give enough responses, and I may post early. I would have this time if I hadn't have been moving. I sincerely appreciate your opinions on my work. Be honest please. Take care everyone! **


	3. Ch 3: Unpredictable

**Hurray! Lots of reviews…… including my first flame (is that even considered a flame?). I'm so happy you guys are so into this story. Therefore, I decided to post a day early. And this chapter is twice as long as it normally would be, but I'm feeling generous. Read and respond por favor!**

Chapter 3: Unpredictable

When the two normally couldn't stand to be around each other, now the kitsune and the hanyou sat side by side just a few yards away from Kaede's hut. Their faces alone were enough to signal boredom, but their fingertips also rapped on the ground in synchronization. To prevent themselves from dozing off, their other hands supported their chins. Not a word was spoken between the two. If there was anything they had in common, it was that they found themselves utterly bored when Kagome wasn't around.

The miko was in the past with them, but had all but barricaded herself within the hut doing God knows what. She refused to see anyone, or let them see what she was doing in there. She had mentioned to Inuyasha something about a surprise, with continued to gnaw at his nerves ever since. He really wasn't much for surprises. He hated the unpredictable. Even more when Kagome was unpredictable. 'God, I didn't go through the trouble to bring her back so she could lock herself in Kaede's hut.'

Shippou was first to be pulled out of his boredom when Kirara came along looking to play. At first, she had pranced over to Inuyasha and nudged his foot affectionately. He just repositioned himself, and she got the message clearly that he didn't want to be bothered. She found salvation in the young kitsune, who was more than happy to play with her. They ran off to wherever it was they were going, leaving Inuyasha alone again.

"Shit, why is everyone here being so boring?" He exclaimed in aggravation.

Not finding the patience to wait any more, he made his way to the hut again to see if he could get inside. "Oi, Kagome. We don't have time for any more of this nonsense! We've got shards to find!" He called from the front door.

She heard him loud and clear, but she simply rolled her eyes and chose not to answer. Inuyasha called again multiple times, "Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…"

'My God, he's like a child.'

"…Kagomeeeee…"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha met the doormat face first. The rough bits of dried grass irritated his skin and the dust from within its chambers irritated his eyes and nose. As he lay there grunting in pain and surprises, the door opened and Kagome stepped over him into the outside world. Miroku looked up from under the shade of a tree to the smell of warm vegetable and shrimp tempura. He called to the others nearby him. Sango appeared with a picnic blanket and laid it out smoothly on the grass. Kagome placed the tempura plate onto the blanket and went back to the hut to fetch more.

By this time, Inuyasha had managed to peal himself from the ground and he shook a fist menacingly at Kagome from the doorway, "What the fuck was that for? We don't have any time for you to stay inside all day cooking! We have a job to do!"

Kagome paid his irritated expression no mind and walked right past Inuyasha and back inside. Inuyasha froze in that position, frustrated that she was not heeding him. She reemerged seconds later with a huge platter of sushi. She went over to the others and placed the dishes before them, and their mouths began to water at the sight and smell of this feast. Inuyasha followed her to the blanket and sat down between Sango and Shippou. He immediately made a reach for the tempura, but Kagome smacked his hand away in time, "Hold on just a second. I just have a few more things to bring out."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

Kagome brought back individual bowls of rice and bowls of miso soup before she settled her self down as well between Shippou and the hanyou. Someone had to keep Inuyasha from stealing the kitsune's food after all. Finally, she signaled for everyone to dig in.

To say the least, the team was very impressed with her cooking abilities. They all but scarfed down the tempura and soup in minutes, and took the time to lick every crumb and drop from their fingertips and chopsticks. As they began working on the sushi, Inuyasha growled at Shippou as he made a move for his favorite kind. The kitsune trembled, but Kagome stepped in and held the hanyou back so the little one could have his fair share.

By the end of the feast, everyone felt stuffed. Miroku rubbed his belly in satisfaction. "Kagome-sama, that is quite possible the best meal I have ever had. You'd be good for more than just bearing children," he stated, earning a blush from Kagome and a glare from Inuyasha.

Sango and Shippou nodded in agreement. Even Kirara meowed in approval. One had yet to comment. Naturally, even if he did enjoy the food extremely, the hanyou had no intention of showing gratitude. But Kagome hoped he would enjoy what she had next. She turned to the whole group and said, "I'll be right back."

As she walked away, Inuyasha mumbled out of earshot how ridiculous this whole thing was. Sango just slapped him upside the head. The hanyou rubbed his head and glared at her. Miroku spoke what her look implied, "You really should be more courteous, Inuyasha. Kagome is doing this in celebration of our friendships. And on her birthday too, when she is still working hard to please us, you should learn to treat her right."

Inuyasha huffed, "And I suppose you're the authority on treating women right?"

The monk sweat-dropped and blushed, "Uh… this… isn't about me."

Kagome came out once again and this time possessed something they hadn't seen before. It was some kind of brown mound made into the shape of a cylinder. She stood before them. "I made you all a cake," she explained.

She sat down with it still in her lap and she eyed it in admiration of her hard work. "I figured you guys haven't had a cake before. Well this is a sort of unusual one. It's chocolate, but has strawberry mochi inside…"

She put it on the ground and proceeded to cut it into four pieces and started to hand them out to her friends. "It ain't much," she lied, "But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway."

Lastly, she turned to Inuyasha and stretched out a plate for him. "Here you go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just looked away and said matter-of-factly, "That's okay. I'm not hungry anymore."

At this statement, the boys stopped eating and looked up from their plates as they sensed the battle that they were about to witness. Sango brought a hand to her head and rubbed her temple, 'Baka.'

Kagome looked at him a bit shocked for a moment, but then pressured him more, "But Inuyasha. I worked really hard on this cake. Won't you at least try it?"

"I'm completely full. Sorry…" Inuyasha said simply, and looked away from her.

Kagome eyed the cake she had slaved over as he continued, "You have it instead."

She held a smile to her face like her life depended on it. How she was trying to be patient with him. She knew it was how he was. But she had worked so hard to please him yet again, in celebration of what had been the turning point of their lives. Even the others could see past her fake smile to the frustration in her eyes. Her eyes angrily pleaded with him to just take the cake. Even if he ended up hating it, if he would just have the kindness to try it for her, that would be enough. Kagome tried to talk calmly through clenched teeth, "I didn't make it for me, Inuyasha. I made it for all of you."

When she had the plate practically in front of his chest, he pushed her arms away from him and towards her, "I don't want it. You take it."

"I don't want it," she said and she pushed back, "Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

The others began to slowly scoot out of the way of what would soon become the battlefield. Inuyasha said, "I'm sick of all your nonsense."

Kagome's tense face suddenly relaxed. It caught Inuyasha's attention. He saw her doe eyes were beginning to well up with tears. Never in the world had he imagined that a simple cake would do this to her. He wished, prayed that she would saw something. Silence felt like a plague. He didn't like not knowing what was gonna happen. He hated the unpredictable.

But when it came, his wish became more of a punishment when granted. Her voice was in but a whisper, "Nonsense?"

In her own anger and despair, she threw the slice of the mochi cake right at him. It made contact with the side of his head in a comedic splash. Before Inuyasha could even react to the onslaught, Kagome was at her feet. "Nonsense?.!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha looked up at her with fearful eyes. "Wha-what did I do?"

"You idiot!" she barked, "I am never showing you any act of kindness again!"

The power of her voice boomed into his heartbeat like it had consumed him. He could feel the tremors of her voice causing his chest muscles to spasm slightly. The sound of it came out as a grunt, a mere representation of what he was feeling, which might have been said to be, possibly, guilt. She turned and walked away from them, "You know what this means, don't you? Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha threw his hands over his head and placed his head low to the ground to soften the blow. It didn't occur to him that the chant would only cause his head to dig into the ground instead of just hitting it. She continued, "Osuw… os…"

She clenched her teeth and her fists tightly. No. In her mind, he didn't even deserve a word from her right now. It was time for a silent treatment. No matter how childish she might appear, it was a far cry from Inuyasha's behavior. She allowed her mind and her muscles to relax, and she walked away to try and gain control of her emotions. Inuyasha opened his eyes again as he grunted a small, "Huh?"

He raised his head to see that she was walking off, without a word, the word. Sango looked shocked as well, "Wow… she didn't even sit him. That can't be good."

Just what Inuyasha needed to hear. He got to his feet and went after her. The tears in her eyes and the sound of her breaking voice continued to stir within his memory. But there was just a glimmer of it as it's whole melted into his eyes and dissolved unnoticed into his skin. The naïve boy didn't understand the art of affections, or of admitting when one was wrong even to oneself. He couldn't understand when he was in the wrong, or why he was being punished so cruelly. But since it felt cruel, why was he so afraid that it wasn't happening?

All the other fights they had, she had always fought him tooth and nail, until she would ultimately win, which she always did. If she had suddenly decided not to talk with him, if they could not get pass this barrier between them, he didn't know what he would do. What scared him most, was that she was walking in the direction of the well. Everything was signaling to him that he had messed up big time, and he might be at risk of losing her to the future forever.

He stopped in his tracks. How could he possible go empty handed? He needed something to make her forget what an idiot he had been. But when he had nothing but himself to call his own, there was no precious item available. Suddenly, he remembered his decision on what her present should be: flowers. He turned around and ran to an area he often went to to pick flowers for his mother's grave. They wouldn't be as fancy as those roses from that other guy, but these just had to work. If he could just get her those flowers, she would know that he wanted her to stay. If she accepted them, she would never leave. The hanyou couldn't afford to screw up this time. And as a bonus, he would reobtain something he never wanted to lose again: the glory of her smile, especially for him. How he hoped she would be pleased.

Kagome let the water form a pool in her hand and she buried her face within the dampness of it. When she had left Inuyasha behind, she couldn't stop the tears from coming anymore. A sigh escaped her lungs. This was how it always was. Showing her devotion to that ungrateful hanyou; fighting again; making up and forgetting; then fighting again. No matter what happened, he never really seemed to care, or want to change for her. No… all he cared about was getting the jewel shards. And when she was gone, he would forget all about her. Her heart lurched at the thought. She knew no matter where she was, she would never forget him. Would she even be able to leave him when the time came for her to go?

She had no time to consider such things, because she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her, and she knew it was Inuyasha. Knew because even he reeked of something she loved. He smelt of earth and wild flowers, which to the human senses hid the smell of blood and death. He was there. There to yell at her, or make her feel guilty, or look at her in that special way again. The one that made her forget everything except what was right there in front of her: love. She hated him. She loved him. She needed him.

Inuyasha squeezed the flower bouquet that was being hidden behind his back. The stems were already tattered from having the life practically squeezed out of them, leaving the edges damp and crooked. The poor guy didn't know the difference between what a flower was and what a weed was. Therefore, thinking it a substitute for baby's breath had four dandelions strategically placed in his self-made bouquet. Only now did he notice that his hands were damp with sweat. Amazing that one girl could have such an affect on him, to the point where he was scared out of his mind. This felt like the moment of truth for him, the deciding factor whether Kagome would stay or go. If he had his theory right, the flowers would prove that he needed her in his life, Kikyo or no Kikyo.

He had stopped a few feet behind her and waited for some kind of cue. He needed her to give him strength to do this. The stillness of the air was interrupted by the hands of the wind that danced in her raven hair, causing him to lose his breath. Whether he understood his feelings for her or not, he knew his miko well. Her hair always flowed in that certain way that caught his eye every time. Simple hair. They reached into the hair like fingers grasping for freedom. Such was the spirit of Kagome to be free and unconquerable. Every inch of her confessed its need to fly if given the power. Had she sprouted wings, she would take flight without even knowing. She might even fly out of his grasp, to where he could never feel her again. The forbidden beauty of her face and hair told him what was at stake. Mess this up and your bond to her may be broken forever, and she will fly from your side never to return.

There were infinite reasons why he feared her leaving him, but only one he cared to consider, and that was the memory of both his mother and Kikyo. When his mother had died at such a tender age for the boy, it had crushed his spirit, his compassion, his heart. She had not received justice for all the pain she had suffered throughout her life. Izayoi was shunned by both humans and youkai alike for interbreeding with one not of her kind, for loving him. Yet she was still pure of heart and hardworking in whatever she did. She gave her life and honor for this love, and the burden was never satisfied. She died with no one but a hanyou child to mourn for her passing.

He had made a promise never to trust again, nor to feel compassion for any other person who might leave you. However, more importantly, another perhaps contradictory promise had been made. Inuyasha had made up his mind that he would not lose a loved one ever again. So far one promise had been fulfilled, and both had ultimately been broken. Kikyo was the next turning point of his trust. They did not have the time to build so strong a bond as that of Inuyasha to his mother, but he felt certain that he would die for this girl and her happiness. Before the ice in his heart could melt away, the cruel trick of Naraku froze him over once more, and his spirit became stiff as ice.

In times of sadness, he would remember his childhood pain of losing his mother, and the agony of the loss of Kikyo. If his plan worked well, he could save the already torn piece of his heart that belonged to Kikyo's memory. He would pay her the debt of his love that would take a lifetime to fulfill.

Yet that was not enough. There was still one last piece of his promise to keep. He had sworn not to lose another loved one again, and like it or not, Kagome was most definitely a loved one, either as friend or as something more. If he lost someone dear to him again, he was sure his soul would be damaged beyond repair. Neither Heaven nor hell would take his hideous soul to rest as it would be then, tattered and soiled. For the rest of his life, he would be sentenced to walk the land in unholy retribution for his failure. Even the love of Kikyo wouldn't be able to change that fate. This is why he needed her no matter in what way, to keep his soul and heart intact.

This was the only reason he knew for why she made him this way, but it definitely wasn't the whole story.

"Kagome…"

Her name rolled off his tongue like a gentle wave familiar to his senses. Her head slightly turned in his direction, but stopped when he had a view of her profile. She was listening for him to speak, but hiding her true sadness. He saw it in her frail eyes though she tried to hide them. They twinkled in melancholy ways thereby prodding his blood flow. Her facial skin was wet with moisture and glimmered in the same sadness. A few drops fell from her bangs. What Kagome did not know was that the water on her face wouldn't hide the nature of her falling tears. Oh, how could he have forgotten? Another promise had been made, a part of his unconscious mind finally speaking where the rest of him couldn't hear it. 'Kagome, I promise that no matter what I want or need, I will make you happy first.'

The rest of him had not yet heard the secret of his heart, and it told him to remember that promise which had been forgotten.

He clenched his fists harder. He wanted her to speak to him again. The voice he often pushed away he now wanted back. "Oi Kagome?"

She didn't like silence either, but she detested that impartial tone of his at a time like this. "What to do you want, Inuyasha?" She asked, and turned his face from him once more as she rose to her feet.

He gulped deep within his chest and took a few more steps towards her, until he was about two feet away. He brought the flowers out behind him and eyed them for a moment. 'What am I doing? I'm not like this. I hate mushy stuff. She'll think I'm crazy. She'll laugh right in my face. She'll sit me forever. She'll…'

Tired of the silence, she turned to face him before he had to chance to gather his strength. She did not yet notice the flowers, but rather his face. She glared right into his soul and rummaged through it to figure out why he was the way he was. He gulped again. But there was something in her eyes that he did want: hope. Perhaps she hoped he would set things right again, perhaps she hoped that he would always want her near, perhaps she hoped that he would keep her. Finding his answer, he bowed his head low in defeat and raised the flowers to where she could see them.

"Eh?"

He had stuck the flowers up close to her chest, arm stretched out as far as it would go. Silver bangs fell over his eyes so she wouldn't see the worry within them. His teeth clenched tightly behind passively closed lips. Small droplets of sweat behind forming again on his hands and his neck. He whispered in defeat, "Happy Birthday."

The words, and the serene respect they implied, brought one of the miko's hands to her agape mouth and the other to her rapidly beating heart. Had he just done the impossible? Had he given her a gift for her birthday? Had he finally shown to her that he cared? "Are… are…. Those for me?"

Her shaky voice made him wonder if she was about to cry again, and his hope felt shattered. His head fell slightly lower. Still, he heard the sound of her echoing heart through the air, and it comforted him greatly. He pressed a little further, encouraging her to take them. Finally getting the picture, she took hold of them and he let his arm fall to one side.

The miko eyed the creation for a moment. There was no doubt in her mind that she had received the idea from that roses that Hojo had given her before, but he had no way of knowing what it meant. To those in her time, it was seen as a sign of affection. Inuyasha was immune to affection. Perhaps to him it meant something else other than a friendly gesture.

Her first suspicions may have been right, but she became settled on the other idea soon enough. He turned his face away from her and looked for something to focus on. A small blush was on his face, "It isn't like for everyday or something, so don't expect it every day or anything. I just thought people from your time liked flowers, so this might work well enough as a present or something. You're supposed to give presents."

A short silence fell over them, followed by her voice softly saying, "No."

His ears twitched a bit. No to what? To the present? To the obligation to give presents? Was this okay with her? Why wasn't she saying anything informative? How he hated not knowing what she was thinking.

But no words would answer him. Touch rewarded him, and her arms encircled his torso and hugged him tightly. In one swight movement, she buried her face into his haori. He inhaled sharply at the contact, and couldn't stand risking to exhale. 'She… she's hugging me.'

The wind began to encircle the too, and a few leaves fluttered upwards. Somewhere in the distance, birds such as owls and doves acted as the flutes of nature and created their own melody for them. Still, the hanyou didn't know what to do. To turn away from her, or stay and relish in the feeling of her warmth. He didn't know if it was the wind or the girl embracing him, but he could her a voice in a whisper, gently saying, "Thank you."

That was all he needed to be satisfied. He allowed his arms to return the embrace, and he took the ends of her shirt within his fingers. He clutched her close to him and finally let go of any promise he had made. All promises… but one. The wind, the birds, and the grass never stopped their celebration for them. But their gossip, song, and dance went upheard by the preoccupied ears. The hanyou prayed that she would not hear his heart booming in delight, that she was staying with him for good this time. There was nothing to fear anymore. He could always keep her with him, no matter what he chose to do with his life or his love. His naïve victory might have gone unchecked, but any contradiction would have gone unheard. As far as he cared to believe, he was right.

Here was one thing he delighted in that was unpredictable. Only found in his Kagome.

To be continued…

**OMG… longest chapter I've ever ever EVER written. I'm proud of myself. And in two days too. Go me! I hope you all enjoy and respond again. I love you all to pieces. Next chapter up in a few days so stay tuned.**

**BlueMoonDog: **kawaii… I'm guessing that means cool and that you aren't insulting me, so thank you. Haha! (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Lol! Evil rose kid! That's catchy. I have to use that sometime. (hugs)

**JediK1: **Starts are really hard for me, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. (hugs)

**Darkened Soul1: **Inuyasha and his schemes. I love it so. Glad you do too. (hugs)

**Cerulean Sage: **I doubt you're here to read this, but I really detect hints of obsessiveness in Inuyasha. I'm playing on the fact that he is acting very strange, out of his comfort zone, so that change can occur. As a living being, I think he should be expected to evolve either negatively or positively, and therefore, I think it can potential become who he is.

**Pan-Chan's Hope: **I said I'd put a shout out in, didn't I? How couldn't I? I'm sorry you won't review for a while, but as long as I can have you back sometime. Hahaha! (hugs)

**Elizabeth Hemingway: **The title is a metaphor that will get introduces shortly. You'll definitely know it when you see it. God, I hope everyone gets the metaphor. Also, yeah I'll try to mention what time of day it is and also how much time passes when it's important. Whenever there's a significant time change, like two weeks or something, I'll definitely mention it. More descriptive is what I live for. I just hope I can find the time to get it all right. I'll definitely add more fluff, because I love it sooo much. (hugs)

**CelestialDiety: **Or what I make Inuyasha do. Oh no, I've broken the fourth wall! Aaaahh!.!.! (hugs)

**minkyo: **No way I'll quit on this story. (hugs)

**Ouka-Chan77: **I really try to stay true to personalities, so hearing that is great news. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)

**Hannah: **Jealousy makes me go, "aww, that's precious." Haha! I'm glad you think I'm true to the characters, cause that's what I'm aiming for. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **You'd expect it, unless I leave a weird twist and make it suck… nah! Haha! Glad you like it. (hugs)

**Orangepencils: **LOLOLOL! OMG, you don't even know you've already tied into two parts of the story already. 2! Hahaha! That's crazy! But I won't tell you! But… I did kinda tell you! No, I didn't… (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **No way it won't get interesting. Just wait. (hugs)

**Turante: **Always always glad to have your support. (hugs)

**Inuyasha-kagome-forever 99: **Keep on coming back for more. (hugs)

**To those who wrote me outside the system: **I'm honored to have your support. I hope to hear what you think of my other fic as well so please check that out too. Catch you around. (hugs)


	4. Ch 4: Three Points of Freedom

**Hello my loves. Sorry, I can't respond to anyone cause I'm heading to work in like 5 minutes. But thanks again for your undying support of this fic. I am always looking to improve my writing, so if I can in any way, just let me know. I like this chapter a lot. Perhaps after reading this, you'll understand the metaphor implied in the title… maybe? We'll see…**

Chapter 4: Three Points of Freedom

The day possessed all manner of spring in its warmth, spirit, and beauty. After the arduous winter, the citizens of Japan had been greatly rewarded for their trails with warm mornings and evenings, and wet nights to provide for the parched earth in between the waking hours. Inuyasha could feel that Goshinboku was still damp from the night's weather. Not a branch he found seemed dry enough for him, but he supposed this one would have to do. Settling into a comfortable position, he folded his hands behind his head to support himself. His right ankle was cocked over his left knee and he twiddled his toes in boredom. Not that this was a day to be bored. Rather it felt like a day of excitement and triumph. The hanyou rather liked to relish in his victory for now.

In that tree, he fell asleep with his thoughts countless time, but before long was awoken once again by a few drops of gathered dew tumbling onto his face every morning. In the wondrous tingle they provided, he was awoken in concern, thinking them Kagome's tears. He never stopped to question the logic behind how Kagome's tears were of morning dew. But he settled with himself that they couldn't be distinguished from each other. This time, he was awoken by a warm breeze, thinking it to be Kagome's touch.

The hanyou yawned in contentment and smacked his lips a few times. One of the best naps he had ever had, probably because he had little to worry about recently. It had been about two weeks since he had presented Kagome with his gift of a promise, the flowers which said that he needed her to stay with him always, and she hadn't gone back home since. He had been worried she wouldn't accept them from one such as him, but was in utter delight upon finding that she was staying with him for good this time. Now that she knew she was needed so much, there would be no need to return to the future. He had years to look forward to seeing her beside him, even if he was to be with Kikyo. She always accepted him, even for Kikyo, therefore why would she not now?

He caught her nearby scent almost instantly as it alerted him to her proximity. In what had become a reflex over the months, he lifted himself to see what she was up to. From what he could make out, she was kneeling on the ground and talking to Shippou, and holding a white fabric over a glass container and shaking it. Shippou followed suit, and for some reason seemed rather proud of himself for doing such a pointless task. However, taking a closer look, the amber eyes picked up something vibrantly colorful within the glass. He confirmed it was indeed a butterfly. No, three butterflies.

Kagome shut the lid on the tank and led Shippou back to the path of flowers closer to where Inuyasha was perched. He was able to hear what they were saying now. Shippou spoke first, "So when do we eat them?"

Kagome laughed a little at this, "No, no. You don't eat them. You just… capture them for study, or for their beauty."

"But why do we need to study butterflies?"

"Um… I don't really know… Maybe it's just because they're beautiful and nice to look at," Kagome replied after some thought, "But isn't it fun? Let's see how many we can catch. We'll set a record."

The kitsune gripped his net tighter, "Hai!"

The little one began running through the flower fields, trying to snatch up anything that resembled a butterfly, including innocent flowers. Kagome just laughed at his childlike glee and started putting some twigs and leaves into the tank to create their subject's pseudo-environment. As silent as the wind, Inuyasha came down from the tree and approached the girl. Her back was turned to him, and her human ears did not hear him approaching. When he had reached her, he simply looked over her shoulder at her project. His ears noted how she began to hum sweetly will she worked. Just a simple tune she had made up in her head on the spur of the moment, but Inuyasha wondered if it had anything to do with the nature of butterflies and what one was supposed to do with them.

He leaned over farther, until his chin loomed straight over her shoulder, but still he made no sound. Eventually, Kagome's head cocked just enough to catch the hanyou mere inches from her face once again. She gave a small gasp of surprise, and prepared to berate him for sneaking up on her like that. She never got the chance though, for his curious mind stepped in. "What the hell is this Kagome? These can't be of any use. They'd die in the first battle."

Kagome's brow fell forward in confusion before she realized the obvious that Inuyasha of all people wouldn't understand the purpose of beauty. "They don't battle, Inuyasha. They just look nice, that'll all."

She leaned her head to the side so that she wouldn't be so close to him as they talked. The miko hated to admit she felt uncomfortable being this close to him when they were discussing anything. Inuyasha leaned back also and looked baffled, "That's all? Keh, then get rid of this thing. You're wasting our time."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up with tank in hand. "Unlike some people, there are those of us who appreciate the beauty of nature and fine arts."

"I just don't think we need to catch something as stupid as butterflies."

As she looked back at him for a moment, her gaze seemed far off, but still directly towards him, "You'd be surprised what you could catch, Inuyasha."

For some reason, Inuyasha's palms were getting sweaty again. The hanyou racked his brain for a come-back, but found none. He changed subjects, "Come on, let's get back to the hut. We have to find the others so we can keep going."

"I'm gonna catch a few more butterflies with Shippou-chan…" she suddenly turned towards him hopefully, "Please, Inuyasha, would you help us? With your fast reflexes, it shouldn't be that hard to catch them. You'll beat our record for sure."

"Catch them?"

Kagome was slightly taken aback by this, "You… didn't you catch butterflies when you were a kid?"

"Keh! No way! I wouldn't waste my time with that stupid stuff. No way I'd do it now either, so forget about it," Inuyasha said, and huffed off towards Goshinboku to rest again.

Kagome stared at him as he walked away. Nearly all childhoods she had known involved some sort of play, like playing in the mud, camping, scouting out as one used their imaginations to make adventures, but Inuyasha was the exception. She wondered if his childhood had been joyful at all. As she followed Shippou away into the field of flowers, her thoughts remained with the poor hanyou. 'No wonder he's so miserable all the time. One of these days, I've gotta teach him how to let go of himself and have some fun.'

Coincidentally, one butterfly fluttered past the hanyou's nose and carried on its journey. Inuyasha eyed it for a few moments and then huffed at it. 'Mom always liked them too.'

How could he forget how his mother was when he was little. He remembered when he was young, she would often take him out into the garden, and he would eye the flowers and bugs with curiousity standard of any child. He would hear her giggles at his little antics to catch the birds.

FLASHBACK

"_Look, Inuyasha. A monarch butterfly," she exclaimed. _

_The butterfly was perched on her finger as if it had been summoned by her. She brought it up to the little one's face and let the butterfly's wings tickle the hanyou's nose. He giggled at the touch, much like any toddler would. _

A grieved sigh escaped his lungs. He still hadn't gotten over her death, or any memory of her kindness. For most of his life, he considered her the only other living being who cared for his well-being. Even Kikyo did not give him that satisfaction, but his theory had been reconsidered when he found Kagome. He turned his head away from where his thoughts might lead him. If anything, these butterflies were not only a reminder of his beloved mother, but of his beloved mother's likeness to Kagome. But it was too late to keep his simple mind at bay.

As he watched Kagome running gleefully with little Shippou, he couldn't help the next thought from crossing his mind, 'She'd make a good mother...'

Though he hadn't said it out loud, he immediately felt like slapping himself. There had been nothing derogatory implied in the thought, but it sounded too much like  
Miroku for comfort. And Inuyasha, of all people, couldn't ever be thinking such thoughts when he had Kikyo to consider. At times, the dead miko was like a burden to him. He loved her, and he knew it whole-heartedly, but what he failed to understand was that Kikyo had changed since she had died. It didn't matter to him how she had changed, because in his mind, her death was his fault and he couldn't let that go unpunished. And the hanyou couldn't let thoughts about Kagome and pups get in the way of such plans.

When sunset first began to make an impression on the skyline, Kagome decided it was time to get back to Kaede's hut for the night. In such times, they couldn't afford to  
be vulnerable to nocturnal youkai after all. She called out to Inuyasha, who she knew was still in the tree. He looked down at her at being summoned. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw her beckoning him to follow her, not just with her voice, but with her features such as her eyes. It felt shocking to him, because somewhere in the back of his mind there lay a memory of another whom he would have followed to the ends of the earth. They had the same eyes as Kagome, and a calming smile that was meant for only one to see. Theirs had been lost, but Kagome's remained. For a moment, he looked behind him into the forest, and wondered, 'Is this truly our fate?'

When Kagome called for him again, he forgot such worries, and leapt after her. Somewhere within the mass of trees, a figure's hand clenched into a ball, which shook momentarily before relaxing again. The wind picked up and blew her hair back and forth like a clock's pendulum. Her lifeless eyes held nothing but a sad memory, which used to be a happy one, only to be soiled by the impurity of a villain. The existence of such a woman entirely based upon memories which should have been lost once she had vanished from the world of living. Her head was bowed, "I am but a memory of my former self, Inuyasha, I know that. Then why can't I seem to let you go? Why can't I let go of what should have been?"

Finding no comfort in the current nature of her hanyou, Kikyo turned and didn't look back. Only after taking two steps did she recognize the certain rustle of leaves behind her. Her miko senses kicked in again, and she knew who it was. She wouldn't look at him, "Why have you come?"

"Don't tell me you're not happy I'm here, sweetheart," his dark voice replied.

She did not reply, but in one swift movement, removed her arrow, hoisted it, and turned to aim. When she had turned, he was already gone. She relaxed a bit, thinking he was gone already. He appeared some feet behind her once again, "You don't really think you can kill me, do you?"

"If you're here to mock me, it's pointless," Kikyo responded as she stared daggers into what should have been his soul.

Naraku removed his baboon covering and revealed his face. In doing so, his height seemed to rise off the ground. He smirked, "I have a proposition for you."

"You're a fool if you think I would do anything for you."

"Not if it's in your interest. Not if it means keeping Inuyasha."

"You know nothing of what I would do to keep Inuyasha," she remarked coldly.

Naraku chuckled, "I know you are nothing but hatred and regret. You can't help but want what you had back. I know you'd do anything to make sure he stays by your side forever."

She hoisted her arrow and aimed for him again, but spoke calmly, "I'm not like you, Naraku. I don't force people into love."

She let her arrow fly, but as expected, he dodged it in time. He appeared next to her and took a hold of her bow. Caught off guard by this movement, she struggled to release her weapon. He glared into her empty shell cockily. He knew at any moment he could rip her to pieces, but he had bigger plans for her. "You say that, but I know your true desires."

He finally let go of her bow and she stepped away from him. He put the baboon coat over himself again, "Just think about it."

Just as soon as he arrived, Naraku was gone, consumed by a swarm of his bees. Kikyo watched as the swarm disappeared over the horizon. She dusted herself off and kept walking. Once, long ago, she had watched a young boy dying, who had entrusted the miko with the sacred Buddha bowl. A complete stranger to her, and a naïve one at that. As she walked onward, his voice ran in her head, 'You don't seem like a bad person.'

The dead miko sighed in sadness. "You know nothing of who I am."

To be continued…

**This will not be a Kikyo-bashing fic, but she definitely plays a part in both good and in evil. **


	5. Ch 5: Beauty of Darkness

**One day early. Go me!**

Chapter 5: Beauty of Darkness

Night had not a face to show delight, but its opposite, the sun, to provide happiness. As it always did, the sun faded away into the hilltops and left the sky pink and orange over Feudal Japan. Soon it would be replaced by millions upon millions of twinkling lights to take life's breath away, and one silver moon to light the paths of youkai and misguided humans to rest. Earth had no fondness of night, but of the beauty of light which night emphasized. The moon could not be silver without the darkness of night to contrast the reflection of the sun, nor would the stars be seen as stars without something for light to break through. When all was hidden away, light was the salvation of all living things to experience beauty. The night that had been frightening and alone torn away from recognition. There had been no beauty in not seeing.

_Why do you steal away from light,_

_As if you wish to go?_

_Does it mean I should follow thee…?_

For Inuyasha, the sight or the absence of the moon meant a great deal more. Once again, its presence determined his form: hanyou or human, white or black, strong or weak. Being human meant such a burden to Inuyasha. He had no claws to attack, nor the power to wield Tetsusaiga. His sensitive hearing and smell were lost to him. Most of all, it was that he was most sensitive emotionally now. Time and time again he promised he would experience no human frailty even of the heart, but his nature defied him. The others could notice his change of heart on such nights. Those dark eyes had shown more than he cared to imagine, like his sadness, his loneliness, and his love.

…_into the dark?_

There was but one who knew that even as a hanyou, Inuyasha's heart had softened. She called, "Inuyasha…"

Around the hut she went four times before giving up on him coming to her call. The hanyou would not listen to reason, even if the new moon limited his chance of survival if he came across a battle. Kagome shook her head and sighed, 'Sometimes I can't believe how stubborn he is.'

As she made her way to the door of the hut once more in search of a flashlight, something else caught her eye. The flower vase outside next to the door. It had been a little over a month since Inuyasha had given her flowers for her birthday, and by nature, they should have been dead by now. Yet somehow they happened to remain in bloom. Or at least that's what Inuyasha wanted her to believe. Nothing could get pass Kagome. She knew that whenever the flowers were starting to droop, the hanyou would collect new ones to replace them with. What he hadn't considered was that the kinds of wild flowers had changed each time, as well as their positions in the bouquet arrangement. So much for a one-time thing.

_Something needs saying, but won't be said. _

_At least by the emptiness of simple words._

_If I follow, perhaps I will tell you…_

Kagome smiled and stared off into the night. She had tried to thank him before for the new flowers, but he assured her they were the same flowers as before. He was rather aggressive about insisting he had no involvement in their supposed immortality. Inuyasha was never one to show he cared, but this was just one example of how he was sweeter than he seemed. As she looked at the bouquet now, she estimated it would be another two days before they would be replaced again.

When she entered the hut, she was just in time to see Sango's handprint being soothed away by the perverted monk. Sango's face was as red ever, and her eyes possessed the same fire as her skin. Not to mention her knuckles were tense in desire to strangle that hentai. Kagome just shook her head and made her way to her backpack without a word. In the background, Miroku continued to speak, "Honestly, Sango, if we're going to be staying together once Naraku is defeated, how can you expect this to last forever?"

"Well you'll just have to hope I don't up and leave you before you get that chance," the exterminator huffed.

He turned to Kagome for support, forgetting that he would never get it from her, "Kagome-sama, would you please talk some sense into her?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're asking the wrong girl, Miroku-sama."

Miroku rubbed the sore spot again, realizing it was foolish of him to think another woman would agree with him on this one. "Ugh, surely there's someone around here who agrees with me. Inuyasha, at least."

Sango scooted away from him and out of his grasp. "Dream on."

She turned to Kagome, "Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha? It's a new moon tonight, isn't it?"

Kagome sighed in frustration and nodded, "Remind me to give him a piece of my mind when I get back. For now, I'm off to bathe. See ya later."

She flung the strap of the backpack on her shoulder and made for the door. Sango's voice beckoned her back, "Kagome-chan, you want me to go with you?"

"That's okay, Sango-chan. I'd rather be alone for now."

Sango was about to say that Inuyasha would be angry, but decided against blowing the ember of Inuyasha's stubbornness into a full-blown fire. Over the two years they had known each other, Sango gained a special friendship with Kagome. She had learned that Kagome wasn't the damsel in distress that Inuyasha made her out to be. In fact, there had been many times when Kagome had come to the rescue of them all, even if Inuyasha failed to recognize it. But Sango had faith enough in her friend now to know she would be alright by herself, especially when the spring was so close by. She nodded and waved her off.

As Kagome stepped back into the darkness with flashlight and backpack in tow, she glanced one last time at the assumed immortal flowers on her porch as the petals fluttered lightly in the breeze. 'Your flowers won't save you from my command once I find you again, Inuyasha.'

He could feel the grass beneath his feet a lot more when he was human. His feet felt somehow heavier, so that the grass could give way to his touch. As a hanyou, his toes practically hovered over land, he could run so fast. Now he only walked slowly, and with nothing to guide him but his poor memory. Inuyasha glanced at the moon, or where the silver moon should have been. Like every month prior, the moon chose tonight to toy with his form in its absence. He eyes squinted in disgust at the empty place in the sky, as if to say, 'Show yourself, you coward.'

… _this is what makes the heart._

The secrets of the moon may have been hidden from his eyes, but he knew it was there, playing hide-and-seek with him. Targeting his power, the monthly moon haunted his sense of smell, hearing, emotion, and time. He hated not knowing everything that was around him. If there was a youkai nearby looking for a fight, his chance of survival was slim. Not like that would stop him from proving that he was capable of taking care of himself. All his ears could do now was pick up the steady beat of his own heart. The heartbeat always seemed deeper and faster during these nights. No doubt because they held the secret to human weakness, and fought to stay afloat. The promise that light provided would have been welcomed with open arms, if only it would make its appearance.

He approached Kaede's hut, where he could see the light of a fire still going. He eyed the flower pot which he would replace about every 5 days, and pondered how Kagome could be suspicious of him, the naïve hanyou. But her suspicions never stopped him of doing this task. A part of him felt like it was natural. During that time, there was no alternate motive for him, no benefit to his needs. Perhaps just a benefit to his heart. Only the knowledge of what it would do to her eyes again, and to her smile. He walked inside to be greeted by Shippou, a bruised Miroku, and a frustrated Sango. To his surprise, it was the hanyou she was frustrated about. "Where the hell have you been? Kagome was worried sick about you."

He looked around the room for his miko's angry face, but found none. He looked to the others again, "Where is she?"

"Out," and she continued on her previous comment, "Now you know we can't afford to have you fighting youkai when you're human…"

"Out?.," Inuyasha's eyes flamed up, "She's gone out, by herself?.! Baka! She's gonna get herself killed."

Not paying any mind to the others, he turned and made a run outside. For a few moments, Sango stay frozen and her eyebrow twitched a few times in rage. The hanyou didn't even notice how angry she was. Eventually, she came to her senses and became reminded of the unfortunate facts at hand. "Inuyasha! Wait!"

She ran outside to catch him, followed by Miroku and Shippou. "Inuyaasshhh-shit."

The poor boy had already disappeared into the forest in search for Kagome. Sango put her head in her hand, and replied calmly, "She's bathing."

Miroku slapped the wall as he started to crack up. This was definitely something he wanted to here about when Inuyasha got back from the soon-to-be sit-fest.

When she reached the spring, Kagome couldn't spell how relieved she was. After their rigorous battle that day with a disgruntled youkai, she felt like she reeked from that boar's flea infested fur. She couldn't count on taking a bath exactly everyday when Inuyasha was always pressuring the group to keep going, but since it was a new moon tonight, she finally had an assured time-period when she could just relax. She removed her bathing products from her backpack and placed them on the rocks. She then proceeded to undress herself and then slip into the hot spring. The warmth of the water wrapped around her body just above the waist, and she finally appreciated the coldness of the night air. She walked through the pond a few times to get used to the heat.

She looked up at the empty space in the sky where the moon was hiding. Inuyasha was never one to admit that he was vulnerable on these nights, but she knew better of course. What bothered her was that he refused her support on these nights. Out of pride? Out of hatred? She didn't know, but at times she certainly didn't feel wanted, or needed in many ways. But she always reminded herself of her real purpose, to collect the shikon shards. Once the jewel was complete, and her purpose gone, she too would leave and return to her old life. At least, that's what she assumed Inuyasha would want.

Inuyasha didn't have the senses to guide him to Kagome, there was only one hot spring nearby that he knew of. He clenched his teeth and used his hands to shoo away the branches, "That baka Kagome. I swear to God that woman is impossible to get through to. She knows better than to wonder off alone."

He may his way up to a cliff and climbed onto a fallen-sideways tree trunk to get a glimpse at the hot spring below. His eyes found the long lost girl straight away, but steered clear once he noted that she was undressing herself. His cheeks blushed a crimson red equal to his haori. He pondered for a good amount of time about what to do. He couldn't look at her when she was naked, but he couldn't very well take her eyes off of her for a second without something happening to her. If he left her there and went back to camp, a youkai could easily attack her. He forced his eyes to the ground, but kept his ears as open as possible for any movement. This time, he had to work extra hard not to notice his heart's rapid fire.

_For this moment at least, I'll follow you._

_I'll let my heart speak, but may not listen._

_I have not the ears to hear thee._

The blush on his face began to calm down over time, and he found himself concentrating on the most unusual things, like his human hands, rocks, and kemari. He heard the clacking of water droplets as she waded out through the pond. Every inch of him told him it would be impolite to look, not to mention unfounded. But one characteristic always remained with him no matter what state she was in. He always wanted to see her, he wanted to assure himself that he was needed, and wanted. Finally, he heard the water become still. It stayed quiet for a long time, until Inuyasha got worried something had gone wrong. He timidly turned around to check on her, only to come across her form rising from the water again fresh from the dunk. A feverish blush consumed his face and he held his breath at the sight of her naked. Water droplets trickled unchecked down her light skin and her hair wiped around to one side of her neck and stuck to the skin, which left her supple back entirely exposed to the night air.

He gulped when he found that try as he might, he couldn't look away from her, not because of her unclothed state, but because of her siren-like features on this night. Her pale skin glimmered in dampness with only the light of her flashlight as a source. Inuyasha didn't have to look up to know there was no moon tonight, but it sure felt like there was. Her hair held the essence of the moon: darkness and silver. Even with hair as dark as mysterious night, the light discovered crevasses of her hair to exploit. Her hair, although now a tangled mess, bloomed a magnificence he had never known before, and small strands reflected back the light to his eyes. Her sweet face was calm and unmoved by her vulnerable state, and her earth-colored eyes hypnotized the earth itself in its beauty. Her lips even seemed pinker than usual, but that especially he tried to ignore. Yet he couldn't help the itch in his skin to reach out to her. He couldn't help but ponder for a split moment… the smoothness of her kiss.

He could recall now the feeling of her smooth kiss against his rough lips. The kiss suited enough for a fairy tale, as it broke him away from the evil spell of Kaguya. Somewhere deep within his decaying human mind, one memory could not be soiled… that of Kagome. It was that kiss which cried out for the memory to take hold of him. It begged him to remember every battle, every stare, every fight, and every heart beat in-between. When he allowed himself to kiss her back, something happened that hadn't before. For the first time in all recollection, Inuyasha achieved ultimate peace. He felt his muscles, his hearing and smell, his blood flow, and his nerves finally come to a full rest. Had it continued, the force of its rescue and its power could have shaken him to fall. Inuyasha didn't have to feel her kiss now to know that his entire body was once again in that state of entirety.

Kagome lathered shampoo in her fingers and ran her hands through her hair. Inuyasha sighed at the loss of that glimmer, but as he saw her eyes were closed, he saw less shame in running his eyes over her once to take in the illumination of her skin. She dunked her head again to release the shampoo and rose again to send another waterfall down her own body.

She lay on top of the surface and started to propel herself backwards with her feet. His eyes began to slowly glaze over. She truly was beautiful, inside and out. What seemed strange to him was that he felt like her beauty was only meant for him. He didn't want to think about what he would do if anyone else saw her naked, but it was more than that. Her beauty and her kindness were dangerous, because she would be wanted, and vulnerable to being wanted. More over, if she was taken for such features, it would mean great suffering for him. He didn't want her beauty to be claimed, by anyone, even if he was forbidden from having her. Selfish indeed. He wouldn't admit it was bad for him. But he didn't even remember his plan to yell at her for going off alone, he was so entranced.

_Do you have to be so wondrous before my eyes if not mine?_

_If I asked of you, would you always be near?_

Her illumination seemed almost unnatural, and it beckoned him to a place he knew he could not go. He didn't want to go, did he? Much like darkness, she prevented something forbidden, unseeable, unreachable… and as such had to be undesirable. But she was the light too. The beauty emphasized by darkness, by her own mysteries. When she tied her hair into a bun to keep it from getting more soaking wet, he felt upset at the loss. It was like imprisoning her free spirit, and keeping it in the dark forever.

_Would you keep me?_

He leaned forward to get a closer look at her silhouetted form in front of the glow of her flashlight lamp. But in his trance, he had forgotten that he had become human in the night, and his balance failed him. As he felt himself falling through air, he waved his arms like a bird, trying against all odds to stay aloft. But it was to no avail, and his face was already blushing again furiously as he descended roughly to the ground below. He yelped as he hit right on his left thigh. The rest of him met the dust soon afterwards. Even in his pain, he could hear her gasping, and then falling silent. 'Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look… shit.'

He just couldn't help himself, could he? How would she react to this intrusion? His chin lifted off and his eyes met the angry gaze of Kagome. Yep, it was about that time again.

"OSUWARI!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

Definitely one of those days again.

To be continued…

**Haha… now it gets interesting. Time to mess stuff up. Hehehehe! Fun fun fun!**

**Orangepencils: **I'm always glad to have your support. Thanks. (hugs)

**DarkenedSoul: **No, it's supposed to be a metaphor, not a literal meaning. Yeah, I agree there are some fics out there that make Kikyo look like a really evil person, but I just don't see that happening (even though some of those fics are still really good). (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **Confusing? Tell me how so I can fix that please. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Yes, he will be back. Haha. (hugs)

**BlueMoonDog: **I live for fluff, so I'll push for as much as I can. Thanks a bunch for appreciating it. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Yeah, Jaken is also very annoying, I think. Thanks for your support. (hugs)

**Jedi1K: **Yes, you got it on both counts. Both are correct! Yeah, so it isn't just me who got that. Good to here. (hugs)


	6. Ch 6: Independent Woman

**Hey there! Lots of dialogue to deal with in this chapter, so I hope you'll forgive the decrease in fluff. But it's setting up something fun…**

Chapter 6: Independent Woman

Little fox feet were hanging over the edge of a tree branch, swaying back and forth like the pendulums of clocks. The little one was bored, but more curious as to why Sango appeared uneasy and stressed out. His little face peered over the leaves into the forest beyond their little meadow. Somehow Shippou suspected he would see the others any minute now. Sango's hands were wringing the fabric of her shirt and Miroku seemed ready to burst with laughter. Similar expressions always came up when it concerned bathing, and young Shippou had no idea what the fuss was about. He knew Miroku often liked to peek at them, but he didn't understand why the monk had such a keen fascination with naked girls. For a while, all was silent. And he waited for something… anything to happen.

The hot crisp air of night stung the skin like poison, and it rolled in waves through the forest and plains. Every moment, its tide would crash upon all living things, feeding upon their perspiration and weakness. A great feast of anxiety and uneasiness that consumed all due to its presence held fast to the pores of their skins. It would make the hairs on their skin twitch and their minds irritable and impatient. And as the tides receded, it drowned the world in its own naïveté of truth.

Crows sat scattered over the tree tops of old Japan, taking a break from the never ending search for food and shelter. They closed their beady eyes for sleep, only to be awaken by the boom of a voice. It shook with such force, every crow was frightened away from the area. As they flew off to new parts unknown, the sound continued to shake the forest.

How were the two to know that the night was actually mild in temperature, and that it was the heat on their own cheeks that betrayed their senses? Kagome continued to shout her command every 2 seconds to make sure Inuyasha didn't sneak a peek as she changed back into her clothes. Needless to say, she was livid. Her normally pale skin now pink and veins pulsing anywhere they could find a release. Even sweat appeared on her brow to reveal her frustration. It wasn't like this was the first time it had happened, but that was just it. It wasn't the first time. Inuyasha knew better than to do such a thing as this.

When she was fully dressed, she stopped her commands and glared at his immobile form twitching under the pain of the impact with the dust. Just in time for him to jump up and scream, "For the love of God, stop it!"

"You pervert! How dare you try to sneak a peek at me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha approached her and towered over her so as to prove to her that he was the boss of this argument, and as the boss, had to win. It surely wasn't helping. He snarled at her, "You fucking came here alone! What was I supposed to do? Let you get attacked by some youkai? You're such a moron!"

She huffed, "I don't need you to be my babysitter, Inuyasha. For your information, I didn't go that far and I brought my arrows with me."

She signaled to the arrows and bow lying against her backpack. He crossed his arms and held his nose high, "Keh! Like that would help you against a youkai. You can't do anything without me there."

No, definitely not helping at all. The crickets seemed to stop and flee the place from the battle that was about to come. First rounds shot by some idiot hanyou with no idea who the enemy was. Now, he had awoken a monster. "What are you getting at? You think I'm helpless?.! Well you listen to me, Inuyasha! I didn't ask you to protect me! I didn't ask to be put into danger everyday, but I do it for you. I may not be the best fighter, but I could get by just fine if I wasn't risking my neck for the Shikon no Tama. Therefore, it is no concern of yours what happens to me, since the jewel shards are entirely safe. So unless I ask you to, I don't want to be around you."

The thickness of her words was that of a blade. She didn't mean it nearly as harshly as it came out, but Inuyasha certainly saw it that way, and when he made up his mind about what someone was implying, there was no changing it. The fear of losing her again was roused once more when it had barely had time to slumber. He looked at her in shock, though she didn't notice his fear. Or perhaps she didn't care to notice it. 'She… doesn't want to be around me now?'

After how hard he fought with himself to make her happy with flowers, after protecting her time and time again, she didn't want to be with him? It was injust. Why couldn't she get it through her head that he was right, and that she needed to stay? His sadness turned into anger, as it often did, and he lashed out at her. "Don't kid yourself, wench. You're always allowing yourself to fall into traps. You still can't shoot your arrow right. Always getting in the way of my fights. I've had to save your butt countless times, and…"

She crossed her arms and leaned her body to one side, a clear sign that she didn't give a damn what he was saying, and was barely listening. When he saw his anger wasn't making an impression on her, his face became even more stern, "…You… you are just so easily manipulated!"

"Manipulated?" She countered in shock, and brought her hands to her sides.

Finding pleasure in seeing his argument was finally taking an effect, he pushed farther. "I'd be so easy for a youkai to sneak up on you. Why, you're even so stupid you'd allow yourself to be taken in by some lame guy with roses who's just trying to take advantage of you. Keh, like that loser could do anything right."

Inuyasha never failed to forget him whenever Kagome was thinking about going home. In the back of his mind, Inuyasha always worried that she wanted that boy rather than him. He never stopped to second guess that Hojo was trying to use Kagome for impure reasons, which he would never allow in a million years. But he could invision that goody-two-shoes suddenly turning on her and taking advantage of her. It had been a hidden desire for quite some time to insult Hojo for how ridiculous he was in the hopes that the miko would ditch him, but Kagome had had enough. There was no way she could let Inuyasha insult a friend of hers. Unlike Inuyasha, at least Hojo knew how to treat a lady. She hollered her call and Inuyasha met the dust once again. Kagome gave a satisfied smirk at his pain. He squirmed on the ground before the spell wore off, and was already ranting before he got to his feet, "You bitch, Kagome. I can't help it if…"

His opinion went unchecked, for Kagome huffed and started walking off. He yelled after her. "Hey! I'm not done talking yet! Aren't you listening to me?"

The only sounds she made were with her feet, harshly breaking twigs beneath each step. She didn't answer, and he got that uneasy feeling in his stomach again. The one that said he had finally pushed too far, and had thus broken off her patience. Very carefully, he followed her. "Kagome?"

Still no answer. "Kagome?"

His fear escalated. This really was the silent treatment now. He broke into a sprint and caught up with here quickly. He leapt in front of her to prevent an escape. "You have to talk to me now! Quit bitching around."

If there was one thing he hated more than losing an argument, it would be rejection. Her choice to ignore him and his needs only made him grow more fearful that he was losing her all over again. And in the end, she would go back home never to return. Somehow he knew it had nothing to do now with him spying on her, but her pride and as much as he hated it, her dedication to her friends in her own time. The hanyou racked his brain trying to figure out what he did wrong. It was the truth after all, wasn't it? Hojo was just toying with her, right? She really did need him, right? He knew he never seemed to battle just right unless she was there. It was true that she was the weakness in the group, but that's what made him fight the hardest. Why couldn't she see that? Did he really need to spell it out for her? He would cringe at the thought of spilling such a reality to her.

His amber eyes became hazy in worry, but she refused to even look at him. This wasn't even about being a peeping tom anymore. After all the time they had spent together, Kagome had believed that Inuyasha had at least some appreciation for her abilities. It had been awhile since he had said she was useless, and she had hoped that opinion had died out by now. But everything he was saying and doing signaled to her that she was still a pathetic human to him. God, she had felt so proud of herself once she had mastered a bow and arrow. Hadn't that proven to him that she was fully capable of battling a youkai?

The owls and crickets finally resumed their melodies, giving up on this battle ever ending and just getting on with their lives. Nature had come to expect such things from the hanyou and miko. They shook their heads and sighed, thinking any intervention or argument useless. Kagome matched the rhythm of their chirps in her steps and she found some comfort in them, until she heard Inuyasha still ranting on and on about her failures.

She clenched her fists as she refused to acknowledge him. 'I will just have to make you see that I don't need you in my life.'

She didn't need him to be by her side always, but… there was another way in which he needed him forever: she needed him so her heart would stay intact. If she could never be near him again, she knew she would fall apart at the seams. Kagome prevented her face from softening as her thought continued, 'Even if I really do.'

"You can't ignore me forever, Kagome. Sooner or later you'll have to talk to me, now come on and talk already."

She eyed him for a second in curiousity, 'What do you care if I say another word Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha clenched his fists hard and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't go any farther, or she might take it the wrong way. It was time for some good old-fashioned reverse psychology as far as the hanyou was concerned. And what better than to bring up his new favorite subject: Hojo. He turned away from her and crossed his arms. "Keh, you are impossible! Why don't you just go back to that lame rose guy and see how he deals with your attitude!"

She chanted in her head, 'Don't say anything, Kagome. Just keep on walking.'

During the short trip back to camp, the sun appeared over the treetops once more and the hanyou's hair became white as snow once again. The return to his normal state only frustrated Kagome more, for it meant she could never outrun Inuyasha even if she tried. Inuyasha continued to command Kagome to speak to him, and she continued to refuse. Sango and Miroku heard the sits from half a mile away, and Miroku held back a chuckle as he assumed what must have happened. Sango sent him a glare telling him to rid his head of perverted thoughts or he would receive a boomerang to the head. Eventually, they heard voices growing louder and angrier with each passing minute. Finally, the two fighters emerged from the forest. The miko threw her hands in the air, trying in earnest to ask God to spare her this insufferable hanyou. He appeared just as agitated, as well as still flushed from their meeting.

Kagome said no more words to Inuyasha, but called out to the exterminator. "Sango-chan, where's my backpack?"

Sango lifted it off of the ground and held it out to her. She already knew where this was going. "You heading home?"

Kagome nodded and sighed, "You said it."

Inuyasha did a double take at her and stopped in his tracks. "What? Are you out of your mind? We don't have time for you to be angry."

Kagome's lips curled into a small smirk as she saw how impatient Inuyasha was being about his precious shikon shards. "Oh, come now, Inuyasha. After all, I'm so pathetic, you don't neeeed me to get by. You can find them aaall by yourself, can't you?"

Her voice was annoyingly mocking, and Inuyasha knew she was pushing his buttons. To prove he wasn't moved, he jumped into a tree branch and sat down looking away from the group. "Keh! I don't need you! Go for all I care."

She wanted to say she'd tell Hojo 'hi' for him, but decided against it. But, taking advantage of the obvious situation, she hollered her call one more time and watched in glee as the hanyou came tumbling out of the tree to the dirt below. He yelped as he landed and twitched his arms and legs in pain. "Kso…"

With a smile, she waved to the rest of her comrades and made her way to the well. The others look after her as she disappeared into the forest once again, and the three shook their heads at the same time. Inuyasha brought himself out of the spell and slumped on the ground, not willing to accept defeat, even when he had been served to him on a silver platter. The little kitsune in the tree could hear him mumbling angrily about the miko. He hit his fist against the tree, causing Shippou to almost stumble out of the tree himself, but he latched on in time. "Inuyasha, you really need to find a way with women."

His only response was a terrifying stare. The little one hid his little face behind the cover of the leaves again. The two humans sat down as well at their campsite. Sango closed her eyes and sighed again, "Honestly, sometimes I think we're just lucky to have Kagome here."

The statement caused Inuyasha's ear to tweak a bit. Miroku replied, "Ya know, sometimes I think we're really lucky to have Kagome here."

tweak "…You'd really think Kagome wouldn't want to see us ever again, with all the fights she's had with Inuyasha," Sango sighed loudly so the hanyou could hear.

tweak-tweak Miroku spoke up a little more and leaned a bit towards Inuyasha, "I wonder… someday it may be too much, and just like that…"

He snapped his fingers, "…She'll up and leave for good."

Inuyasha turned around and glared at the monk, "Baka! Of course she's coming back. If she doesn't, I'll never forgive her."

"But if you don't care about Kagome," Shippou asked atop Miroku's head, "then why would you care if she didn't come back."

His question was innocent and naïve, but it was rewarded with a punch to the head, which threw him off his perch. Sango eyed him angrily, "Inuyasha!"

He didn't take notice of his mistreatings of the little one, and got up without a good-bye to go after Kagome. They watched as he disappeared within the darkness of the forest. They knew the route he was taking and saw him reemerge shortly in a small clearing before he would disappear over the hill towards the well. From this spot, they could always tell when Kagome had returned. She would always appear there with a smile and a wave. Usually followed by a frustrated looking Inuyasha. Sango sighed. These things would probably never change.

What she saw Inuyasha do this time caught her by surprise. He seemed to halt mid-run and ponder something for a moment. Then, he took off running towards the east. She looked after him in concern for a moment, but as she thought more about it, the answer became clear. He was going to the field of wild flowers again.

Kagome threw her bag onto her bed, but didn't relish in the softness of it herself. Instead, she stormed back downstairs towards the kitchen. Souta poked his head out of the living room for a moment to see why the room was shaking beneath her loud stomps. Her grandfather too looked up as she entered the kitchen, but cowered away at the fire in his granddaughter's eyes. She made straight for the phone and dialed. Placing the phone to her ear, she finally let her facial muscles relax as she talked, "Hello, Hojo,kun? Hi there! I was wondering if I could take you up on that dinner you offered me before?"

Her grandfather eyed Kagome's evil smirk.

To be continued…

**Muhahahaha, I'm so evil. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and Kagome's date with Hojo. Inuyasha will be paying them a visit. Hehe.**

**Darkened Soul1: **I'm glad you liked the detail, because that's the hardest part to write. (hugs)

**Katie…: **Good, cause I had fun writing it. Thanks for your support. (hugs)

**Pan-chan's Hope: **Haha, she is cold, I agree. I've seen her do good things and bad things, so I'm thinking she's a mix. Don't worry, she'll have some mustache-twirling moments for you to hate her for. (hugs)

**JediK1: **Yes…. Fluff…. Sooo fun. (hugs)

**Snow Lepord: **I'm just full of surprises. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **I think it means romancey kinda cuteness, but it could just mean a lot of description, but the former seems more likely. On both counts, I hope to have a lot. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Oooo, you'll beg, you say? …… Nah, I can't wait that long. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Spain was fantastic, and thank you for your support on my last fic, of course. More fluff here, as always. And what does "ja ne" mean?

**Iloveanime-inuyasha: **Wow, okay, the sequels the next story I read when I get the chance. Thanks for being here to support me. (hugs)

**A100rinchhead: **Haha, exactly. I think they are so precious when they fight. (hugs)

**BlueMoonDog: **Have you seen my name? Of course I will, I'm hopeless as well. (hugs)


	7. Ch 7: The Sunset that Started it All

** HEY! I just might have the eighth chapter up TOMORROW, so be sure to come back and check, okay. **

**Oh, and if you understand what Hojo is saying in this chapter, you're my new best friend! Haha! Thanks to all who responded. Chapter 7…**

Chapter 7: The Sunset That Started it All

Upon emerging within the well house in Kagome's world, the hanyou took special care that the girl would not see him. At least not until he saw her first and decided whether or not she would accept yet another corny peace offering. Another bouquet of freshly picked flowers remained locked in his hands, and its pollen irritated his noise slightly, but the smell was wonderful. Inuyasha assumed that Kagome had worn some of that perfume stuff of the same smell, for the flowers reminded him so much of her. Every whiff of it brought warmth to his body and made him slightly drossy. It was hard to admit even now that he loved the way Kagome smelled, but that had yet to matter, for whether it was from a girl or a flower, his steps always led back to her.

He stifled the yawns that begged to break through his breath, convincing himself yet again that sleep was a secondary need. Such was his character to push on until he could push no more, and ultimately collapse from exhaustion. Mostly because he wanted strength, or because if he was not strong, he risked losing a battle. The battle today was the one that scared him the most.

Always when he fought with Kagome he found some trouble sleeping. Out of anger and out of fear. Both emotions stemming from a supposed rejection on Kagome's part. The idea that she may leave him for good if pushed too far made his stomach churn. Inuyasha was a creature of brawn, not brains, so he had not the knowledge of how sensitive the miko might be to his pleadings. All he ever knew for sure now was that he had to keep on fighting until the battle was won, no matter what the situation. Lucky enough for his tired mind, once he gave her the flowers, he fully intended on sleeping on the spot. At least that might save him some embarrassment at having once again gone soft concerning his shard detector. Everyone else had already seen after all that Kagome was his most powerful point of weakness… and strength.

His first instinct was to go to her room, and he leapt onto the rooftop beside her window. This window he had been to countless times before, and he was already running the procedure through his head on how to break in if it was locked. He ran one sharpened claw down the edge of it like one would with a credit card and the lock clicked. Inuyasha smiled at such an achievement and slid the window to one side. In one leap he was on the carpet in her room and was bombarded with the sensations he had come to know and love from his miko. The room was the same as it had always been over the years they had known each other, except for that now there were countless pictures of the Feudal Era adorning the surface of her drawers.

For a moment, he allowed his eyes to run over the frames and their contents. There was one of Miroku and Sango smiling, and a definite hand creeping up behind the Hiraigotsu towards their favorite destination, which Inuyasha remembered resulted in a black eye that almost lasted two weeks. Another was of Shippou and Kagome in a friendly pose, playing innocently with his many tops and toys, and Kagome's eyes filled with the same childlike innocence as the kitsune.

Inuyasha felt the warmness in his breast increase as he saw there were many pictures of himself. In each picture, he had a clear passive expression or at least a face showing displeasure at such a weird object as a flashing box. His arms were crossed in every one, and he glared at the camera. There was one in particular that caught his eye the most. It must have been the only one with both him and Kagome in it, and it looked rather odd to the hanyou.

Inuyasha had attempted to maintain his gruff attitude towards the idea of picture taking, and refused to be a part of it. However, Kagome was bound and determined to get a good picture with him. Once she had instructed Sango on how to take it, she casually strolled up to the hanyou and grabbed a hold of him by the neck. He stumbled slightly and looked at her confused for a moment. He didn't have any time to question it though, for Kagome had leaped onto his back like she had done many times before and put her arms around his neck. She lifted her head high into the air in triumph and turned with a happy grin towards the camera.

Now as he looked at the picture, he saw something he was sure Kagome had not expected, and he would have hoped she wouldn't have expected it. His head was turned not to the camera, but to her, and upon seeing her face so contorted with glee, had magically lost his own scowl and attitude. All there was left of such a trait was the confused look in his eyes, but there was something else there also. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He assumed that whatever it was, it had been the reason for why his scowl had faded.

Kagome always had a way of taking away his scowl. He knew his very skin seemed changed since she came into his life. It just seemed less taught that before. The rhythm of his breaths and as he saw by the picture, the very nature of his eyes was very calm. His face became the eye of the storm, and nothing could break the silence of his soul. It was like a peaceful departure from the world of the living, one which he would accept with open arms if given the chance. Kagome was his only means of calm nowadays. A sweet release that he desperately needed.

Seeing as she was not in the room to notice this curiosity, he ventured to others parts of the house in search of her. When he left her room he instantly felt the loss of her scent, and realized that she hadn't been in the area any time soon. The hanyou sneered to find her gone, and he growled as he came to his own conclusion, that she was probably out with her friends, forgetting all about him and their fight while he continued to torture himself to find a way of bringing her back. Well, he certainly wasn't going to let her forget him without a fight. At lightning speed he was out the door and down to the grand city of Tokyo. As he looked at how huge it was, he sighed. This was going to take a long time.

"Here's your table. Please enjoy yourselves," said the waiter.

Hojo was gentleman enough to pull out the chair for Kagome to sit in, and he took the seat opposite her with a blue polo shirt and a smile to boot. Kagome wore the same dress she had on her birthday, which she soon figured out was a mistake. Her birthday had been the only other time she had worn it, and therefore, wearing it again only brought back memories of the Feudal Era. In fact, when she had been getting ready, her hair was put into a bun, but just wouldn't cooperate with the fingers that tried to position it. She had refused to keep it down, for she remembered that was what Inuyasha had preferred. However, it was a useless task and so she finally let her hair down, and had looked at the mirror sadly. That was when she knew she wouldn't truly be able to enjoy the company of Hojo tonight. Her thoughts would always go back to the others, and Inuyasha especially.

As Hojo engaged her in conversation, and quite intelligent conversation at that, all Kagome could think about was how different he was from Inuyasha. Hojo was a gentleman, friendly, smart, compassionate, and brought her presents for no reason at all. 'That Inuyasha. He's such a moron. He doesn't know how to treat a lady. Not like Hojo does anyway. Agh, if he would just admit that he was wrong and apologize for it…'

She did admit she felt guilty about leading Hojo on, but if truth be told, it wasn't completely like that. She missed her own time and her own friends, and that didn't exclude the kindness Hojo constantly offered her. How could she reject him when he had wanted to spend time with her for so long. But this sure didn't feel like a date. Her every thought was of Inuyasha, and not the wonderful man sitting before her. Hojo continued talking about whatever he was talking about, "And isn't it strange how the environment of an accent determines meaning?"

…. Damnit. Why did it suddenly feel like she had zoned out of an entire school lecture?

Inuyasha growled as he continued down the nightlife streets of Tokyo. Never had he seen so many flashing lights and heard such loud noises before. And the huge amount of people on the street wasn't helping his search for Kagome either. Their strange smells just got in the way. Every where he went smelt of meat and smoke and overpowering perfumes. Kagome's scent was so soft and playful, it was no doubt being hidden away by everything else in the air. It made him irritable to think that her scent was being hidden from him. He was like Kagome herself was being kept from him. Some girls walked by and whispered to each other how odd it was for someone to wear a baseball cap when it was so late in the day. Even more girls gave him mischievous grins, for which he became very nervous.

On his search, he ended up running into Kagome's mother, who waved with the same kindness in her eyes as her daughter. He waved back to the woman with an arm full of groceries. The leaves and petals of his flowers tickled against the skin of his chest. They had been tucked away safely in his haori until they could be brought out inconspicuously. He could just imagine Kagome running away if she saw him coming with this pathetic display. However, nothing got past Mrs. Higurashi, and she spotted the few petals and leaves that had broken off innocently and flew out of the hanyou's shirt. Long ago, she had known how dedicated Inuyasha was to her daughter, even if she didn't know it. She couldn't help herself, "How are things back in your time?"

"Fine, I guess," he shrugged.

"Are you still facing a lot of danger everyday?"

He bowed his head, much like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. He wondered if this was more about Kagome then himself, which was probably true. Somehow there was something else for him to fear now: the approval of a parent to have their daughter face life-threatening situations every day. It still surprised him that her family was willing to let him into their house on a daily basis, without even second-guessing their intentions with her daughter. And to have her off fighting demons all the time couldn't be of any comfort. The rim of the baseball cap just covered his worried eyes from sight. His answer was soft, too soft for him. "Yes."

Mrs. Higurashi noticed his usually confident voice had now gone soft, "What is it?"

He regained his composure and continued walking down the long sidewalk in search of his miko. He called back to her mother, "You shouldn't worry about Kagome. Nothing will happen to her. I'll make sure of that."

But Mrs. Higurashi only smiled to herself and thought, 'I know you won't.'

As she was about to continue her walk, a thought suddenly came to the hanyou's mind. "Hey, do you know where Kagome went?"

"Uh, she said she was going to this restaurant called Benton's. It's about five blocks that way," she pointed to the west.

Inuyasha smirked and took off in that direction, clutching the flowers close inside his haori. At least now he had an idea of where he was going. Already the sun was fading over the mountains, and soon it would be night. As he went running, he pictured in his mind how Kagome would react to his gift. Countless memories of her smiles erupted in his mind, and how he prayed he would be rewarded with that smile again. He could receive nothing else from anyone for the rest of his life and that smile would be enough. Right now as he daydreamed, that one speck of light on his heart told him that the hope of her smile was worth the trial. He knew wholeheartedly that he would travel around the world and back again to find her, just to live in her energy and her happiness.

Kagome's lips seemed to be permanently latched onto the straw she was drinking from. For the most part, it was out of fear that Hojo might assume she had something to say about whatever he was talking about. Everything was complete jargon as far as she was concerned. She had missed so many classes, she didn't even know if he was talking about something school-related.

'Aw man. Who knows what might be covered on the next test? Then again, I guess tests are the least of my worries now. What with demon fighting and that insufferable Inuyasha. Ha, if it weren't for him keeping me away all the time, I could have a normal life back here. I wouldn't be falling behind in my classes and ditching my friends here and there. Sometimes I think he doesn't even realize how much I've given up in order to be with him in the Feudal Era. And all he can do is complain that I'm not doing enough, that I'm completely helpless without him? Well at least I can show him my life doesn't revolve around him. I can go hang out with Hojo without Inuyasha getting in my way again. I just hope he doesn't show up and ruin anything.'

Her eyes darted around the outdoor patio in search of her hanyou. All she found were human faces engaging in conversation, laughing, and eating. All completely obvious of the power of a well within Kagome's backyard. She couldn't help but think now that it was a stupid idea to go with Hojo. If Inuyasha could find her, he would most definitely interfere, and then what? That hanyou always wanted to be the center of attention, and she wouldn't put it past him to punch out one of her good friends if he posed a threat to that need. As a silent prayer, she prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't show up while she was on the date. Hojo kept talking, "And therefore, I guess it's easy to mix up K and G for example, which I am thinking might be able to account for common misspellings, and how much we've evolved since Proto-Indo-European while still retaining those similarities. Correct me if I'm wrong, cause I don't know.'

"Er… yeah. I totally agree," Kagome replied, though she really hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

'Agh, that's it. No more thinking about Inuyasha. Focus on your friend, Kagome.'

Inuyasha pulled out the flowers and glanced at them. He sighed in aggravation as he saw that they were already falling apart. After leaping around with them in his shirt, many petals and leaves had broken off, and they were pretty much stems at this point. Kagome would just laugh at him if he gave them to her. A guy about his age walking with his buddies looked at his poor excuse of a bouquet and started laughing out loud, "Haha! Looks like you can forget about getting laid, you loser! No girl would want that!"

In an instant, Inuyasha appeared right next to them and punched the guy clear in the face. The boy fell back with such force it threw him ten feet. The boy rose from the ground instantly with a shattered and bleeding nose. He looked at him with shocked eyes, wondering how someone could punch someone that hard with such little effort. His friend was at his side in an instant, picking him up, and they both looked at Inuyasha flexing his claws, and they saw… they were sharp.

Scrambling to a standing position, they ran away as fast as their feet could carry them, leaving a trail of blood behind and screaming for the police. Inuyasha looked at his flowers, "She has to like them, she just has to."

He continued his thoughts in his head, 'But I think I need some replacements."

The answer was close by, for he found a park nearby with wild flowers growing. In one snatch, he had them in his hand and was ready to go. In a few minutes, he was at the supposed restaurant where Kagome was, and the strong scent around the area confirmed this. As inconspicuous as a white haired man in a red haori could be, he leapt into a nearby tree which overlooked all the customers. His eyes quickly scanned the area and he soon found her again. A growl instantly rose from his chest when he saw who was with her. 'Nani? What the fuck is that loser doing near her? That bastard. He's at it again.'

Hojo had to be trying to claim Kagome as his own again, maybe even take advantage of her. This Inuyasha could not allow. After all, he had promised to protect her, and he was not one to break promises. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but at one point, he saw Kagome start to laugh, and it made his growl grow deeper. It was definitely strained, and he knew immediately that she didn't want to be there. A nagging at the back of his neck said she was being forced to spend time with him. Perhaps being forced into the boy's company in the hopes that she would fall for him. Already he could see her slipping beyond his grasp, and he had to do something quick! He positioned himself to jump.

However, before he could make a move, he saw them start to rise from their chairs. He loosened up and sighed in triumph. Whatever hold Hojo had on her before, it was gone now. At least it was over now, and Kagome could go back to the Feudal Era with him. He looked at his flowers again. Now it was his turn to be strong. No backing out now. He glanced back up, but gasped slightly when he saw that they were still talking to each other, and he saw something that made his blood run cold.

In the back of his mind, he saw the colors in front of him start to melt away, thereby leaving everything black, white, and gray. He saw the sunset in the distance give way to the night sky and the clouds disperse to reveal few stars behind their forms. He saw Kagome's free spirited hair calm down once the wind had died, leaving it a prisoner to gravity. He saw the boy that was the competition, inching ever so slowly closer to the one he secretly had feelings for.

To be continued…

**I'll tell you right now… the next chapter is the whole inspiration for the plot, so it will be sooo fluffy and intense. There is a lot more fluffiness to be had, and it will definitely come. I promise you that. I'm just setting up so much info in this chapter it's hard to get it all in. And when they confess you-know-what, there will be sooo much of it. Okay, take care everyone, and please respond. **

**Jedi1K: **…. Oops. Oh well. Perhaps I should go back and fix that sometime. I guess I just love those amber ones so much I had to type it. Sigh. (hugs)

**Pan-chan's Hope: **Hahaha, you're cute. But so very evil. Better keep Hojo away from you, I guess. (hugs)

**trekker4life: **Hm, ya know, I've never thought about whether or not it would work on those nights. I don't see how it wouldn't. Hope I didn't miss some important episode about that. Oh well. Thanks a lot. (hugs)

**Darkened Soul1: **Don't feel too bad for him, now. It just makes it harder for me to do this to him. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Ah, aaaah. Puppy-dog face! I'm such a softy. Must… get… evil rose boy…. (hugs)

**BlueMoonDog: **I just think Inuyasha is totally oblivious to reality. The stuff that everyone else sees, he doesn't see. It just better serves my story, so it's good that way. Hm, I don't know… why do you feel that way? Evil grin! Evil grin! (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Wow, good thing I know by now that you're friends because I was thinking this was going to be an awkward moment. Haha, and thanks for the fluff dance. Wonder what that would look like. (hugs)

**INUYASHALOVER45: **Glad to hear that. I get really worried that I may not be able to keep everyone interested. Thanks. (hugs)

**Kamira: **Both nice and evil, huh? That's odd. But very true. (hugs)

**Mental Mess: **…. That was… without a doubt… THE oddest review I've ever gotten. What just happened? But glad you like the story, anyway. (hugs… very carefully)

**Helikakileh: **huh… what happen… (hugs… again, very carefully)

**a100rinchhead: **I'm really glad you told me, cause I was thinking this was going to be horribly awkward. Haha. Cliffies are evil, but for some reason I can't seem to stop them enough. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **I'll be getting fluff in wherever I can. But I definitely make up for it when there isn't any later. You'll see. Hehehe! (hugs)


	8. Ch 8: Love Hurts

**Cold fluff: doesn't give you warm fuzzies, but pulls at your heartstrings… I hope.**

**Okay so I'm trying my luck with a song-fic chapter. It isn't essential for the message to come across, but it was a great source of inspiration for me and the meaning of it really helps the chapter along. The song is "Duele el Amor" (hence the title) by Aleks Syntek and Ana Torroja. I know, I know. It's ridiculous that there's a Spanish song in a fic that takes place in Japan, but with all the instruments and the way the words and everything lined up it was too perfect. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I'm crossing my fingers. Tell me if it was a good idea. If you can, I highly recommend listening to the song that inspired this chapter. And please, enjoy the chapter that inspired this entire fic! **

Chapter 8: Love Hurts

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Duele hasta matar_

The ticking of his own time clock ran slower and slower, and it was feeding upon the growing fear inside him. He knew he should have turned away before he could see, but he was paralyzed by the impossibility of it all. Every passing second was more improbable than the last. But it couldn't be what he thought it was, it just couldn't. Inuyasha was still very much a child: selfish, irrational, stubborn, and fearful of loss. He wanted to jump down there, to end it before it began. He wanted to rip that boy's face apart. All he knew of why he didn't was because of his trust in Kagome that she would pull away. She just had to pull away.

But she didn't.

In what felt like a lightning strike to his own heart, Hojo pushed his lips against hers, and she accepted. The force of it threw Inuyasha's back into the tree trunk he was perched on. His fingers and ears began to twitch repeatedly without stop. His face was contorted with horror, but he couldn't bring his lung to release the gasp in his lungs. There could be no exhale, not anymore.

Something erupted within him, he didn't know what. But the pain became unbearable and he clutched one hand into his chest, wanting nothing more than to tear it from his body. It swam deep inside him and in his blood stream, until he became consumed by the pain. What was this pain? He had never felt it before in his life. Why, why were their lips still locked? It felt like an eternity since he witnessed it, and yet it was still there, causing a swarm of happy and sad memories to flood his vision. Memories of his mother and Kikyo, and the pain endured when he lost them. Yes, that was this pain, but this time, why did it feel like his heart was being stomped on? He couldn't take it anymore.

_Siento la humedad en mi_

_De verte llorar y hablar_

Through the wind they fell rapidly, as if unmoved by his heartache. But as they left the hand that had grasped them, they did feel a loss, and their purpose was stolen from them. There was no reason to be anymore. They accepted their fall. They scattered upon descent, and the wild flowers dispersed themselves over the ground below the trees. Before they could even hit the ground, the hanyou was gone.

_Si es que tú te vas de aquí_

_Creo que a mi me va sufrir_

By use of every tree and dark alley he could find, Inuyasha ran. Ran from the sight that caused the pain. It was a naïve prayer that somehow the pain would subside if he was not there to see it. He glanced behind him occasionally, as if that fear was still chasing him. After all, the feeling inside him was growing and growing every second. He had to outrun it. Never had he felt like running away from a battle, except for now. He had always stood strong, but now even Tetsusaiga couldn't save him. In the distance ahead of him he could see the shrine. That was his salvation. The only place he could think of to accept what he had witnessed. He needed to be rid of this world that was stealing Kagome away. He needed to be released of her smells and home, so that he could find even a second of peace.

_Os quisiera detener el tiempo_

_La distancia entre los dos._

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo_

_Ya no sale más el sol_

Using one arm as support, he threw himself over the side and down the opening of the well. The blue light surrounded him and suspended him in mid-air. In the middle of it all, he saw Kagome's face stern and so unlike the one he had grown attached to, and she was saying, "Goodbye."

He let out a small whimper as the blue light subsided, and raced out of the well as fast as he could. He didn't even notice that it had started to rain. Little drops of water stabbed his lifeless skin, only making him colder. But the hanyou kept running. The powerful winds of the downpour blew his hair and haori in every direction it could. Inuyasha ran by the field where he had picked wild flowers for Kagome, and some of them were crushed beneath his feet. The others broke off their petals and flew away under the command of the wind. Free as a bird they flew to the highest altitudes, not allowing anything to touch them anymore. Not allowing the delicate hands of compassion to caress them and care for them.

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_

_Como superar el fin_

_¿Dónde es que dañé? No sé_

_Y el recuperar se fue_

_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_

_Pero somos vulnerables_

_Son las cosas de la vida_

_Que me queda por vivir_

The animals of old Japan were traveling around to find shelter from the ran and a few looked up as a heartbroken hanyou tore through the land. Inuyasha nearly tripped over tree roots and rocks as he ran. In truth, he didn't even know where he was running to. Just anywhere he could escape the memories. All around, he ran into visions of Kagome, telling him the things he didn't want to here, but what he feared would soon come. "I'm leaving you, Inuyasha… I don't need you anymore… You are pathetic… Why should I stay with you?... You are nothing to me… I've forgotten all about you… You're just a hanyou…"

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Llueve hasta mojar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Duele hasta matar_

He cowered away from each vision, as the cold words and equally cold face stung his ears and eyes. The amber eyes squeezed shut and the hanyou shook his head fiercely, "No! You're lying!"

Inuyasha flew past the visions and started tearing down trees in his path. His tense claws ripped through wood and plant, tearing up the wet ground to reveal the roots. His haori became dirty with mud.

He finally came to rest at the mouth of the cave. It was a cave he had known quite well, but hadn't been to since he was a child. The last time he was here was after his mother had died, and he had taken refuge from youkai on the search for his blood. For him, this cave represented the beginning of his solitude, and therefore, his bitterness. He remembered how he hid away from everything and everyone. When she had passed, many youkai took advantage of the young one's weakness and chased him as far as they could follow. A hanyou, and a young one at that, would be easy prey after all. Humans too would chase him from their villages. They didn't want a half-demon playing with their children or eating their food or going on a wild rampage for blood. He hid in this cave the first night he was hunted by youkai, and they soon forgot about the hanyou. After that night, he wandered the earth alone for years to come.

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris_

Even when Kikyo entered his life, he trusted no one. And when he let his guard down for but a moment, any chance of trust in Kikyo had been lost by a cruel trick. Only after he met Kagome did he begin to trust again. He no longer felt the need to hide away in some cave or tree or anything for that matter. He could be out in the open, enjoying life with her. That had been the end of his solitude. Because she had saved him, he had received a home and friends, not to mention the acceptance of many local towns who praised him for his help in defeating troublesome youkai. All… because of Kagome.

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_

_La distancia entre los dos_

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo_

_Ya no sale más el sol_

Inuyasha was sitting on a rock just outside the entrance, not even bothering to go inside to escape the rain. He lifted his head to look at the sky and let the raindrops fall all over his face. He could feel the pressure in his eyes, and didn't know if the tears had been released yet. Either way, it would all be washed away by the rain. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard to hold back any tears that may surface, 'Why would I cry anyway? I never cry. Even if I am… losing her.'

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_

_¿Cómo superar el fin?_

_¿Dónde es que dañé? No sé_

_Y el recuperar se fue_

Lightening shook the air and brought him out of his trance. He opened his eyes to look at the terrifying forest around him. Some fifteen feet from where he sat were a patch of wild flowers, mocking him with the memory of his failed efforts to keep Kagome. They glowed in an evil brilliance and laughed at his foolishness. Their jeers dug through his ears to his brain and drove him made. He sneared back at them and walked over to where they were.

_Ni tú ni yo somos culpables._

_Pero somos vulnerables._

_Son las cosas de la vida_

_Que me queda por vivir._

He took them into his hands and began to tear them apart with his claws. The hanyou was merciless to them as they fell into hundreds of tiny pieces and dissolved into the rain. Every thought of how he had failed to keep her there. He had failed to keep her happy enough. These flowers had failed in their promise that she would be by his side forever. As he did, the grimace never left his face. He growled with clenched teeth and angry amber eyes, punishing them for their abuse on him. Between the breathless glares, a few saddened sobs burst through. They were just unable to hold themselves back. He finally let himself stop and let his hands come to rest on the pile of dead, muddied flowers beneath him. His hands were now covered with mud as well, along with a good part of his haori.

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Llueve hasta mojar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Duele hasta matar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris._

He got to his feet and walked back to the mouth of the cave. This time he did not stay in the rain, but went inside to dry off. Down a rock corridor he walked until he came to a clearing. The cave was very beautiful on the inside. There was a flat surface that served him once as a ground to sleep on. Behind that were more corridors leading further into the mountain and next to them a pond where a waterfall deposited fresh water.

_Siento la humedad en mí_

_De verte llorar y hablar_

_Si es que tú te vas de aquí _

_Creo que a mi me va sufrir_

_(x2)_

Finding some comfort in the sound of the waterfall, he laid his body down on the cold hard ground in the hopes that it would ease his troubled mind. Right now he wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but he knew it would be a mistake to fall asleep now. There were bound to be countless nightmares awaiting him. As he lie there waiting for something to happen, his mind was plagued with thoughts of her. Most of them were memories of how kind she had been to him, even when he treated her badly. It always amazed him how she could be so caring after everything she had been through. It was a miracle she hadn't abandoned the Feudal Era long ago. The hanyou with amber eyes knew he was lucky to have had any time with someone as wonderful as her. Yet somehow it just wasn't enough, was it? It wasn't enough that he had had her to himself this whole time. Somehow he just wanted more.

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Llueve hasta mojar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Duele hasta matar_

_Duele el amor sin ti_

_Todo está tan gris_

Countless times he had kept her from danger, held her close to his heart, dreamt of her, wished he could wake up next to her every morning. These were the things he never wanted to stop. He wanted to keep protecting her, he wanted to hold her close, he wanted to smile in his sleep, and he wanted the sight of her to bring him to his knees. He welcomed this weakness wholeheartedly if she would accept it. Be damned his promise to Kikyo, for now there was something more that couldn't go unchecked. Not only his commitment to Kagome, but his commitment to his heart. He had known long ago that he loved her, but this… could he let go of the one he loved? He was selfish; he needed her to breathe.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the gray ceiling. Lifeless just like him. If there had been any tears before, there were none to cry now. He may have cried all he could for all he knew. It didn't matter. For a few moments, all seemed quiet in his mind. Except for the two thoughts that plagued him. Would Kagome leave him? If she did, would he be able to stand for it? He felt for sure he would die to keep her, but how far was he willing to go to do that? He thought, 'But if it was what she wanted, how could I stop her?'

Another voice spoke from within him, and it was a very dark one. It was a voice Inuyasha was sure he had heard before, but he couldn't remember. 'You fight to keep her.'

He countered it, 'I can't force her to stay here. I'm not like that.'

'Perhaps that's the problem. Perhaps that's who you need to become. Afterall, you could make her happy here, right?'

'I suppose.'

'Then there's no problem. You find a way to keep her here and she'll be happy. You can't lose.'

Inuyasha let out a saddened sigh. He just didn't know if he could force Kagome to stay with him, no matter how much he needed her. But the dark voice that continued to speak lured him in, 'Afterall, are you really willing to let the one you love go? Are you that weak that you would lose her without a fight?'

It must have been a hallucination when he saw Kagome's face hovering above his own. She was smiling down at him with the bright eyes he had fallen in love with. He gulped and held his breath. She spoke, "It'll be alright, Inuyasha. I promise. Everything will be okay."

Inuyasha released a shaky breath and carefully lifted his muddy fingers. "How can it be okay, Kagome, if I can't be with you anymore?"

As soon as his fingers made contact with her supposed skin, she vanished into several pieces of starlight. Small specks of light floated away from his touch and he was left alone again buried within his insanity. He spoke again to the voice he had talked to, "Who are you?"

He received no answer.

To be continued…

**Don't worry! I will definitely explain why Kagome kissed Hojo later on. So, please tell me how I did and what you're predicting. I wanna make sure that you all are left curious about what he's gonna do and the roles that all the characters play in this. Did the songfic thing work?**

**So now I think you'll have a good idea about where this fic is going? If not, too bad. Haha! And now the fun begins. The plotting… muhahaha! Ooh, soo exciting. Please please PLEASE respond! **


	9. Ch 9: A Hanyou's Pride

**Oops, forgot to respond to y'all last time. Oh well. This time I will. Anyway, now I get to set up a lot of stuff so pay attention to it. Enjoy and respond, as always. I live off them. Some fluff in this, which grows and grows with the next chapter and so on. Haha! I love fluff!**

Chapter 9: A Hanyou's Pride

Once the blue light in the well subsided, Kagome took her time getting out of the well with a backpack stuffed to the brim with extra clothes, shampoo, a first aid kit, and of course packs of ramen for her half dog-demon. As she pulled the backpack off her shoulder so that she could stretch a bit, she shook her head at the yellow bag overflowing with noodles. She really was spoiling him. At this rate, he would demand nothing else from her but the noodles. But over the years it had almost become like a piece offering. He was always ornery when she would go home for the weekend, and nothing better to cheer him up than a good cup of ramen upon returning.

After all, she needed him to be calm if it was to settle her own nerves. How she thanked the heavens Inuyasha had decided not to come after her the night prior. God knows he would have killed Hojo immediately for stealing his spotlight. She certainly didn't like the idea of explaining to Inuyasha why she had actually let Hojo kiss her.

When she dusted herself off, she was surprised to realize that her hanyou wasn't waiting for her to return. As far as she could remember, he was always waiting for her to come back and pressuring her to continue the search for jewel shards. But as she thought harder, she realized there could only be one reason for why he wasn't there: a battle. Clutching her bow close to her, she began running towards Kaede's hut, she tried to scan the area in search of any shikon fragments, but found none. Normally, she could sense a shard from miles away, so it could only mean her friends were battling someplace far away. She began running towards Kaede's hut. The old miko was the only one Kagome could think of who might know of her friends' whereabouts.

The village was a new one that had been built after a dragon-demon nearly incinerated the entirety of the old one. The new location was turning out to be much better than the last. They were now located in a meadow with a few trees here and there to provide for shade. Kaede's new hut had to have the best view of all and within minutes she could see it. It was a short distance to the village from the well. All Kagome had to do was walk through some forest until she came to a small clearing. From that clearing, she could see the village on the hill beyond a small valley. She then descended back into a stretch of trees until she came upon another hill that would take her to the village. It was perhaps less than a third mile away from the well. When she reemerged from the well again, she groaned at having to climb a hill when there was an emergency at hand. This wasn't so easy with out that hanyou around who more flew than he did walk.

However, to her surprise, before she could get there, she saw Sango emerge from the door and give her a friendly wave, "Hey."

The miko stopped in her tracks. Sango seemed so calm and collected. So there wasn't a fight, then? "Er… hey Sango-chan. What's… going on? Anything I should know about?"

The exterminator gave her a curious stare. "Nnno. Just hanging around waiting for you to get back."

She set her boomerang against the wooden wall of the hut and looked around as if she was searching for something. She turned back to Kagome, "Uh, where's Inuyasha?"

"I thought he was with you. I could have sworn he went after you yesterday, even though he didn't want us to know about it."

Kagome nearly fell back from the weight of this news adding onto the weight of her backpack. She stumbled a few steps and put her hands over her mouth to stifle the terrified gasp. "He came?.!"

"Well I thought he did, at least. Maybe I was wrong," Sango replied with a shrug, oblivious to Kagome's flushed state.

The girl from the future continued to hold her breath and cover her eyes with her hands, wishing the world would just disappear forever. If Inuyasha had followed them… if he had found out that she was out with him… if he had seen them kissing. No! Even worse… if he had overheard what was behind why they kissed…

Her cheeks blushed a furious red and she let out an embarrassed groan. She scanned the hills and the valleys looking for his figure. There was certainly more to worry about than an angry hanyou. If she had to explain why she had kissed Hojo, she didn't know what he would think. And she sure as hell had to make sure that Inuyasha hadn't murdered Hojo for a simple kiss.

However, almost as quickly as it arose, the fear in her began to subside. If Inuyasha had seen what they were doing, he would have interfered immediately, right? Inuyasha hated it when he wasn't the center of attention, so there would be no way he'd let Hojo kiss her without a fight. She finally let the air out of her lungs. No. Inuyasha didn't see them. He just must have giving up searching for her when he found out that she was out for the evening.

A small stream ran through two large pine trees and made there way down into the valley where it would eventually meet up with the large river. As the hanyou's right foot blocked the path of waterflow for a moment, he could feel the icy coldness paralyzing his skin. Not that he hadn't spent the whole night in a cave drenched in cold rain with no wood to make a fire. But all Inuyasha really wanted right now was to curl up with a blanket someplace warm and let slumber take him. After last night, he was exhausted. Many trees lay around him torn from their roots, and many more possessed five scar lines which he knew belonged to him. In the new mornings light, he found it amazing that he could do so much damage and travel so much distance within just a few minutes.

In his hands he had clutched five wild flowers. There were the only ones left after he had destroyed the others. There was only one thing he was certain of now, and that was that these flowers would make Kagome happy, and nothing could mean more to him right now than that. He was full of hope but his head was bowed forward. He hadn't forgotten the heartbreak he had endured the night before, because it was still there. The hanyou didn't know if he had lost the battle to keep her or not, but it was definite that Hojo now stood quite a few points above him.

A big part of him said that it didn't matter what Kagome did or who she chose to be with. But there was another part, perhaps in equal, which said he had to be selfish. Whoever that voice had been the night before, it had stirred something within him. This wasn't just a question of Kagome being happy anymore. It became a question of her being happy with Inuyasha and only Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a creature of great pride, and so he knew he could make Kagome happy if she stayed with him. Happier than that Hojo guy anyway. He couldn't protect her like he could. Probably hadn't even tried. And what of Hojo's devotion to Kagome? Did Hojo dream of Kagome every night and see her every waking morning? Was she the step in his walk too? Had she melted the ice around his heart? Did he pine for her when she was away from his grasp? This Kagome could have been loved by anyone, and yet the hanyou wondered if it was truly possible for anyone to love her as he did. Was that why he was so unwilling to let go? Because she deserved the best? But Inuyasha knew he was far from the best, afterall. Who knew what he wanted. Not he.

Only one seemed to know, or thought they knew, what he really wanted. The voice that had come out of nowhere. Inuyasha had not smelt anything coming near him last night, but then again, it had been raining, and thus any smells would have been washed away. Really he didn't know why he was being affected by that voice so much. Somehow his words, although nothing special in context, had embedded themselves deep within his mind. Between his thoughts of Kagome was where that voice resided, and the memory of its power over him was haunting. He hated not having complete control. It felt like he was vulnerable to some nameless face. There was someone out there that he couldn't touch, who had somehow cast a spell over him so as to make himself believable. Well, whoever he was, Inuyasha would meet up with him soon enough.

For now, his thoughts were too preoccupied with the fresh scent of Kagome. Already a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders to know that she had not abandoned them just yet. At least that meant he had a fighting chance to win her over. He glanced down at the small set of flowers in his clawed hand and tried to soothe the worry within him. Every time he did this it felt like he was revealing himself to her. Even after now, she couldn't find out how much she meant to him.

His thoughts went unchecked, for Kagome had caught sight of him and was running towards him. He tensed up again and hid the flowers behind him. Kagome stopped some three feet ahead of him. "Hi, Inuyasha. Um, where have you been?"

"Just around," Inuyasha said quickly.

His gaze never left Kagome's, which made the girl all the more nervous that he knew something. "Uh, listen… Sango said something about you coming to my era yesterday. Is this true?"

He held out the flowers and looked away from her. "I was gonna give you these yesterday so you would stop being mad…"

He paused for a moment. "…but you weren't home so I came back," he lied.

Kagome took the flowers into her hands and eyed them curiously. It didn't matter to her that this was so out of character for Inuyasha to do, but she was too overwhelmed with happiness to know that he was. When he had replaced the flowers in her vase time and time again, it brought warmness to her heart each time. She never got tired of it. It felt like she had been wanted, needed maybe. Before Inuyasha knew what hit him, she had him in another heart stopping embrace.

For a moment, he just stood there confused about what to do, praying that she wouldn't feel his rapid heartbeat or hear the shortness in his breath. But her touch so delicate yet so firm, he couldn't refuse her. Very slowly, his arms encircled her and brought her in closer. As he did, a dreamy smile appeared on his face, the one that he promised would never pass his lips. But at least for now, he would let it slide. The feel of her in his arms nearly pushed him over the edge. His nose rested on top of her head where he could inhale her wildflower scent. He memorized every sensation it brought to him, from the rise of his ears to the tingle in his toes. Only she had such a power over him. He didn't even remember that he was going to say this wasn't going to happen again. Any coherent thought was lost already. His very thoughts became slurred, 'Smell… touch… nice.'

The appearance of a lecherous monk interrupted their tender moment. 'Hey you two. If you wanted the hut for yourselves, you should have asked.'

He could have killed that bastard… slow… and very painfully. Kagome blushed and backed out of his embrace, much to his dismay, but he retained his composure and held his chin high. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when he realized he didn't have any thing to say. "I... uh… hmm… you..."

He paused and let his brow fall forward as he thought hard about what to say. Eventually, he had to keep his pride by telling her the flower thing wouldn't happen again. The lingering sensations of her skin and hair prevented it so. He pointed at the flowers and scratched his head as he mumbled pronouns, "That… Uh, you… I … it's…"

Kagome noticed he was getting very fidgety with his fingers as he pointed at the flowers he had just given her. She answered the question before it was posed, "I know. Don't worry. I won't get use to it. This is just a one time thing. But thanks all the same."

She smiled sweetly and returned to put the flowers in another vase. Inuyasha stayed behind, seemingly frozen in that spot. His lips still refused to make a sound. Eventually, Kagome called him back to his senses, "Inuyasha, I brought ramen. I'll make you some."

The hanyou's mouth instantly began to water at the mention of food. He practically sprinted to the straw door and ran inside. However, he was immediately bombarded with the smells of a very strong incense. "Gaaahhhh!.!.!"

As fast as he had entered, he was out. An annoyed sound followed as he left. He held his hands over his nose and tried to fan the smell away, "What the fuck is that shit?"

Kagome came out followed by Miroku, who stated, "Sorry Inuyasha. I should have warned you. Kaede and Shippou are preparing some remedies for my injuries."

Miroku lightly touched a bandaged area on his hand where Naraku's bee's poison had spread during a recent battle. Inuyasha glared and shook a fist at this, "You couldn't just wait for it to heal itself, could you? I won't smell a thing for another few hours. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is, monk?"

Kagome came between the helpless monk and the infuriated hanyou. "Inuyasha, it's alright."

"A youkai could show up any minute and I wouldn't know in time. It is definitely not alright."

"Just go sit in the other room," Kagome pointed into the hut again.

Like a dog with its tail between its legs, Inuyasha yielded, as only his master could make him do. A new room had been added to help accommodate all the storage they had to deal with. Inuyasha huffed and did as he was told. He sat on the floor by the wall and held Tetsusaiga close to him. "Stupid monk. I can't smell a thing."

After a long period of silence, he sighed. So much for being untouchable. Just some incense and he was powerless against an assault.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. It couldn't be. It was that voice again. The hanyou got to his feet in an instant and scanned his eyes around the room. There was nothing, and no scent to follow him with. But this companion couldn't be invisible, could he? "Who are you? What do you want?" Inuyasha commanded.

"It doesn't really matter who I am or what I want does it. All that really matters is that I am the key to your desires."

Inuyasha's breath shortened, "You mean Kagome, don't you? You're saying I should force her to stay her, that I could make her happy."

"You're not doubting yourself, are you, hanyou?"

"No, of course not!" Inuyasha protested, trying in earnest not to let this person take hold of his feelings.

"Then listen to me carefully. There is someone who can help you. A priestess on the other side of the valley. Her name is Saku. Go to her."

"And what can she do? Why should I believe you?" Inuyasha looked around the room squinting to see where the assailant might be lurking.

"Pathetic hanyou. I have always been close by, though you would not accept my help. You and I have more in common that you can know."

Inuyasha didn't know why, but somehow he didn't care to know who the voice was anymore. He lay his head down on the ground and simply waited for Kagome to come with his ramen. 'Saku, huh?'

To be continued…

**So many reviews….. soooo happy…. hmmm…..**

**a100rinchhead: **Afraid there isn't, but I can translate it for you sometime if you want. I'll send it to you. (hugs)

**miko: **Haha, good cause you're not supposed to. I'm so evil. (hugs)

**Kamira: **and I will, all in good time. It's kinda important too. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **Glad the whole butterfly metaphor is finally coming through. Haha! And I'm glad the cold fluff did its job. Warm fluff will come to make up for it. (hugs)

**trekker4life: **Haha, only us linguists now. Muhahaha! (hugs)

**windgal: **Do you now? Should I be worried? (hugs and runs to hide)

**BlueMoonDog: **Please explain how that is mean. Oh, and the song is in Spanish, which I am studying religiously. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **well my name should be a good indication of that question. Haha! Thanks for your neverending support. (hugs)

**InUbAbYlOvEr: **Aw, aren't you precious? He will be, but I'll make him better. I promise. (hugs)

**kgperson: ** Yeah, but it's important stuff to know, and it makes the recovery even sweeter. Thanks for your support. (hugs)

**Yumi Bowmistress: **Wow, for reals? I'm flattered. Glad you liked it so much. (hugs)

**Chinese Kagome: **Woah, anxious, are we? Never fear, for I will. (hugs)

**Joyfulsoul: **And who says he won't? This is a hopeless romantic here, so wait for it. (hugs)

**Orangepencils: **Don't hate me! There is definitely a reason. I'll let you know eventually. (hugs)

**Fanficlvu7Inu: **Wow, an order! That's a new one! Your wish is my command! (hugs)

**INUYASHALOVER45: **One major point in the movie, so you may have to wait a while for that one. But it'll be worth it in the end. Promise. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Yeah I know. It took me long enough. I'm setting up so much stuff for the future I can't see straight. The good stuff is coming. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **I never said you had to be witty, but thanks for putting in the effort anyway. I'll make you all happy again, I promise. (hugs)

**laura: **It'll get plenty corny for you, no worries. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)

**Inuyasha-kagome-forever99: **Wow, that's really saying something. Thank you so much! It's great to receive such praise as that. (hugs)


	10. Ch 10: Think of Me Fondly

**I had a sudden serge of writing energy, so I seriously got this out in 2 hours. I hope you like it. Please tell me how I'm doing. **

Chapter 10: Think of Me Fondly

All was quiet. With the exception of many restless crickets perched outside, not a sound could be heard. Not even the flowing of the gentle wind or the rustle of the grass in response. Lulled by the melodies of the crickets' chirps, everyone fell sound asleep in Kaede's hut and never questioned the silence. Unexpected yes, but welcomed it was for those who had faced so much chaos over the years.

Kaede's hut, although vastly improved from the original, was still in fact a hut: small and simple. It consisted of two rooms now, one kitchen and one bedroom, both of which served as storage time and time again. The group had become accustomed to sleeping close to each other, whether as a way of survival or as friends. It didn't matter to when which way or another.

Finally, something did move from within the mounds of bodies in slumber. He rose softly and swiftly, and his clothes could be heard slightly ruffling in response. His amber eyes gazed over everyone. As far as he could tell, they were all well and safe. Happy, he assumed… he hoped. The center of his soul came to rest upon the reincarnated miko from the future whom he was close to losing. It was in between her waking hours when she appeared most peaceful to him. He had seen her many times at night. A small smile curled onto her lips and a glow dancing lightly upon her skin.

The hanyou stepped over their bodies and took special care that the floor should not creek beneath him. When he was out of the way, he crouched beside the sleeping girl to gaze upon her once more. His mouth itched to ask the question in the dark, 'Are you sure about this,' but he dared not utter a sound. He knew what the voice would say. That he needed this more than he needed anything else.

Funny, up until now the hanyou assumed it was Kagome's wellbeing and happiness that meant most to him, yet the voice countered him quite well. That philosophy seemed to slowly die away within him. It became more and more clear that it was the hanyou himself who was responsible for her safety and happiness for the rest of his and her life. All convinced by a simple voice from nowhere.

When his hand grazed her own, his recoiled slightly, but soon fell back into her touch. Enchanted by the tingle of her skin, he reached out and grasped her palm with his. It was purely instinctive, and he shuttered to realize how stupid he might have looked if she had awoken now. Still, he wouldn't let go. 'Will you leave before I get back, Kagome? Did you just come back to spend one more night by my side? If you leave before I can see you…'

He sighed heavily. Whatever the future had in store for him, if he could keep her with him, he would do it in a heartbeat. He slowly rose off the floor, but clung to her wrist a bit longer. The light of his amber orbs never left her form as he took in the wonder that surpassed physical love. This could very well be the last time he could touch her again, and even the last time he could hear her peaceful breathing. The thought made him nauseous. His thumb gently ran over the edge of her wrist a few times as he memorized the smell, the feel, the glow of her. Then, he placed her hand on her stomach and removed his own. With nothing more to say or think, he leapt from the room into the outside world and took off for the other side of the valley.

Her dreams felt so warm when she was sleeping in the past. Like her imagination had been incubated in this paradise for her to wrap herself in upon return. Not many nightmares plagued her here, and if so they were short-lived. Despite this being a place of battle and pain, there were memories here she would hold close to her heart forever. When she woke by some unknown sound, she merely gazed at the full moon out the window, which cooed her pain and told her she made the right decision. Kagome sighed into her pillow, already missing her dreams.

It had not been an easy decision to make, nor a pleasant one. And there was so much to think about now, what with her relationship with Inuyasha, and his relationship with Kikyo. Given everything she had been through with Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome knew she could endure the pain of loss, because she already had many times before. The miko knew that she deserved to be at peace for all she had been through at her age. It was time to relax and embrace her life. At least, that was what Hojo had said to her. When Hojo came to mind, her mind went straight to Inuyasha. She found relief in the fact that he had not been there to witness their kissing, or to hear her final decision. He might not have cared, but he might have gone ballistic as well.

She turned in her sleeping bag to where the hanyou was supposed to be sitting up against a wall, but all she found was air. Her body shot straight up instinctively and she scanned the room for him. Nothing. 'Inuyasha?'

A harsh wind came through the window and sent chills up her body. Her hands clutched her blanket close to her chest, and in an instant, the sounds of her crickets faded away into nothing. Everything stood still and Kagome could feel the tremors within her chest growing faster and faster. The one thing she could hear that frightened her most was the song of light footsteps on the grass. She couldn't even move as she saw a shadow pass by the shaded window on the other side of the room. The shadow seemed to stop just as it hovered over her, and then moved on. In that simple movement, her soul was stolen. When her body ached to scream at the top of her lungs, all she could do was lightly whimper. She got to her feet quickly but quietly, and made her way to the door with bow and arrows in hand, along with her newfound security blanket. She opened the door and ventured outside.

Inuyasha's ears flicked under the contact of a few raindrops and he glared at the sky. How was it that it always seemed to rain when he didn't need it to, or whenever he was down. Was nature in tune with his feelings? Maybe he was more in tune to them than the other way around. But there was not much rain, and for that, he was grateful.

Inuyasha had been grateful for a lot of things, even if he refused to acknowledge it, and having Kagome in his life was no exception. He treasured things that were rare, and Kagome definitely was. Why else would she be coveted by Kouga and Hojo? Her beauty was rare, as well as her spirit, which he found to be the most wonderful aspect of her. She never gave into his attitude. Even Kikyo had receded to that, but not Kagome. He smiled as he remembered his sittings. As painful as they were, they reminded him why he cared so much for the girl. Sometimes he thought she would never know how much even those moments meant to him, how much she meant to him. How he would pray that he would mean as much to her as vise versa. Enough to forget about Hojo and Kouga and stay with him?

He sighed. How could he forget… Kikyo. He stopped in his tracks to think. Now that he so desperately needed to love Kagome for the rest of his days, could he really keep his promise to Kikyo? If he could not live without Kagome, would he not die with Kikyo? Endless questions after endless questions, none of them with answers. How shameful it would be to abandon the dead priestess who had died because of him. Inuyasha had already been a disgrace afterall. It was a miracle he had any pride left at all.

Strange that in the past day, he had thought nothing of the dead miko who was his first love. Then again, every day he thought less and less of her with Kagome around. Not like Kagome was taking Kikyo's place, but was filling some other hole within him, so that his focus came to her instead. The new situation with Kagome did not change his promise to Kikyo, but it did leave him to question how far he might go to keep that promise when his heart went elsewhere. So far, he hadn't a clue. By the end of this ordeal, he prayed that it would be clear to him who he should be with.

When the rain got a little harder, he reckoned he should take shelter for the night. Not out of weakness as the hanyou would insist, but because he could not find the smells of another village if the rain washed it away. He found a big tree to perch himself on, and he leaned his back against the hand bark which scraped against his skin. The branch too was rather rough, but it was the best he had. Before allowing himself to sleep, he reached under his haori and took out the locket he wore every day and every minute.

His eyes ran over the picture of the girl, who at the moment of the camera flash looked rather irritated, for she was yelling and her cheeks were flushed. Inuyasha smirked at this. She always possessed a special light when she was angry. He suspected he would get the same face when he returned from his trip, as well as a mouthful of sittings. The fire in her eyes never faltered no matter what state she was in, and it captured his soul once again. The corners of his lips tugged into a small smile. Satisfied with this, he closed the locket and put it back in his haori, close to his heart. He felt the loss of her face instantly and frowned slightly. The hanyou lay down on his stomach on the branch with two legs straddling each side and his arms folded to support his head. His ears flattened for no apparent reason that he could think of. He would not admit that he felt awfully lonely.

For a few moments, he called to the voice that had been talking to him, assuming that it was lurking just around the corner. It was raining and so Inuyasha would not be able to smell him at all. He always seemed to show up just as his nose was unusable. No doubt to keep himself hidden. But the voice never did answer back. Inuyasha shrugged. He must have had the night off.

The hanyou nuzzled his face into his arms and closed his eyes. As always, his thoughts drifted to none other than Kagome, and he became somber for but a moment. It felt like an eternity since he had been away from her, from anyone. After two years of having the team around, it became natural for him to need that comfort. As much as he denied it, a part of him did need all those weakling humans and that youkai runt. Especially on a human night, they were his only means of protection, even when he was supposed to be protecting them. Now although still hanyou, he was vulnerable. He let out a small grunt, 'This is going to be a long night.'

The cold clung to every inch of Kagome's body, making her feel naked in the night. She wrapped the blanket closer to her as well as her bow and arrows. The crickets had still paused their melody. No wind, no breath passed her ears, and it terrified her. "Wh-who's there?" She called.

Her voice slightly echoed against the wall of the hut. For a few moments, nothing happened, but she could faintly hear the sounds of grass, twigs, and leaves under someone's steps. Kagome turned, and turned, and turned, but could find no direction of where the noise was coming from. She let out a small whimper and opened her mouth to call for help, but her legs became paralyzed in the coldness that devoured her soul on the spot. She let out a breathy "Help", for her friends. Her frozen speech came out slightly louder at the P, which she tried to make louder with smacking sounds so that her comrades could hear. Still the footsteps continued.

Then, they stopped, and Kagome tensed completely. Was he preparing to pounce upon her? Her thoughts went straight to Inuyasha. Where was she? Was he hurt? Would he could to save her from whatever lurked out there in the forest? She felt no shikon shard, but she did feel an unearthly cold, and a consuming emptiness that she didn't know existed before. The air reeked of the wicked on this night. Something was not right.

When she heard a louder twig snap, and she knew it was from behind her, she turned and posed the arrow within the notch of her bow. All she was able to catch in her sight was a dark figure by the edge of the hut. Before she could even begin to take aim, the figure leapt out of her reach. She froze again. This form seemed taller than her, but that wasn't what caught her attention. For a moment perhaps, she saw two flashes of crimson.

When he escaped her aim, she looked around again for the culprit, ready to shoot. Her breathing turned into panting, but she still could not find the courage to yell for her friends, or Inuyasha. This creature was beckoning her to hold her tongue, to face him herself, and she actually felt like complying. Why this was, she did not know.

Finally, she spotted an unusual lump on the rooftop and stared at it for a moment. Sure enough, the dark figure rose to a standing position. She could not see so well in the night sky, but she saw long hair flowing in the wind, along with some baggy clothes. Along with that were two glowing eyes that pierced her very soul. For a few moments, all time stood still as she stared at him. The one thing that didn't sit right with her eyes at all was that all she could see was a shadow. But before she could investigate much, the figure was gone. She scanned the area for him again, and she could here a strange voice whispering, "I'll be back."

Her blood ran cold, "Inuyasha? But… that isn't your voice. Who else could be out here though?"

The pond was so calm it reflected the light of the moon perfectly and it became a window to another realm where the moon was its master. The trees too partook in this paradise. So did a few mountains as well. But the arrival of something new destroyed it, and the ripples distorted the images until they became one with their own worlds once again, never to return. A dark figure clothed in fur made its way along the edge of the water and stopped momentarily to gaze at its reflection. After a few moments, he spoke, "I know you're there. Come out."

But he would not come. He only spoke. "What do you want?"

"You disobeyed me. I told you not to go near the miko."

He finally emerged and approached, but kept within the protection of the night. "You can not expect me to deny my nature, can you… Naraku?"

"Blow this now and you and I will never get what we want. I desire her blood on your hands as well as mine, but you were created for another purpose. Remember your key to the miko: that Inuyasha. Without you poisoning his mind, your quest and mine will not be satisfied. I will satisfy your cravings if they suite me. If I don't kill the girl, you shall."

He pondered the devastation if he lost the privilege of such a task. "You would not deny me a kill, would you, master?"

"As my creation you are bound to me, and I shall do what pleases me at the time. Don't forget that until your transformation is complete, you can accomplish neither your goals nor mine."

His voice echoed lightly over the dark water, "I can not even mark out my prey with my own eyes then? She can be a feast for the eyes until that time has come."

"You risk too much. Don't forget what must be done," the baboon coat turned towards the darkness of the forest where his apprentice resided, "And don't forget your place."

The moon within the reflection of the water was still trembling as he left.

To be continued…

**I couldn't forget our favorite villain now, could I? And this mysterious stalker…. Muhahaha… this is gonna be fun. Teehee! So tell me if this was a good chapter or not and what I can do to improve in the future it anything at all. Respond everyone! **

**InuyashaGal: **Wow, bowing now. This is so awkward… no no. I didn't say stop. Hehe. And I'll be waiting for your story so don't worry. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **To say that I'm the best writer you've seen so far really makes me feel great. I want you to know that nothing could make me feel more special than that. Thank you. In terms of the voice, just wait…(hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Something I'm gonna have so much fun with. You can't even see how giddy I am just thinking about it. Very proud of myself for thinking of it so quickly, cause it wasn't in my original story, but I made modifications to the whole story to accommodate for it. Hope it works out. (hugs)

**Helikakileh: **Small moments can only get bigger. Haha. And I will explain why Kagome did what she did next chapter, so stay tuned for that. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **Cuteness is my middle name… Hm, Kelly Cuteness? I'll take it! (hugs)

**INUYASHALOVER45: **OO Woah! That's awesome. Do I feel loved today. Updating a day early here so for what it's worth, your methods of persuasion are working. (hugs)

**Jedi1K: **Haha, I don't know about that, but this is Inuyasha. He's always stupid. That's why we love him. Teehee! (hugs)

**FOO: **Rad? There's a world I haven't heard in like 5 years. Thanks for being rad yourself. (hugs)

**Trekker4life: **If you're a trekker for life and a reader for life, then I will always be a writer for life. (hugs)

**kawaiibritt: **Glad to have your support, and welcome to my gooey lovey fic-ness. (hugs)

**mooximxaxwhale: **Aww, no one's ever hugged me back before. I like you. (hugs… again)

**Lacey Beans: **I'm glad you're willing to be patient with me, cause it's really hard to be patient with myself. Kinda weird when its harder to write during summer than during the school year, but since this is something that I really love, it's no chore. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)


	11. Ch 11: Decisions

Chapter 11: Decisions

The soft wind of spring was slowly warming for the summer. It didn't jab the skin painfully, but it fluttered over the exterminator's skin in a dance of the elements. This was how she always knew it was near. As she looked into the vastness of the forest, she could see the beginnings of spring still clinging onto nature. The rain of the previous night was more than welcome to them. Upon receiving it, the trees and plantlife flourished and glittered of due for hours. Never had it expected such a gift during the season. To suffer through summer was a reality they thought could never change. But Sango knew it meant this summer would be different: a season for hot storms and hurricanes, a huge and terrible change indeed. She didn't appreciate change in most situations.

How terribly fitting to the season that their hanyou leader had decided to leave them for a whole night and half a day without notice. It wasn't that he didn't leave spontaneously from time to time, because he did, but never for so long. Inuyasha was always lurking nearby to rescue them if they were attacked. Afterall, they were weakling humans. Sango smiled to herself. And it wasn't like he didn't care for them, because he most definitely did.

The girl found herself staring off into the valley and wondering how much they had all changed over the past two years. Kagome had become a considerably strong fighter, Shippou had found something close to a parental model in them all. Inuyasha had, and she knew wholeheartly, grown very very fond of Kagome and thus had lowered the barrier around his heart. Sango… well, she couldn't think of how she had changed, but that had yet to be determined for her, she supposed. Miroku remained a lecherous monk, and she doubted that would change even when they were married, but a few times she had seen him doing the unthinkable… rejecting some girls who were interested it him. She couldn't help the corners of her lips from pushing up into an even bigger grin. Perhaps she was okay with change afterall.

Kagome called from her chosen spot on the grass, "You think he'll be back soon?"

"Honestly, Kagome-chan, I have no idea," she replied.

A relatively long silence followed before Kagome continued, "What do you think he'll do when I tell him?"

Sango shrugged, "Nothing I suppose. Not like Inuyasha to celebrate."

"But do you think he'd be annoyed by it?"

"No, not really."

Kagome sighed and stared at the clouds again. So far, Sango was the only one she had told about her secret. Really she was the only one she knew would take it the right way. Shippou would be pleased, but would think that meant she would mother him forever and ever. Miroku would no doubt assume she wanted to bear his child. As for Inuyasha, Kagome had no idea what to expect from him when she said she would be staying in the past pretty much for good.

It had to be one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make, because a huge part of her would always belong to her family and friends back home. There were so many memories in high school she had missed out on. And yet, after all those long nights away from them, the pain of their absence subsided. Her heart was already being filled by what she had found in the Feudal Era. Now that her old friends were growing up and changing, although Kagome loved them, they had different lives than hers. She felt as though she had no place in their lives, and really she didn't want a place in them either.

It wasn't to be permanent. Just something like college. From time to time she would go home to visit friends and family and catch up a bit, maybe even for special events. But other than that, her new home would be here with her friends and Inuyasha. Kaede's cupboards were filled with some supplies Kagome had been moving. Hopefully she would find a hut of her own soon enough where she could put everything she owned.

She had talked about it with her mother, who was surprisingly willing to let her only daughter out into the world a year earlier than expected. Mostly because she trusted Inuyasha like she would a son. Next came her friends, which was a painful experience she didn't quite expect. Endless tears on both sides of the conversation. Naturally, they didn't know where she was really moving to, but as far as Kagome was concerned, it didn't matter. Lastly, there was Hojo, who she knew was still hung up on her. Telling him would probably be the hardest, just because he seemed to have grown so attached to her. To finally be accepted for a date only to be told she was leaving the country for good seemed a cruel joke indeed.

Hojo had requested but one thing: a kiss. Simply because he was disappointed that their relationship could never be, that was the only reimbursement he requested. Out of guilt and out of respect for a friend who had given her so much support, she had complied. It was something shameful of her to have done it, but they both knew it was over between them anyway.

The question now was how to tell Inuyasha. Three scenarios lay before her. One: he is utterly overjoyed. Two: he keh's it and doesn't really care. Three: he is mortified and annoyed. The latter two seemed far more likely to her, yet a part of her wished that the former would be the case. It really didn't matter to her cause what he thought about it, cause she was there to stay no matter what. When she had promised to stay by his side forever, she had meant it. But how she hoped, prayed that he would be happy. She planned to tell him as soon as he came back from wherever he had gone to, if only he would make an appearance.

Kagome stretched and petted Kirara, who mewed back happily. At least the cat was happy, because Kagome still felt very uneasy. Not just because Inuyasha had disappeared and hadn't returned yet, or that she would have to tell him her secret. Her thoughts still lingered on that figure that she had "encountered" the night before. She hadn't told anybody, because it sounded crazy, but during that time her steps were frozen in place, her lips sewed tightly shut, and her racing heart could do nothing but keep on racing until it might burst. The worse part of it was that besides obviously being in danger, she went after him alone in the dark. Surely she wasn't stupid enough to do that, and yet she did. Never had she felt such fear for her own life than at that time, but such a need to follow. Never had she felt so alone in the world than when she couldn't call for help. She was sure it had taken years off her life. But whoever it was, he had gotten away, and he might return again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The smoke rising from the hut told the hanyou with a dirty haori that the priestess was home. His clawed fingers curled together to give himself strength and his ears twitched twice upon his silver head. Soundless times he had thought of turning back, but somehow his feet continued to carry. It was unstoppable. When he succumbed to the voice's power, cooperation became no hard chore. When it catered to his deepest darkest fear, how couldn't he accept it? There was only one means of comfort for him now, and that was the hut in the distance which never seemed to grow in side. For too long had it been out of reach even for a runner as fast as he.

When he finally reached the village, it became obvious to him that it had been deserted. Houses lay rotting and falling apart. Some huts burned unchecked, who knew for how long. Weeds littered the street. The one house where he could detect at least some indication of life wasn't in too good shape itself, but given the smoke rising from the chimney, was still livable. He approached the straw door and pushed the strands aside.

"Inuyasha, so you have come afterall? For a moment, I had thought I had been wrong," a female's voice called.

The woman's back was turned to him as she ground various herbs in a crucible. Long gray hair lay neatly placed in a bun atop her head, and a few careless strands fell freely from the hold. A soft wrinkled hand held the crucible to the fire and let the now powdered ingredients fall into the fire. Upon impact, the fire flared a little and let out a bright green hue for about a second before regaining its normal quality. She turned a little towards him and let him see her tired but passive profile. "Come in, hanyou."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, "How did you know who I was? Or that I was coming?"

"I am the priestess Saku. I know many things, Inuyasha. Many of which will be useful to you… and she whom you cherish," her old voice was soft, but firm.

The mention of Kagome caught his attention, as his ears twitched, a sure sign that she was dead on. He let the curtain fall behind him and walked into the room. With one hand Saku motioned for him to sit across from her on the other side of the fire. He slowly made his way to his spot and sat cross-legged across from the priestess. She was an old woman who appeared weakened by the daylight already. But not so old as to be immobile. Enough for him to know that she had wisdom about her. The air was filled with memories of countless incantations. The woman reeked of nothing but these herbs. They were so strong, he did not know if she be human or beast.

With the same hand, Saku reached into the sand and threw a handful in the fire. Inuyasha glared slightly, "Just what is it you know about me?"

"The gift of sight is not common, nor the power to cast spells, but both would be useful to all. I am here to aid you in finding the answers to your questions."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and held his chin high, "Keh! You really think that crap will work on me. Like I would actually believe you."

"And yet, I knew your name and your loved one before you even entered the room, did I not?"

The hanyou's face fell back slightly. This was true, she had known without reason about Kagome and his growing attachment to her. He let the old woman continue. Saku gazed into the fire with a far off look that said she was listening to voices unspoken to mortals. She spoke, "There is a girl, your Kagome. Part of two worlds yet belonging to one. Back and forth she goes between lives, unable to choose between them. But one love outways the other, and soon she will leave behind a life never to return."

The priestess noted the small fresh gasp in the air along with the radiation of tension coming off of his body. She looked at his frightened form and continued, "You know what will happen, don't you, Inuyasha."

His ears fell into a deep droop. "She's going to leave me?"

Some nameless creature from beyond his grasp whispered, "Yes," and with it the wind blew away any warmth from his skin.

Around him he felt the walls getting smaller and the air getting colder, as the sweat on his brow would testify. His fingers twitched slightly and dug into the ground to contain his anxiety. If Kagome left… 'What should I do?'

The sinister calling came from nowhere under the protection of the mask of smells, "If Kagome leaves, she'll forget all about you. You know this, don't you?"

"She… she wouldn't."

When the shadow chuckled at his naïveté, it shook the very ground, "A choice must be made between two lives. Has she any reason to choose this one?"

The pang in his chest grew stronger with each passing second. After just a few moments it became unbearable. No, she had no reason to stay. No reason at all… but…

"I need her," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

The voice egged him on, "Then don't let her get away, you pathetic hanyou."

The words swam in his blood stream, poisoning his every movement and thought, until he felt paralyzed. A part of him thought that if he moved an inch, Kagome would slip from his life forever. The fear consumed him until he saw nothing, smelt nothing, felt nothing but worry. His mouth tightened shut and he gulped involuntarily.

The priestess didn't even need time to think to know the answer to the unsaid question. Her manner seemed unshaken despite the distress her customer was in. "I can cast a spell. One which will ensure that she lives in this life rather than the other."

His ears perked up with a flicker of hope. Why he was willing to accept this theory so fast without investigation, he did not know. Perhaps it was the ache to always have her near that drove him to the edge. Perhaps it was the nightmare of waking up each morning without her beside him, without her scent consuming him. Perhaps it was that life in general promised to be cold and unwelcome once she left. Perhaps even the naïve side of him that said he could… would take care of his miko until his last breath.

Dry lips quivered slightly. Eyes sprouted shards of necessity and desperation. Hands recalling Kagome's touch became cold without the presence of their companion, therefore leaving behind any speck of reason. From someplace unknown perhaps even to this world, Inuyasha's movements and thoughts were being monitored. Unknown to the hanyou, a dark shadow passed over him and relished in his anguish for a few moments. Its frightening presence seeped through him and stuck to every crevice of his skin. Inuyasha didn't sense the voice's earning to be free.

It didn't even need an answer. Inuyasha slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. Taking that object into his hands, he opened the edge and lifted it so that 7 gold coins fell into his hand. Seven coins that had been given to him and his friends for defeating various youkai.

Saku spoke though she could not see him at the door, "What is your decision?"

Without a word, without comfort, without thought he turned towards the priestess Saku. He approached her carefully and lifted his hand into the air. For a moment or two, he lingered there, unable to comprehend what he was doing, but knowing… _knowing…_ that this was for the best. The image of Kagome flashed through his mind, thereby assuring him that he was in the right. Telling him what was at stake. Inuyasha, a stubborn, selfish, childish hanyou sighed deeply and took in one more deep breath. He held it in his lungs to hold in strength. The only strength he had now in his own abilities to stay alive and alive for her. His fingers relaxed as they opened, and in what seemed like slow motion, the seven golden coins Kagome and Inuyasha had received for fighting side by side in trust and in harmony fell from his hands into Saku's.

From underneath his shroud of darkness, something dark and evil began to thump against a set of ribs. The presence of a humid night and sharp wind suddenly became apparent. A wicked smirk crossed his face as he lifted his blood-red eyes into the light. Before long, even that feature became invisible behind a mask of normal eyes. "Hanyou, if only I could thank you for aiding my master so easily."

To be continued…

**Ooo, Inuyasha, you did a bad thing… Sorry, no responses today. Forgive me, Inuyasha pals. I'm dog tired. (no pun intended). Please respond, as always, and let me know how I can improve. Catch you all later. **


	12. Ch 12: The Unspoken

**Must… make… more fluff… typing…**

Chapter 12: The Unspoken

A group of butterflies sat haphazardly perched upon a stretch of marigolds, fluttering their wings, talking about whatever butterflies talked about. Their only language hidden beneath the power of their flight. Some groups of two butterflies danced together above the rest, giving off a spectacular show of the season of romance which was coming to an end all too soon. For them, everything could be told by how they were flying, whether they were flying straight into the free sun, or twirling around their mates, or whatever other flight pattern.

In this paradise of nature, the calmness was broken as a small kitsune leapt into the rush. The disturbance caused the community to scatter, but the young one was fast to catch a few in his net. Eyeing his capture, Shippou smiled. Inuyasha had said he would be horrible at hunting, and yet he had stalked his prey perfectly and had come back with 5 victims in one swoop.

He didn't have time to relish in his victory, for the ground was shaken by a dark voice belonging to the most unlikely person to possess such a quality. "OSUWARI!"

The sound of an equally loud crash and yelp continued as it always did, and the fox demon turned to his companion, Kirara. "Would it be hasty of me to say that he's back?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He peered at her taking yet another deep breath and tried to get up to stop the onslaught, but it was too late. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwa…"

"Sto-o-op!" the hanyou whined loudly.

Kagome panted loud and hard with her fists clenched tightly against her sides. As the spell wore off and he started to rise, she gave the word once more so that he would land with more force this time. He grunted from his crater in the dirt and Kagome started her ranting, "Inuyasha no baka!"

"What the fuck did I do?" he complained, his voice muffled slightly by the obstruction of dirt and stone beneath his nose.

"Osuwari!" She yelled one last time, and he yelped.

Naturally, she would settle down over time, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it would take longer this time. Not only had the hanyou left without notice, thereby leaving the whole group in danger if they were to be attacked, but he had been gone for two nights and nearly two days, longer than he had ever left them by themselves. Well he would have to put up with being "left in the dust" himself for that one. "How could you leave us without even saying anything? I've been worried sick, baka!"

Her words caused his ears to perk up a little and he glanced up at her. There was a fire in her eyes that he had grown to fear. A kind of stubbornness and independence that bothered him on a daily basis. Yet within the harshness of her words and her tone there lay a sound of real hurt, and worry. Even in her angry state, the words never sounded quite so beautiful. But of course, he would never say that. "Keh! Nothing to worry about! I'm not the pathetic human wench here!"

She turned away from him and started walking back to the camp. She didn't truly come to him to talk about how stupid he was. When she had found that Inuyasha had disappeared, she waited on the highest hill she could find to keep watch for him. During the night, she had not been able to fall asleep for fear that he had been in real trouble. On the following morning, when she saw his figure coming over the hill in the distance, she ran to him as fast as she could, only to scream her sit command repeatedly for leaving her behind. Normally she would be sorry for being so hard on him, but this time, she would make an exception.

Inuyasha braced himself to eat dirt again and squeezed his eyes tight, but after a while he realized that it hadn't happened yet. "Huh?"

He got up and cocked his eyebrow when he saw that Kagome, as angry as she was, wasn't sitting him anymore, as was the fire he had come to expect from her. Even during lesser arguments, she would sit him at least 20 times. Frantically getting to his feet, he ran to catch up with her. When he got up by her side again, she sped up a bit to avoid him. Each one creating a jab from within the center of his heart.

The look on her face could have killed with that scowl and those eyes of pure disappointment. When she went ahead of him, he couldn't help but pause in his steps for a moment. The feeling of stiffness at the absence of her gaze was what stopped him. But he eventually shook it off and went to catch up with her again. Again she avoided him and now had her arms crossed to show her displeasure, and that he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. His ears drooped way down low and he just barely suppressed the dog's whine that burned his throat.

On sight of the camp, she waved the hanyou off in a you-deal-with-him manner to the others. The team didn't dare say anything to her with that look about her. For a miko, she was sure good at looking evil. Kagome threw the bead curtain aside and entered, and was followed closely by a very downtrodden Inuyasha. Moments later, he backed out of the entrance when he received a growl from her. Sango and Miroku eyed his reaction curiously. Never had he been on the receiving end of a growl.

Just outside the door, he crouched down low like a dog with his tail between his legs and glared in frustration at the ground, and perhaps even sadness, as the team would attest to. Really he was more like a pathetic dog every time those two fought. They heard the grinding of dirt as it was clenched between his clawed hands. His face seemed preoccupied with some thought they knew they were forbidden to see. But in its secrecy, it was all the more enticing, and a few steps brought them closer to him to discover his troubles.

When he noticed their close presence and their pitiful looks, he glared at them and sprinted to the other side of the hill where it was quiet. Placing the Tetsusaiga across his chest, he set his sight on the horizon and tried to rid his thoughts of the new silent treatment he was receiving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Every night the crickets came to indulge in the coolness of the early summer. It was a ritual Kagome had grown accustomed to over the years, along with the feeling of grass between her toes and crisp wind on her face. It was her only comfort for the moment. Inuyasha announced to everyone, or at least Sango and Miroku, that he was going out quickly to hunt. Yet she knew by how far away they were and how close he was to her that he was really talking to her, and in his voice she could hear the shame and the beg for her to just look at him again. But she would not apologize for being angry, nor show mercy. It wasn't even about being vulnerable without him around. So many ideas flashed through her mind over how he had been captured, tortured, and killed. Each one she had a distinct feeling she had a hand in creating, for some reason unknown even to herself. It didn't matter that he ultimately did come back unharmed, it wouldn't heal her own scars.

Inuyasha returned with a few rabbits slung over his shoulder for dinner. It had taken longer than expected, since he had painful thoughts to preoccupy him, to dull his every sense. He got up the courage to look at Kagome, whose back was turned towards him just slightly down the hill. As he cooked the meal over the open flame, he couldn't help but let his amber eyes steal glances of her. She was still mad at him, he knew it. She hadn't talked to him all day. A deep sigh escaped him and his eyes glazed over for a few minutes. He was brought of his trance when he smelled the meat starting to burn. He gasped and struggled to save his meal just in time. When he had finally put them on plates, he took them inside and set them down for the others. His own mouth watered as he eyed the meat, but there were more important things to deal with now.

Making sure the others weren't looking, the mild night became colder as the hanyou stepped outside. The comfort of the grass soon greeted him too and made him stand up a little straighter as the blades tickled his skin. When his breathing became uneven he knew he was in for it, and he was right to think so. Once he caught sight of his loved one sitting down over the hill, his ears could pick up the upbeat in his heart and the slowing of his steps. Ultimately he came to a stop and just looked at her. Just looked, taking in the glory that was Kagome. The woman who bore the weight of his troubles and his trust. Even the hanyou knew he never looked at anyone as he looked at Kagome. People often said that he had gained a softness in his face when she was around, or even mentioned. It wasn't that far from the truth. In fact, it was right on the mark.

The wind in her hair called him out of hiding. Her soul reached out for his even in her state of anger and his state of stupidity. Like an imprisoning chain it bound him to her eyes and her touch, yet in those chains he felt freer than ever before. Free to feel what he wanted to feel without fear of repercussion. The cause without the effect. Always in her grasp yet he was able to take flight no matter what the situation. The sight and sounds and touches of his Kagome influenced his language in his every move. The language of his step that spoke either of determination, of pride, of worry, or of a boundless dedication.

When she heard him approaching, she turned her head slightly so that he could see her saddened profile. If that wasn't a punch to the stomach, what was? He saw the same coldness he saw in hateful eyes of humans in other villages. If she hated him too… He swallowed the lump in his throat. "K-Kagome," he stuttered out, "There's food ins-s-side. I-if… if y-you wanted it."

Her only reply was a turn of the head away from his stare, and his shoulders slumped forward. Still determined to win her over, he crouched down merely a foot behind her and faced her raven hair. It was more for the smell of her hair then anything that he chose to be so close to her in this moment. Nothing gave him more courage than the flowery ripples of joy cascading over her body. Without fail, it soon gave him the strength to look at her angelic form with confidence. "You still mad, huh?"

He received what would barely be called an answer. Just a snooty grunt followed by a flip of the hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes and inwardly groaned against the heat provided with his own embarrassment. "What do I need to do then?"

No answer, and Inuyasha was getting impatient. "Come on, Kagome. You want me to say it? Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I should have told you. Now can't you just talk to me again? I'm really sorry."

He didn't see the weakness growing in her eyes. Only she knew that an apology from him was enough to make her melt. For him to put aside that characteristic just for her meant so much to the girl, he couldn't even begin to understand it. A sudden wave of warmth crept out from her chest and surged through every muscle, begging, pleading for a releash in the hanyou's touch. What was worse is that his apology sounded sincere, sounded like he needed her to come back to him. And in her state of frailty, she surrendered to her need to be with him, and to her instinct to call out to his soul once more to take her for himself and never let go. "But… I don't need to be mad. I mean… you never had to stick around with us. Yet you do anyway."

The presence of her voice again made his heart choke his lungs and his eyes lit up with a spark of happiness that he knew would grow. But the fire would rise to his cheeks first. His gaze fell to the ground, knowing he had to say it. "But" he mumbled, "I want to."

A smile tugged at her lips until it became the sweetness that was Kagome, but she still didn't turn to look at him quite yet. "And with pathetic humans no less…"

His ears twitched in annoyance of that statement before she continued, "But I can't help but worry you know, when you're gone that long and I don't know where you are."

"I don't want you to worry," he whispered, as if he would be unconscionable for the others to hear the innocent statement.

"I try," she rubbed her temple with her hand, "I really do. But sometimes I wonder if you'll ever trust me enough."

An uncomfortable silence followed, and she wondered if it was asking too much for him to trust her heart and soul like she did him. It soon became apparent that he had moved closer, for she could feel the warmth of his breath on her back. She became paralyzed with the sensation and she even shivered under its heat. Something radiated from him that she didn't understand. A living thing that intertwined with something inside herself and refused to let go. His voice was low and husky, but gentle as she had loved him. "Do you trust me?"

His muscles ripped against his skin in their own aching for her presence. Like they would burst if she left him behind. Inuyasha waited for the answer, praying that he already knew it. There was still so much doubt in his mind. If she did not trust him, would she ever even love him? They say love requires trust, after all. He trusted in himself to become lost in the aura of her, and that her gaze would cause his knees to get weak if she would look at him again. And somehow, although he dared not admit it, a part of him knew that she would forgive him, because that was Kagome. Despite the sweetness of her calling, her unspoken words meant nothing, because it was in her eyes and in the way she smiled at him that would capture him every time. When he looked into her eyes and to her smiling face, he saw both their souls exploding into a rapturous symphony of countless voices, all singing to him. So much was written in those eyes and those lips that he questioned if he had the time to listen to it. Would he even understand it? Twilight that came pouring out of her soul into his communicated something everlasting between them. An understanding that no one else could ever understand but them.

He grunted in surprise when she fell backwards onto him. The weight of her body split his legs open and she fell in between them against his chest. His hands went back to break their fall, and they held his body upright. The redness of his cheeks escalated at her sudden proximity. Her eyes were closed, and her expression was blank, except the faint smile that would never leave her features. Still her mouth remained shut, and she wouldn't answer what he already knew was true. Her eyes opened to gaze at the cloudless night sky. Relishing in his warmth, she snuggled her back against him and tasted her own pleasure of the feeling. The warmth from within her rose to a scorching fire that poisoned her every thought and movement, and she gladly drank from its cup to quench her needs. When she looked out at the valley beyond them, she saw the last sun's rays were still playing upon the fresh green grass. "Summer's almost here," she stated bluntly.

"Keh. What's that got to do with anything?"

He prayed she wouldn't notice how nervous he was getting. It felt strange to have her sitting between his legs, up tightly against him. Her warmth came up even to his nose and he could smell her comfort in his grasp. Somehow… having her so very near to him… to feel her muscles press against his own… felt like something was whole again that hadn't been in a long time. The unheard symphony played repeatedly from within the glow of her touch, bringing his senses a life force of their own. Every voice of it a siren to lull him closer to Kagome. 'How does she do this?'

Even when his hands got tired of holding them both up, he didn't move. A part of him was certain that she would slip from his touch if he did, or that she would run and hide upon realization of how comfortable he was. It only worsened… or got better for him as she turned slightly to wrap her arms around his midsection and rested her ear against his heart. He held his breath in the shock of her closeness. Her knees curled up and she buried herself in deeper to him, like she had never touched him before, like somehow that was all she wanted, and she sighed in her state of bliss. Inuyasha wasn't fairing any better. A blush rose to his cheeks, but he welcomed it now. A smile tugged gently at his lips, begging to share his ecstasy with the world. How he prayed that she would hear his heartbeat and innately know that somehow it was beating only for her, and that it always would, whether she was his or not. Kagome yawned her answer to the question he had already forgotten, "I won't have any more school for a while. I can come back here more often, and we'll find those jewel shards in no time at all."

Her eyes fluttered shut. Afterall, she hadn't slept the night prior and most of the night before that. It was natural that she would be tired. And that was a good enough excuse to cuddle up to him. And it was a good enough excuse for Inuyasha to relax himself. He rested his cheek on top of her head and smiled dreamily into space. "You're tired?"

Her voice was now groggy and slightly disoriented. "I was up all last night waiting for you."

His heart leapt into his throat and he raised his eyebrows to no one. "Keh. For me? You stayed up all night just because I was gone."

More yawns filled her speech. "Someone had to protect the others after all, right?"

He chuckled, and it made Kagome hold onto him tighter. It was his laughter that she always prayed for, but hardly ever received. When it happened, she felt like the happiest, most powerful being on earth. In her unusal state of exhaustion and happiness, one of her hand raised up and traced his jawline once before dropping again. The action caused Inuyasha to nearly whine, and fought back the urge to wake her fully so she could just touch his face again. She was so tired now; she couldn't even hear her thoughts coming out loud. "You're very warm."

The blush rose, as did the heat in his very blood. He sighed and inhaled her scent deeply, so much as to nuzzle her scalp with his nose, for once grateful that she would be too tired to realize it. "Am I?" he replied softly.

She nodded slowly against him and her hair tickled his face in the process. "You could be like… my own personal security blanket, if I wished it."

He gulped a bit and toyed with that thought in his head for a moment. "_If_ you wished it?" Inuyasha thought out loud, but to her, "Tell me, Kagome, what _do_ you wish?"

Her only reply was to snuggle in closer to him and bury her nose into his neck. His chin rested against her temple as his shoulder kept her from falling out of this contact. Whatever Saku was planning, this must have been it. It had to be. Why else would he feel so happy in that moment if she wasn't staying with him forever? Why else would she be so willing to fall asleep against him in the middle of a cold night?

Moreover, the knowledge that he could wake up everyday with her against him like this moved him more than he could say. He knew he could spend forever granting that wish if she wanted it, to hide her away from any pain, discomfort, or fear. In his grasp, if she could find joy or and security, it would be enough for him. He closed his eyes and opened them again just to make sure she wouldn't vanish. Too good to be true was this girl. Too good to be true that she was so willing to be around someone so unworthy as him.

For a while, he considering going back to the hut for them to sleep, but never in a million years did he want to move from this spot. Plus that lecher of a monk would be there to make crude comments. The hanyou found his answer in a large boulder just yards away, one side casting a large shadow. As carefully as he could, he lifted her into his arms and stood up with her in them. When he sat down beneath the merciful shadow of the stone, he glanced back once at the hut and was satisfied that he would not be seen. He then settled back into place with her flush against him, only this time with his arms around her so as to hold her even closer than his own heart. He leaned back against the rock and allowed his eyes to close. 'It'll only be for a little while. When the others are asleep, I'll take her back in. But… at least for now, I can have this right. I need this.'

His heart, he hoped would carry on his own unspoken words from her slumber into her waking hours. He hoped that he could hear her say it back to him with a glance and a smile.

To be continued…

**Aaaah… was that good? Tell me how I did, sweetie pies! Catch you all in a few days.**

**Halli05: **Thank God Inuyasha's so stupid. Otherwise this would never work. Hurray! Yes, I am evil. Muhahaha! (hugs)

**Kamira: **Yeah, just a tad much, but I'm assuming that Inuyasha is kinda irrational and selfish to a certain degree. Hope that ain't assuming too much. (hugs)

**nekoxlove: **Naraku's planning a surprise party, don't ya know? Hahaha, I'm so lame. That would be one hell of a twist, wouldn't it. Haha! But it will definitely be a surprise. Can't wait for you to figure it out. (hugs)

**Inuyasha05: **If I'm keeping you in the DARK on this one, it definitely has a purpose. (winks and hugs)

**a100rinchhead: **Haha, which would be amusing. But he ain't getting off that easy just yet. (hugs)

**Helikakileh: **And there you have my moral. Well done. (hugs)

**Mental Mess: **How fitting for my story that Inuyasha is so stupid. Thank you, creators. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **The more I do this fic, the more he does seem like a dog. Bad Inu, bad bad bad. (hugs)

**Viperthe strange: **"You killed my father! Prepare to die!" Oh yeah, I love that movie too! Glad you like the story and are willing to stay up late to read it. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope his selfishness isn't too unbelieveable. (hugs)

**trekker4life: **Totally understand. Need… bed…. Quickly… (hugs)

**LaceyBeans: **Teehee, the shadow man is my favorite part! I'm so evil! You'll find out eventually. Don't know about soon though. (hugs)

**EmeraldShine: **OMG, I remember you! Hi hi hi! BTW, I seriously just added a new chapter to my RobStar fic, so I'm hopefully getting back on track with that. Yeah, I've only been watching Inuyasha for a few months. Haha, it's what kinda got me sidetracked from TT, I loved it sooo much. Glad to talk to you again. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Maybe… maybe not… Ain't telling. You can't make me! Nooo! Why do I want to tell you! (hugs)


	13. Ch 13: Feelings

Chapter 13: Feelings

The sunlight beckoned her wake, and despite having received a good 9 hours of sleep, she felt a huge urge to ignore it. The sun was lovingly warm, yet cruel in its interruption of her peaceful dreams. Never had Kagome slept quite so soundly before. Before she opened her eyes, she knew the sun was shining brightly, for her skin was already slightly damp with sweat under its rays. She sighed with her eyes closed when she realized how warm the day was going to be. However, when she shifted, she noticed that a fiery feeling followed with her. She froze in her movement and panicked for about half a second when she realized that it wasn't the rays of the sun that kept her warm, but someone else's skin.

Her eyes opened in a flash and found herself face first in red clothing and silver hair. She calmed when she obviously assumed it to be her hanyou, and she lifted her head to see his sleeping face, marked with peaceful thoughts in the relaxed muscles on his face. Her eyes went wide under the realization that he had stayed out all night with her like this. How grateful she was that he wasn't awake to see her blush a deep pink. Lowering her gaze out of shame, she rested her temple against his collar bone once more, and pondered how this could be. Never would she have expected this from Inuyasha, and to be held so… securely.

Faint memories of the night before flooded her mind. She knew she had been so sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open, or her thoughts on the same page when she was with him. All she could remember clearly were the strong arms that embraced her in her dreams, and never let go even upon waking. She remembered thinking when he apologized how much she wanted to be in his arms, and how she lied up against him to grant her own wish. But everything else was a blur. His grasp was gentle but firm, in a way that made her heart sing. The feeling of his blood stream pressed to her skin flooded her vision with unanswered questions. She would bite her own tongue to forbid herself from asking, if she only had to courage to move again. 'Why is he doing this? This isn't like him at all. Could it be that…?'

She lifted her head once more to look at him, and distinctly saw the corners of his lips were curved into a gentle smile. Her ears picked up a sound that couldn't be called snoring, but a rumbling within his throat that called out to her inquisition. 'Why is he smiling like that, so dreamily? He never smiles like that. Never! What could he be dreaming about that's making him so happy?'

His chest gave way a bit as a sound much like a combination between a sigh and a whimper expelled all air from his lungs. It dug into her skin, would have thrown her back if she had been standing, and she would have welcomed its mark on her heart, if she had believed that it was meant for her. Yet the reality of the past two years reminded her of what had become obvious to her every time. 'He's dreaming about Kikyo.'

Her face saddened and she heaved a breath of disappointment. It was a fool's paradise for her to think that that sigh and that smile belonged to her. Carefully removing his arms from her, she stepped away from him and gulped away the lump in her throat that emerged when she left his touch. The simple action left her vulnerable, naked to the world that sought to harm her. But she would not return to the embrace of her protector, for it was a promise she could never have. Drops of sacred and precious water that slipped through her hand to quench the thirst of another.

It didn't faze her that his smile suddenly faded when she stood. 'He probably thinks he was holding Kikyo. Hell, I probably just remind him of Kikyo every day, every moment… when he looks at me.'

The look that could make her sprout wings belonged to the dead miko and the dead miko alone. The thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes, and they burned her eyelids. Kagome rubbed her eyes before they could emerge. It soothed her vulnerability, if not for a moment. After all, she couldn't be that unhappy that she had woken up with Inuyasha, right? It was more than she could have ever hoped for. Her gaze moved to the forest in the direction of the northwest, where the well was waiting for her to return. 'Maybe I should go back. It's been a while. I still need to move some stuff here. Still need to make sure I have everything I'll need for a while. I guess Inuyasha wouldn't like me going back that often anymore. I wonder if he'll even like that I'm staying for good.'

Her gaze returned to his sleeping form. 'I wonder if he'll be mad if I go back now. He is sleeping, anyway.'

Another deep breath from the hanyou was enough to convince her. She would let the stubborn leader sleep, for now. Still, she took out a notepad and wrote a small explanation to put on his lap before departing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha had been so tired after running nearly two days; in slumber he was still a few hours away from recovering. The sun singed his ear, and they twitched automatically. It was this alone that brought him out of his sleep. His eyes squinted as he opened them, and he could just make out the outline of a figure in front of him, watching him. Thanks to his dream's temporary loss of inhibitions, he did not hinder the smile that came fast to this cheeks as he remembered who he had fallen asleep with. But once his sight adjusted as did his state of mind, he was disappointed to find a young kitsune eyeing him curiously. Inuyasha jumped back slightly, or as far as the rock behind would let him and he glared at Shippou.

The innocent look on the young one's face would have been enough to tame the heart of anyone else, but not Inuyasha. As always, a bonk on the head was his reward for curiosity. He fell backwards onto the grass in a soft tumble. When he sat up again, his lips puckered and he rubbed his head, "What did I do?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and smoothed over the clothes that had clung to his skin overnight.

It didn't go unnoticed when Inuyasha looked around for something he may have lost. He sulked back down to a full sitting position and crossed his arms, obviously having failed. Shippou recovered from the pain on his scalp and asked, "Why did you look so strange when you were sleeping?"

"How the hell should I know if I'm sleeping, baka?"

"And why were you out here all night?"

Inuyasha froze and sweat appeared in a small drop on his temple. He shifted his gaze to the valley. "Uh… I… I just fell asleep. So what of it? Get out of her before I kick you out!"

He raised his fist in the air to emphasize his point. Shippou moved his hands in front of him as a sorry attempt to stop the abuse. "Just wait till Kagome gets back. She'll sit you again, she will!"

His head shot upright. "Nani!"

Shippou lifted the small piece of paper up to the hanyou's nose, and it was snatched from his grasp. The little one immediately cowered away, for who was to know if Inuyasha was in the mood to kill the messenger. His angry amber eyes ran over the note, and seeing what it said, he quickly got to his feet. "That bitch!"

He ran off before Shippou could see the worry in his eyes, nor for Inuyasha to be able to see his smirk. As he ran in the direction of the well, his amber eyes became burdened with the weight of the world. He had thought this worry was over now. Saku was supposed to make it so Kagome wouldn't go back home, yet the morning after he came back, she took off. Not only that, she took off from the safety of his embrace, which had lulled him to sleep the night before in magical ways he couldn't even comprehend. His mind still burned from the race of images that had kissed his soul delicately and manipulatively.

It was hard to admit that the night prior made him feel, dare he say, special. It gave him a sense of a great honor, like he had saved the world and was receiving her warmth in return. This was something no one else could have, in his mind. Her skin had been so welcoming; it lapped at his own; drank from his veins. Her blood thus was his blood. Somewhere within that night, a part of him had slipped out of place. The part that had broken the gates and gave battle cries into the summer night in hopes to be set free upon the world to feast on its resources. A primal need to push it back assailed him, just as powerful as the layers of golden amber in his eyes. He silently berated himself for falling asleep out there with her. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to, what with the lullaby of her touch.

The frustration of his self-control gave way to frustration over her absence. His teeth formed a hard and distinct snarl as he marched through the otherwise peaceful forest. He didn't have far to get to the well. With any luck, he would stop her in time. Inuyasha was definitely not in the mood to compete with any of her friends and family at home.

"INUYASHA!"

Ragged sharp pangs came up through his throat and choked him. Electricity shot from his brain to his finger tips, causing them to sprawl out automatically. His knuckles cracked at the hard movement. His already fast pace broke into a sprint of sprints, the feet barely touching the ground as he rushed to wherever Kagome's dead and broken body might already be. In his worry he became slightly blinded in the woods, and nearly tripped over some roots. Reaching his claws into space, he tore down any bush in his way, not even willing to take the time to go around, not even taking the time to watch his own skin from bleeding against the ground or the leaves.

The scream had come from his original destination, the well. Inuyasha could just see the clearing in the distance, and was lucky so far in that he couldn't smell the reek of her blood. But when he arrived, the field was empty. He stopped momentarily to sniff around. There had been no youkai nearby recently. Nor fire, nor disease. No matter though, he followed the girl's flowery scent to the opening of the well.

A frightened whimper rasped from him when he saw Kagome, unconscious on the floor of the well. She lay on one side with her knees curled up and her arms sprawled out in opposite directions. Now the hanyou's fear blew into a full-grown panic, and he leapt into the well. His feet landed on the soft soil so as to not hurt her, and he fell to his knees immediately. "Kagome!"

He didn't even wait for a response and took her into his arms. Once, he shook her, "Kagome? Kagome!"

Nothing. There was no sign of blood, nor youkai, nor disease, and she appeared to be unharmed. Having not the wits about him nor the skills, he jumped from the well along with her limp body and sped back for Kaede's hut. His thoughts slurred and blended like ebbs in a pool. 'Kagome… wha… I don't…. please God…'

Shippou had been silently picking flowers when he heard the panting breath of an approaching Inuyasha. His small eyes just caught the image of him shooting past him towards the hut with Kagome in his arms. "Kagome!" he yelled after her.

In response to the commotion, the old miko immerged and gasped slightly as she saw Inuyasha halt before her. His words weren't even coming out straight due to his loud panting. "Wha… Kagome, how…. There was nothing… What…. Happened…Wake up…"

His arms stretched out slightly, asking, pleading for Kaede to help her. She didn't even hesitate. "Put her on the futon."

Everyone went inside as Inuyasha settled next to Kagome and Kaede. Once doing a quick check, Kaede released her breath. "She's just fainted."

The hanyou's nose wrinkled. "What are you talking about?" 'Thank God…. Kagome…'

"I _mean_ she's fainted. Something might have severely frightened her. What happened, Inuyasha?"

He fought back to urge to grab a hold of Kagome somehow, to confirm that she was in fact okay He kept his gaze on her though, as if suspicious of her behavior, as to whether he could believe it or not. "Hell if I know. I came to get her from going back to her time, but I just found her on the bottom of the well, unconscious."

Sango looked to the older woman for answers, "Maybe she hit her head while she went through the portal."

Kaede furrowed her brow to think more on this. "I doubt it. My guess is that something spooked her. Could there be a youkai back at her time?"

Inuyasha sneered, "Keh! There's no-."

As the information slowly built together in his mind, his eyes flashed open and his face fell. Miroku watched as his face turned to a light pale, and his eyes to explode into a million gold specks of shock. And the monk pondered if it was the same shock that had caused Kagome to faint. "Inuyasha?"

His ears and fingers twitched repeatedly as his body coped with the panic. The rise and fall of blood and muscles and power shot through him like an arrow, piercing him senseless and vulnerable. What seemed like a million images flashed through his mind. Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, the well, her era, her school… Kagome, her mother, her brother, her grandfather… Kagome, the shikon jewels, Hojo, wild flowers, Kagome… rain, running, the dark voice, the priestess, the coins that left his hand…….. Kagome. 'Her time?... It can't be….'

Fast as his legs always proved to be, he leapt for the door and continued his sprint. The amber eyes quaked under the fury of his emotions. The hands that saved him countless times had somehow lost their slick movements to cut down a clear path to the well. Something haunting his bones rose all the way to his ears, causing him to become deaf in it. What it was, he did not know. Somewhere rising within his thoughts, he began to worry… if he had made the biggest mistake of all time.

The facts that swirled together in front of him mocked his stupidity, mocked his selfish pride and his aching. Scoffed that he did not notice it before. It didn't even matter. They could jeer all they want, he knew the minute he heard Kaede's words, the minute he felt the pangs of an unknown feeling invade his heart. Knew from the sound of Kagome's scream and current state. "This isn't what I wanted for her," he whispered as silent as the stars.

As he leapt over the opening and into the well, he held onto a prayer. That somehow he was wrong, because he couldn't be right. For her sake, he just couldn't. It would mean something so beyond his control, so unfixable. The promise it offered for the unconscious girl was not something he was willing to accept. In fact he knew he would fight to the death to make sure it wasn't so. The feeling he know recognized as guilt bombarded his troubled mind with a sort of eternal damnation, not for him, but for she whom he loved.

Finally, his feet landed hard upon the damp ground below the well's opening, and the cold bitter reality struck him straight through to the heart. An understanding of what had happened when he found Kagome, why she had screamed, why everything.

They had not gone through the portal.

To be continued…

**Dun dun duuuuun… Yeah, yeah. I know. The cliffie to end all cliffies. Gomen, but it's just that important. You'll like the next chapter. Aaaaah, fluff. Be real nice and I'll post this one early! (wink wink)**

**So my computer is being a pain in the ass and for some reason isn't letting me see my reviews so I can comment on them today! But rather than wait til I can, I thought you'd all prefer a new chapter anyway. Haha, see you all next time! **

**(HUGS!) for everyone!**


	14. Ch 14: Guilt

**I wrote soooo much this weekend, so I'm willing to put in a few chapters a little more quickly this week, so check early. Go me! Haha! Please read and respond, everyone! **

Chapter 14: Guilt

Just to be sure, he peered up towards the well's opening, only to see the clear sky of a beautiful day. One that should have been shared in happiness and now seemed dark and unwelcome to the miko's wretched fate. An invisible gloom now only seen by the hanyou had spread over the landscape and infiltrated its virgin soul with a lifeless gray, a lifeless cold. Inuyasha leapt from the well, then jumped in again; leapt from the well, and jumped in once more. Ten times he did this with no avail. His own mind sneered at him saying, 'This is what you wanted, wasn't it, you low-life?'

His head shook softly, for he had not the strength to protest himself. "No…. never… I…"

Like a poisonous insect laying eggs in his skin, his body shivered and convulsed under the pangs of shame that threw his heart into a tornado of emotion. Watching as Kagome would go through the well back to her time, where he couldn't follow her, there was pain there. And a horrible pain at that. The infinite youkai that pierced his sides with claws or weapons, that was painful. Yet a simple feeling had managed to bring him to his knees, made him bow before the cold earth, made him doubt everything he had prior believed.

For two years, he had watched Kagome abandon him for her own time, school, friends, and family. Every time she left, he had wondered if she ever was coming back again, or if she was to be captured by their promises of affection. A kiss from her friend told him he was loosing the battle to keep her, that it was perhaps a matter of days before she told him she was leaving the hanyou and the others behind. He remembered now how frightened he had been, how careless he was becoming under his fear.

But never in a million years did he wish for Kagome to be separated from her family forever. Never would he wish for her to lose anything or anyone she loved. Now he could already smell her tears and hear her sobs as her family slipped away from her grasp, from her love and devotion. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he could see Kagome reaching out for her family, no matter how far away they might seem. She wanted to run to them, he knew it in his heart of hearts. A monstrous clawed hand grabbed a hold of her and kept her from returning to them, sought to hide her away from that which he didn't want to admit would bring her joy.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he mumbled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a shove, Sango pushed Miroku out of the hut. No way she was letting a lecher near an unconscious girl. She then settled next to her unconscious friend and followed Kaede's instructions while she was out for the moment collecting herbs. Once she put some logs on the fire, she lit one of Kagome's matches so the girl would stay warm as she slept. As the embers crackled into flames, she unfolded some blankets and placed them on the sleeping miko, and tucked in the edges.

However, the action caused the girl to stir, and Sango eyed her curiously as her eyes opened. "Kagome-chan?"

Her brown eyes still looked hazy. It took a few seconds for her to focus completely. Her hand went straight to her head, which was pounding something awful. She made a face and a grunt of pain, shutting her eyes tight to block out the dizziness. Sango held a hand to her forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you alright?"

"I… guess so. What happened?" Her mind was still groggy.

"I have no idea. According to Inuyasha, you just took off towards the well."

Her body sprang upright. "The well!" she exclaimed.

Her fingers trembled as she threw the many blankets off of her. As she scrambled to get up, the floor slipped beneath her feet. Once gaining her footing, she ran through, or rather tore down the bead door on her way out. Sango ran after her, "Kagome-chan! What's wrong?"

Kagome couldn't hear her, wouldn't hear her, because a part of her wouldn't even hear her own memory. It all seemed like a dream to her. The well had not allowed her to pass through to her own time, to her family. She remembered how surprised she was when she had fallen right to the cold floor. She had fallen to her knees, and for a moment, eyed her newly twisted ankle. As the reality of what had just happened set it, she had screamed at the top of her lungs for the only person she would turn to instinctively, Inuyasha. The one person who might save her from her own insanity, her only salvation left. With but a scream, she had lost consciousness under the pain of her own heart. She didn't want to remember what she had discovered anymore.

As she ran from the hut, a pang of pain in her ankle caused her to fall again, and she yelped. Sango was by her side in a minute, closely followed by Miroku. They placed their hands on her shoulders in a small attempt to calm her down. Miroku looked into her worried gaze, "Kagome-sama! What happened?"

No, she didn't dare think about what had happened, but it was too late. As innocent a question as Miroku's, tears suddenly flooded her vision as her heart shattered just like the shards they had collected. Fighting through her blurred sight, she shook off from her friends and clambered to her feet again. As fast as she could, she started to run towards the well, to her home, to the family she loved. She managed a full ten feet before she reached the hill, and then fell again. This time her body started to tumble down the hill thanks to gravity. Somewhere between her fall to the uneven ground, she had given up fighting. Her desperation to leave this agony behind assailed her all the way to her twisted ankle, and she gladly accepted the fall into oblivion, any fall that could bring her closer to home. For a moment she actually considered that if the pain didn't kill her, then maybe rolling down the ravine would. The panic raced down her spine thereby causing a kind of temporary paralysis anyway. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

But she was stopped. After only a few seconds, her descent was cut short as she ran into something. Her nose rested on the grass as two arms wrapped around her shoulders and long hair tickled the back of her neck. The touch sent her feelings to someplace completely different, almost opposite. With one eye, she glanced up at the hanyou, Inuyasha. He looked at her with such concern as she had never seen before. His amber eyes glowed against the paleness of his own skin, reflecting the sad beauty that surrounded him. Even without a youkai's senses she could feel the odd slowness in his breath. He had come back for her, he had kept her from falling. Now, Inuyasha was the only one she trusted to feel her pain and soothe it. As she glanced up to see Inuyasha hovering over her with the same panic and sorrow written on his face, a new wave of emotions consumed her, and she reached for him.

Kagome did not manage to make it to her knees, but her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and held on for dear life, silently asking him, begging him to take her away from this world. Asking him to shield her from her own heartbreak. Even asking him to slay her so that she could bleed in peace. The earthly scent of his clothes gave way to more deep breathing, and she sobbed into him.

His hands grasped her clothes to ring out her memory, to purify her as if he somehow could. As well as he could manage, he managed to pull her into his arms bridal style and flush up against him. The action caused her positioning to rise as her embrace met his upper chest across his heart. He kept her head securely under his chin as he lifted her off the ground. They didn't go too far, only the place where they had been the night before, next to the large boulder. It was his assumption that the familiarity would somehow calm her, that she would recall his rare moment of affection the night before.

The hanyou sat with his miko lying between his legs and clutched her to him. The others approached, but with one dirty look, they took the hint to leave them alone. Shippou was a little late on the ball until a deep growl told him to stay away. Inuyasha's gaze followed after them until they were out of sight. He returned his focus to a hysterical Kagome, and for the first time realized he had no idea how he was supposed to stop her from crying, "Oi, Kagome. Stop that crying!"

She couldn't even understand his words, but the fact that he was speaking to her meant more than she could say. It felt like she wasn't alone in this. He would save her, he always did. "Take me to the well, Inuyasha," she sobbed, "I have to go through it. Please take me there."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, "Kagome…"

"Take me to them, Inuyasha. Please, I need you to help me!"

Her words caused him to shiver. She needed him… she needed him and he was the reason why she was hurting right now. Because of his carelessness, because of his selfishness, he had caused the one he loved to feel the same if not greater pain he felt when he lost his own mother. Try as he might not to be gentle, not to be compassionate, his heart called out to her, beckoned him to dry her tears and make her smile for him once more. His voice was barely a whisper, "I can't."

"Please, Inuyasha! Please! Please!" she pleaded as she hugged him closer.

He had to save her from this pain. It was eating her alive, but what could he say? Inuyasha layed his cheek on top of her head, "I tried, Kagome. I can't get through. We can't go back."

"No!"

She tensed against him, but he refused to give up. With one hand, he cradled her head as a new outburst of tears drowned him in a sea of guilt. Her grip was now so weak, she fell down slightly and he gripped her tighter. "No! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're…"

A desperate hand reached her cheek, brushing away the trails of sadness. A whimper escaped her lips and his fingers brushed over her skin. So feather light on her skin, it was like he thought she was made of glass. Perhaps she was now. For a moment, her hysterics disappeared as his soul mourned for her loss. She could feel it in his embrace, he was crying for her. Her pain, horrible but beautiful as he cooed her, finally reached the eye of the storm. All became quiet in her mind and body and his breath blew through her hair and caressed her ears.

Her tired eyes gazed out on the valley, and the hill that she would have tumbled down into, had Inuyasha not shown up. A part of her wished to run from him just to fall down again, never to get up, never to be saved. Once the storm came back to her, she squeezed her eyes shut and buried herself into his clothing. This pseudo-death to the rest of her family and friends made her feel a ghost, cursed to wander this place forever. There was nothing else she quite desired in that moment than to be free of this afterlife. In the cold world that would become her new hell, there was one who would save her from ending her misery. The one with a red haori and puppy ears who kept her from ending it all, who silently told her never to give up. It was he alone who persuaded her to hold fast to this cursed existence. Why… why not let her meet her own demise? "Why didn't you just let me fall?"

He didn't… couldn't let her fall, because despite his gruff attitude, he knew as did she, that he was her guardian angel. As long as he lived and even after, he always would be.

Inuyasha did not answer, but proceeded to take in deep even breaths, expelling them slowly and taking them in sharply. "Breathe, Kagome. Breathe with me."

He took in breaths loud enough for her to hear him, and she followed suit, inhaling as he did and exhaling as he did. His chest puffed outward as he did so in his own attempt to calm the girl. The rhythm of their breaths became slightly varied as she sobbed between them; as she forgot even to breathe again. "Don't stop, Kagome. You can do this, baka. Keep breathing."

Their brains made up the drumbeats in between their breaths, and it kept them on track. If anything, this process would help cleanse her mind, make her focus on only that task. There could be no time for crying in between. As her ear pressed against his chest, she found her breaths went in sync with the beat of his heart. Even his heart beat seemed louder than a normal person. Perhaps it was beating louder just for her to hear it. To know she had to keep on fighting. Using her sense of herself, she found her own heartbeat, and it too seemed to perfectly line up with his own. Their life force became one within her ear, intertwining into something safe and beautiful. The fabrics of their hearts knitted tightly together to ensure that the hold would never break. He became the net to break her fall. Her rope that held her in the air. The rock that wouldn't give way beneath her feet for any reason. Before she fell out of consciousness, she discovered her own answer to the question, "Because you'll always catch me, even if you don't know it."

It was two hours later as Inuyasha sat with her in his lap. His hold on her grew tiresome after a while, so he let her slid down to his hips again. Her body sat almost diagonally from his own, her head resting on his hip. One arm remained draped around his mid-section, even in slumber. His hands just reached far enough to hold her against him, as tightly as he wanted to. Yet he dared not clutch her to him. In the past few hours it had become clear to him that he didn't even deserve this. He did not deserve to touch her nor breathe the same air as her. In his mind, any remnant of the hanyou had left to be replaced by a heartless monster.

His cracked heart wasn't healing even as he ran a hand through her hair. It only proved to him that he was the biggest idiot of all time. His eyes glazed over as he stared at her, 'Damnit. This just isn't fair. It was supposed to be your choice, Kagome. That was what I wanted, never this… Never this…'

He lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. All of his clothes smelt of Kagome and her tears. The saltiness of her sobs were overwhelming to him and he sought out any other smell he could find to replace it. He gazed at the valley longingly like a little lost puppy. 'What am I to do, now? Could I even begin to replace her loved ones? Could I even bring them back to her?'

A part of him screamed to go to Saku, but even that option seemed impossible. The hanyou knew that even with his speed there was no way he was going to leave Kagome to track down the old miko. Kagome was already so vulnerable; he dared not leave her side for any period of time. Not to mention that his heart quaked when he thought of how he was to explain to Kagome why he was after an old miko two days away. Never would he consider bringing her along with him. If Kagome found out what he did… No, he couldn't go back to Saku. Not now, not ever. Somehow he would fix this. If it killed him, he would make it alright.

She whimpered in her sleep, and he knew she was having a nightmare. Her body was so tense it made him want to cry out, made him want to stab himself with Tetsusaiga for doing her so much wrong. As he looked back now, he could no longer understand why he did it. A simple voice from no where had beckoned him, yes, but he had followed for no reason. He seemed all too trusting that this was his rescue. With one hand, he began stroking her cheek. Immediately her body relaxed and Inuyasha was able to smile a little again. 'If I could make you happy, I would in a heartbeat. Somehow I…… I'll make you happy, Kagome. As long as I have breath in me, I'll make sure you forget your pain. You'll see… in time you'll forget you even had a family. You'll forget… like I did… when I lost…'

He squeezed his eyes shut as painful memories just started to break the surface of his calm. When he managed to hold them back, he gazed back at Kagome with comfort. If he could do it, so could she. She was strong. 'I can do this for her. I know I can… I have to.'

To be continued…

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Ooo, aren't you the smart one. Hmm, now how to I plan on catching you by surprise? (hugs)

**Helikakileh: **Yeah, I guess it was kinda obvious that that was gonna happen, but ya know. I'm glad you think so highly of me, haha. (hugs)

**Kamira: **Yes, why are all the pretty ones so dumb? Lol. (hugs)

**EmeraldShine: **Yes, yes he does. (sigh) Can't forget that. Yeah, it was Saku who did it because of Inuyasha's visit. (hugs)

**Mental Mess: **Glad you're willing to read even when you're tired……. Unless you're tired because of the chapter. Ooo, I hope not. (hugs)

**Srg1: **Thanks a lot. Wow, everyday! That's pretty awesome. During the school year, I tend to update on a daily basis, so you may be in luck once school starts. (hugs)

**Inuyasha-kagome-forever99: **Wow! Tears, even. I'm so glad you like this fic that much. Good thing I update fast, huh. (hugs)

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Mmmm, miso soup…. Wonder if that's okay for diets. I think I'll go find some. Man, now I'm hungry. (hugs)

**a100rinchhead: **Lol, that would be so hilarious. Hahahaha! You have quite an imagination there. (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **Yeah, I know. Kinda obvious, not really all that original, but I'm gonna have so much fun with it. Hope you'll forgive. (hugs)


	15. Ch 15: Many Greetings

Chapter 15: Many Greetings

Nightfall came late, or so it seemed to them. This day had been so stressful it was no surprise that it felt like an eternity since they had seen the last moon. Even with the summer night, they still needed a fire to burn. For them the pain was too near to feel any heat in their cheeks. The silence was just as ominous as the noise prior. Not even crickets chirped happily tonight. How was it that the emotions of nature always matched up with their own? Instead of a lullaby, their rhythms were unchoreographed, panicked, and uneasy.

Miroku slurped the last of his miso soup before looking over to his companions, just as downtrodden as himself. It had taken awhile for them to push the truth out of Inuyasha, that the portal had closed off. They had seen how his ears flattened and how his ears fell back as he said it, and they knew by these things that he was worried too for Kagome's well-being.

They sat in solemn silence for a long time before Shippou got up. "I'm going to check on Kagome," he exclaimed.

He lifted his foot into the air, but was stopped as Miroku grabbed a hold of his tail and lifted him up, "I don't think that's a good idea, Shippou. You know what happened last time."

"But…" he whimpered.

"I'll go," Sango stood up, "I think Inuyasha will be less likely to attack a woman anyway."

As she walked back to hut, the boys looked after her in worry. They clutched each other as though watching a horror movie. As quietly as she could, Sango approached the bead curtain doorway and reached out a hand to pull them away. He snapped, "Go away!"

"Inuyasha, we-."

He turned this time to growl at her threateningly, one protective arm still wrapped around a sleeping Kagome. Her slumber was deep, although she had practically slept all day, and Inuyasha had been by her side the whole time. He had been reluctant to move her from their spot outside, but even in the warm night, she shivered. When he was sure no one else was looking, he brought her into the hut. He placed a few layers of blankets on her, lit a fire, and stood to keep watch so that no one would disturb her.

For a while, no one did, and he couldn't help himself from lying down beside her. It slew her nightmares, so he thought. Naturally, Shippou had chosen that moment to come in, and Inuyasha had nearly attacked him for trying to disturb Kagome. Shippou escaped the hut in one piece, but Inuyasha wouldn't dare leave the hut to chase him. Missing the comfort of her touch, he settled back in next to her and put his arm around her.

But he could never attack a woman, and he turned his gaze away from the exterminator as a blush crept over his face. She called over to him, "How is she doing?"

When he spoke, it was more for himself than anyone else in the area, "She'll be fine."

Satisfied, Sango turned to leave, but not before smiling for the first time that day at the sight of how Inuyasha was suddenly acting. She knew wholeheartedly that he would come up with some excuse for being affectionate later. He always did, but actions spoke louder than words, and his actions screamed love. She disappeared again and Inuyasha sighed in relief. He knew he should have just backed away from Kagome. That's what he usually did, anyway. He couldn't have the others seeing the weakness in him, especially Kagome. He began to think of ways to get out of this trap the next time he talked to the others.

Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep, grasping his hand in her own. The action shocked him for a moment, but he soon got used to the feeling. Stroking her palm with his thumb, he smiled ever so slightly. 'Keh. Pathetic wench.'

Shifting onto her back, their clasped hands lay between them as Inuyasha watched her sleeping face. Only she had the power to make him want completely opposite things: for her to wake up, and for her to keep sleeping. Nothing sounded quite as pleasant at the moment than receiving her gaze, her attention… and yet…

His gaze faltered. Perhaps she was safer in her dreams now. At least there she could be with her family again, she could do what she wanted… he couldn't ruin her life. A disheartened sigh came forward and his shoulders slumped. His nose rested against her head, where he could smell her best. The scent of wildflowers encircled his body and constricted against him until he became breathless. So hard at some moments he felt for sure he would bleed. The most wonderful and deadly way to die in his mind was right there beside Kagome.

Regardless of the physically easy day, his body was exhausted from all the turmoil. Kagome's sobs had been harder to contain then he expected, thus he had repeated his breathing strategy so often it made his head dizzy. A trivial thing, his need for sleep. There was much desire to stay, yet much to go. If he could be greeted with happier thoughts of Kagome, it might do him well.

But a troubled mind hardly finds sleep an easy task. A foredooming thought lay before him, and he hadn't a clue how to break away. The well may be broken, but he couldn't give up on the hope that she would get over it. That was all there was to do now, really. They had reached the point of no return, or rather he had, as he reminded himself all too constantly. But there was something his mother had once told him that gave him one salvation of hope. 'Time will heal all wounds.'

His stubborn nature took over, "Keh. If I can get over all the shit that's happened to me…"

But he didn't even dare to finish that thought.

As time continued, his eyes began to droop, and he was almost asleep when a familiar scent assailed him. His eyes flashed open, "Kikyo…"

He started to stand when Kagome's grasp held him back. He looked at her, beautiful and vulnerable, and the sight caused his heart to leap into his throat. The way she seemed now, seemed like she needed him there. He groaned at this, his stubborn pride unable to let him feel the weakness that was boiling over inside him. He placed her hand next to her face, and allowed her hair to graze his fingers before he pulled away. Trying not to linger enough to change his mind, the window was his exit as he leapt from the hut.

Kikyo's soul-collecting youkai were outside waiting for him to follow, and he gave chase to them. As he followed, a strange realization crossed his mind, "I haven't seen Kikyo in so long."

The hanyou would hesitate to say he had forgotten about Kikyo, but he never did daydream of her anymore. He never dreamt of her at night either. Rather his thoughts were replaced with his friends and especially Kagome. It baffled him that he could so suddenly lose track of his love for Kikyo. Afterall, he had promised to give his life to her.

Before his thoughts could continue, "Inuyasha."

He turned around and looked upwards into the trees. There the dead miko sat, perched against a tree. The way she was positioned leaning back, it seemed as though she was weakened. This was confirmed as more soul collectors passed the souls of dead women into her clay body. It was her only way of survival, the only way she could come this far to see Inuyasha. She never told him how demanding it was for her to find him again. The souls she collected were mostly those of dead women who had been killed by youkai. Therefore, her souls became frightened whenever anyone with youkai blood was around. But she ignored this, allowed some souls to retreat so she could see him again. Why she didn't tell him was still a mystery even to her.

She gasped as another soul encompassed her heart, along with it the memory of a miserable life now becoming her own. When she looked back down at Inuyasha, he could see the sadness radiating from her eyes. Sadness and confusion, and even maybe irritation. Like a Cheshire cat she peered down at him, demanding from him his devotion to her pale but glorious beauty. Her pure aura became slightly tainted as she sensed tiny pieces of Kagome's aura attached to his clothing. She frowned in thought, gazing into the aura and its sudden direct lost in connection to Kagome's time. Her eyes widened, "You closed off the well, didn't you?"

The comment threw Inuyasha back a little. "H-how did you know?"

She did not answer, but she leaned her head back against the tree and gazed into the leaves. She asked calmly as she closed her eyes against what she feared might be the answer, "Why did you do this?"

He stuttered and looked at the guilty claws that still ached for Kagome's touch. How could he tell her that a part of him would always belong to Kagome, no matter where he went? It was pointless, anyway, right? She noticed his troubled mind, "I care not…"

She turned to glare at him, into his soul, with sadness in her gaze, "Just remember the promise you made to me. If you plan to keep it…"

Inuyasha wouldn't even let her finish her thought, he nodded repeatedly, "My mind has been made up…"

He lowered his gaze out of shame more than anything else, "I won't let you down, Kikyo."

When he raised his head again, she was already gone. He spun around looking for where she was going, but was only met with the emptiness of trees. He sighed heavily. How could he have forgotten his promise to Kikyo? 'Baka.'

His gaze never left the ground as he went back to the camp. Even if it was a short meeting, never had he left Kikyo without feeling so down. It only reminded him of his promise, and that Kagome…

As he passed her window, he looked inside to where she was still sleeping. Never had she seemed so far away from him. It didn't matter that she was staying here now, she could never be his. He shook his head, 'I don't need that. I belong with Kikyo. All I can do for Kagome now is make her stop being so sad.'

All he could do for Kagome now was make her happy. That's all that mattered, after what he did.

He wanted to go in, wanted to rest alongside her again, but he knew if he went inside again, if her soul was allowed to claim his, he would never be released. He could still smell her scent on his clothing and it was enough to make him crazy as it was. To him, she was the most forbidden of fruits. The most precious and untouchable thing imaginable. He only hoped he wouldn't give in to his need to be with her. No, he had already ruined her life enough with his needs to have her close.

Inuyasha did not return into the hut. He sniffed out his friends under the shade of a tree and went to join them. As he willed his ears to perk up, he prayed they would not see the distress he was in, the confusion all over his face. He sat down, cross-legged against the tree a few feet away and looked to the valley. The others looked at him, the stern expression and frowning lips, and the worry in his eyes didn't escape them. When they stared for too long, Inuyasha shifted his gaze to them. They were practically hovering over him, asking him the question with their silent gazes. He grimaced, "Stop looking at me like that like you're all crazy."

They took the hint and backed off, and Inuyasha's glare suddenly caught something. High above the trees on the otherside of the hut, something moved. He didn't see much, but he did see something dark moving. Sango and Miroku noticed his stare and slowly reached for their weapons. Inuyasha signaled for them to stop with his hand. If they were careful, they could catch this youkai by surprise. He ducked below the hill and ran softly to the other side of the hill, not even looking back to see the others following him. He glared back at them slightly for allowing their feet to make so much noise. Try as they might to quiet down, they ultimately hid so that they could catch the vermin if Inuyasha chased him in that direction.

Inuyasha quietly drew Tetsusaiga, and ran to the tree. He wouldn't admit he was very worried that this youkai had no scent he could discern. How this was, he did not know. He could see the dark figure, peering over the trees, looking at the hut. A growl automatically formed in his throat as he assumed the youkai was after Kagome and the shikon jewel. This was a mistake as he soon found out. The youkai leapt out of the way of his strike, and Tetsusaiga sliced into leaves and wood instead. Inuyasha yelled, "Damnit! Come back here!"

All he heard was a sinister chuckle before the youkai sped away from him. Inuyasha gave chase, though he hadn't actually seen the beast. "Bastard. If you think you're getting anywhere near the Shikon jewel…"

A familiar voice intercepted his own, "If you think that, you're even dumber than I thought."

Inuyasha skidded to a halt. It couldn't be… that same voice.

All he saw were trees, trees, and trees as he looked around for the stalker. That voice… it had to be… it was the same one that had convinced him to do whatever it took to keep Kagome. But there was no scent he could find. A nose such as his could usually pick up something even a few miles away. The thought of that disturbed him even more. Whatever this creature was, it was certainly no kind of being he had ever come across in his entire life. What kind of creature gave off no scent?

The voice spoke again, "Have you figured it out yet, Inuyasha? Who I am?"

"Keh! Quit being a coward and show yourself. Problem solved." Inuyasha smirked.

"If you can't figure it out for yourself, I just I was right about you."

Inuyasha swiped at a tree with his claws in frustration. Five marks appeared all the way through to the sap as a result. "Why have you followed me? How did you know… about Kagome?"

"I told you, hanyou. You and I have more in common than you can know. You'd be surprised what I know about you," the voice echoed back to him, seeming to bounce off the trees themselves.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Show yourself and fight me, coward."

"I did not come to fight you. I've just come for information, and now that I have it, I'm afraid I must take my leave," his voice started to get softer and softer.

Upon realization that the youkai was already leaving, Inuyasha jumped into the tree tops to try to find him. He swung at the trees, determined to the track down the voice that had somehow manipulated him into doing such a terrible thing to Kagome. It was so dark, and there was no light for even his powerful eyes to see by. "Get back here, bastard!"

He never received an answer. Inuyasha swung his sword into the tree. "Kso!"

The figure ran quickly through the fields, towards the north. As he traveled, he took special care that others would not see him. The mystery of his existence could be ruined if anyone found out where he came from, or who he was working for. How grateful he was that it was the dead of night. The grass didn't even give into his feet as he ran. Perhaps because he practically floated now, just hovering above the soft soil as he ran. His long hair longed back and forth in the wind and whipped into his face. As he looked at his newly formed body, he smiled at the gift he had received. The power, and then some. How he desired to sharpen his claws. As he continued to run, he smiled so his fangs glistered beneath the moon, "We will meet again, Inuyasha. Mark my words."

**Next chapter: hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha…….. fluff to the max! You have been warned! **

To be continued…

**RobinRox13: **Hello there. Thanks for your support. I will be most happy to update quickly. (hugs)

**Helikakileh: **Glad I can count on you all to start criticizing Inuyasha without him being too out of character. At least I try to keep him in character. (hugs)

**Mental Mess: **If I break your heart one or two times during this fic, I'll be sure to mend it. (hugs)

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Note to all boys: desperate romance is hot. Haha, glad you think so. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **I've been writing sooo much, even adding stuff all time, so I shan't let you down. (hugs)

**EmeraldShine: **Now don't know hating Saku just yet. If you like cute moments, you'll love chapter 17. Teeheehee! (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **I must learn this fluff dance. Must come in handy. Haha, ttyl. (hugs)

**a100rinchhead: **Hehe, Miroku doesn't quite yet. But there will be plenty of great things I hope he comments on. Hahaha! (hugs)

**srg1: **Aww, shucks. Well I care about my reviewers so I take good care of them. It is really a pleasure to know that I've managed to pull you into this fic. (hugs)

**kawaiibritt: **I'll have plenty of cuteness to counterbalance that sadness later. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Yeah, I know. I'm heartbroken too, but… but…. Waaaahhh! (hugs)


	16. Ch 16: Catching Moons and Storms

**Hurray for a fluff chapter. It can only get better from here on out. **

Chapter 16: Catching Moons and Storms

"Kagome, Kagome! I caught another one!" the kit cried in joy as he ran to her.

"Very good, Shippou-chan," she took the net from him and emptied yet another butterfly into their large tank, "I think we're going to need a bigger tank soon if we don't let some go, though."

Shippou pouted and puckered his lips, "But we've already let all the old ones go."

She rubbed his red hair and giggled, "I know, but as long as more butterflies come for us to catch, we'll just have to make room for them."

Shippou emptied his pockets, which were filled with leaves and twigs for the tank. They both took care to putting them inside without letting the butterflies escape.

Inuyasha, the hanyou perched in the single tree on the hill, had nothing unusual on his mind, except many the occasional pondering of his life. The storm that was his existence continued to shake the earth. Every memory he had from childhood left a mark of strong and deadly winds, so strong that the vibrations of it still echoed back to him. The very nature of human emotion void from his presence, he felt as though everyone he had ever laid eyes upon had abandoned him. He was their sacrifice to the world that hadn't loved them either, that fed their loved ones to various youkai. All around him, there was hatred. If he was lucky, the winds would disperse for but a moment to reveal memories of his mother, and happier moments with Kikyo. But they were all illusions of the storm, meant to lure him away further into the chaos until he would be ripped apart by the pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of Kagome, a laughter which he hadn't heard in the three weeks since the well was closed. The tension in his face instantly loosened, and he forgot his pain. Her laughter always broke away the clouds in his eyes, made him see the sun again. Too little had he noticed the wonder of a full moon or a bright sun, for in his mind they were hardly there. She was why he now considered them to be so precious, too few to take advantage of. On this night, she broke away the clouds on a full moon. Taking in that treasured moment, he relished in its glow, breathing in its beams until filled with it. His amber gaze never left Kagome, who was becoming more and more his last salvation. Every smile was the gateway to a moment of cherished peace. The eyes of the storms, as it were.

With a silly wave, the kitsune bid Kagome goodnight and made his way to the hut where a warm blanket was waiting for him. Kagome remained. Without reason to, just pleasure. As she eyed the butterflies, she couldn't help but feel sad that they would die so quickly. Who knew how long before she might have to remove their dead bodies from the tank. Such beauty, in her mind, should be free to roam the skies forever. It was a cruel fate that something so magnificent was so given such a short time for brilliance. What made her smile in contrast was seeing the small cocoons lining the leaves, an indication at least to her that life would not stop, time would not stop.

Constantly, her thoughts went back to her family, and how she missed them. It became easier as time passed on to get by, but it also felt like it was getting harder. It felt like forever since she had seen them, and if it seemed so, it had to have been. But this reminder that they were still alive and well was of great comfort. She was one of those cocoons, isolated from time itself until allowed to break free again and take flight.

A southern wind enveloped her skin and she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. The winds soon died, but left her with the same chill as before. She felt so sure that something lingered overhead, waiting for her to make her next move before it struck her down lightning fast. Waiting for a flicker of warmth to soothe away her fears before piercing her heart in one swift thrust. As she gazed into the cloudless sky, she smiled at the full moon which cooed her. The moon was known for being cold, yet she felt no shiver looking upon it. She closed her eyes and allowed the beams to caress her skin with warmth. The heat ran more than so much deeper than the skin, it was like it had become a part of her. The writhing muscles and bones now as soft as cream, Kagome felt as though she might faint. For the first time in at least three weeks, she felt a sense of ultimate protection, as though she was not only safe, but maybe even…

It didn't take long to realize that it wasn't the moon to warm her, but a red haori that slipped around her. She gasped as she glanced up to see Inuyasha right above her, his hands still pressed to her shoulders. The innocence in his eyes exploded into a thousand pieces of curiosity, she couldn't even begin to understand. The moonlight sparkled in the form of tiny flecks in his amber eyes, bought to life the white in his silver hair, and created the wonder that was Inuyasha. He didn't move as he stared at her breathtaking glow as well. The hanyou silently cursed the moon for making her so glorious before him. As soon as her gaze met his and captured him, all sound died away… all movement. Another eye.

Inuyasha had never stopped to consider what touching Kagome would make him feel. As many times as he had before, it was never enough to convince him that he knew her. Somehow, he needed to feel her again, everyday, just to make sure he had her touch just right. The feel of her skin was how he knew her best. If blind and deaf, even with no nose, Inuyasha knew that he could find Kagome just by the feeling of her in his arms. When his hands grabbed onto her, he suddenly held the universe in his hands. One so fragile it might shatter even if he let go. He would cradle it in his mind, in his heart.

In her presence, he became purged of all evil, purified in a stronger way than she could ever know. There could be no doubt what he had become in those moments. Not a human, nor a youkai, nor a hanyou… but it had no name to speak of. Some dormant part of him that whispered into the dead of night for Kagome, some listless rhythm that suddenly leaped into rapid fire, and the heat of the Kaze no Kizu running from his soul to his fingertips. For those few moments, Inuyasha felt the power of a god.

Seeing that glow in her eyes made him dare to believe anything, and nothing scared him more than that. He pulled his arms away from her shoulders and turned his stare to some miscellaneous spot among the treetops, speaking in his usual gruff tone, "It's cold. We should go inside."

Without waiting for an answer, he began slow footsteps towards the hut. His ears dropped forward and his lips automatically formed into a pout. Her voice stopped him, "Wait."

He turned to look at her again, and already the attitude he demonstrated was slipping from him. She had to catch her breath before continuing, "Sit with me, just for a little while. Please?"

Knowing full-well he could never deny the silk in her voice, he rolled his eyes and returned to her side, sitting with his hands tucked into his sleeves as he looked at the ground. But he wouldn't face her. He turned his back on her. "Keh."

She sighed sadly and looked away from him before she could catch his ears twitching repeatedly. Her hands rustled the grass, and his sensitive ears could pick it up. The pace of her breathing, he could hear as well. He could listen to her movements and the rustle of the elements that gave way to her glory for as long as he had the ears to hear them.

"Do you remember, Inuyasha, when we first met?" Kagome said softly.

"Keh, how could I forget?" He replied bluntly, but something with a life of its own came through in his voice, and Kagome relished in the sound.

Through everything that had happened to her over the past few years, two things had remained constant: the moon and Inuyasha. It was why they both brought her such comfort when she was away from her family, possibly forever. As she recalled that day when she discovered she couldn't go home, one thing stood out more than anything else. That was when she had tumbled down the hill, only to have Inuyasha stop her, to hold her in his arms and comfort her as she wept. He watched over her that night while she slept, tracing her features and setting her every atom aglow. 'Inuyasha, you are my moon.'

Her head turned away from him, afraid to ask him the unsaid question. If he had asked it of her, she would give him the world, or at least as much as her strength would allow. Somehow, she trusted that much in herself to know that she loved Inuyasha, but did she trust Inuyasha? With that thought, she shook her head in spite of herself, reminding herself that from the bottom of her broken heart, she did. When she had first met him, the girl from the future cared not for this time, nor for him. Her only wish had been to go home. Now, her home was gone. But something had changed since two years. Where did she find comfort now? In the confines of her room or the love of her friends? Or the everlasting protection of a hanyou known only as Inuyasha?

"You tried to kill me, then, I remember," she replied.

His ears twitched more and he grimaced. "I remember."

"You trusted no one," she said.

He wanted to say he still didn't, that he never would as long as he lived, but his tongue betrayed him, "Yes…"

She smiled. She could tell by his voice that he was embarrassed, "How much have things changed, Inuyasha? Am I different?"

He turned enough so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye, and he ran his gaze over her raven hair. It blew lightly in the wind, along with the rise and fall of his own breath. Just as beautiful has he had always known her to be. 'You haven't changed. You're still Kagome. I hope you always will be.'

"Nah," he stated instead of what was truly on his mind.

"And how about you, Inuyasha?" She glanced over her shoulder as he turned away from her gaze.

Lifting his claws in front of him, he eyed the sharp nails, grimaced at the reminder of what he said he always wanted to become, what he was half of already. To think that he could become a youkai, forget his human heart… forget Kagome…'A monster,' he thought.

"What a stupid question. I don't look any different."

She shrugged and stretched, "I suppose not physically, but I think you've changed. I certainly hope you don't hate me anymore."

His body turned around completely to face her, a look of astonishment on his face. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but backed away. His eyes twinkled into the emptiness of space, hoping that somehow she could feel it vibrating through the air. 'I… could never hate you, Kagome.'

Her head was bowed, but she possessed a look of hope even as he looked at her profile. She nodded knowingly towards him, "I'm glad."

Changing the subject as fast as possible, Inuyasha eyed the butterfly tank and signaled towards it, "How many have you got now?"

Kagome smiled, "Fourteen."

He smirked for but a second, and then reached out his closed hand. She eyed him curiously as he opened the tank with his one hand and used the other to reach inside. The butterflies began to panic a bit, but cowered away from the imposing hand rather than trying to escape. When he opened his palm, a monarch flew out of his grasp and joined the others, as well as joined the panic. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in wonder as he closed the tank again. He leaned back and looked back to her for approval, and he saw it shining in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her appreciative gaze for but a moment and smirked, "Fifteen."

Her smile was so bright, he felt as though he would die right then and there from the bliss of it all. It screamed something he was sure he had never received before, something that etched itself in his bones, leaving the mark on him forever. The question lingered in his mind, if she thought he was a fool for wanting her, if she was a fool for thinking such a thing were so incredible. "What?"

She knew what she wanted to say, but she knew he would be too embarrassed to know she had seen his sensitive side. In the end, she simply looked away again, leaving him a bit uneasy. She didn't notice behind her black hair as he stared at her intently. How many times had he watched her, a smile tugging at his lips, the urge to run to her? Over the years, he had lost count. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, and Inuyasha's ears twitched. Finally, Kagome had enough and turned to face him, "Can I ask you something, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged simply, "Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Back then, when I fell down the hill, why did you stop me?" she asked sweetly.

Pink rose to his cheeks before he had the time to notice it. At times he wondered why he always flew to her rescue, putting everything else aside to do so. But it was like walking for him. "I… you were gonna roll down into the valley, what was I supposed to do?"

"I suppose, but I wouldn't have died or anything. You didn't have to come for me."

He peered out through his silvery bangs, trying to keep down the lingering aspiration that her presence provided, "I had to catch you."

How he spoke to her seemed like it was a common fact, however the way he looked at her made a thousand daydreams reverberate in her head. Ripples of dormant emotions grew and grew from within her core until she felt she might burst. Nearly every happy thought she had about him came back to her in a stampede of silver and amber. She could feel every moment his arms wrapped around her protectively, every scream for her name, and every tender look she received from him. Her eyes shifted to the butterflies, and his gaze followed hers. Her voice was so gentle and warm it set his very soul aflame, "You always catch me…"

And she said more to herself than him that despite what he may have thought, "You always keep me."

He turned his head away out of shame, unable to look at her beauty. It was too powerful for him to trust himself anymore. And those words… sounded like he really could keep her. He inwardly groaned. It was a mistake to be out there with her. The urge to reach out to her assailed him, and he fought to keep his hands pressed against the ground. He had… responsibilities to Kikyo. How could he ignore that now? For three weeks, he had watched Kagome and felt the ache in his heart that he could not have her. Because honor was the only thing truly his now. Kikyo was forced to wander the world as the undead, helping to heal the wounded, witnessing people dying, consuming souls only to take on the burdens of their lives through their memories, feeling no warmth on her skin, and all for no compensation. He had to be her compensation for all the tragedy she had to face every day, for being killed by Naraku. He owed her this. He owed her his life.

Kagome's breath slowed down as she watched him. She could tell he was disturbed. Seeing as he was a dog-demon, one idea came to her mind on how to draw him out of his depression. She reached out with one hand and gently massaged his left ear. The tiny white hairs brought yet another smile to her face as she rubbed. To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't pull away. Rather he fell into her touch, and she giggled as she saw his left foot start to kick back. Inuyasha pulled back at her laugh, finally realizing what his reaction had been to her satin fingers. He instinctively reached out his hand to take hers off his head, and he glared at her for a moment. Those ears had betrayed him more times then he could count, pleading for the touch of Kagome, begging for her soft hands.

His annoyed stare fell short though, and his eyes lingered on the hand that stayed in his. The hand that wouldn't move away. The hand that remained constantly within his grasp, which always reached out to him, kept him away from the darkness that was the day. The hand that smothered him from the harsh winds that threatened to break his skin. Kagome, who was the center of his inmost calm, and the one who relieved the burden in more ways than she could ever know, was all that broke through the clouds. 'Kagome, you are…'

The lullaby of his own heart invaded his ears, deafening in its thump against his ribs. He was surer now that it wanted to break free of its prison. A rampant desire to kiss her, to taste her rose fresh in his mind and in his heart. Never had he wanted something quite so badly before. It was something he knew he could never have, but his instincts had different plans. His fingers squeezed tighter as he seemed to gravitate towards her. Her lips parted into a silent gasp under his intense gaze. Somehow nothing else moved or even existed. Only a hanyou and a miko and some butterflies underneath a full moon and an invisible storm that was their lives. That was all they really needed, after all. If nothing else, that would suffice. The pressure on his own heart was consuming, every breath a vast chore. Inuyasha's breath crept onto her skin as he came closer, she didn't even know what to expect. She didn't even comprehend what he was doing. For about two seconds as his lips paused just an inch from hers, she couldn't help but wonder… if maybe…

He couldn't help it, couldn't control himself. The innate beckoning ran through him like wildfire, and his aura felt like it exploded as he gently pressed his lips against hers. The cry to taste her compelled him to kiss her. He was lost the moment he grabbed her hand. He was weak, he was… quite possibly… in love. The power that shot through them both made her heart cry out to every little being that this was how it was always meant to be. He was her savior, her one comfort left in the world. She knew long ago that she would die for him, but it was only know that she knew she would live for him. His presence christened hers in the mere sway of his body, and she became holy. No more a mere priestess, but a saint, Kagome alone conquered the world. She no longer wished to fall, but to be carried forever in his sweet embrace. Her soul pulled at his, embraced him, promising to never let go even after they parted in the physical world.

Whether it lasted a second or an eternity, the endless visions of love bombarded him and broke him. Mountains crumbled, the oceans receded to the point where everything became flat. Every creature disappeared, so there could be no more death, nor life. The sky grew black and icy cold. The gods themselves shook under the fury of the earth, the sudden unbearable heartbreak. And then, just as quickly as the world had come to an end, life burst through the ashes. In an ecstasy of power, it spread like wildfire, consuming the earth in painful joy. Inuyasha felt as his human heart cracked and crumbled, then burst into a crash of thunder and lightning, slowly reforming into a utopia of his very own. Here within the confines of his romance, there could be no death, no pain, no responsibilities. Drunk with her love, he quenched his thirst for a new life, a better life.

The contact of his lips made shivers shake down her spine all the way to her feet and he felt her quiver suddenly. The shock of what he had down rescued him of his bliss and he broke away from her almost as soon as the kiss had begun. He scrambled back a few feet, as though she had poisoned him. The look on his face would have been priceless if it hadn't nearly crushed Kagome's heart as she held back the whimper in her throat. He was flushing furiously and his face was constricted with horror. He gulped and pleaded forgiveness, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

The words cut her deeper than he could ever know. She couldn't even say a thing. He got to his feet. "I'm… I just… you look like…"

He wanted to say she looked like a goddess, like some ethereal beckoning him with her beauty to kiss her even without her consent. In his weakness, he had not found the strength to resist. The hanyou had never felt so ashamed for leading her on like that. The beauty of her very soul seemed to have forced his lips on hers. It disgusted him. Did the world truly hate him so much they would tease him with Kagome's kisses before stealing her away?

But Kagome would never have assumed that's what he wanted to say, naturally. The sadness in Kagome's eyes was hidden away by her black bangs. He turned his body away from her, just in time to miss the anguish in her eyes. She forced a smile, "I know. You thought I was Kikyo for a moment."

He stopped short, "Huh?"

"It's okay. I know you're really tired. You were just mistaken, that's all."

"I…"

He wanted, yearned to correct her judgment, but even he knew it was better this way. After all, it wasn't fair to Kagome or to Kikyo that he had kissed her. He finally sighed and nodded his head, then bowed his head low in his shame. "I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. I hope I didn't scare you."

He had half-expected her to run away from him, away from his grasp and his love. Any other human or youkai in their right mind would run away from a low-life hanyou. How he prayed she would be the exception. But his own words hurt him even more. The blackest of lies, it had been. He eyed her in shock as she looked to him with a huge smile, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I understand. It meant nothing to me either."

All the air escaped his lungs silently. The kiss meant nothing to her? He regained his composure before she could notice, "Come on, let's go inside."

She sighed in disappointment that his gruff attitude had returned. She walked past him without a second glance to make her way to the hut. 'Don't cry, Kagome. You can't cry. What would he think of you?'

Inuyasha stayed outside a few seconds later than her. He clenched his fists until he was close to drawing blood. His gaze was somewhat angry, but more it was sad than anything else. This was what he wanted. He had to be with Kikyo, no matter how much he yearned for Kagome, there could be no question what he had to do. Besides, Kagome deserved better than him. What had he to offer her but a life of solitude? Who would take in the lover of a hanyou? They hadn't taken in his mother for loving a youkai. Why would Kagome be any different? 'No, you can't think about that, baka. It ain't even gonna happen.'

The tingle of their kiss still lingered on his lips. It may have lasted less than a second, but somewhere within her kiss he could taste eternity, not the bitter side, but the sweet part. The part even beyond the world of the living. Not even Kikyo's kiss could make him feel that way. And Kagome… thought it was nothing. He scoffed into the emptiness of the night, 'Nothing. Kagome, to me that kiss was like… it was like… like I could have kept you.'

Flushed and a little downhearted, he followed Kagome's lead back into the hut, knowing full well he would get no sleep that night regardless.

To be continued…

**Oooh, I'm so mean. Well at least I let them kiss. For awhile I was gonna make it close but no cigar. That'll give something for that baka to think about. **

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Haha, yeah I did notice. This ain't a Kikyo-basher, just so you know, but…. Ah, I can't tell ya. You wouldn't want that, now would ya? Haha. (hugs)

**Princess of stars: **Thank you kindly, darlin'. And you're uber awesome for responding. (hugs)

**Helikakileh: **Aww, hugs for me? Hurray! Life is good! I'm glad it's drawing you in, cause I don't want anyone to leave before I get to the good stuff. (hugs)

**Mental Mess: **I'll explain it, and I'm sooo excited about it. Teeheehee! (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Oh, don't even get me started on the crying. He's so… cute… hot… puppy ears……Waaaaaah… (hugs)

**Inuyasha05: **You're close, reeeeal close, but no cigar. Keep checking in, and all will be revealed. (hugs)

**EmeraldShine: **Haha, yeah… yeah I do. Well I hope whatever you're thinking is wrong, cause I want it to be a big surprise. Probably won't reveal who it is for quite a while though. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Well I'll be sad, but at least I'm not losing you for good. You're such a loyal reviewer and all. (hugs)

**kawaiibritt: **I love getting all poetic. Glad when you enjoy it. (hugs)

**mooximxaxwhile: **Bah, you don't waste my time, silly. I love reviews, and I love that you love this story. (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **Kiaaa! Cookie! Gimme gimme gimme! I HATE DIET FOOD! GO AWAY, DIET FOOD! (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **You're probably right about it, since everyone else seems to know. Oh well. The surprise really is later, anyway. Well, I'll reveal it next chapter. (hugs)

**srg1: **I'm really glad you said that, cause I was worried about that point coming across. Glad it got through. Thanks for all your support. (hugs)


	17. Ch 17: Mending Hearts

**Okay, so this is the looooooongest chapter I have ever written… ever. Not really a good break up point. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the fluff. Not so sure if the next chapter will have that much fluff (mostly because of writer's block) but it'll come again, so no worries. I don't know how much time I'll be having to write, so it might possibly take a little longer to update then usual, but the way I see it, you want it to be good just as much as I do. Well, we'll see what happens. Enjoy my 9 page chapter. Go me!**

Chapter 17: Mending Hearts

FLASHBACK

_It was high above the mountains were the castle resided. A figure in the shadow lifted a goblet to his lips and drank of its liquor. The taste felt sweet on his tongue and his throat as he swallowed. When he gulped, he smacked his lips and sighed happily. Glancing out the window, he relished in the feeling of life, of the cold earth that welcomed him. It had taken about a week for a being even of his kind to make it back to his chosen home. But the trip was definitely worth it. His mission may have made him impatient for blood, but he dared not risk losing it. So long as he was given the power to wreak havoc on this world, he would cooperate by any means necessary, just to stay alive. In the cold mists of his thoughts lay desires still unready to be unleashed. He sat the goblet on a small table next to another one, which was immediately taken into another's hand. "Is it done?"_

"_Yes," he replied almost in a hiss._

"_Perfect," he placed the glass back down._

"_Naraku, will you then allow me to do what I will with the miko?"_

_He smiled in his sinister way and leaned back slightly. His black hair fell back to reveal his pale white face and piercing red eyes. Everything about him was emphasized. The deathly hue in his skin shown brightly under his midnight hair, and the eyes that were the portal to his hatred glowed in the light of the moon. "You may be flesh and bone now, but you are still an idiot behind that thick skull."_

"_Puh. We'll see what you say once I fulfill this task of yours, if only you'd let me start already."_

"_Patience becomes you if you let it in," Naraku smiled, "If you do, I will make this easy for you. I'll bring her to you."_

_Naraku lit a lantern and set it on the table in front of him. "Look at yourself, Kokuei."_

_As he was told, he raised his clawed hand into the air and in front of his face so he could see clearly. His nails were long and sharp. He curled them slightly and looked proud, "What a magnificent body, even if it is that of a hanyou."_

_Naraku eyed his creation, looked through the claws to the dark amber in his gaze. Under the blanket of night, specks of gold flashed and revealed his evil interior. Only the most trained of eyes could see the difference between this copy and the original. A gush of wind blew the long silver hair back to reveal the fangs in his mouth, and Kokuei smirked. Had he not known better, Naraku might have thought him to be the real Inuyasha. Not a difference could be seen, except the clothes. His clothes were similar to Naraku's, compensation from a group of townspeople begging for the lives of their citizens. Naturally, they were all rotting in graves now. His kimino was navy blue, with some red made in the shape of claw marks running from his left shoulder to his stomach. So red, it appeared as blood. It was the place where his heart should have been, torn apart for good measure. _

_Naraku motioned to Kokuei's new body, that of Inuyasha, "You have been given a great gift. One that will give both you and me what we want. I know you have innate cravings, and your work will not go unpunished. I have not forgotten my own plans. However…"_

_He glared through the bangs of his hair at his creation, "I can afford no mistakes. Whether you admit it or not, it is in that small brain of yours where your connection to Inuyasha truly lies. It is a gift and a curse. You are prone to his weaknesses too."_

"_Keh, and yet I possess other powers that hanyou could never even hope for. With that, he'll never be able to defeat me."_

"_And that is how you will lose. Do not go into battle too fast. Our task is the miko, and to get to her, we must get through him. If my plans are carried out in order, if we can separate them, then both Inuyasha and that miko will be destroyed."_

"_I do desire her blood, more and more everyday," Kokuei licked his lips._

"_Then use your connection to Inuyasha. Find out what his weaknesses are, and take them not for granted in battle."_

"_Why the hanyou? He is not our main concern, after all. It's that miko we're after," he questioned._

_Naraku stood and peered outward upon the valley, his valley in his mind. A growing threat prodded his mind, making him for the first time fearful that he could lose everything. "She is. Let's just say that I'm attacking this issue from both ends, shall we? The prophecy must not be fulfilled. At all cost, we must stop it."_

_Kokuei was about to protest, but decided against it. He cared not for his master's troubles, after all. He would serve him in his battle against the hanyou and miko, and it would satisfy his own needs as well. Naraku continued, "For now, we wait. We prepare. This requires study on your part. Watch them, watch him in particular…"_

_He turned and looked to Kokuei threateningly, "Do not get caught."_

_Kokuei stood and bowed before Naraku, then turned to make his leave._

END FLASHBACK

As he walked down the long hallway, he eyed his claws, "I'll humor you, master. In the end, as long as I get what I want…"

Five weeks had passed since he had last seen the hanyou and miko. It was well into summer now, a despicable season in his mind. It was hard for Kokuei to admit that he was growing restless. The personality in him was strong, and every day was a battle to conquer himself. This Inuyasha was a stubborn one indeed, so hard to control even in his darker side. However Kokuei couldn't be totally ungrateful. After all, it was with the help of that hanyou and Naraku that he was brought to life. The pitiful hanyou didn't even know what he was doing, didn't know who had been egging him on to keep Kagome in this era. In the corner of Inuyasha's mind, where his deepest and darkest youkai resided, the spirit that was dubbed Kokuei awoke, but was still imprisoned from the dimension of the truly living. As Naraku had sparked him into life, he had no body to call his own. He was but a spirit. Now that he was of flesh and bone, he had gained his freedom.

Thanks to Inuyasha, and the selfish desire that had called for his birth, Kokuei was given a body to use, to carry out Naraku's will as well as his own. It was so deliciously perfect, the sound of it tasted sweet on his lips as he muttered it to himself. He wanted the task carried out now, so that he could tame the cry within him to search for blood. With great reluctance, he held himself back. As Naraku had said, it wasn't yet time. He still had much to learn about Inuyasha before he could play a part in his demise.

When the spiral staircase ended, he came to the entrance of a castle. Fancying a quick run, he flew off into the daylight. His feet made small pats on the ground before he took to leaps as huge as a bird's flight. The wind raced through his hair, giving him a sense of absolute freedom. Once he was done with the hanyou and miko, he could do whatever he wanted. The desire to kill would never die down, and he was more than willing to satisfy that craving. As long as he got what he wanted, nothing else mattered.

He came to a halt as he passed the castle of the Western Lands. Using his sharp vision, he could see the castle's keeper who he believed to be called Sesshoumaru answer the door to some old hag with a sack over her shoulder. If Kokuei recalled correctly, this youkai was Inuyasha's brother, known for being a tough fighter and an even tougher gaze. Yet he watched in shock as the lord of the castle allowed an old brittle woman to pass into his castle, unharmed, rather than killing her on the spot. Kokuei scoffed, "How pathetic. The Inu no Taisho are a sad breed of inu-youkai indeed. They'd do well to correct their mistakes before they lose everything."

He lifted his claws again to his face, admiring the definition in them. As long as he got what he wanted, for now, he could care less what that pathetic Sesshoumaru did with pathetic humans.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Would you just-."

"No."

"It's a simple question."

"No."

"Inuyasha, if there's something you need to talk about."

"No!"

"I was only trying to-."

"Get lost, monk," he barked.

Miroku sighed and crossed his arms over his staff that lay across his lap. "Perhaps I should ask Kagome what's wrong with you if you won't talk."

"I'll rip your tongue out first."

Sango intercepted, "Really, though, I can't believe how quiet you both have been in the past two weeks. It's just scary. Did you have another fight or something?"

The hanyou sighed, "No."

"Then get over whatever this crap is and talk to her already."

"Did I need to talk to her about something?" He scratched his head.

Hiraikotsu rammed Inuyasha right on the forehead and he looked at the exterminator in annoyance. Shippou looked up and swallowed a mouthful of pocky, his last box. "Where is Kagome, anyway?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Still sleeping. Lazy wench."

"It's already nearing sunset, Inuyasha. Let her sleep. She's worked so hard today, I'll bet she's exhausted. And you know, Inuyasha. You should really be nice to Kagome, since she's stuck here forever and all," Miroku remarked.

Inuyasha's face fell and they all saw it. Sango crossed her arms, "What? You don't want her to be here?"

"It's not that. It's…" He sighed in frustration and jumped up, walking off into the forest to clear his head.

What did it matter that he had barely talked to her in a week? It was a sacrifice he felt necessary, after all. The hanyou already blushed enough red for a lifetime when he thought of the accidental kiss two weeks earlier. No, the memory still hadn't left him. He had hoped he would forget about it, but every time he looked at her he felt the same hypnotic spell coming over him. The same cosmic rhythm that thumped beneath him. There was no doubt in his mind that given the chance to be alone with her again, he could ruin their friendship entirely. Nothing was worth that… nothing. 'Keh… impossible wench.'

His callused soles complained against the sharp rocks of the path he had chosen. Grimacing through the pain of thorns, he sought his tranquility, which still lay somewhere unseen. There was no place to go where he could escape his memories.

He abruptly came to stop when he realized the path he was now taking. Somewhere between his intent and his lost thoughts, Inuyasha had rounded back towards even ground. Already his brow twisted into annoyance and his claws curled up into his palms. The responsibility he now bore on his shoulders weighed down upon him in cruel punishment. Raking against his skin, it hissed at him, crushed him lower to the earth. Beneath his hunched shoulders, the blood in his heart boiled dangerously. He knew his heart was tired from being so overworked during the past few weeks. Its retribution would never come either, for to stop the fight would mean to fall and never rise again. Inuyasha's eyes began to itch, as if the memory of this instinct was an allergy.

Turning on his heal, he slowly made his way back to the others, and away from the well. 'I hope Kagome's awake now. We have a lot of distance to cover. The further I can get away from that place, the better.'

The promise of a return also brought back happier thoughts. To deny to the others that he was ignoring Kagome was somewhat misjudged on their part, for he knew his thoughts barely left the miko, no matter how much he wished it otherwise. Just because he couldn't talk to her, didn't mean he couldn't hear her, smell her, watch her. Every day he sat in the tree overlooking the group's activities. What the others were up to, he barely took notice. He didn't care to notice, either. As far as he could see, there was only Kagome. She had cooked for them, played with Shippou, slept beneath the shade of his tree, prepared medicines and tended the wounds of others when youkai attacked. Naturally, Inuyasha refused any help from Kagome, though he often found himself growling when she was seen doting on Miroku's wounds. How he wanted her to dote on him, but he knew that was never a good idea, not to mention lame. Sure, she had requested, gone out searching for him, even sat him to get him to stay, but his reply was always either a hasty retreat, or a shirt removal to prove that he was unharmed. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud at how skilled she had become, especially with medicine. The more he watched her, the more the fog lifted from his sight to reveal bright mornings to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome's hair stuck to the bark of the tree as her head scooted up against it. Huffing out a breath of air, she started rummaging through her bag. With one hand, she smoothed her wild hair while the other finally managed to pull out a traveler's sewing kit. She shook her head in dismay, tsking herself for falling asleep before all her chores were done.

However, when she finished setting up her needle and thread, she realized that the clothing in question was still missing. She called out for him, "Inuyasha…"

Not a moment after she said it, she heard a thud above her. In a small gasp, she looked upward to see Inuyasha perched on a large branch, his knees up to his cheeks and his hands holding himself up from in between his feet. He pursed his lips to one side as he eyed her suspiciously. Fresh leaves broken by Inuyasha's arrival fluttered downward, a few of them landing on top of the hanyou and tickling his ears in the passing. The look about him made her giggle inside. More like a puppy every day. She waved at him, causing his face to turn red, and he peeled his eyes away from her. "How are you, Inuyasha?"

"Uh… I'm… I'm fine," he remarked very nonchalantly.

Well whatever he was thinking about, he sure was trying hard. If she could only see though that thick skull of his, maybe she would someday solve the mystery that was her Inuyasha. She signaled to him, "Could I borrow your haori for a moment?"

His eyebrows crooked to one side, but he complied. Taking off the red exterior, he threw it to her in a bundle. She nodded a quick thank you, before putting her attention on the torn edge of the sleeve, carefully stitching it up with red thread.

The hanyou stuck his head out farther, trying to see over her head at what she was doing. It was a tear that had been there for quite a while now, and he hadn't taken any notice of it before. His thoughts immediately brought up his mother, who used to sew up his clothes after his little escapades through the forest. He remembered how she used to laugh at how tattered his clothes would become in one day, rather than yelling at him like most moms did. At the time, Inuyasha had taken no notice of that act of affection. Now, as he watched Kagome doing the same thing, he felt his breath take leaps the size of mountains. He could fancy himself a king, the way he felt so cared for. Already, his ego was getting the best of him. His muscles relaxed as he perched himself against the trunk of the tree, his eyes never leaving the girl below him. A smile formed on his face as he lost his reality, became emerged in the newly painted pride provided only by the miko below.

Purged of any knowledge, the only word he understood now was Kagome. She always found a way to make him lose his inhibitions. Always found a way to make him rush back to her side. Why he was so willing to let himself think about her was beyond him. He knew better than to let any smile cross his features, yet it didn't stop it from coming. Now, drunk in her scent and his pride, there could be no doubt that he was happy. Though the smile didn't fade, he told himself, 'Baka. You're acting like such a wimp. What are you looking for, anyway?'

Hidden beneath her hair and delicate skin was something he still sought out, no matter how many times he told himself that there was nothing there. A mystery demanding to be discovered and solved, by him and him alone. Problem was Inuyasha hadn't a clue what he was looking for. Back he fell deeper into his fantasies, more and more relishing in the song meant only for him to hear, only for him to memorize. Her majesty carried him through the winds, on her breath, a nameless whisper beckoning him to go to her once more.

Kagome could feel his gaze on her, seeping into her flesh like sunlight. Would she dare to look? No, he would just look away again. It felt instinctive that she should turn to him, for she always had. He might have been stubborn and rude, but he was all she had left to protect her from the chaos that was life. Through him, she would still the ripples in the pond. She would silence the screams of the wind and the rain. She would heal.

Her adrenaline picked up, for what is love but to make one feel even more alive. Not more lively, exactly, but more invincible, more powerful. The feel of his clothes in her hands harbored their countless embraces. For as long as she grasped it, repaired the imperfections, it would always carry her secret just in front of him for him to never discover. Her fingertips strummed over the threads, playing the music that electrocuted her day by day. The sweet release of it escalated her senses, and she could even smell Inuyasha on the red cloth, hear the song she had begun to sing to no one but herself.

Her chore paused for a moment as she considered what had for the past two months been inconceivable. Could she be happy? The air of Feudal Japan was sweet and crisp. Dancing through her hair, the wind tempted her to believe that which was impossible. How could it be? Her family, she missed them. There could be no doubt about that. Yet, the smell of Inuyasha's clothes brought back that which she had decided: to call Inuyasha her home. It mattered not what path he chose from here, for she had vowed to follow him, through any peril. It was no easy task, and although bitter-sweet in more ways than not, it were those stolen glances and cherished words that had made the promise for her. No motives to be by his side as any more than a friend. If he needed her at all, even for just a torn haori, she would mend, she would listen, she would watch over him, until she couldn't hear or see anymore. She would mend his wounds, make him, force him to know that he was worth while to her. Enough that she would follow him to the ends of the earth. The question remained: would he want that? Did she even dare to ask? If she had the courage to tell him…

The necessity that came out of her pleasure, it drew him into warmth, until he thought it might burn him alive. When she finally looked up to him, he did not turn away. It was a mistake, he knew, right from the get go. Her eyes mirrored the world that lay at his feet, the future as happy as one could ever hope for. If he stared long enough, would he learn her secrets? Nothing tempted him more than the need to know her thoughts, her needs.

She tossed the haori to him, and he caught it uneasily as he almost lost his balance. He held it up and looked at the finished product. Just as good as new. She smiled and packed up her things, "That should last you for about two days, huh?"

He scoffed, "Keh."

Kagome merely smiled and walked away with her things. "Be sure you come to bed soon. I'm sure we have a long journey in the morning."

The hanyou didn't even hear her. The haori remained in his hands, and he stared at it, waiting for it to reveal its unbelievable bewitchery. The corner of his mouth tugged up, and an aspirated 'keh' escaped him, obviously meant to mean something sterner than the lack of breath implied. He glanced up once to make sure no one was around him, then clutched the haori to his chest. 'It smells like Kagome, now.'

His fingers sank into the wrinkles of his own clothing, as if clutching his own heart. It was already beating too fast for comfort. He shook his head at his own foolishness. 'I'm in way over my head. I've never been like this.'

Or perhaps, that which he had been prior to this was all an illusion. Yes, nothing here really existed anymore. It didn't matter. If he had asked her, would she stay with him, mend his clothes, cook for him, and sit always within his protective watch? In this, Inuyasha's reality, the question that meant life or death continued to hover just above him. She… continued to paint the picture with lively colors, leaving him the adrenaline rush that was only his.

Was there even anything to question? She was here, and never leaving. For many weeks, the prospect of her leaving tore at his heart. Now she had no where to go where she could escape his touch. His gaze met and collided with her own. His fought against hers, seeking out the answers she dared not speak. She yielded to him, and he could see his life in her eyes. The pain and heartache he had endured all absorbed by her and purified, leaving him holy. Could he have seen in those brown orbs a sign of what he wanted for her? Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but why did it feel like he had nothing to fear anymore? Not just demons or Kikyo, but absolutely nothing.

He carried his feet to the ground below, and to the camp they had set up in the middle of the meadow. The others by now were fast asleep, and only Kagome and Inuyasha remained. His feet suddenly stopped as he realized that they were alone. 'Crap.'

Luckily for him, Kagome just finished making ramen for Inuyasha before getting into her sleeping bag for the night. She handed the cup to the hanyou, who immediately began slurping it down. She smiled at his apparent lack of table manners. Even as a slob, he couldn't be cuter. He caught her staring for a moment, and talked through the mouthful of noodles. "Rraani?"

She giggled at his child-like innocence and laid her head down on the pillow. He followed suit, resting his head on his arms behind his head instead of anything soft. The stars shown brightly above, glittering every once in a while. He didn't know why, but he found pleasure in watching them. He smirked slightly, and began berating himself dimly for the soft spot he had developed. Not that she would ever notice, of course. It even sickened him. He held the cup to his lips again, and slurped up more of the noodles.

Never would she know this lighter side of him. After a few minutes of staring at the cosmos, he yawned loudly and turned to rest his head on his elbow. His eyes were already fluttering shut, and he could barely keep them open now. But before he had the chance to fall asleep completely, he let his gaze rest on a sleeping Kagome as he drifted away.

Kagome shifted in her sleep. An odd feeling took over, but one not so strong as to wake her. What she and Inuyasha did not see was her skin suddenly glowing blue, and very slowly, her features began to fade away. She grimaced in her sleep and her breath quickened, her dreams fighting against the bitter reality that she couldn't see in front of her. Slowly… ever so slowly… Kagome's body began to disappear.

It was at this time when Inuyasha's eyes opened again, and he leapt upwards in an instant. Now wide away, his eyes flashed upon… but… there was nothing wrong now. Kagome was just as she had been before. Inuyasha panted, fighting off the rushing blood to his head. He lay back down and concentrated on her now, an odd question growing inside him. Was he really so desperate that he still feared losing her? Was he becoming delirious in his fear? 'It was like… she really was leaving.'

His hand instinctively came out and grabbed a hold of her clothes. No… she was there, right by his side. The look she had about her, it made him believe that there was hope. She was alive, and she was happy. God help him, she had to be.

To be continued…

**Haha, as soon as I solve one mystery for you, I bring up another. And I think you'll think you know what's going on, but I hope what you think is not what I'm thinking. Hmmm, that sounded interested, didn't it. Well as long as you don't catch onto the twist. Oops, have I said too much? Teeheehee. **

**InuyashaGal: **Woah, big letters. I know I'm so evil for doing that to them, but it makes the conquest sweeter, wouldn't you agree? I'll make up for it. And I like your enthusiasm. Hurray! (hugs)

**Star+Robin: **Haha, the kind of mind struggle I go through with every chapter. Argh! But knowing that it wasn't in vain makes all the struggle worth while, so thank you. (hugs)

**Helikakileh: **Wow, tears! I'm flattered, a lot. Yes, I am evil. So I'm being told by everyone thanks to this chapter. Wait till I redemn myself, will you? (hugs)

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **"I feel all… toasty inside." Haha, then my plan is vurking. Muhahaha! No, I ain't that cruel. I'm far too much of a hopeless romantic to let this anguish go unrewarded. (hugs)

**Princess of stars: **Amazing how I love these guys so much that I want to make them suffer just so I can make them super happy later. And it will happen. (hugs)

**Srg1: **In a word, yes, she will (1, 2… shrugs)… but her reaction I leave undercover for now. I'm just that cruel. But like you said, it makes the happy moments even more precious. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)

**inubaby2: **Oh my! Don't cry, sweetie. I'll fix this little thorn in all our sides, I promise. (hugs)

**a100rinchhead: **The more I read these reviews, the more I'm getting the feeling that I'm becoming evil. Muhahahaha! Inuyasha no baka! He will pay! (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **This is slow torture for me, too. I have so much to say but not enough time to type it, and it's great that the chapter was able to upset you, as I think it should have. For the record, I'll be having a little chat with this Inuyasha and kick him into shape. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Aw, I love it too! Never enough for me! I'm so hopeless. (hugs)

**Imperial Angel: **I'm glad Inuyasha being kinda wussy didn't ruin it for you, cause I'm trying to find the balance between his sensitive side and his arrogant, selfish, stupid side. Not an easy task. Hopefully I'm getting there. (hugs)

**Caline Daniels: **Well I love you and your reviews. I will most definitely make up for it. Just stay tuned. (hugs)

**nekoxlove: **It's alright. It's hard enough for me to even get up the chapters. Glad you're back. Yeah, I heart Inuyasha and Kagome! Let there be love! (hugs)

**kawaiibritt: **You think I wouldn't let Kagome have him? No way! Glad you're enjoying the story. (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Hey there! I didn't think my story was that suspenseful, but I'm glad to see that I was wrong. Thanks for your support. (hugs)

**mooximxaxwhale: **Because then there'd be no story, silly goose. Teehee. (hugs)


	18. Ch 18: Tender Loving Care

**No responses today. Sorry. And sorry I'm a few hours late on this, but it's 1 in the morning and I just got back from a Joey taping. I so thought I would get home in time to get this up before midnight. Oh well. Enjoy and respond everyone. I thrive on them, as most of you by now know. **

Chapter 18: Tender Loving Care

"Sankontessou!" he bellowed, his claws glimmering in midair.

The dragon-youkai moved to one side, and Inuyasha claws ran through air. "Hanyou! Step aside so I may find the Shikon no Tama in that village! My patience is wearing thin! Don't think you can outsmart me as you did my brother. Goshinki may have fallen due to your transformation, but you'll find the same is not with the great Koshinki."

Inuyasha smirked and tightened his hold on his trusted sword. "Keh! My Tetsusaiga will destroy you before you can finish what your pathetic brother started. Did Naraku truly think that I wouldn't beat you too?"

"It matter not why he sent me," Koshinki replied, "I fully intend to become my own master, with the power of that jewel."

Inuyasha leaped into the air, his sword hoisted high into the air. But before he could come close, a monstrous tail struck him on the hip, and the hanyou was sent hurdling for the ground. A large puff of dust formed around him as he impacted, and he grunted hard. Scrambling to his feet, he bellowed his chant. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The dancing yellow flames met the nothingness of dirt and rock. The youkai had dodged it, yet again. Koshinki laughed, "You think that same shit will work on me? You don't stand a chance. I can still read your mind."

The hanyou used his elbows to hold his upper body up. His amber eyes glared at the youkai as he growled. It was hard to admit that this youkai was hard, but he doubted even his youkai form would be able to get past his mind-reading. 'Kso. What should I do?'

"Haha! You still don't get it? There is nothing you can do. I can read your every move before you make it. Now be a good puppy and die, so I can get the Shikon jewel!"

The youkai slammed his hand on top of Inuyasha, crushing him into the dirt hard. He lifted his paw to see Inuyasha struggled to even lift his arm. He rolled over onto his back, trying to allow himself to breathe again. But his claws closed in on him again, holding him and his sword to each other, and he was unable to move. His lungs felt like they were about ready to pop open. Koshinki grinned through his sharp teeth, "How can we make this interesting, Inuyasha? I know you fight better than this. Why don't you give me something to work with here?"

Through the grunts of pain as Inuyasha's ribs began to crack, she cried from the now distant village, "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's eyes flashed open, and in those few moments, the truth was revealed to Koshinki. Flashing, surging through the depths of his pupils, was the key. The last path to destruction opened, and the youkai smirked. "Ah yes! I see your weakness, Inuyasha."

The irises in his eyes began to tremble, as if Inuyasha had already pieced together what the dragon was planning. Koshinki continued, "She has the Shikon shards, does she not? Haha, one so pure would be quite satisfying to my appetite."

His words were laced with blood and a craving for flesh. Inuyasha screamed, "Kagome! Run!"

He tried to scream more, but the force of Koshinki's claws forced down the voice, and he whimpered in pain. One finger clamped down on his throat, now leaving him breathless. He grimaced, hacked against the absence of air, pushed against the youkai with any remaining strength he had. Without releasing his hold, Koshinki turned to face the approaching miko, who already had an arrow hoisted in her bow. His hand shot out and plowed her to the ground, and she screamed in pain. Koshinki peered over her, and sniffed the air around her. She did not carry the jewel with her. No, the scent still came from the village. Still, this prize could not go unnoticed. "Pathetic girl! We'll see what the hanyou can do once I consume your flesh."

Koshinki opened his mouth to bite her, but before he could get close, the feel of hot metal shot through his other hand. He yelped and barely had time to register what had happened before Tetsusaiga lodged itself in his left shoulder. He screamed. Inuyasha wriggled the blade in the wound, drawing out more blood and doing as much damage as he could.. Koshinki released his hold on the miko, who crawled away as fast as she could. Then, with a fierce swing, his father's fang tore up through his neck. The dragon-youkai's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and without a word, he fell to the ground, as dead as his brother.

Inuyasha landed on the ground next to his latest victim and sheathed his bloodied sword. "Shouldn't have stopped reading my mind… baka…"

He closed his eyes and grimaced. Grasping his bloodied stomach, he stumbled to his knees. Kagome ran to him, "Inuyasha!"

She arrived at his side in seconds, brushing the hair out of his eyes and turning him to face her. He shifted to a sitting position. "Keh! I'm fine. What about you?"

She could tell by his voice that he was lying. "You are not fine, Inuyasha! You need to-."

"Answer the damn question, wench!" he demanded harshly, eyes still shut tightly.

The pain of his yell caused his lungs to cry out in pain, and he gasped slightly. She gasped for a moment at his stern attitude, but answered through clenched teeth just as harshly, "I'm fine, Inuyasha. You, however…"

"I don't need anything, Kagome," the hanyou insisted, "I'll be healed in no time."

With her help, Inuyasha got to his feet, and Kagome placed his arm over her shoulder. "We have a long way to go," Kagome said, "Oh, why did the others have to leave now?"

"Keh, we'll walk, baka. I know a short cut back to the village." Inuyasha huffed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped as her hands went out to steady her balance, only to scrape against a sharp rock.

"Damnit, wench. What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha snarled at her carelessness.

"Urusai! It's your entire fault anyway that we're taking the 'scenic' route. Shortcut? Ha! What the hell were you thinking leading us this way? How are we supposed to get back to Kaede's hut when we can't even walk normally?" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him.

"This is a shortcut. You're just too dense to realize it. And just because I'm doing what I've always said we needed to do, just because I need your powers to find the jewel shards, doesn't mean you have to get moody."

Kagome put her hands up in sarcastic self-defense. "Oh yes! You would know all about being moody, wouldn't you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He huffed.

The miko merely rolled her eyes and kept on walking. 'Oh, like being all sweet one minute, than becoming a complete jack-ass the next, maybe? God, he's the most impossible man I've ever met.'

Inuyasha followed closely behind her, "You know, I could carry you."

"No thank you. You're in no condition to carry anyone. Plus, I'm in too bad a mood now. And despite what you think, I can endure a little pain without your help."

His eyes narrowed and he pouted angrily through clenched teeth, "Fine."

Suddenly, his blood ran cold and his eyes went wide. His feet seemed to stop moving on his own. He turned back to the direction they had come from and glared at the emptiness of the path. Kagome noticed that he wasn't following her anymore, and turned to see what was wrong. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer, but narrowed his eyes and growled at the forest which now served a bigger threat than he could handle. She walked up to him and stared along with him, trying in earnest to see whatever it was he was seeing. "A youkai?"

'….No… I won't let her.'

He grabbed Kagome's hand and started walking again, now at a faster pace. Kagome wrinkled her forehead at this, "What the… Inuyasha?"

He continued without a word, without even looking at her. But she didn't need him to to know that something wasn't right. His grasp on her hand radiated fear, something she knew he would never admit in a million years. But after a few moments, he stopped and turned his gaze back where they had run from. She saw him clench his fist and narrow his eyes into the nothingness, intimidating perhaps some ghost that was pursuing them. He fought the air as if fighting with the gods, cursing them, killing them with his stare.

Eventually, he loosened again and let go of his hold on her. As if nothing had happened in the first place, he continued walking. Kagome stared after him and followed, "Inuyasha, what was that about?"

"Uh… It's nothing. Nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on. I know it was something. You were so freaked out by something."

He glared at her with angry eyes, "Was not?"

"Were too?"

"Keh!"

"Just tell me, Inuyasha. You know I won't give up until you do."

He racked his brain for any excuse he could give that would work on her. It didn't take long, for she had practically given the answer to him before. "It was youkai," he lied.

One of her eyebrows cocked, "You didn't want to fight them?"

"Keh, why bother? They weren't even big enough to be worth my time. As if they would be strong enough to get the Shikon no Tama."

"Never stopped you before," she mumbled.

"Yeah? Well… I'm… feeling generous today."

She sighed and shook her head. What was the point in arguing with him? That man was far too stubborn for his own good, and someday, he would get his comeuppance for it.

When they returned to the village, Kagome went straight to the hut to rest her tired feet, but Inuyasha sat just outside the door, glaring hard at the forest. The now menacing wind blew a constant chain threw his hair, and although it was an indication that the foreboding smell was gone, he couldn't help but wonder if it had been more trickery. How could it be? He had gone so far, it didn't seem possible for this to be true. If his worry was well-founded, it meant that he risked complete exposure. He risked losing all that he had lost sleep for, all that haunted his dreams. 'Damnit… now I have that old woman Saku to worry about.'

Koshinki was the only youkai he had battled with in a week. Usually, it had been maybe four per week. The day was peaceful, too peaceful. He hadn't noticed this until he smelled her nearby. He knew it hadn't been current, but Saku had been there, who knew when. How she had managed to travel so far with such an old and weak body, he did not know. She had seemed so ready to keel over and die when he had found her in her hut. The idea of her walking surprised him, let alone facing the elements of Feudal Japan alone. The sinister air became dry, and Inuyasha could taste the saltiness of his own sweat. He wiped his brow on his sleeve, his gaze never leaving the forest. 'If she reopens the well again… if she tells Kagome what I did…'

He brought his knee up and held the Tetsusaiga closer to him in between his legs. 'She can't reverse the spell. I couldn't…'

He glanced over his shoulder at the entrance to the hut, and sighed. 'You're happy here, aren't you… Kagome…?'

The sound of her hums filled his ears, as if she knew the answer to the question he dared not ask. The hanyou got to his feet and sniffed the air one last time for the old priestess. There was nothing. Only in one part of the forest had she gone, and once the smell had passed when he had whisked Kagome away, the fear had gone with her.

Kagome walked out of the hut and sat down next to him, "The others aren't back yet?"

He stared at the horizon, "No, and I still think it was stupid to let them go like that. I mean, it's not like that village needed Kaede, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango to take care of one measly youkai, even without us."

Her gaze became mischievous, "Inuyasha, are you actually missing them?"

He caught his breath in his throat and gulped it down quickly, "Keh! Baka! Why would I miss them? I'm just thinking about the jewel shards, remember."

"Yare. Yare. I know," she replied sarcastically.

She placed her hand on the ground, and she suddenly remembered the cut she had as she yelped lightly. Inuyasha turned towards her at the sound as his ears dropped slightly. Plopping down next to her, he said, "Let me see your hand."

She held her hand out of his reach. "No, it hurts. Don't touch it."

"Stop being such a wimp, Kagome," he stated as he managed to grab a hold of her wrists.

She gasped slightly as he brought them in front of his face, concentrated very hard on them. Some of the blood wasn't dried on her hands, and he ran his thumb over the wounds that weren't yet completely closed. He grimaced as she hissed. Reaching into her backpack and pulling out her first aid kit. Kagome smirked, "You… You have no idea how to use that kit."

"How hard could it be? You've done it."

"I'm out of Band-Aids, Inuyasha. It'll be fine, really."

"Keh, you're human. Who knows what kind of infection you might get?" He sneered, and then used his free hand to rip a portion of the sleeve of his haori.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha… I… just fixed that. It's-."

"Just a shirt, wench. Get over it," he began wrapping her palm in her fabric.

The concentration in his eyes on her hands made her cheeks pink, but she dared not move for fear of losing the sensation. Those eyes were so stern, even now. Through them, she could see all the pent up hatred for the world that had hated him. Spite for spite. Blood for blood. Cry for painful cry. By now, his rough attitude had been engraved in his bones. This, she knew she could never change. But those hands… they worked so gently against her own. Lightly, gently, they wrapped her wound in the red cloth. It must have taken great effort, more mentally than physically, for him to be so careful in this chore. The way he cradled her fingers in his, it was like he thought she could shatter at any moment were he to squeeze too tight.

If it took him forever, he would heal every wound she would ever have. It was what he needed, what he wanted. The smell of her blood commanded it. How he hated it. A cut on her was a cut to his own heart, and he inwardly whimpered at the smell. When he was done wrapping, he took his time, a little too much, to tie the knot on top. The pleading in him was still there, that he should never let go, yet a huge part of him screamed that he had not the right to even touch her. An aching pain ran through him, a necessity for her sensations. A desire to fill in the paleness of his life. She painted over the gray picture, drawing him blue instead of his signature red.

And in it, he could see the color within the black. White doves encompassing an embrace. The waves falling and receding in constant rhythm beneath them. A sunrise that never faded from their glowing features. Kagome heard them coo her, felt their wings lightly brush her skin as he held onto her a moment too long.

Whether out of instinct, or due to some idiotic curiosity, the hanyou looked up. She caught his gaze, held to it like a rock in the rapids. The glimmer in her eyes begged him to speak the truth through his gaze. Somehow, he had to open the gate to her. He had to let her into him. He gulped, cursing the others for not being there to make him pull away out of embarrassment.

His wish was granted, but not by their dearest friends. A tornado of wind flew past them, then abruptly stopped next to the hut, only to reveal the last person Inuyasha ever wanted to see again. Kagome looked at him nervously, "Hi, Kouga-kun."

The wolf-youkai crossed his arms and looked at his 'woman' proudly. Inuyasha was instantly at his feet, his fists curled to strike. Koga just smirked at his hatred, until he caught sight of the cloth on Kagome's hand. He snarled at the hanyou, "You bastard! What the hell happened to Kagome?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, until his forehead practically pressed into Koga's. "Wimpy world, why the hell couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes in dismay. Not one of her better days, she must say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rotten smell of dying flesh still reeked in the open field. Flies were already gathering, and the flesh still steamed, thanks to the heat of the Tetsusaiga as it slashed through Koshinki's body. Two figures leapt from the trees and onto the ground. Slowly, they rose simultaneously into a full stance. There bodies were covered by their clothes. One spoke, "So what would you say? Is it safe to be this out in the open?"

The other lifted the hood of his cloak, letting the fabric fall onto his shoulders. His black hair now fluttered menacingly in the wind, his red eyes foreboding to the world as they shined. "It is. Inuyasha has no idea we're even here, but we have to work quickly before he picks up a scent."

"Naraku, why did you bring us here?" Kokuei pulled his cloak down and looked annoyingly at his master.

Naraku looked over to the rotting body, and approached it. Making his way through the dead flesh, he came to the head. It had been ripped practically in two, and he took one half in his hand. He turned to Kokuei and showed him, "With this, I shall make you a weapon similar to that of your counterpart. Inuyasha's success is due to that damned sword of his. I will get such a sword forged from these fangs, and you will learn to use it well. Once that happens, you have no excuse to fall once you face him."

"Keh, I don't need a damn sword. These claws are enough," he flexed them to prove his point.

Naraku smirked at his naïveté, "You truly do have the mind of that hanyou. Let's just pray it won't lead to the destruction of us both."

Kokuei crossed his arms, pretending not to listen. Naraku knew the message had gotten through. With a wave of the arm, he formed a shield around himself and his apprentice. They lifted of the ground and began to fly again. He eyed the half-head in his grasp, "Tetsusaiga will fall."

To be continued…


	19. Ch 19: Letting Go, Holding On

**Okay, so lack of fluff in this one. But a lot of stuff that needs to be said. Grr, I miss the fluff. But next chapter…**

Chapter 19: Letting Go, Holding On

"And why the hell did you let her get involved, dog-shit!" the wolf bellowed.

"Keh! I didn't ask her to, baka! I was beneath a damned claw! I couldn't fucking move," the hanyou countered.

Kagome stepped in, "Kouga-kun, really, it's okay. I chose to step in. It's entirely my fault."

"If dog-shit had been more careful, you wouldn't have had to get involved!" Kouga said to her, though his angry gaze never left Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sneered. It was bad enough that he himself felt responsible for Kagome's wound, but now this good-for-nothing wolf was showing Kagome that that was exactly what it was. Kouga continued, "You don't deserve to have the pleasure of her company!"

He turned to Kagome and took her hands in his own, caressing her wrist with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Kagome. I swear I'll kill dog-shit the next time he messes up."

Kagome gave a half-hearted smile. How she had tried not to seem ungrateful for his kindness, no matter how uncomfortable she felt. "I-is that supposed to make me feel better about this?"

Inuyasha leapt for them, landing in between. Kagome took a step back from them as both of her boys growled at each other. Inuyasha snarled, "Back off, wimpy wolf. Like you could do any better."

If he didn't deserve her company, than this wimp didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Kagome. He held one hand behind him, signaling to Kagome to keep a distance. Kouga proclaimed, "I know I could do better. Once Kagome goes with me, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to her. And that's a promise."

"Keh, the word of a filthy wolf," he remarked sarcastically, a cocky manner in his eye, "That's something special, all right."

She rolled her eyes, and took a few moments to calm herself before she spoke up over their growls. "Inuyasha, I'd like to speak to Kouga-kun alone."

The hanyou flung himself around to gaze at her dumbfounded. His ears twitched twice, and his irises seemed to get slightly smaller, hidden beneath the bright white of his corneas. "NANI?"

"Just for a minute, Inuyasha," she explained, and began walking towards Kouga.

But Inuyasha held her back with his arm, and kept his gaze locked on Kouga, "Like hell I will. No way I'm letting you alone with this stinking wolf. Who knows what he might try."

Kouga smirked, enjoying every minute of Inuyasha's squirming. Kagome ducked under his arm and came up on the other side, continuing for the wolf-youkai. "Kouga-kun, could I speak to you on the other side of the hill please?"

"Certainly, Kagome. Anything for you." Kouga remarked, nearly laughing at Inuyasha's horrified look.

Without another glance, Kagome led Kouga down the other side of the hill. With a few chants of her 'special word', Inuyasha eventually stayed behind, but promised he would come after them to kill the wimpy wolf if they didn't come back in less than two minutes. He sat cross-legged with his hands tucked into his sleeves, and he glared hard at the horizon.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as she sat down in front of Kouga, making absolutely sure that there were far enough away that the hanyou wouldn't hear their conversation. "Kagome, what did you want to talk to me about? Have you finally decided to come with me?"

She sighed, turning back to him. Her apologetic gaze told him up front that something was not right. Something he didn't want to admit. She spoke, "I'm sorry, Kouga-kun. I can't come with you… not now, not ever."

He held his head high, positive that he hadn't lost the battle. "Don't be ridiculous. What could dog-shit possibly do for you? He has nothing. And rumor has it he's still hung up on that Kikyo girl, after all."

Kagome heaved a sigh. "I know."

"Then come with me, Kagome. You know I could make you happy." Kouga looked at her pleadingly.

She smiled sadly, "Kouga-kun, the one thing that makes me happy… is being with Inuyasha. You have to understand that I can never leave him."

Her eyes sparkled with the truth that lay buried within her heart, and it cut Kouga deep. The leader of the youkai pack was not one to take rejection easily, but those eyes of hers seemed unbreakable, unshakable. Like they were the steady hold of the earth. He looked into them, still not willing to let go, but feeling like she was slipping from him. "Do you love him?"

Kagome looked away from the wolf-demon. She didn't want to be harsh with him. Kouga had always been a loyal friend, and had protected her whenever he could, just like Inuyasha. A blush rose to her cheeks and she slowly nodded, "I do."

She heard him sigh and turned around to see him stand up. When she looked up at his face, which she had expected to be furious, she was delightfully surprised at how well he seemed to be taking it. Looking away from her, he held out his hand. She accepted it, and he helped her to her feet. His hand didn't leave hers as he looked into her eyes. As he looked back at her, he saw her in a light that he hadn't before. She was no longer a shard detector, or a scantily clad dresser, or his woman. For the first time, Kagome was just his friend, probably the best he had ever had. A surprise to her as well as himself, he was satisfied.

"I have something that belongs to you," he said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

He bent over, and Kagome watched in shock as his hands removed the two shikon shards from his legs. "Kouga-kun?"

He stood erect again and took a hold of her hand. He placed the two fragments in one palm and closed the other one on top of it, all the while keeping his hands around her own. "I have no need for these anymore. From now on, I run on my own strength. I want you to take them, so that you can always remember me."

"Kouga-kun, are you sure?"

He smiled, "You can't tell me that you wouldn't want them. I know dog-shit would be thrilled. Though I suppose he would have wanted to get them the hard way."

She giggled, "Probably."

The rejected wolf-youkai took her into an embrace and squeezed her tight. "You take care of yourself, you hear?"

She nodded against him as he continued, "And if that baka gives you any trouble, I'll set him straight. He doesn't know how lucky he is. If you can't make him see that, then I will. You'll always have a friend in me, Kagome. Remember that. And if you ever need any help, I'll always be near."

"Same here, Kouga-kun."

"Bastard! Get the hell away from her!"

Their embrace broke as they looked up to see Inuyasha running down the hill, Tetsusaiga brandished high. They looked at each other once more and smiled. He stepped away from her and gave her one last wave. He then took off running in the opposite direction, but not before throwing one last remark over his shoulder. "Dog-shit, you'd better take care of her!"

Inuyasha entered seconds later, and released the tension in his arms by swinging the sword once into the ground, "Temee! I'll kill you the next time you make a move like that!"

"Inuyasha?" she said softly.

"And don't think I'll ever let you alone with her again! I'll be damned if I ever…"

"Inuyasha."

"…EVER let you take advantage of her, you filthy wolf. Now come back here and face me, you coward!"

"Inuyasha!"

Her yell caught his attention, and he turned to her with his fist clenched menacingly, "What?"

She approached him and held onto his haori with one hand. She held out the other, and opened her palm to reveal the two shikon shards. They glimmered in the light, and his face fell back. "What the hell? Are those… did he…?"

"Yes, so you have no need to pick a fight with him. I doubt he'll be coming back."

As she began walking away, Inuyasha glared at the trail of dust the youkai had left behind when he ran. Even without the shards, that wolf could run fast. Growling once more at the youkai in the distance, he re-sheathed his sword and went after Kagome. "Why did he give them to you?"

Her face blushed slightly. How grateful she was that he didn't overhear her confession of love. But he saw her blush, and new rage consumed him, "Just what did you give him that he would give up the shards?"

"Nothing." She replied, feeling more uneasy by the second.

He jumped in front of her and growled, "Don't lie to me, Kagome. Did you actually kiss that bastard?"

"What? No!"

"Then what the fuck did you do? What did you let that bastard do to you during those two minutes I was gone?" He snarled, and cracked his knuckles.

"Osuwari!"

"Agh!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Inuyasha! When I say nothing happened, I mean nothing happened!"

"Wench!" He yelled as he jumped up.

"Baka!" She threw over her shoulder.

He grimaced hard, but forced his arms and claws to relax. "Since the others aren't around, you get to go find some food for us to eat. Don't take too long, she called as she pulled back the bead curtain to the little house.

"Keh," he crossed his arms, "What am I, your servant?"

"Unless you want your shard detector to keel over and starve, you'll do as she says."

He growled. 'I have to get her to stop saying that. Baka.'

He turned and broke into a sprint, still calling out to her, "You better not run off, wench!"

Kagome heard him call as he disappeared into the forest. She sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she really wondered if Inuyasha would ever just grow up. But she cocked her eyebrow when she registered that Inuyasha had taken off towards the south. The best hunting grounds she knew to be in the northwest. Inuyasha always went in that direction to gather food. As she looked out of the window towards the northeast, the familiar sense of longing took hold of her again. She too had no desire to ever go that way any time soon. The pain, the memories were still far too near.

"The well," she whispered to herself, "I don't think I'll even be able to be around it."

She began cutting vegetables with her knife, 'Is that why Inuyasha doesn't go there anymore? Cause he knows it is a painful place for me? Then again, he has no reason to worry about the well closing.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a strange cold took hold of her. She had felt it before, the white paleness that had a life of its own, pouring itself into the hut and suffocating her. She shut her eyes against it, willing it to leave her in peace. Such a reminder was something she couldn't take right now. She called out to the emptiness of the air, "Inuyasha's not here. He's gone out to find food. He shouldn't be back for about another ten minutes."

Still, their auras persisted, and it wasn't long until their forms entered the house through the windows. Their mournful hiss told her of the countless lives they had carried between their tiny appendages. She looked at them and felt her own blood freeze over under the aura of pain that surrounded them. "Soul collectors, what do you want of me?"

Their beady eyes pierced into her soul, and they started making their way out of the door, one of them taking the time to circle around Kagome for a moment. "What? She wants to see _me_?"

She hesitated for one moment, considering that if she felt, she might never return. The miko might be waiting just behind a tree to steal the rest of her soul. Still, Kagome followed into the outside world, but she didn't go far. Already sitting on the tree by the edge of the clearing, her presence made the girl from the future feel more and more unwanted by the second. She approached, halting as the dead miko descended from the tree, and stood on common ground with her.

As Kikyo rose up to meet Kagome's eyeline, her lifeless eyes showed not anger nor fear. It was one of the most frightening aspects of the miko, to not know what she was feeling. Though, she had seen her eyes change before, quite a few times, but it had always been the same look… that of sadness. Her existence was to feel nothing, and if not to feel nothing than to feel anguish. Kagome pitied her. That someone should be cursed to wander the world without any joy was no doubt the most retched of fates.

It was Kikyo who spoke first, "You are still here."

Kagome glanced to the ground, all of a sudden feeling guilty. "I… can't go back. The well is sealed. I don't know why, but it can't be fixed."

Her cold eyes narrowed, "And what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't kn-."

"What of Inuyasha?"

The mention of the name caused her to lift her head again. The miko didn't look pleased, didn't look like anything, but the sound of her voice spoke everything. "I… I…"

Kikyo looked away, "I cannot stay long. I merely want to remind you of what you are. His life belongs to me, not you. I will not relinquish that right."

Kagome looked away from the miko, "What do you want me to do? He doesn't want me. I can only stay here and do what I can to make him happy. I have nowhere else to go. I can't go back."

The wind blew through the trees, and Kikyo looked up at the downhearted Kagome. Her eyes inspected her reincarnation, in earnest to find the answers to her questions. Her eyes became smaller and smaller as they focused in, but came back with nothing. She looked away, unable to see Kagome's eyes as they tried to lock with her own. She loathed Kagome, despised her every atom. Those eyes possessed all the happiness she had once had. The joy that had been snatched away from her by a cruel trick. With those brown orbs, she was mocking Kikyo. She laughed at her power to control that which she cherished most. But no… she could not give in. Never would she let Kagome conquer her.

She turned her back on her reincarnation and faced the trees, allowing the fresh air to run through her. It was the only feeling of life she had left to enjoy. "You'd do well to mind your place, Kagome. There is no place for you here. You say you want Inuyasha to be happy, and he will be, so long as you let him. I know you know this."

Kagome's face fell back, as if the truth had struck her like lightning. The words of her competition shouldn't have mattered to her, and yet they fed on her. "I never want to rob him of his happiness. I… I won't stand in the way."

Satisfied, Kikyo vanished into the woods, not even looking back. Kagome sighed, staring into the darkness of the woods, the mystery of it all. Amazing how only a minute of talking could leave her so sad. 'Inuyasha… I just want you to be happy. So, why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I just let you go and be rid of you?'

He called from the hut, "Kagome! What are you doing over there? I told you not to leave."

His words, innocent as they were, struck a sharp chord. No, she wouldn't leave, couldn't leave him. Somehow… it had to be enough. If he was happy, that's all she needed. In mere moments, he stood in front of her, eyeing her curiously, "What's wrong?"

His question brought her out of her trance, and she looked to him with big eyes. No, why was she still harboring hope that she could be with him? It wasn't fair. She turned away from him and headed back towards the hut, "It's nothing."

"Huh?"

He watched her go away, and then looked around to see what could be the cause of her distress. He could see nothing, hear nothing. He followed her before the scent of Kikyo could even reach his nose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'You could have killed her. With one arrow, all your problems would have been solved.'

As she walked through the woods, this thought stayed with her, mocked her weakness. In truth, she didn't know the answer to why she hadn't killed Kagome right then and there. She grimaced in her thoughts, "I could have. I loathe her. She has already taken so much from me, I don't know if I could even get it back. My soul…"

She put her hand to her heart, "… gets weaker by the day. What is it telling me? That I should give up? How can I possibly accept that?"

Kikyo sighed sadly and looked to the sky, 'Inuyasha… I'm so lost. What place is there for me here, if not with you? What is my purpose?'

**Blah, blah, blah… setting up the plot… I need more fun stuff. Okay, next chapter, something cool. Teehee, can't wait! BTW, I don't like Kouga, so it's a big achievement for me to write nice about him. Be thankful. Haha!**

**Grrrr, not many responses! Come on, people. Don't leave me! (cries)**

**Helikakileh: **Yeah, he's kinda supposed to be like a bad Inuyasha. I like the bad-ass Inuyasha. Haha, I'm gonna have so much fun with him. (hugs)

**Random Reader: **Eww. Oh well, I understand. She can get on my nerves sometimes, too. But I love making my own characters. What a challenge! (hugs)

**Fanficluv4Inu: **Haha! No, I didn't. I love miso soup too. Grrr, I miss it so. (hugs)

**nekoxlove: **I'm changing the scene between chapters there because the disappearing thing is still going to remain a mystery for a while, and I ain't gonna dwell on it just yet. The beginning of the last chapter was a completely new concept. And no, it wasn't Kokuei. (hugs)

**kawaiibritt: **(squeals) Yeah, I'm so excited. Can't wait to have them fight. Ooh, it's almost too much not to write all night so I can just get it down. (hugs)

**srg1: **Yeah, plot twists. I love them. And yeah, this has a lot to do with being selfish, so it's great that you're getting that. (hugs)

**joyfulsoul: **(sigh) I wish I were Kagome. (hugs)

**mooximxaxwhale: **Silly moose? Oh my! That is a new one, I must say. Haha! (hugs)


	20. Ch 20: Winning

Chapter 20: Winning

He tightened his grip upon the Tetsusaiga, feeding upon his own need to keep on fighting. How long had it been since he last fought off a youkai? Perhaps a week, perhaps two. Naraku was the only other who possessed shikon shards, but considering his power, surely no youkai would dare attack him. Not when there was a hanyou, a child youkai, and three humans so readily available to burden. Inuyasha was restless, more so than ever. More than eager to end what the fates had planned for him, and defeat the man who had poisoned his life. The moist air of mid summer didn't help ease his agitation.

There were times when he thought the battle would never end. Somehow it had become his purpose. It was a burden, but something that came naturally to him now. His hatred, it was natural. Somehow, he was always more than willing to hate the world. A part of him wanted to let it burn, let it suffer as he had suffered. And why he chose to fight to keep it safe, he hadn't a clue. Perhaps some instinct pushed him to do whatever it took. Just maybe… just maybe…

Below him, the young girl known as Kagome did what she always did. Always mending, always cleaning, always something to keep her attention. He knew she was trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. What plagued her this time, Inuyasha had not the heart to ask. Probably the parents that he had managed to separate her from. He growled as he heard her forlorn sigh yet again.

If he hadn't worked his ass off trying to please her since the well closed, maybe he wouldn't have been so irritated. Then again, perhaps he would have anyway. Nothing saddened him quite so much than the thickness in the air whenever she was depressed. It was like she was miles apart from him, unreachable no matter how far he gave chase. Not to mention his pride had been trampled on, his plans to appease her separation anxiety seemed to be failing. If that wasn't an indication that he was losing the battle for her, what was? 'Of all the stupid, mushy, pathetic…'

He leapt down from the tree, landing swiftly in front of her in his innocent dog pose. She jumped slightly at the intrusion, and put her hand to her heart, "Good lord, Inuyasha. You scared me have to death with that entrance of yours."

He glared and pouted, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

His grimace grew, "You know exactly what. All this sighing and not talking to anyone and looking all funny."

Her hands tightened around the fabric she was sewing as she raised her seating slightly in order to intimidate him, "You saying I look funny, Inuyasha?"

He towered over her, "I didn't mean that, baka! I mean your eyes are different!"

"Huh?" She gasped ever so slightly, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes changed again, and he looked away before the redness in his cheeks could emerge. Of course he would notice her eyes when they were happy or when they were sad. He had memorized those eyes, knew were the light shined through, knew all the different colors that mixed into brown. "Keh, like I don't already have enough to deal with. The last thing I need is you moping around all day, acting like the world has come to an end. You're alive, they're alive, and everything will be okay if you just let it be."

He crossed his arms and turned his chin upward in an arrogant manner. The class in his voice and gestures left much to be desire. Nothing more clear in that than his stupid words. She contrasted, "That's just not enough, Inuyasha. I'm glad my family is alive, but it doesn't mean I won't miss them. You talk as though I could never see them again and actually be happy about it."

The hanyou rolled his eyes and shook his head in dismay. True, it wasn't as though he didn't miss Kagome when she was safe in her own time. He stood up and looked at her, and stuttered for the right excuse. Unfortunately, he could find none, so went to his next thought. "Well… well, how am I supposed to get rid of Naraku when you're being all depressed and stuff?"

The miko from the future concentrated on sewing again, still talking, "Gee, Inuyasha. Now why would it matter to you whether I'm sad or happy?"

He opened his mouth for the rebuttal, but something stopped it in his throat. A mixture of frustration and helplessness. The realization that something important was beyond his control. Why did she always have to be the hardest battle? Why did she have to be the arrow that broke through his barrier? His mouth closed on its own, and he grunted in frustration. Any control he had had over the situation was now lost.

At his silence, her eyes changed again. As much as she wanted to, Kagome dared not look up at him. What would it mean for her to open her soul to him, to be rejected? There was nothing to expect except her broken heart to bleed through him. She couldn't say what her heart desired above all else, just to hear him say that he cared for her, even a little if not a lot, as she did for him. It was a fool's dream to have. That privilege didn't belong to her.

Her change didn't go unnoticed by him. She flooded with pain, pouring it into him and drowning him. Farther and farther down its trenches he sank without a way to escape. The painted pools within her sad gaze pulled at him. His face fell, and he couldn't look away. His nature forbade him. His skin trembled under the tremors of a heartbeat, and he glanced once down to his throbbing chest, who had betrayed his will time and time again. His heartbeat was so fickle to him he couldn't even name it at times. It was something so unpredictable he often didn't care to notice it, but it beckoned him. Somehow, he always came back to that heartbeat, for it was the key to resting the tumult of his troubled mind. She alone condemned him to this fate with her moods. That damned nature of hers that defied his own. But this time, he knew he could not win. There could be no winning when he stood against his own heart. His gaze was hard, but his voice suddenly became soft, "Please, don't."

At the times when he transformed, how was she to know what he had been thinking then? Did he want her blood all over his hands too? Confusion flooded her. Fear shrouded her. Back then, she was afraid… that he would forget her, that his human heart would be lost to the hatred within his past. It always lingered there, in his 'kehs' and in his turn of the cheek. But now, it felt like this man truly knew her inside and out. He knew her pain and shared the burden, promising silently to never let her fall beneath the weight, promising her silently that she was strong enough to win. She closed her eyes tight against his voice, wishing away the affection it implied. No, it wasn't hers to keep. He wouldn't care about her, no matter how much it sounded like he would. This was just Inuyasha, trying to keep his mind on Naraku rather than his friends.

Inuyasha sank in front of her again and sneered, "I said to stop looking all funny, wench! Now quit it!"

"Kagome-chan," Sango called, "Is Inuyasha bothering you again?"

She turned away from the hanyou and crossed her arms, and her angry attitude had already come back full force. "Not at all, Sango-chan. He's just annoyed cause he ain't the center of attention."

"Keh!" He replied, and mirrored her pose.

Sango and Miroku approached the hut at the same time, and eyed the couple's clear aggravation. She leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear, "You know what this is about?"

The houshi just shrugged, and they went inside without interfering. Kagome soon joined them, ignoring the hanyou's gaze as she packed up her things and walked quickly behind. Only Inuyasha remained outside, and he rapped his claws against his arms in a growl, "Stupid wench…"

He clenched his fist in a show of determination. "I'll show her center of attention. I'll show her so much, she'll fucking drown in it."

Staring at the horizon, he rested his cheek against his hand. The frustration in his gaze disappeared. All that remained was a look of hopelessness. The inherent need to please her assailed him, and he felt more anxious by the second. What had he to offer the miko? All he had to call his own were his skills, his hanyou instincts, and a red haori on his back. He didn't have the money to buy her fancy things.

Such thoughts brought him back to his previous gifts: the flowers. The memory of her smile hardly ever left him, and how he missed it now. But he frowned. Would it be enough? That happiness didn't seem to last for long. Not like those flowers were anything special. 'Besides, I already picked all of the ones I knew of for Kagome. There aren't any more for a few miles.'

His head shot up. The roses! Hojo had given her roses. He recalled the look on Kagome's face when she received the red bouquet. Were he to give her those instead of the usual wild flowers, she surely would be even more pleased. Afterall, they were far more beautiful than the weeds he had been getting her.

The hanyou got to his feet and immediately started the long dash down the hillside, all the while looking at the long stretch land towards the west. There was only one place he knew of where such flowers existed, and it lay deep within an empty forest in that direction. He unconsciously prayed that he remembered rightly where the place was from when he was a child, but then settled on the theory that he could rely on his instincts for anything.

When he reached the bottom of the hill, he suddenly stopped and turned to look back. Everything was still peaceful, too peaceful for his liking. 'Should I tell them I'm going?'

He immediately shook his head afterwards. The others couldn't find out what he was up to, and Kagome would try to stop him. She always fretted over him whenever he went off alone. 'Then again, Kagome will sit me plenty once I get back. Then again, she won't really have to know. I'll only be gone for about 2 hours. She's probably so mad anyway she won't want to see me for a while. Then again, what if something happens while I'm gone. Then again, the others are here to protect her. Then again,…'

"Agh! Whatever! I can't win either way." he told himself, and sprinted again for the east.

As long as he was on watch, her smile would not be lost. That, regardless of any future fight or sitting, regardless of inevitable defeat, was worth fighting for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nearly sunset upon the valley, and the hanyou kept running. By this time, the sunset only started to make its first impressions upon the mountain tops, haloing them in white light and illuminated the cosmos with pink and orange. High above him, the sky was dark, to the point where he could see the stars. He unconsciously thanked the fates that he was to remain a hanyou tonight. The idea of being separated from the others on such a night would have been enough to make him turn back. He knew, as a human he was useless to any plan in mind, including making Kagome happy.

But the further he went, the more it became apparent the rolling thunder clouds approaching. His hanyou senses told him it would be a force not to be reckoned with. Yet he had not the wits to turn back. Not when his stubborn pride told him to keep fighting. The grass beneath gave way only slightly to his light feet as he managed to graze the blades. With this speed, he would make it to the middle of that forest within the next hour.

Only once did he stop to rest, at a waterhole to quench his insistent thirst. Flopping to a sitting position in front of the pond, he heaved a sigh of relief. Even as a hanyou, he wasn't ready to run so far for so long. He panted as he rubbed cold water through his hair to cool his off. As he gazed back down at his own reflection, he stared at his own abrasive manner. It reflected well in his eyes. And as he looked, the light of the locket around his neck caught his eye. Without taking his eyes off himself, he lifted his hand to the locket and clutched it in his palm. His eyes immediately glazed over, and he could no longer see even himself to know what was now vibrating from his amber orbs.

His voice tried to be passive, but it failed more with each word, became more and more melancholy by the second. "Keh, stupid humans. It's cause they're so slow… I can't run away anymore."

He fiddled with the locket, and allowed countless memories to flood him. Somehow, everything had begun to remind him of Kagome, not just the locket. Every color he saw in her. Mostly the invisible colors that only he could comprehend. The pattern of her skin too etched itself into her memory, so he could know even the sight of her touch, knew how her body would bend to him were he to touch her. Every fabric on her clothes, every strand of hair felt like it had been memorized. Perhaps he had stared at her far too often for his own good. So much, he knew too much of her grace.

The more time that passed, the more he thought of her. Everyday she made herself his greatest characteristic. She was the one detail that could best describe his life, not just in his time but in his thoughts.

Along with the memories came endless possibilities of what she would do when he got back. He assumed she would be mad, but if she saw the flowers… His heart leapt to think of how she might look at him then. He told himself she would be pleased… so pleased. That hope alone was what made him rise again, and continue to run towards the center of an empty forest, where a garden of roses resided.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunset came, leaving the forest as dark as the sky. The waxing moon did not provide much light where the sun had left, and Inuyasha pretty much had only his instincts to rely on beneath the shadows of the trees. He could smell the wanted fragrance in the air. The further he went, the stronger it became. His steps by now had slowed due to the absence of good light, and the unmarked presence that filled the air. The forest had no signs of animal life, and it disturbed him greatly. But the ground slightly trembled beneath him, and gave way to something he could not smell. As he glanced at the clouded sky, he didn't question that it was the instinct of a storm that had him on edge. Such instincts were not as strong as an animal's, but definitely told the story of nature at its possible worst.

Finally, he came to a clearing, and smirked as he saw he had been correct. The only place he knew of where he could find roses, and the land was full of them. Most of them were red, but some were quite, and even orange. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a very old and run-down greenhouse. From what he had been told, the forest had been abandoned after most of the animals left the area, leaving the humans with none to hunt for food. They had considered the situation as remarkable, that in one day, there were no more animals to speak of. And even more curious was how farm animals fought against their owners were they to attempt to return them to their farms.

Casually, he walked over to the nearest bush.

In letting his guard down, he didn't notice the rumble increase beneath his feet, nor the sound of earth crumbling. In a flash of light, something hit him. He wasn't sure what. But the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, a painful throbbing at his side as he skidded across the ground. He rolled a few times before coming to rest on his stomach.

His head was still dizzy, for he had not yet recovered from the shock of the blow. A few moments later, he was able to look up, and saw the cause of his toil. A snake demon, not any small kind, but one 40 feet long, raised itself up to peer down at him menacingly. Now in the opening, Inuyasha could see well the moonlight that bathed the creature. His scales burned with a bright red, making the yellow in his eyes stand out like the sun. The beast opened his mouth to grin, revealing the large fangs dripping with saliva, shining within the kinship of moonlight with himself. Upon obvious recognition of the prey, his pupils dilated to the point where they appeared like the eyes of cats. One skinny tongue immerged from his lips to taste the thick air surrounding them.

"The gods have been good to me. A hanyou!"

Inuyasha got to his feet and got into his fighting stance, "Bastard! What the hell do you want from me?"

The snake youkai inhaled a raspy breath, and Inuyasha realized that he must have been quite aged. It spoke, "It has been so long since I've feasted upon meat, and now you have come to me instead. You have made this too easy, hanyou."

"Keh, if you're planning on eating me, you're sorely mistaken. Now get out of my way before I kill you. I've got things to do, baka," he smirked arrogantly.

"Heh heh heh… So cocky for a pathetic hanyou. Perhaps you'd care to test that theory. Allow me to educate you!"

He opened his mouth wide and positioned his fangs well, and brought them down for a blow. In one leap, the hanyou was out of the way, and the snake's teeth met only dirt. He recoiled his body instantly, in time to see Inuyasha pull out his Tetsusaiga. The beast halted for but a moment, awing in the beauty of the sword.

Inuyasha looked up as he felt the first drops of rain land on his face, then looked back to his opponent, who was already eyeing him for flaws. After a few moments, he smirked again and laughed, "The rain will keep your nose at bay. And you'll find the night is my greatest ally. How will you find me if you can't even see me?"

He slithered to the right slowly, and Inuyasha followed suite, so as to not be cornered. Always he kept his sword in front of him as he moved. The world was silent, other than the hiss of the demon and the pat of rain on the ground as its intensity grew. The rain was not his ally, for it hid the scent of the enemy. The clouds now blackened the sky, and there was barely any light to see by. And without his scent to aid him, he could be attacked at any minute.

For a moment too long, he had practically lost sight of him by cover of darkness. All he could make out now was the dark outline. It was too dangerous to continue that way, and he knew it. "Kaze no Kizu!"

He swung into the air, and light-giving fire immerged in five blazing strips upon the ground. Their path broke up the already disheveled ground, and threw rocks in every direction it could. Finally, the whole battlefield was lit up, but the hanyou gasped as he did not see a defeated enemy, but a large tail swinging for him. He didn't even have time to react as the scales grabbed hold of him. For about a moment, it pushed him against the ground. When Inuyasha was able to swing, it was already too late. The end of the tail came back for him and wrapped around both the sword and his body. The large muscles locked him in place, and they were so powerful that he couldn't move for the life of him.

"Feel the pain of your own thorns, hanyou."

When he squeezed, the edge of the blade went straight into Inuyasha's own skin. Even in the rain, his senses were invaded with the smell and feel of his blood. The metal of the Tetsusaiga was hot against his skin, so that his blood boiled. He held back a yell of pain, clenching his teeth, gasping for breath. The snake demon said, "Ready to die, already? My, my, my… now this wasn't much fun, was it. But I'm sure the feast will be most worth my while…"

As well as he could muster, Inuyasha turned his head towards the direction of his opponent, and growled at him. It only caused the beast to laugh louder. "… Did you come here for the flowers, little hanyou? No other being has even touched them in years. Such beautiful flowers were left to rot away under the sun. Yet they have thrived, just as I have, despite lack of water and food."

The snake lunged. Inuyasha couldn't do a thing as the sharp fangs dug hard into his skin, penetrated him deep. He yelled out in pain as an unknown electricity shot through him. The firey substance sent his blood over the edge. Any second, he suspected his blood vessels to burst. The hanyou waited for the teeth to tear through him with one turn of the head. But the snake didn't continue the assault, much to Inuyasha's surprise. It lifted its head up again and glared at his now helpless form. "No way a simple hanyou could change that. You have no reason to keep fighting. What do you have to live for?"

Almost as a reflex, the amber eyes rested on the roses some feet below him. The knowing warmth tickled at his heart, caressed the memory. It didn't take a lifetime of fighting for him to know what he lived for now. There was only that single detail of life that made the difference in whether he lived or died. The thought of a girl with raven hair that was the ray of light, making him shine through and through. His vision began blurring over, running the colors together like his face had been drenched in water. The high winds and drops of water echoed back in forth in his sensitive ears, getting louder and louder until he was deaf in them. The sounds of his opponent were getting hazy, but were still deep and discernable from the rest of the ear-splitting sounds. "The poison shall rob you of your power, hanyou. Over time, you'll transform into a mere human, and from there you'll die a slow and painful death. Perhaps I'll make it easy for you by eating you before you can pass out under the pain."

The coils squeezed a little tighter, and Inuyasha let out what sounded like both a whimper and a gasp. Already the poison was taking effect, and his very thoughts became incoherent between the long gaps, 'I… have to… get back to… Kagome. She… I can't leave her unprotected out there.'

Throughout any pain he had ever faced, the knowledge that he might die that very night finally hit him full force. Countless times had he been greeted with the promise of death, but they were always empty. Empty because he was far too powerful to ever be defeated. The running force that drew his ambition had always kept him on his feet, his sword in his hand. Within the confines of his inmost needs, there lay the core of purpose. The meaning of his life. The tremble within him that obliged him to live. On his tongue, the right to die came in the form of blood. Its metallic taste stabbed him sweetly, tempting him to pass away so as to not feel any more pain. When he left the world of living, there could be no worry about what pain or responsibility.

In the back of his mind, he pondered why he chose to fight. It was a question he had asked himself countless times. Never before had it had answer. Innately, he had to win, because losing would mean loss of purpose. He would be nothing.

But now, the hush of night gave way to truth. He listened to the silence, and there is was.

The answer came in a wave of energy, forming around him and stampeding through him. His heart trembled under the weight of a thousand possible reasons, but only one came forth to reveal the thumb beneath his rib cage. The heartbeat that gave him life and purpose had but one word, only one name. 'Kagome…'

To be continued…

**Hope that wasn't too rushed, but I just can't wait to get to the fluffy stuff. Hahaha! I love fluff! Sooo exciting! Thanks to all who responded. I can't believe I got so many. Be sure to tune in for the next chapter. There's fun stuff happening. Bye bye!**

**So, sorry all. I guess I'm not supposed to put in my answers anymore because of a new rule. Unless they decided to wave it, maybe you'll just have to track me down by email for answers. I don't know, we'll see what happens. But you should all know by now that I love you to pieces for supporting me and reading what I've worked so hard on. Take care, everyone. **


	21. Ch 21: Give Me Your Air

**Some fun fluffy stuff in here… Ooh, and next chapter it gets even better. I've decided to go with a songfic chapter again. It's "Dame tu Aire" (hence the title) by Alex Ubago. Big inspiration for his chapter, so I hope it'll be okay with you all. It's a fluffy song, and I think it relates a lot to the story, so…. Ooh, and if I haven't mentioned it before, I know it's weird that I have Spanish songs in a Japanese story, but I'm a die-hard Spanish student, so I actually know the words enough to be able to use them. Anyways, please read and enjoy! As always, responses are required! Haha!**

Chapter 21: Give Me Your Air

Blackness… and cold… everywhere his primitive mind could reach. A death-like grasp that held him strong to the rugged ground… gravity. The silence of the night invaded even his mind, until he couldn't hear anything, not even the symphony of rain and thunder above him. Insanity cradled his cheek, cooed him to fall further down. His body had no where else to go but down, down, down. Why shouldn't he? Why couldn't he keep falling? Because the ground held him up?

No, the ground did not hold fast. Over time, it would crumble, and he would be sucked away into further emptiness. There were other things, far more important things, that kept his body within reach of hope. The earth was pitiless, or so it always seemed to the hanyou. What had it to offer one so vulnerable as of now? For years, he had hated the earth, but he had protected it with fervor. He didn't ask for anything in return.

And now, he was still breathing. Thank God in heaven, here was his retribution.

Through the black and the cold, one ember was left to flourish. Like the last speck of life after the rest of him had been washed clean, so he could rebuild into someone far more worthy of this life. This life… this cherished life… met no contest as it grew. The innate desire to keep fighting, and the promise that still needed keeping… it nudged him. Lightly at first, but harder by the second. The most important memory of all, who was above even the power of earth itself, was the first to cross his now conscious mind.

It seemed so long ago since the battle, but he did not know. His eyes twitched beneath his eyelids, as though in a dream. Why couldn't he find anything in the darkness? He did not understand. All too soon, he became aware of the horrible wounds on his shoulder and his stomach. To say the least, it felt like he had been ripped apart, and the smell of his own blood would attest to that. Slowly, the memory came back to him. The snake-demon with Inuyasha in his grasp, squeezing his own sword into him, sinking its poisonous fangs into his shoulder. The pain of the poison was overwhelming.

Something had come forth, something he didn't expect. It wasn't his youkai side, but something he welcomed fully. Another part of himself that took over. Yes, he remembered now what the snake had said after poisoning him. Before the change could occur, he unleashed the Kaze no Kizu. Even without swinging the sword, it didn't stop it from coming. The power of the dancing fires broke him free of the coils, although damaging himself even further. Then, when he had regained the fighting chance he needed, he struck. Back and forth, left and right, up and down. The last sight he had was that of his enemy breaking into a thousand pieces. After that, gravity took him to the ground. The last thought he had before his mind gave way to his damaged body was that his fingernails were no longer sharp. '…… Human……'

_Hoy, te perdí una vez más al despertar._

_Si sonara la realidad, y viviera lo que se fue._

With much struggle, he opened his eyes to the world of the living. He panted hard, but cringed at even that movement. His skin burned with poison, and his wounds were so deep he could even taste a few particles of the venom in the wet air. Once, he tried to get up again, but the pain was so unbearable, he didn't want to fight it. He let his head fall back again to the ground. But as his eyes glanced into space, he saw birds flying above him, making their way to cover from the rain. The forest that hadn't seen any animal life in years was finally being reborn. He rolled to his side and grasped the ground under his human nails. He too could be reborn.

_Mi humor, mira lo pintando un cuadro sin color._

_Puedo ver un paisaje gris que refleja mi interior._

With much effort, he crawled to the one place he could think of, his purpose, the roses. His tired eyes barely noticed, but most of the garden had been destroyed by the battle. When he reached the forest, only seven red roses remained. Five of them were in good condition, so he plucked them, paying no mind to the thorns. Two, he left behind. One to make the land reflourish, the other to make sure the other one was never alone. For being strong, for living long enough to rebuild their utopia, the hanyou left them this one act of pity. And with that, he dragged his feet to the ground, growling at the pain surging through him, and began to rise.

_Y en el. En el…_

He grimaced into the nothingness of space. He never would have thought it would take so much strength just to straighten his spine. When he managed to pull himself up, his one free hand went instinctively to his stomach, the other clutched the five roses close to him. Slowly, then nearly matching the rhythm of nature, he started the long stretch towards home… towards the girl he knew to be his home.

_Palomas blancas vuelan razo _

_Sobre el tejado brilla el sol. _

_Y rien todos menos yo_

_Que ahora soy hombre o mas_

_Pidiendo a gritos la verdad._

He walked rather quickly for having such horrible wounds. He only stumbled once. He grasped his stomach harder and let out a gasp of pain, but soon continued along the same path. Lighting slashed through space, illuminating his dark hair to the world around him. Showing his vulnerability to anyone who might dare to roam the lands during a storm. The world was still blurry to him, and he had only a memory to lead him back. It would take longer, he knew, to get back to her. But no matter how long the journey, that which cooed his fragile soul called him back.

_Mi vida eres tu, y si te vas_

_Vendra la obscuridad. _

His hands held the roses closer to his heart, to where their purpose resided. Never would he let the cold rain steal away their warmth. His thumb ran along one of the pedals, reminding himself exactly why he chose to keep breathing, why he chose to keep walking.

_Dame tu aire un dia mas_

_Para que pueda respirar._

_Que un rayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar. _

_Que muera soledad._

All around him, animals ran to find shelter, hid with their families and huddled to keep warm. The storm grew stronger and stronger by the minute. By the time he exited the forest and came to the fields, the wind was practically ripping the leaves off of the trees. Out here, especially, he was vulnerable. No one was there to protect him now from the harsh winds. He had gone off on his own, and now, it might cost him his life. Inuyasha had no idea how long he might last like this. His every muscle screamed for him to fall down and have his rest, let the poison have him without fighting against the pain. But he knew to do this would mean never to rise again. The poison had already subdued his youki, and it was only a matter of time before it killed him. His eyes stayed firmly locked to the east, and the village far far away. Kagome… she would take care of him. He would find her, she would mend his wounds and his heart, she would smile for him, at least one last time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hoy sonare, que despierto junto a ti_

_Y te canto canciones que anoche te escribí._

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she bellowed into the night.

Once again, she was answered with nothing but loud winds and the patter of rain. The panic was slowly rising every minute, and she turned to the others, who were also drenched in water. They turned to her with the same answers she had received from the storm. She yelled so as to be heard over the thunder and rain, "What should we do?"

Miroku shouted back, "I don't know, but we can't go off too far, Kagome-sama. You must stay close to the hut!

_Llegare por ti, adonde nada pudo ir._

_Puedo ver el mejor lugar._

_Hay tantos que conocí_

_Y en el. En el…_

"But I don't understand. Why did he just run off like that? I didn't sense any shards nearby."

"Who knows," Sango spoke up, her head sheltered the kitsune in her arms, "Who ever said that baka needed a good reason to ditch us?"

Kagome held a hand to her mouth, and fought to hold back the hot tears stinging her eyelids. Why Inuyasha suddenly decided to run off into a storm, she had no idea, but it was enough of a reason to sit the living-daylights out of him when he got back. One would think he would have learned his lesson after the greeting he received when he left them the last time. Did he even care about her feelings?

'Inuyasha… no baka. How could you do this to me? Why in the world would you run off like this?'

Miroku and Sango went to look on the opposite end of the hut, while Kagome remained seemingly trapped in one spot. The inevitable thoughts filled her mind. What if something had happened to him? Could he be hurt… possibly dead? 'Inuyasha… please be okay. I beg of you.'

_Palomas blancas vuelan razo _

_Sobre el tejado brilla el sol. _

_Y ríen todos menos yo_

The tears would not stay back now. They came full force, running like a stream down her cheeks. She was in a sea of her own sorrow, merely waiting to be pulled under by her own crying. Behind the many raindrops drenching her face, the salty fragments were indiscernible. But she felt them hot on her skin, burning her with the knowledge that Inuyasha's fate was still unknown to her. However long to be apart from him, made her weary of the battle. She wanted to collapse, even to turn and run away from it. But it was herself she feared most. She feared what would become of her if Inuyasha was truly gone. She kept calling for him, as long as she had the air to scream, she would do it. God help her, if she still had a body to move with, she would not give up yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Que ahora soy hombre o más_

_Pidiendo a gritos la verdad._

His vision wasn't the only thing that was blurring. His thoughts were incoherent as well. All around him, things started to spin, and he became dizzy. He swayed back and forth a few times, stopping for a few moments to redirect his path. To steady his walk, he used Tetsusaiga to hold him up with one hand. Standing was becoming more and more difficult. His legs shook as he took each step, the muscles about ready to give out beneath him. Three of the flowers in his grasp had fallen victim to the elements of the storm, and they dissolved into the water. Only two seemed to hold strong against him. They alone knew his deepest secret, what lied beneath his tired heart.

_Mi vida eres tu, y si te vas_

_Vendra la obscuridad._

The grimace never left his face. The poison was working hard now, destroying him from the inside out, eating away at his consciousness. All he knew, all he understood was Kagome. To feel her touch upon his burning skin, making him whole, bringing him to life again. Through her and her alone, he could be free. If he died that very night, he at least wanted to die in her arms, just so he could feel the power on his fingertips, to hear the voice that tamed his wild spirit. And to see her smile when he gave her the roses, that would be enough for him to die happy. No, he couldn't fall again. Her smile kept him walking.

_Dame tu aire un dia mas_

_Para que pueda respirar._

Through all the pain, he smiled weakly. Silently, he begged for her to breathe for him, begged her for the power to keep going. 'Kagome… Don't worry… I'm coming. I'll always come back for you.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Que un rayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar_

_Que muera soledad. _

Her faithful eyes never left the dark outside. The storm didn't shake her determination to find him. She sat under the cover of the tree, so at least to stay somewhat dry. She sat on the roots, hugging her knees to her chest, sniffling a few times. The storm could rip the tree and the house away, and she would never leave. Not until he came back. Then, over the hills, she saw a dark shadow emerging. Her eyes squinted, blurry with tears, to see if her one prayer had arrived. The figure… was moving so slow, it couldn't be him. But… the wind gave her her wish, and blew under his hair, pushing it up. She saw the long hair and the waving haori, and knew.

Throwing herself to her feet, she screamed, "INUYASHA!"

As fast as her feet could carry her, she raced down to meet him in the long valley between the two hills. The wet mud was slippery beneath her feet, and she nearly fell a few times. Lightning clashed around her, perhaps as a warning that she should forget about the hanyou. Never would she turn away, though. The closer she got to him, the more she realized that something was wrong. Something had happened.

With another growl, he pulled on the Tetsusaiga to keep himself standing. It rattled in the sheath, due to his constant shaking. Now he had not only his wounds and poison to worry about, but the cold as well. As a human, his immune system would not kick in until much later. Not that it mattered. He was going to die soon anyway. The pain told him so. It was a useless fight, and yet…

He heard her voice, calling out to him like she needed him to save her. Baka… she was the one who had been saving him, who had been protecting him all along. She sang the songs he knew by heart, merely by saying his name. The name that didn't belong on her lips, in his mind. He didn't deserve her, but how now, did he want her with him when he died. How he wanted her to know that he was sorry for keeping her from her loved ones. How much he needed her to be happy.

She came closer, calling his name once more, sweetly this time, worry lacing her voice. He smiled into the nothingness of space, and collapsed on the ground. The battle was over, he had found her again. At this point, his brain was so disoriented; he didn't even remember the long journey he had taken to find her, how hard the struggle was to return to her. 'You've come back to me… Kagome… I'm… glad.'

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome approached, and dropped to her knees next to him. She saw the blood, it was practically saturating him. 'What's this? Why is he human? Why is he hurt? Did he battle… without us?'

Her fingers latched onto his clothing, and she shook him, "Inuyasha! Are you alright? Inuyasha!"

"… You're here…"

There was something about that tone of voice. She hadn't heard it before. But it strummed along her skin, making it rise, making it bend to his will. Gentle torture, as it played on her body. She turned him over onto his back, and hovered over his face. His eyes were closed tight, probably due to intense pain. Her hands went instinctively to his cheeks, brushing away the dirt.

He shuttered under her touch, under her warm gaze. The way she looked at him made him forget why he had fallen, why he was still alive. Was it the poison talking, or did she seem like the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon? Her wild hair was born away by the wind, and it reached as far as it could go. Her eyes glittered… with something. He didn't know what. No one ever looked at him like she did. Those trembling doe eyes, he wanted them to be his to cherish. It could never be, he knew this. But even if the fates condemned him, there was so much that couldn't be left unsaid. At least, that was what his delirium was telling him. He wanted to tell her then, just how beautiful she was to him, but any words he could have said were already lost.

A sob escaped her lungs again, and his heart dropped. Her eyes… they glittered with tears. When she spoke, her voice sounded along with hasty heart-beats, "Inuyasha. Why? What the hell were you thinking?"

If she thought he wouldn't see her tears, she was very wrong. The distance between them was short enough that when her tears fell on his cheeks, he could fell their warmth. His heart crackled and shook, afraid of what was wrong. It couldn't have been him. No, he had time to fix this. "It's okay. I'll make it better," he said softly.

Reaching into his haori, he brought out the two roses that he had kept hidden from the rain.

_Que ahora soy…_

She gasped as her eyes beheld two red roses, slightly damaged, within his grasp.

_...hombre o mas_

_Pidiendo a gritos la verdad._

_Mi vida eres tú y si te vas_

_Macerara la oscuridad._

Her gaze returned to him, and she saw him struggling just to stay awake. His wounds were so deep, and yet, he was smiling at her. What a strange smile. Like that of a child, so innocent and pure. He spoke, "They'll make it better, right? Tell me it's okay now."

No voice, no matter how unusually sweet, could tame the new rage that filled her. "You mean to tell me that you nearly got yourself killed over some stupid flowers!"

His breathing stopped, and he looked up at her with wide eyes. She glared hard at him, ignoring the insistent plea in that look. He grunted, obviously trying to find the right words to say. As the sinking feeling in his heart grew, he prayed for her to reconsider. The sensitive strategy wasn't working out so well. "But… but… they're for you, baka!"

_Dame tu aire un dia mas_

_Para que pueda respirar._

"You! How could you, Inuyasha! What made you ever think that flowers could mean more to me than your life?" Her voice cracked, and tears blurred her vision.

He gasped lightly, and his eyes began to shine just as brightly as hers. Did he hear that correctly? Before he had a chance to consider it, she threw herself on top of him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Kagome buried her head into his chest and sobbed. All the hours of pent up worry came rushing out of her quickly. For hours she had forbidden herself to cry, and he could have died for some stupid flowers. Why had he done it? Surely he couldn't be that dense not to see how much she cared for him.

_Que un rayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar_

_Que muera soledad._

As the patter of rain tickled her back, she felt another presence. Something warm and inviting pressing against her back. She shivered further as she felt it caress her back with soft rubs. Slowly, his hand sought to soothe her tears. It broke through all her sorrow, and she became lost in the promise of a dream. She froze once he spoke the next words, "You're… beautiful."

He felt her body tense, but in his current state of bliss in her embrace, he didn't even notice it. Nor did he even notice the words he had spoken so out of character. Then, she rose up and looked at him in confusion.

She brought a hand to his forehead, and her suspicion was confirmed. The hanyou was indeed delirious. "My God, you're sick, Inuyasha."

He whimpered as she got off of him, causing her to blush even more. 'He isn't thinking straight. Oh God, something must really be wrong with him. I… have to get him inside.'

Right on cue, she heard the monk calling, "Kagome-sama!"

She looked up to see Miroku, Sango, and Kaede running towards them. Good, at least she could get help carrying them inside. She called, "Hurry! Inuyasha needs to be car-."

Her shout was interrupted as a cold hand came up to cup her cheek. She looked down on him. His eyes weren't even open. It was like he was moving in his dreams. Even through the rain, he must have known she was crying, for his thumb brushed them away in one sweep. She gulped, and took the hand away from her face before her hopes could be dashed and her heart broken once again.

The others arrived, and they all lifted the hanyou into their arms gingerly. Kaede went into the hut ahead of them, already on the search for medicines. Kagome lagged a little behind, keeping one fist clutched to her chest in worry.

Those words… 'Oh God, how will I ever get through this?'

To be continued…

**Oooooh, next chapter…. Such fun…. Can't wait…. Eeeeee! Fluff!**

**Okay, so again, I really wanted to respond to you all, but I keep hearing about this no posting responses rule, though I haven't seen it on the sight. I guess if I don't hear again about it by next time, I'll just start them up again, cause I miss communicating with you all. I just don't wanna get kicked off the sight or something. That would totally suck, and I think it would for you too, if I couldn't finish the story. **

**So how am I doing? I know, I was being daring with the songfic thing, but it was really a great source of inspiration for me. Hope it worked for you. Let me know how I'm doing, pretty please. Love you all! Toodles poodles!**


	22. Ch 22: Fantasy or Reality

**Hurray! This was such a fun one! So, okay. I've been informed that it's okay to respond to you all, so I'm doing it! (sniffle) I missed you guys. You'll find them at the end of this chapter. So glad it'll be okay. **

**Oh, and this one will be a songfic chapter again, just because the song fit so perfectly, I had to use it. And I ((((HIGHLY)))) recommend this song before or after reading this chapter cause it really adds the right emotion to it. It's Fantasia o Realidad (again, hence, the title) by Alex Ubago. For those of you who don't know Spanish, well then I've managed to give you something educational to do during summer. Haha, go find out! Oh, but respond to the chapter first! **

**Passengers, prepare for fluffing. But all tray tables and chairs in their upright position, …**

Chapter 22: Fantasy or Reality

She felt wretched.

Scraped… like a wound meant only to cause the hanyou grief. Though she knew full well that it wasn't her fault, it was the flowers that had caused him to nearly get himself killed. Flowers meant for her? Most likely. Lately, it had been a favorite act of kindness for Inuyasha. But never did she think he would go so far as this. Not in a million years, did she think he would do this for her, not when she knew wholeheartedly that his heart belonged to Kikyo.

Now shrodded in confusion, she had nothing to do but wait. In that first hour when he had returned, there had been nothing but panic. Through Kaede's knowledge about illnesses, they discerned that he had been poisoned, and with a great amount of it nonetheless. This was why he had turned human, because the poison would damage his youki before moving on to the rest of him. The rest of him, starting with his mind.

'_You're… beautiful.'_

Those words, no matter how soothing, were nothing but a plague now. Over and over again, she replayed the statement in her mind, trying to weed out its meaning. She knew he was delirious from the poison, they all knew. She told herself that it meant nothing. And perhaps that's why she wouldn't leave it alone. Because she wanted to believe that it was really him talking instead, that he would wake up to prove her wrong.

Her eyes barely left him, even while preparing the medications. She was fearful. From some unknown location, she could hear the foretelling call of the crow. So sharp like a clicking tongue, and more like a howl than a simple bird call. Because it was almost three hours till dawn, they littered the sky. In the damp air of the aftermath of the storm, they flew just past the window, threatening in another language to take his soul away. Were they encouraging him to die? She blocked out the noises, the horrid calls.

Another hour, and his youki began to returned, starting with the hair and then the ears. Seeing his ears twitch in his sleep brought great comfort to her. It meant that he was fighting back against the poison, restoring himself to his hanyou state. Thank God, it meant he would be okay… this time.

Her worry over him and the vulnerability she now felt due to his words would not hinder her from sitting him big time once he was better. It was nothing less than he deserved either, for leaving them behind to go fighting. And all for some flowers. Her expression changed from relief to anger as she rang out the juices from the herbs into her boiling pot.

As she worked on preparing the medicines, she eyed her outfit constantly. Her old school uniform had been soaked completely, so Kaede offered her other clothes. Namely, Kikyo's old clothes. It was more than enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Inuyasha already thought of Kikyo every time he looked at the reincarnation. She was sure she could do without the outfit to boot. A part of her wanted to put on her old clothes again, as though in doing so, she could have her identity back. 'Inuyasha… Baka! When you said those words, you probably thought I was Kikyo, didn't you? You said when we met that she was more beautiful, after all.'

Reincarnation. That's… all she would ever be, to him.

She wrinkled her nose and huffed, and put more herbs into the pot. A noise behind her caught her attention, and she turned around to see Inuyasha shivering on the futon. Not just shivering, but darting his head back and forth, panting hard, and gripping the mattress. His eyelids were squeezed shut, and even at her distance, she could see the sweat dripping from his forehead. She sighed. A nightmare.

Any anger she had had before instantly faded from her mind, to be replaced by the softness that was uniquely hers. This hanyou, so strong and yet so vulnerable. He got her thinking, what did it mean to be content? With her family back home, she was happy. With her friends and the excitement of Tokyo, she was happy. Basking in the luxury of modern times, it was something she had grown to appreciate through her constant time travel. And yet, contentment…

She smiled weakly, and went to him. Carefully, slowly, as though she would wake him and break the spell were she to move too abruptly. She stood hovering over him for but a moment, pondering if it was wise what she was considering. A part of her screamed for her to leave, to flee this place and never come back, but her steps just wouldn't come. Somehow, her steps belonged to Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone. Only he held sway to her movements.

The miko dropped to her knees next to him. Then, gingerly as was her way, she lifted his head, repositioning it on her lap. She remembered well what he had requested the last time he was poisoned. God willing, it would help him again. Why it affected him so, she had no idea, but it wasn't something she was about to protest. As his white hair lay against her, it splayed out over her lap, so that she was covered with nothing but Inuyasha.

Her hand lifted into the air, fidgeting with itself for but a moment, until finally resting on his head. His twitching body felt hot under her fingertips, which remained strained until she tangled her fingers into his hair to carress his scalp. His movements instantly paused, and he was still as water. The panting stopped, and for a moment it was as if he wasn't breathing anymore. But every few seconds, he took in a deep breath, then froze again as her fingers ran through his bangs. Finally, his head fell to one side, and his entire body relaxed.

_Estoy buscando en vano una sola explicación._

_Que de una vez por todas justifique tanta incomprensión._

_Si la vida nos importa, y si no somos tan idiotas,_

_¿Porque nos dedicamos a cubrir el mundo de dolor?_

From his now still hands to his silver hair, she felt the mists of her confusion start to disperse. Not because she had discovered the answer to the mystery that was Inuyasha. She doubted she ever would, but perhaps something was unlocking within herself. Some secret told through her love for him, something that told her what the fates had in store.

His sudden calmness shocked her slightly. It was like he knew she was there, like she cared. But how could he? He was so dense, he probably still had no idea what he did to her every time she was with him. How she had begged him to unlock the secret hidden in his eyes. How she wanted him to tell her the truth, just how he felt about her. Was he pleased with her? Did he require something of her? 'I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Inuyasha.'

She sighed heavily. It was more than she could ask for, to be with him. Not only to be under his protection, but to be one of his friends. She'd never truly understand how he could go unloved for so long, because when she looked at him, everything came to life. Dead things, inanimate things lit up with the fire of the Kaze no Kizu, in a beautiful brilliance of color and adrenaline that she couldn't yet fully understand. It was like flying, with the wind in her hair. It felt like she had finally achieved the ultimate freedom. Freedom to soar as high as she wanted, freedom to return to the man who called her back. Freedom, and a glorious imprisonment she didn't want to leave.

_Es cierto lo que dicen sobre engaño y corrupción._

_O que miles de niños se alimentan solo con arroz;_

_Y cuando miras al de al lado y lo ves tan necesitado,_

_¡que regalo tan preciado La Fortuna nos ha dado!_

Over 500 years, she had traveled to be with him. Maybe the journey was not so hard, but the promise she had made certainly was. Giving up everything she ever held dear because of a duty. No, because she wanted it. Even without the shikon shards, her soul screamed that this was her purpose, to open up Inuyasha's soul and let him see the world that was beautiful. Through her, maybe, he could see that not everyone was prone to hate him. Through her, he would see that he would, could, should be loved.

What was contentment? Her family… her friends… the luxuries of her old life. Outside that small hut within the valleys of old Japan, the world was a dangerous place. The world of youkai sought to kill her for the shikon shards. This was no place for her. She did not belong. She belonged in the future with the things and people that had made her happy. And yet, as she sat there, holding a hanyou's head in her lap, soothing away his fears and healing his wounds, the answer was all too obvious. Right there, in the hut on top of the hill, with the hanyou she had grown to love so much, there was her contentment. There was her reason for leaving everything else behind.

And if she could look into his mind at that very moment, she wouldn't believe what she had seen.

_Y ¿Para que medir el tiempo, si lo nuestro es esperar? _

_¿para que sentimos ciertos, si la vida nos da igual?_

_O ¿para que creernos todo lo que vemos, si al final,_

_No sabemos ni siquiera si es fantasía o realidad. _

The air was misty, and illuminated in a soft sink and orange. Was it morning last time he had checked? But there was no sky to speak of, nor a ground to hold one's footing. There was no oxygen to breathe out in this new space. And yet, even such phenomena went unnoticed, for it was merely the magic that came bursting from the center. Down into the pull of gravity, the stars fell. One by one bursting through the barrier, and exploding upon impact. The clouds dispersed as they came closer, only to find in the center two figures. Merely a hanyou and a miko, unimportant, weak, and naïve to boot. They alone created this world of wonder, where their had been no gravity nor anything else that made sense at all.

Their arms encircled each other, in doing so, retaining the order of the world. Sharing their warmth and their touch, the energy caused everything they felt to spread out to the physical world and beyond. Their universe expanding, their life force running to the edge and back again, it was what lie in their now locking lips that held the secret to their existence.

This place was spinning in steady rhythm to their heartbeats, circling endlessly around them and giving them light wherever it could. White and black hair fluttered in what could be assumed to be a breeze, but they never shivered. Never faltered from their tight embrace. Inuyasha moved his hand to her cheek as his lips tasted more of her, pulling her in deeper to his affections. His thumb ran once over her eyes, begging that she not open them up and break the enchantment. In this world of dreams, he never wanted to wake up. As long as he could hold out, this would be his new reality. This would be his salvation for the rest of his life, if only in her kiss.

…_O realidad …o realidad._

The boiling of the pot broke her from her playtime with his hair, and she reluctantly moved him off her lap to fetch the medicine. His nightmares had now died down completely, and the medicine was ready. She smoothed over her clothes as she stood and made her way over to the fireplace. She sat next to it and removed the pot to scoop the medicine into a bowl for Inuyasha to drink from.

_Buscan soluciones con el racismo hay que acabar,_

_Y no saben todavía por donde van a empezar._

She didn't notice immediately as the hanyou's eyes opened. He had known she was there, calming him, only when she had moved to leave his side. It had awoken him, and he almost whimpered as she left. As he scanned the room once, his eyes were still blurry. The poison was not through yet. His brain still had a ways to go before it went back to normal. The only thing that seemed to stand out in the room was a young girl, her skin illuminated pink and orange by the fireplace, just like the colors in his dream. A smile tugged at his lips, and before he knew what he was doing, he was trying to get up, only to be stopped by a horrid pain in his stomach.

_Y si todos los individuos fuéramos de un color distinto_

_Seguro seguiría viendo problemas de igualdad racial_

She jumped a little when she saw that he was awake, and rose to stop him immediately. She took the pot over to where he was and placed it down at his feet. "Inuyasha, stop! You're wounds are too deep and you're still poisoned! You can't get up yet!"

He grimaced hard, until she lightly pushed him back down. He grunted with a smile, "Don't be stupid. I'll be fine. They're just-."

But the pain in him was too much for him to continue. She frowned, "Yeah, yeah, I know! They're just scratches, right? Well, know that, Inuyasha? They're far more than that! It's bad enough that you nearly got yourself killed, but now you won't even wait to be healed before you can go try it again!"

_Alguien dijo un día una indudable verdad:_

"_olvidamos las pequeñas alegrías por lograr la gran felicidad."_

_Son detalles de la vida que dan otro punto de vista,_

_Quizá sea demasiado tarde cuando los quieras valorar._

The angry tone in her voice pierced his heart, and he looked up at her with confused eyes. However, she couldn't, wouldn't let it get to her. The tears were already threatening to fall, though she couldn't tell him it was because he was awake again, because she knew now that he would live through this. He spoke through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, "Damnit! Why do you have to be so ungrateful? I was fucking trying to help."

"Don't give me that, Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, and her voice cracked, "It was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! This has nothing to do with being ungrateful! This has to do with you throwing your life away for some flowers!"

He shook his head dizzily, and his voice came in soft this time. An even more deadly element in her mind serving towards her demise. "Please… don't be mad at me."

The sweet presence in his voice implanted itself deep within her. It was like when he had unknowingly called her beautiful. But it didn't matter that he was probably still delirious. He was still a baka, and in his voice, she could hear that he was trying to back out of this punishment. It infuriated her, but caused the hot tears to finally spill onto her cheeks.

"Oh, then what? Should I be happy that you almost died? Didn't you think for a second about how terrified I would be with you gone?"

He wanted to say that he wanted her to have everything that she deserved, everything that would ever make her happy. But such words would take too much energy to say. He settled for, "I'd always come back. I always come after you, don't I?"

_Y ¿Para que medir el tiempo, si lo nuestro es esperar? _

_¿para que sentimos ciertos, si la vida nos da igual?_

"Don't you ever EVER think about leaving me like that again, baka! I don't know what I would have done if… if…"

The strain on her heart, the flood of tears drowning her face was already proving too much for her. Once again, she collapsed onto his chest, careful of the wound, but still abrupt enough to take the wind out of him. She buried her face into his neck, and allowed her fingers to grasp his rosary beads. More cries escaped her, and she didn't even bother to wipe her tears away. He deserved to know how much she would cry for him if he had died. How her life would quite literally fall apart at the seams.

But he was safe. He was alive, and talking to her. Right now, her tears were more for unimaginable joy that anything else. Just to know that she could hold onto him again, that she had protected him from his own stupidity, it was enough to rack her with sobs.

_O ¿para que creernos todo lo que vemos, si al final,_

_No sabemos ni siquiera si es fantasía o realidad _

Then, it happened again. The same as had occurred outside when she had found him. Something, no two things this time, warm and welcoming, landed soft as feathers on her shoulder and back. Over time, their strength increased on her, and even through the clothes, Kagome could feel the warmth of his hands, pushing her inhibitions over the edge.

She pulled away to look at him. What was he thinking? Did the medicine really take so long that he was still delirious? She gasped as she looked into his eyes. They seemed so… full. As though his soul was complete. And… they were asking her something. Soft whispers, coming not from the mouth, but through the eyes beckoned her to listen with her own senses. Her body was so cold, but when his fingers lightly brushed at her exposed collar bone, he shared his warmth with her. It was the promise that he had made so many times before, but with something extra to it. And all he asked for himself, he would not put into words. His eyes dropped from hers and seemed to scan her entire face.

His gaze fell all over her. Somehow he could find no flaws, even the redness in her cheeks from crying looking angelic to him. In his poisoned state, he didn't even think she would notice as his eyes came to rest on her pink lips. Slightly parted, he could hear her breathing timidly. She was afraid, of what? And what could he do to quell her fears? All he knew in those few moments was that he never wanted anything as desperately as he wanted to taste her mouth. He had before, twice, but it just never was enough. For reasons unimaginable, his kiss knew her better than any other part of him, just as her kiss knew the real him, the one hidden beneath the surface.

…_O realidad …o realidad._

The thought struck her, and she recoiled instantly. She was afraid, it was true, but not of him. She was afraid… afraid of what it would mean, were she to kiss him. That look in his face… was he going to kiss her? If he did, it couldn't be because he wanted to. The poison still had a firm grip over his thoughts. She knew because of the softness in his voice and his eyes. Not to mention that his fingers played on her skin as delicately as glass, as though he thought she might break.

"I have to give you the medicine," she said rapidly, and turned towards the pot.

She filled the cup with some of the medicine before she turned back to Inuyasha. Using one hand, she tilted his head upwards. With the other, she brought the drink to his lips and tilted. The medicine ran more or less down his throat, and she used a napkin to erase the remnants from his chin and cheeks. The whole time, he was looking up at her, seeking out her gaze. But she refused to look at him. Already more tears were building up. 'He's in love with Kikyo, Kagome. Don't let yourself be fooled. He doesn't want to kiss you. He just thinks you look like Kikyo. It's her he wants to kiss.'

She went back again for the pot to fill it with more medicine, and Inuyasha was still watching her. Not that he expected anything new to happen… but something nagged him. He knew what he wanted. He had wanted it for quite some time now. And as she turned back to him with a fresh cup of that medicine, his memory flashed with thoughts of her. How she had taken care of him time and time again. How she had worried about him whenever they were fighting Naraku. How much he missed her when she left. Nothing, not Kikyo, nor a stupid well, nor Naraku could ever have what he felt for her. He knew it, and by God, the whole world had to know it. And as the poison caused his last ounce of control to leave him, she had to know it too.

_Y ¿Para que medir el tiempo, si lo nuestro es esperar? _

_¿para que sentimos ciertos, si la vida nos da igual?_

It was all so fast; she didn't have any time to react. The hanyou rose up, bringing his upper body off the futon. A millisecond later, he knocked the medicine cup out of Kagome's hand, which shattered on the ground afterwards. She gasped loudly though weakly as his arms suddenly clutched her to him, and her lips were suddenly silenced by his own. Crushing… pulsing… intense heat as he burrowed into her. Her eyes flew wide open, and she began to back away out of shock. However, as soon as their lips parted, he put one of his hands behind her head, forcing her lips back onto his. The red desperation in his kiss suddenly made the sounds of the world outside ten times louder. Like they boomed, quaked under the hanyou's power. She slowly but surely fell into it.

_O ¿para que creernos todo lo que vemos, si al final,_

_No sabemos ni siquiera si es… _

With the hand he had used to recapture her kiss, he cradled her cheek, and closed her eyes with his thumb just as he had done in the dream. She complied, as his kiss commanded her to. This time, she even wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he would never leave her. If he did, she was sure she would cry out. It was far too beautiful to end so soon. The passion spread like wildfire. Everything it touched burst into flame. Consuming… burning… deadly. Further they ventured into the fire, choking on embers and smoke the whole way. As they were in that moment, they could die in the heat of their devotion. It was indeed the most glorious way to leave the world of the living, but it was also the life they clung to like the last rope. Their obsession, their passion, it was this that drove them both to endure the fires and come out fighting.

_Fantasía o realidad._

But alas, the inevitable… the naïve… and the horrid conclusion finally emerged in her mind, the one that would break the rope. '… Kikyo…'

_O realidad…_

She pushed away from him. Recoiled, as though he might kill her if she touched him. She fell back, but he caught her and held on. His lips sought out her lips again, missing and instead reigning kisses on her chin and cheeks. She whimpered in the agony that scorched through her. Still more tears. 'He… he thinks I'm Kikyo, doesn't he.'

She sobbed out loud, not caring who heard her. As all the pieces of the puzzle fit together, she felt her heart shatter inside her ribs, the shards scattering like the shards of the jewel they had collected. They ricocheted off her insides and tore downwards, all the way to her toes. And oh God, why was he still tormenting her with kisses?

She brought her hands between them and pushed him away from her. Still, he stubbornly came back for her, and she could see his glazed eyes. Damn that poison. Damn that youkai. Damn this whole cruel ugly world for condemning her to this fate. She yelled, "Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Help!"

In mere seconds, they both emerged into the hut. They paused only half a second as they saw how Inuyasha was clinging to Kagome, and how she was pushing him away. When they reached them, Kagome had managed to pull herself up to her feet and out of the hanyou's reach. He tried to move after her and shouted, "Wait!"

Miroku and Sango went to his side, holding him back down to the futon. He struggled against them, calling out to Kagome and Kagome alone, "Come back! You can't leave again!"

Miroku called, "Kaede-baba!"

The old miko emerged moments later, just as Kagome rushed past her into the outside world. Miroku held steadfast to the hanyou as Kaede prepared more medications, and he whispered sternly, "Calm down, Inuyasha. You must wait until you're well again!"

"No!" He shouted.

_O realidad._

None of them saw the pain in his eyes. They were shut tight due to the pain of the movement. The poisoned burned his insides and made his head pound. But that wasn't why he was crying out. Kagome… where had she gone? In his current state, he didn't understand why she had suddenly disappeared. In his nightmare, he had seen her vanishing into thin air, and he had been running, running, and running after something unseen, calling out her name in desperation.

He panted hard and pushed against his friends and his horrific pain, but in the end, his tired mind couldn't take it. He passed out in their arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Savage sobs shook her entire body. Her fingers tangled into her own hair, wanting nothing more than to rip it out. All she could think was… why? Why in God's name was she subjected to this? Why did that baka hanyou have to kiss her when she so desperately needed it to be for real?

And what was worse was that now, even after her heart had been ripped from her, all she wanted to do, more than anything in the world, was to go back in that room and be in his arms again.

To be continued…

**I'm sure now you all want to kill me, but at least wait until next chapter before you sharpen your pitchforks. Here's a little spoiler: Kagome goes back in to see him and they're some big fluffy cuteness. No sadness. Hurray! **

**So how did I do? Did you cry, did you fall in love, or did it totally suck? Please please please let me know what you think! I'm absolutely dying to know what you think of this chapter especially. **

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Any sadness I give you, I will definitely make up for. Glad you're enjoying it. (hugs)

**Inuyasha-kagome-forever99: **Come on now! You didn't really think I'd let him die, did you? No more adorable ears? No way I'd stand for that! (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **I'm so glad you approve, cause Spanish, and language in general, is such a huge passion of mine, it just really brings the story together for me. Haha, no wonder I'm a linguistics major. I bet I sound obsessed. (hugs)

**Kamira: **ME LOVE FLUFF! You wait for more! Me bring back! (hugs)

**Mentsl Mess: **No, I sure hope it doesn't mean that. That would sure be weird of the creators to do that. No, this is most definitely Inuyasha. Haha, but that put an interesting thought in my head, for sure. (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Ya, that's why I love the hanyou to pieces. I want one! And the flower thing is so cliché and mushy… so very me. Haha! (hugs)

**Inubaby2: **Well, if I do get kicked off, which I doubt very much now, I'll track you down and email them to you. Teehee. Cause I cherish you dedication. (hugs)

**A100rinchhead: **Thanks so much for clearing that up for me. I'm so glad I can do it without getting in trouble. Argh, why am I such a goodie-two-shoes. Hahaha, you know. (hugs)

**Becky: **If I don't, something has gone horribly wrong… That… or I'm on vacation. Haha! No worries, I won't leave you hanging. (hugs)

**Kawaiibritt: **I'm all about the sweetness. (sigh) And viva la fluff! (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Hey girl! Coolest yet, huh? Well at least now I've set up a reputation. Only can go up from here. Hehe. (hugs)

**Nekoxlove: **Tell me your questions and I'll be glad to answer them here, or if you want, just IM me so we can talk one on one. (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Honestly, I think I could only get away with that fluff because he was delirious. So sad, but true. I wish he could be sweeter sometimes too, but then again, I suppose that would make the chase less fun. Haha! (hugs)

**-Key of Minds-: **Yeah, I'm trusting that I won't get screwed, cause I've been told by others the same thing. Let's just pray it works out. If not, I'll always find ways to bring the story to you. (hugs)

**Srg1: **I'm glad to be talking to you all again, cause I totally agree. And I sooo appreciate you guys taking the time to read this, cause I'm putting so much of myself into this writing. Really, it's the only fun thing happening during summer, since I have work, so it is to be considered my social life. Lol. (hugs)

**Wolfen91: **The story line continues evolving, and I pray I'll be able to keep you interested. Thank you for your time and appreciation, and addiction. Haha. (hugs)

**Mooximxaxwhale: **Of course he does. I love him far too much to let him die. It would kill me. (hugs)

**Trekker4life: **Glad I'm not getting rusty. I was worried for a while that I was running out of creative juice. I'm usually so tired after work, it's all I can do to get the chapters out right most of the time. (hugs)

**Chiot Pelucheux: **Whew, when I first saw the 'I hate you' I was like 'not another flame'. Thank goodness I was wrong. And tears? Oh my! I'll remedy that… eventually. (hugs)

**Aaaaah, so many reviews! Happy…**


	23. Ch 23: Midsummer's Night

**I'm soooo sorry for being late on this. I've had crisis after crisis the past few days and I've had no time to write up till now. Hope you'll forgive, and now that work is over, maybe I'll be able to get more chapters in quicker. Enjoy and respond.**

Chapter 23: Midsummer's Night

Upon a midsummer's night, she came back to him. Somewhere between the battle, the sudden spontaneous kiss, and her hasty departure, it had been awoken. Her insistent need to be with him. How many times had she thought that a friend would be enough? How many times did she convince herself that he was too free a spirit for her? His heart, like salt, cascaded through and around her fingers. Bitter, lifeless. Never could she catch it, no matter how much she wished it. It was an impossible dream. How many times had she said _that_?

For a good half hour, she stared at the door to the hut. The beaded curtain that seemed now to be made of stone. No way was it physically possible for her to pass through that gate to her own fears. The action would kill her, or if not, maim her beyond repair. The fear held her back by the knees, and reminded her silently of the hanyou who had broken her heart. Unknowingly… but nonetheless tattered her spirit. The options were against her, as they often were. To choose, how could she choose? She'd rather not have him come back to reality, only to deny the very thing she coveted above all else. She'd rather not fall under his spell again only to lose her inhibitions to him forever.

In the end, for whatever reason, she came through that seemingly insurmountable entrance, and didn't even pause as she approached the sleeping dog-demon. Especially in his sleep, the forbidden fruit was too beautiful to her. For reassurance, she looked at her clothing. After what had happened, she had demanded her old clothes back, even if they were still slightly damp. Anything to get her identity back, anything to discern herself from the dead miko that held his future in her cold gasp. The green and white reminded her instead where she had come from, and the people who she knew were missing her. Of that, she was always certain. But here, she was never certain. Somehow she would never be a true part of this world, even if she were to be loved. The others, no matter how hard they tried, it just wasn't enough anymore, was it?

'Inuyasha… I'm… I'm…'

She took in a shaky breath as she sank down next to him. The way he looked now, he seemed completely unmoved from the battle that had nearly claimed him. She knew by his wounds and his… behavior, he had been closer to death than any other time before. How it frightened her to see him soaked in blood, to see that glazed look on his face. It was like he wasn't even there anymore. She supposed he wasn't, judging from his words, and his kiss.

One tear fell on her pale cheek, followed by another on the other. She didn't even notice. She leaned forward and pressed herself against his exposed chest, splaying hers across him, and her face lay haphazardly on his shoulder. Her face was turned away from him, for she was fearful of what he might do if he woke to see her face. Her arms wrapped around him while still being careful on his wounds. For a few moments longer than necessary, she eyed the bandages on his shoulder, the wound where the poison had entered his body. Silently, she cursed it for not only feeding on the hanyou's senses, but also for stabbing her straight through the heart.

'Inuyasha... Forgive me. I just want to feel a little bit of what I felt before. The feeling when you kissed me,' Kagome begged him with her thoughts, 'I need you to tell me that I'm needed here, that you'll take care of me always.'

She stiffened as he moved. The game was up. It had to be. Instantly, she became bombarded with self-loathing, and she began to search for ways she could talk her way out of this one. But it subsided, only to make her blush, as his arms wrapped around her cold wet body. She whimpered only as far as a whisper. It was all she could do to hold back a sob. But he was still silent, and she could hear his light snoring. That baka was still asleep.

Though now that she thought of it, she was feeling rather tired herself. The miko stifled a yawn as her eyes fluttered shut. In the back of her mind, she murmured, 'I won't fall asleep. I just… need to be with him for a few minutes longer. I'll get up and leave him be, but not just yet. I need this. More than ever.'

The last thought she had was a prayer, maybe more to herself than to the hanyou she addressed, 'Onegai, Inuyasha. Just this once, know that it's me beside you. Don't think I'm Kikyo. I beg of you.'

She was already lost. Within her own inner desires, her dreams took full control. There was nothing she could have done to stop it. In truth, it didn't even matter.

Upon a mid-summer's night, the warmth invaded him. His shivering body shook with the release. How it longed for the presence. When he slowly awoke from his dreams, he didn't open his eyes, perhaps due to the pounding in his head. It had started with the headache, then moved to the warmth on his hair due to a nearby fire. He recognized it well, the deathly, yet life-giving fire. One element composed of good and evil, greeting him in words of kindness but with use of a hard weapon. After the fire, his wounds. They weren't as bad as they were before, he thought. His hanyou immune system was working hard. Thank God he was a hanyou again.

Then her scent.

His eyes fluttered open, daring to believe the impossible. His lungs still worked. Still, they took their fill of the smell of wildflowers in her hair. Still alive. His heart… still beating, pressed up against her chin, as though she had been whispering sweet nothings to it. Defying the headache, he looked downward to her raven hair, which cascaded with the moonlight coming from the nearby window. The outline of it seemed almost purple due to its intense blackness. It was mere inches from his nose. How well he could taste the scent.

Unbeknownst to even himself, he smiled dreamily and turned his head to one side. In doing so, he buried his nose within the back of her neck. The sweetness overwhelmed his nose, as well as the rest of his senses.

He then noticed that his arms were already around her protectively. Funny, even in his sleep, he never let go of his promise to protect her. But, why was she there? After he had kissed…

He tensed and blushed. Oh God, he didn't? Had he truly…? His eyes trembled, as did his arms. 'What… will she do? She must hate me now for violating her like that. Oh God, Kagome… please forgive me.'

Though he had no idea why he chose to take up this conversation with himself rather than her, he continued berating himself, 'Baka, baka, baka… what have you done?'

The miko sighed deeply in her sleep, and it brought back his attention. It seemed… so content. As if nothing could touch her when she was like that. Had he even ever heard the sound before, so welcoming. If she was mad at him, why was she holding him like this? His eyes faltered, and he resolved to rest the side of his skin against her head. 'Thank you, Kagome.'

Between their auras rang out the chant: love me, comfort me, protect me, bring me to God. Together, they shined in an invisible gold, a sight only meant for the holy. The perfect peace, within the embrace. It made him woozy, but in a wonderful way. The drip-drop of water fell from the roof, echoing lightly between the walls. The flutter of wind hummed along. It was their lullaby, Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Humble earth bestowed upon them this blessing, leaving behind the earth of storm and sword. It promised, in more ways than it could ever now, unto a mere hanyou beneath the hut… there will be rest, and sure stars shining.

For then, his throbbing heart it moves. His grasp tightened, cradled, nurtured the only way it knew how. His breath came in slow and hard, making his chest rise higher and higher. When he released the sigh, its sound echoed back to him as well. The same warmth that he had heard from her, echoing back in his own voice. It was because of her, that silly Kagome, who moved the earth itself.

Her eyes, her hair, her lips declare what he was worth, what mattered. If any worth, if it meant her glory kept intact, it was all he really needed.

Upon a mid-summer's night, he felt something strange. A tickle on his shoulder. Only once, but then again in two fast movements, then moments later repeated. Realization soon struck him. Between his thoughts, her eyelashes swept across his skin as she blinked. He blushed and tensed, 'Shit, what should I do?'

She felt him stiffen beneath her, and it filled her with fear all over again. Any second, she suspected him to move away from him, returning to his usual rudeness. She couldn't take that now. It would tear her apart. She unknowingly clutched him tighter and buried her nose deeper into his skin. For a few moments, he remained in that state of uncertainty. But after a while, he relaxed again, and squeezed her back. She knew… he was fully awake, and whether the poison had completely worn out yet was something she didn't have to heart to find out.

He didn't know why he didn't move away. It probably would have been best. Who knew what Kagome thought of him now? What was she thinking as she saw his arms around her? Then again, what was she doing with her arms around him?

For a long time they stayed in happy silence. Neither faltered, nor spoke. Voices timid, hearts palpitating, what could they do but hold on tighter? Would it not quell their fears? Perhaps not, but it was all they had. Kagome's wide eyes blinked but a few times, thus tickling Inuyasha's skin. It made his heart do somersaults all the way down to his stomach. Hapless fate which planned this for him, if he could fight against it, he would. More and more, she butterfly kissed against his chest, pursuing what lay beneath. Thus, his hold on her seemed to grow. Some wild thing demanded that he submit to its whim, and slowly cave into himself until nothing was left but the memory of this moment. If he let go, would he not crumble? And was he even willing to take such chances anymore?

Kagome, who felt the heat of the room suddenly swell, fell deeper into his body. Her eyes darted around the room in search of something, anything that could save her. No, nothing could rescue her from Inuyasha. There was nothing but an empty, cold night outside his embrace. But here, everything seemed soft, fragile, tender, powerful in its own unique way. Her chest was harvested with many rhythms, most of which she could not even make out against the others. And so, she remained ever silent, and finally relaxed with this peace. It mattered not what they said, what she said to a delirious hanyou.

Perhaps it was that it didn't matter at all that gave her the courage to finally speak. Her soft was just above a window, but strummed nicely within his demon ears, "You're awake."

It was an obvious statement, which was met by an equally obvious answer, "So are you."

She smiled shyly. His voice seemed back to normal, but what about his sense of self? If she looked up to him again for reassurance, could he not claim her soul with his kiss once again? She wouldn't risk it. Not for anything in the world. It was all she took to even speak to him.

But something touched her hair, and pressed down ever so slightly. She recognized the feeling well. That of his hands. Even those monstrous hands had a protective character encompassing them. The taste in her mouth suddenly became bitter. She hesitantly gulped to erase the rising motion in her stomach. Not now. She couldn't afford to be taken in again. Even when his breath fell on her neck, even when his fingers intertwined a little with her hair, she couldn't give up.

Her eyes focused on his bandage, and she was reminded of how close he had come to death. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"How are you feeling?"

He hesitated for but a moment as he dropped his nose into the back of her neck. It was where the intoxication resided in her scent, where the hair met the skin. He breathed in, and exhaled; breathed in, and exhaled, then sighed and looked up at the ceiling in content. "I'm much better now."

She sighed in contentment. It incinerated what was left of the room, and moved on to the part of him that was she. The delirious burn on the skin became smokeless, now that his nerves were shot with too much fire to survive. The invisible glow therefore never left him. Trying to figure out the light his love provided, he sighed as well. He knew by the sound that the poison was not purged from his body, but at least he had sense enough not to try anything crazy.

How thankful he was that she had not run from him. He had expected it so. And yet, he was fearful. Why _had _she come back? His fingers tenderly caressed her head. "What is it, Kagome? Did something scare you?"

She didn't miss his other hand grip tighter around her waist. She could have cried out loud. 'YES!'

"I…"

Kagome gulped and took in a few small breaths. But Inuyasha took the silence in bad stride. She heard him snarl lightly, and realized she had to set him straight before he jumped to the wrong conclusion. "No," she lied, "I just…"

Speak again, and she could lose everything. Hold her tongue, and she could upset him. Through the window came the first breath of morning. So crisp and swift, it could be perceived as winter. The last remnants of the moon shown still by the corner of the sky, amber as the hanyou it kissed with light. Never could she escape that color, that captive color. Even his hold on her felt golden. Every word she knew ran through her head as she searched for herself. It couldn't be helped. "… I just wanted to be with you. It makes me happy."

The bitter-sweetness love provides redefined this warring union, the battle between head and heart. The newly risen sun echoed with the emptiness that was suddenly filled. Warm in its ecstasy. The greatest energy that would never be unleashed. So great it could crush any warrior, but it knew it had no place in such a paradise as this. Any war within himself disappeared out of even memory. They didn't matter anymore. Something lodged in his throat struggle to be released, and only came out as a hard exhale of air. It was all he could dare to do.

Somehow he wanted more, he wanted to do more. To maybe catch her gaze again, maybe to kiss her once more, or even just to feel her some more, just so he could reach the new horizon. Never would he risk to move. It was all he needed, all he would ever need. He nuzzled his cheek slightly against her cheek.

He didn't want his mind back yet. If he could only be in this sickened state for a little longer, maybe even keep himself from healing, he wouldn't become so afraid of her. And how he prayed that her words would mean the same to him even when he recovered, because he didn't want to. His nose inhaled her scent, and his eyes fluttered shut, one thought reverberating through his mind, 'I've done it. I've won.'

She soon followed to the same place he ventured.

Throughout the mid-summer's morning in Feudal Japan, there would be rest. And sure stars shining, over the rooftops crowned in sun. A reign of rest; serene forgetting. The music of stillness, holy and low. Out of a dream in their lonely minds, they would find the meaning of peace. Stars, they would find.

To be continued…

**Trekker4life: **I'm glad I did too, for both you and me. (hugs)

**MoonKitii: **Fluff is my favorite. Thank you. (hugs)

**Princess of stars: **Aww, don't cry. I'll definitely make it all better. (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Haha, I figured I needed to put in the hint or I would be killed in my sleep for doing that to them. Haha! (hugs)

**Kawaiibritt: **Good thing I went with the hint then. Just to make sure you all didn't kill me. (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Wow, I'm amazed you actually put in the effort to listen to the song. I wanted people to, but I totally wasn't expected it. (hugs)

**Hanyouxmiko990: **Teehee, I'm so evil. Don't worry. I'll fix it. (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **Whenever I write a song in the chapter, I always get worried that people will hate it. I'm glad you're not all annoyed by it, because it's such a big part of my life that I want to share it with everyone. Thank you. (hugs)

**Laura: **Haha, yeah. It would ruin it. Kagome no baka! I'll make it better though. Promise. (hugs)

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Actually, I wanted to be sure he didn't say her name, because then she would know that he was thinking about her instead of Kikyo. And I can't have that just yet. Not yet. Soon though. (hugs)

**A100rinchhead: **I totally think they are both stupid, not just Inuyasha. But he's definitely the bigger one. (hugs)

**JediK1: **Don't fret! Help is on the way! (hugs)

**Cynbad146: **Awww, tears? I'm touched. Thank you. (hugs)

**Srg1: **No way I would ever forget that. It's gonna be so freakin awesome, I can't wait for it. And thank you, it really is like a social life. Glad that there are people to talk to here. (hugs)

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **If it was up to me, I'd be having a chapter out per day. So…. Tired… driving for…. 11 hours… (hugs)

**Star+Robin: **You too? I'm about dead. But I must write….. must write…. (hugs)

**Kamira: **I like the way he says her name, which made it so hard for me not to have him say it and blow his cover. Argh! (hugs)

**RobinRox13: **I'm so evil! Tears? Awww, I'll make it better. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Yeah! I love fluff dances! Thank you, darlin'. (hugs)

**KOalaPaNda: **Me love fluff! Me post more and more! Teehee! (hugs)

**Tsuchii: **Rich isn't one I've heard before, but that's definitely the characteristic I was going for. Thank you for thinking so highly of it, and for your support. (hugs)

**Kikioh7: **Run away? Oh no! I won't ever do that! Haha, me love fluff too. (hugs)

**Reina no Taisho: **Wow! An award? That makes me soooo happy! I'm not sure how I go about finding it, but I guess I'll try to find your site to see it. Wow, this is so cool! Thank you, thank you, thank you! OMG… two of them? Hurray! This totally rocks! (hugs)

**-Key of Minds-: **I'll be picking you back up shortly, then. (hugs)

**Lord of the Blades: **Insanely long! Sooo much I can barely keep up. I may shorten them a bit again, because it gets overwhelming writing so much. It just depends on if I can get some good breaking points. (hugs)

**Simplydabest: **…….. Ah. I, uh… wow. I better get going then. Haha. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **As of now, I will have some light stuff, but it will definitely focus on Inuyasha and Kagome. (hugs)

**Squidy: **The Spanish is there because the language is a huge part of my life as well as music, and I include it only when a song was a tremendous inspiration for the chapter and I want to recommend it to other music freaks. I know, it's totally unorthodox to do this in a story, especially since the language has nothing to do with Japan, but it is my passion. And NO WAY are the songs in any way shape or form about racism! They are love songs! I'm rather curious how you got that sort of translation, because I know for a fact the songs aren't about that at all. Anyway, thank you for your support, and your patience. (hugs)

**Forever-inuyasha-kagome: **Nooooo! (leaps forward with chapter). Was I in time? Scary… (hugs… and CPR)


	24. Ch 24: Trickery

Chapter 24: Trickery

She was there when the sunset climaxed. The only one she had ever seen that encompassed the whole sky rather than just the west. Towards the direction of the setting sun, the last rays of day still peaked over the trees of the rolling hills. So bright it was like finding one's way, one's very own religion. Above this god-like yellow there was a halo of pink, followed by the gray bottom of clouds, which in this light, hued a soft purple. Covering the rest of the sky, the purple and pink manifested itself over every cloud and crevice. To the north, nature still gave way to the beauty. Kagome could see the unusual color just below the purple. It looked like the valley had been filled with cream, slightly kissed by strawberries at the bottom. At first glance, she never would have guessed that it could be the sky. After all, when did the sky ever look like this? And the shadow beneath the tiny cloud above look like the peak of a mountain reaching just over the white lake.

It truly was a fantasy land as she knew it. Where else could her eyes convince her that there was magic in the works? When she first came to the past, her instincts protested that this was all an illusion, some dream meant to soothe the chaotic life of a fragile teenager. But now, if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. To lose her reality, become one with the illusion, it was all she could ever hope for. How many times had fate proven to her that insanity was to be envied?

Inuyasha was gone. Not as withdrawn as he was before, but he definitely remembered himself as she knew he would. Of course, he was always close enough to keep an eye on her. She knew because she had sensed his keen presence perched above her time and time again. He was afraid, she knew more than him. He was ashamed, perhaps, of his actions. Though she really couldn't want anything more than for him to let loose his inhibitions just once more.

The summer was late, to the point were she could see leaves browning over with the beginnings of autumn. It had been months since she had seen her family. The memory of the kiss that wasn't hers reminded her that there was much to be lost in her chosen path. She had already lost her family; she would soon lose her hanyou too. It was inevitable in Inuyasha's kiss that his passion would never die. How unfortunate that she remembered the urgency in his lips. It was primal, but beautifully so. Like without it he would die. Kikyo… she was luckier than she could ever know. Inuyasha… was more loved than he could ever know. She sighed. At least back home, she was assuredly loved. She counted in the world of millions. She mattered. Here, she felt so insignificant to the battle against the world. Even with her powers, she was a weakness, some burden bestowed on Inuyasha. However, she would not feel sorry for this. He would leave soon enough. Too soon.

There it was again. That ache in her back whispering of his watchful gaze. Studious, sharp, interrogating. What was he seeking? Certainly he could find no answers by just staring at her. But as soon as she turned around, he was gone. Her eyes scanned the trees for his fleeting form, but found nothing. His stealth deceived her. Kagome soon gave up, and chose to concentrate on this sunset. The last remnant of love that she could see for herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her back arched, and her muscles pushed against the fabric of her shirt. In the process, her hair fell back to reveal her pale skin, now tainted orange by the setting sun. He suppressed the sigh pushing within his chest. Her downcast eyes looked black in the soon-to-be night. He didn't want to admit he had seen it. After all, she had told him that she was happy when with him. He knew that he had succeeded in that which he strove for. If she was sad, it couldn't be for long. And when she turned her head to seek him out, those eyes looked so hopeful, so full of life. He leapt out of the way, and behind the cover of the forest. Still, he was far too proud to let his devotion show.

Did it even matter, now that Kagome was happy? If he wanted to, he could go to her now, couldn't he? The others weren't around. Sango had wanted to go visit her village, so as to pay her ritualistic respects to her fallen friends. Miroku, still lecherous as ever, insisted that he accompany her so that she would be protected. Shippou ended up providing as the protection she needed from that monk. Kaede was off to parts unknown. The only other who remained was Kirara, and being a cat, she wouldn't care for what he wanted to do. His muscles insisted that he go to her, so why did he stop? If it meant he got to see her face again, what did he have to fear? Not Kagome.

Perhaps Kikyo, or more likely, himself. He wondered if he could even control himself if he was alone with Kagome. Now that her happiness was confirmed, he hadn't wished for anything else. But he did. He wished for her, the untouchable Kagome. Her many sighs made him realize that he was only human when there was her. The weakling he had always feared and pushed away. Now he embraced this part of him.

But the human in him, the fear, still threatened his well-being. He thought back constantly to the night he had kissed her, in more ways than one. Mostly he thought about the nightmare he had had, how Kagome had disappeared into nothing. Certainly, it had to be getting to him, because now and then he could swear he saw her vanishing in his waking hours. But as soon as he would start to panic, the illusion would fade. Either when she shot him a questioning look, or when he grabbed onto her solid form did he realize that she was still there. Had he been losing his mind?

Not to mention that which he already knew was certain: Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?"

Her call broke him of his thoughts, and he couldn't contain himself from going to her. She called again, and his speed picked up. It happened countless times without him even knowing it. When had she become the master? He only realized now what he had done just as he emerged in front of her. He crossed his arms and glared, "Don't call me like I'm a freakin' dog."

She wrinkled her brow and shook her head, "You didn't have to come, you know, if you didn't want to."

He had to ponder that one for a second. After a few moments he turned his cheek, "Keh! Who knows what might happen if I didn't come? You might have been youkai bait if I didn't."

She giggled, already knowing she had him cornered. "Gee, Inuyasha. Thank you for being so concerned."

His breath caught in his throat, and his pupils dilated slightly. "Er… Who says I was? Keh, stupid wench. I'm just saying, is all."

"Whatever you say," she sighed with a smile on her face.

His heart leapt at the child-like joy on her face. When she just giggled, it sounded so much more powerful than simple words. He believed water to be falling, but he could see full well that it wasn't raining. Cruel, beautiful trickery in that voice of hers. Her mischievous brown eyes specked with the gold of the sunset made the sky fall down. And why didn't the world come to an end right there? Because she was there? No way could the fates be willing to break the world that she inhabited. No, it couldn't end. His poetic thoughts made him realize just how crazy he was. Then, he knew full well she was playing games with him, trying to make him uncomfortable. He sneered, "Stop smiling! It isn't something to smile about!"

Kagome eyed his fighting pose. Whenever it was aimed at her, it seemed almost comical. Like he could never hurt a fly, yet trying in earnest to prove his strength. And his angry face was just too adorable. His firey eyes, how she wanted them. They seemed hopeful somehow. But she had not the means to know what he was really hoping for. 'Don't stop smiling, wench!'

Her head was bowed, but she peered at him through her eyelashes. The look of death, in his mind. Slow… torturous… beautiful… She stepped closer towards him, and he backed up. Hell hath no fire like that look about her. Pointed, crisp… as he had never seen them, the rainbows in the wine. The flower blooming orgasmic until the world pales, and so dies.

He backed into a tree, and hence had nowhere to run as her face stopped just inches from his own. His wide eyes caused wrinkles on his face to form, all over his face. His claws gripped the tree behind her, 'Damnit! What does she want?'

At times he could have read her, reached her voice. But now her eyes had lost their tongue. And he was too bombarded with his own troubles to discover her thoughts. 'And why the fuck does she have to smell so good?'

"Inuyasha?" the smile reverberated in her voice, "I need you to do something for me."

He gulped, "Er… I…"

"Good," she turned away immediately and started heading back to the hut, "Can you go get some food for me to cook?"

"Huh?" His shoulders slumped forward as his mouth popped slightly open.

That girl sure had a lot of nerve, casting her big eyes at him like that. All for some damn food? "No way!"

She turned her head to one side to call back to him, "Let me rephrase, then. You _will _get some food for me to cook."

When she turned her head back, she stopped herself once Inuyasha appeared right in front of her. His arms were crossed and his glare hard. "Like hell. You really think I'm stupid enough to leave you here alone with Naraku still on the loose?"

She crossed her arms as well and learned forward to emphasize her grumble, "Never stopped you before, baka."

"Yeah… well… It ain't happening again, wench. Starve, for all I care. I ain't leaving."

Her annoyance changed to frustrated pleas, "Come on, Inuyasha. I'm not really alone. I have Kirara here. If anything happens, she can manage before you come back."

"Keh, well I still don't like it," he huffed.

There it was again. It seemed so misplaced, the look about her. It belonged elsewhere. Perhaps in the stars. Kagome, the greatest of thieves, already had enough leverage to steal everything from him. To leave him powerless so like to murder him. The flutter on her voice filled any void within him, "Please, Inuyasha…"

She continued with her pleas, but he didn't even hear a word of it. Wretched word, hateful word: please. And the way she said it never managed to tame him. Shit. She just had to use that word and that voice, didn't she. His mouth curled into a snarl, and he turned on his heal, mumbling obscenities as he leapt into the darkness of the forest. Before he got too far, he called out, "You'd better be in one piece when I come back, wench!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled to herself. Leave it to Inuyasha to leave on a sweet note. Though he was a lot easier to convince as of late. Just a flutter of the eyes and he was mush. Perhaps he was just sick of trying to argue.

Strolling into the hut, she made her way to the huge pile of stuff that belonged to her. Now that most of her stuff was here, she had barely needed anything else. And she giggled to herself as she pulled out yet another cup of ramen. It wasn't so much that she had nothing to eat, but no way could she live off of ramen like that hanyou. If she didn't have some actual food soon, she was sure she would waste away. And she had Inuyasha convinced that she was out of ramen too. When he got back, she would just have to make some to appease him.

"What would you do?"

She let out a scream of surprise, turning around at the same time as she sprung to her feet. The cup flew out of her hands along with various other items she had dug through. They scattered over the wood floor, and the cup rolled towards the open door way. His feet stopped it, crushed it easily beneath his weight as he stepped forward.

She whimpered, cowered back across the room towards the window. Her trembling hands gripped the wall, as though it would hold her up. As if reaching for some weapon to use. His callous gaze rolled through the air like water onto her face. The eyes she could never read, no matter how hard she tried. She ended at the corner, with no where else to go. He pursued her, coming far too close for comfort, then quickly lifted his sword to her neck, just above the collarbone.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"You seem more than surprised, miko. I'd think you would have called for help by now."

She clenched her teeth and let her head fall back slightly. Her wide eyes glared at him, practically daring him to strike. Though she was really afraid to breathe too loudly. He continued, "What would you do, miko?"

"I'll scream," she whispered.

He raised the tip level with her vocal folds, making her gulp silently, "Puh, then what's stopping you? After all, we both know full well that you could call out for him, and he'd come to your rescue before I could even strike. And I know that cat is around to help. What are you waiting for?"

But she held her tongue and her head remained high. For a good long while, they stood there in silence. Part of his face was blackened by shadow naturally, though it appeared now as though it had been burned off. But his eyes remained strong, and sickeningly beautiful in their coldness. This youkai she had known always like a silent fire, never crackling, nor growing in size. Never giving off smoke, nor consuming in one breath. Silently, hidden even in its light, his soul destroyed.

No answer, and no swing. He lowered the weapon, and sheathed it once again. Kagome was taken aback, though she would never show it, for fear that he would change his mind. He spoke as he walked to the other corner of the room, finally giving her her space, but leaving her uncomfortably alone. "You can not go back, can you?"

"How…?"

"I saw the well. I have seen you go through. And now I sense that it has closed. I am right, aren't I?"

She bowed her head. Agreeing might make it true, wouldn't it? She dare not utter. He merely continued since he already knew the truth, "And you wanted to leave it behind, didn't you?"

"No!" she yelled to the floor, "I never wanted…"

She couldn't mention her family. Not for anything in the world could she soil their memory with her worry.

"Miko, you don't belong her," said Sesshoumaru.

She looked up at him again. He couldn't be serious. Even if she wanted to… if she wanted to… "Don't be stupid. I can't go back. There's no way to reopen the well."

"Don't speak of what you do not know, woman."

"And what? I suppose you're telling me it can be opened again?" she asked sarcastically.

His silence spoke words. Her face fell, her chest quivered beneath her breaths. Incongruous forces bid her hear more and also run away; scream for Inuyasha or anyone who could help her and also hold her tongue. Silence gave way to fizzing air, tickling her unmercifully, until she could bear no more. Her hands wrapped around herself and her eyes asked him.

He turned towards the bead curtain door, though didn't leave. "If you wish it, you may follow me."

"And what would you do with me? Where would you take me?"

"To someone who can help you. An old priestess who has taken refuge in my castle. She told me of your troubles, and I knew I had to step in since my idiot brother would not."

"You mean Kaede-bachan?"

"I speak not of anyone you know. This miko you have not met face to face."

She cocked her eyebrow suspiciously, "If I have never met her before, then how does she know me?"

His eyes glanced at the full moon outside, partially hidden by the dead curtain, "Are you going to ask questions all night? I know not of why."

She would feel her eyes fluttering, shaking, demandingly. Were she to go with him, could she be with her family again? Could this priestess he spoke of tell her what her destiny could be? No, she had not the wits to refuse. "I'll go get Inuyasha."

As soon as she took a step towards the door, his voice escalated ever so slightly, taking her aback, "You and you alone may come."

"What?"

"The priestess requested you, and no one else. She has told me that Inuyasha must not see her."

"Huh?" she countered, "But why doesn't she want to see him?"

He did not answer, and her guard came up again. "You really think I'll leave without him? How do I know this just isn't one of your traps?"

He turned so she could see his profile, "Miko, moments ago, I had my sword at your neck. Whether you had called for my brother or not, in the end, I would have killed you both. I have no reason to hold off killing you, but I do keep my promises to deliver the requests of the guests of my house."

The wind came through the curtain, blowing back the fur on his right shoulder. His broad shoulders were clearly twilight. This man was dangerous. Experience told her he was not to be reckoned with. Common sense told her it would be foolish to follow him without Inuyasha. Fear told her she never would be quite so vulnerable in her entire life. And the memory of her family that she missed so much, that drove her.

"What is your answer, miko?"

Her stars were dark tonight, more so than the black sky. No light of a fire, but the light of the moon was all she had to keep her company. In the wind, some wordless question hovered above her. She feared the answer, refused to speak of it. Yet it was there, prodding her mind. Asked the simple crazy thing singing in the crisp night. What choice did she have but to give way to the voices? Wondering of wondering, hope of hoping, the world resurfaced as she had always known it. The faces of her family stretched out over the horizon, calling out to her. Wondering of wondering, hope of hoping, could she see her family again?

The pirouetting world performed for her the promise within its dance. The meaning of time and how it was a mere toy to be played with, a rule to be broken. In entered the one who played God with this world and the next, the sweet nectar of power at her fingertips, and she would rule it gently, but never faltering. All for love… all for love.

She clenched her fists, spoke through slightly chattering teeth, "I will."

To be continued…

**Heeheeheeheeeee… so fun! I keep anticipating what's gonna happen, and I just wanna write it now. Haha! Oh and btw, for those of you who were wondering, the moment you're waiting for will definitely be within the next ten chapters. And I'll try to get the chapters out on schedule so as to appease you. Okay, hope you all respond like good readers. Haha! Toodles, poodles!**

**Lacey Beans: **Happily, no one has killed me yet, so I guess that's a good sign. And thank you for being so patient. Here's to hoping I meet no more conflicts for a while. (hugs)

**Kamira: **I fought back the urge to jump into the story out of nowhere and yell, "Damnit, Kagome! He loves you!" I love how she always comes back, even though she's so oblivious to his feelings. (hugs)

**fanficluv7Inu: **Haha! Omg, I could totally see that happening. Inu, you're so silly. But we all love you anyway. (hugs)

**-Key of Minds-: **Oh, she'll find out about the well soon enough. And wow, won't that be an awkward moment. And as for him telling her he loves her, refer to my penname for the obvious answer. Haha! (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Just call me Kelly Cuteness, and get me some fluffy pillows and an Inuyasha doll. Hurray, cuteness! Thank you for being so full of surprises. Haha. (hugs)

**Squidy: **For the record, I do normally limit the songs I put in the stories, though what seems to be happening a lot in this story is that I find a song that inspires an entire new narrative, so I'm like, "I can't leave this alone, can I?" Oh well. At least I haven't frightened people away with it… I think. Thank you for your support. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Not so soon as three chapters, but definitely less than ten. Still have a lot of fun stuff to deal with. Annoying, I know, but I think it'll be worth it. (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Thanks for being so cool about the delay. And wow, best writer ever? That's saying something. Thanks oodles! I just hope I can live up to that reputation. (hugs)

**kawaiibritt: **Stitch voice: "Cute and fluffy!" Haha! I try. Thanks. (hugs)

**RobinRox13: ** Hugs me back? Sweet! (hugs)

**MoonKitii: **Ya know, I was wondering if I should have labeled this story as romance/drama or romance/angst. Grr, went with drama, but now I don't know. Glad it's kinda angsty though. I love those. (hugs)

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Oh yeah, I'm totally high with it too. We should found an organization. FA: Fluff Anonymous. The first step is confession, and I guess we're already there. Haha! (hugs)

**KOalaPaNda: **I have like story outlines for three other fics, so I'll definitely be writing more. (hugs)

**srg1: **Just to clarify if you don't know after this chapter, he thinks he won the battle to keep Kagome happy, to keep her wanting to stay with him. I'll probably elaborate on that a little more next chapter, so thanks for bringing that confusion to my attention. (hugs)

**trekker4life: **I'm actually only a third of the way through the story, at least. This is going to be my longest fic ever. At least 70 chapters, minimum. And I still have to make them fall in love and defeat Naraku and Kokuei. Stay tuned for it all, please. (hugs)

**Reina no Taisho: **Haha, it's okay. No rush. I'm just thrilled that you actually want to give me one. Haha, that's never happened before. Hehe, so giddy now. (hugs)


	25. Ch 25: To Boldly Go

**Day early! Woohoo! Be really nice to me and it'll be early again. Teehee! **

Chapter 25: To Boldly Go

"Temee, did you really think you could get away from me?" Inuyasha snarled.

He flexed his claws, his knuckles cracking in response. And he lunged.

His hand shot out and through the water, finally grabbing a hold of the large fish he had been pursuing for a full five minutes. His hand reemerged with the squirming prey, and he had to clasp it with his other hand to keep it from slipping away. "Keh, like a damn fish could get away from me. This ought to keep Kagome fed for a week."

His feet pushed against the current as he walked back towards the shore. It was a ritual he grew tired of quickly, coming out here to fish. All the time, his friends had asked him to go out hunting. It really did make it feel like a hunting dog. But it was more the worry of leaving them alone that bothered him, especially Kagome. There were many times when nothing had happened; and times when he could come back to find the ground smoldering and his comrades in the clutches of some demon. He never could tell when they might strike. Even his nose couldn't predict with their speeds.

When he made to the shore, he shook of the water and brushed off some leaves clinging to his clothes and skin. He growled in spite of himself. It still bothered him that he had left Kagome alone, even if Kirara was there. As a matter of fact, he never quite cared for when she was separated from him, whether safe or not.

The fish still squirmed, and he took a moment for it to stop moving before he could put it in the pocket of his haori. He sighed in frustration at the fish that had taken him too long to pursue as it was. "That girl better be hungry after I went through all this trouble. I ain't letting her starve after this one."

Though he probably wouldn't have let her go hungry anyway. Even her comfort seemed important to him. He had known long ago, it was the mere knowledge that she was being taken care of that kept him at bay.

A scent drifted to him, followed by a growl he knew well. The hanyou looked upward just as Kirara descended to the ground. Now in her giant demonic state, her white fangs shown brightly in the full moon. The ground was now lit lightly by the characteristic fire on her tail and ankles, causing her eyes to glow a little more. She roared once.

"Kirara?"

He gasped, "Kagome… Something's wrong!"

In an instant, he raced back into the cover of trees, running like all hell had broken loose back to the camp. Kirara flew close behind him, though still without enough speed to keep up with the furious hanyou. Some trees gave way to his fists, though most of them he dodged without wasting time. Only by the light of Kirara's fire was he able to see clearly. The sun was nearly completely set now, and under the cover of the forest, everything was in shadow. He nearly tripped countless times. 'You'd better be okay, wench!'

In less than 30 seconds, he made it to the clearing and sprinted for the hut on top of the hill. So far, as his eyes scanned the area, he could find no indication of an attack. Everything seemed peaceful. Even the crickets continued chirping. He bellowed, "Kagome!"

No answer, and his fire was dosed with fuel. When he entered the hut, he did not toss the beads aside, he tore them from his path. They scattered over the floor, though he paid it no mind. Nothing, as empty as a desert. He yelled again, as though it would make her appear in the room, then stopped as another scent invaded his senses, ruthlessly masking itself over the wildflower smell of his Kagome. He knew it well, all too well. His face twisted, congealed heartlessly into a hard growl. So harsh there were shards of a gasp between them, and a writhing curl of youkai instincts.

He tore from the hut again, screaming into the night, "SESSHOUMARU!"

Kirara arrived quickly on the scene, and Inuyasha turned to her, "Kirara, did he take her?"

It didn't faze him that she couldn't talk, but the snarl that formed on her face would suffice as an answer. He commanded, "Go to Sango's village and find the others. When you've got them, follow Sesshoumaru's scent. I may need everyone's help."

The neko-youkai nodded and took to the skies swiftly. Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he shot off in the opposite direction, following the scent towards the far west, where Sesshoumaru's castle resided. Not three seconds into the run, he knew Sesshoumaru would be a challenge to catch up to. He knew, because of his speed, and because the strands of black hair wiping his face told him so. 'Shit.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are we on the ground, Sesshoumaru?" questioned Kagome from behind the youkai, "Don't you usually make that cloud-thing or use that flying animal?"

"We'll have to do without Jaken's powers and A-un. They are currently preoccupied."

"How long should it take to get there?"

"Maybe one full day, but considering we stop to rest once or twice, probably a day and a half."

Why did two days suddenly seem like a two months to her? 'Great,' she thought in chagrin, 'Just great. Inuyasha will have my head for this one.'

The fur on his shoulder smacked once across her face as he leapt. It was weird, being on Sesshoumaru's back instead of Inuyasha's. A part of her felt like it had been a betrayal. Then again, it wasn't like she hadn't betrayed him enough, going off into the night with his much-hated half-brother, without so much as a goodbye. But the youkai had made it clear that she was to come alone if this priestess was to help her. Inuyasha would never let her go alone, not in a million years. It was one of the things she loved most about him. Too bad it turned out to be the biggest burden now.

She mumbled into the fur, "He'll come after me. Inuyasha will follow your scent."

"He's hanyou. Not quite as fast as me. He won't catch up," his voice was unmoved, as usual.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He rolled his eyes, much to her amazement, "My God, miko. You talk more than Rin."

She paid his annoyance no mind, "How does this miko know me?"

"She's not just a priestess. She sees the future, and uses magic that other mikos never use. And considering that your flow of time is so different, I believe she has had an eye on you for quite some time."

Great, now she was already becoming a damn celebrity. "Why doesn't this priestess want Inuyasha there?"

The truth… it wouldn't be completely lost. Yet it was a story he didn't really know. It could very well be a lie if he told her. Considering what he knew though, even Inuyasha would have wanted to steer clear of the priestess, even run as far away as he could. But why lie about that which he did not yet understand? "I don't know."

"…And why _did _you let a human priestess into your castle, Sesshoumaru?"

He stopped in his tracks abruptly, throwing her forward and against him. She grunted at the contact, and threw her head back to see what the problem was. He was glancing at her over his shoulder, his look no longer unfeeling, but full of emotion. Not that it was anything pleasurable, for he looked positively livid with her. She shivered. How she hated that look of his.

"We'll rest here for awhile," he remarked as he loosened his hands for her to slide off.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"No more questions, miko."

He walked to a rather large tree trunk some seven feet away. Even for a youkai as tough as him, it would be nice to rest himself. As he sat down against the tree, he looked suspiciously at the girl who was digging through her yellow bag. She removed some ramen from her backpack, thanking the Gods that Sesshoumaru allowed her to take just a couple things with her. She pulled out some ramen, and looked to him. She opened her mouth to ask if he wanted anything, but his look told her enough. She boiled some water for just herself this time as the fire she had managed to start grew big.

Not much of a talker, that Sesshoumaru. Though she had to admit, she wasn't exactly itching with anticipation to have a conversation with him. If anything, she was dreading the next week more and more.

She curled her knees up to her chest and looked at the empty forest around her. No youkai lerking in the shadows, so far as she could tell. Kagome hadn't realized up till now that were something to happen, Sesshoumaru wouldn't risk his neck to help her, let alone save her. She was a sitting duck. And now with her hanyou far away, who had she to turn to when she came across some youkai sniffing out the shikon shards still around her neck?

Sighing, her thoughts went back to her hanyou, as they often did. It could have only been minutes after they left when he came back. He had to already be furious. He would be following them now, she knew. The inevitable thought struck her, "Sesshoumaru, won't Inuyasha catch up to us now that we are stopped?"

His gaze aimed up towards the sky as he remarked, "A little dubious, wouldn't you say?"

She gazed up too, wondering what he was getting at. The answer hit her square in the face and she gasped, "A new moon!"

"He won't be able to catch up even if we stop for a whole night."

Her hand went instinctively to her mouth, "Oh my goodness! I left him alone on his human night! What the hell was I thinking?"

She made a move to get up, but his voice stopped her, "He's with that cat, isn't he?"

"Er… Yeah. Kirara is there."

He nodded and looked away once again. Kagome's muscles relaxed. If Kirara was with him, he couldn't really get into _that_ much trouble. She sighed and returned her attention and empty stomach to the noodles. Still, it was hard to be gone from him. It would be hard for her to get any sleep. Even when she was at home, in her comfy bed and air conditioning, it was always hard to sleep when he wasn't there. Hell, it was hard to sleep when he was there too, sometimes. At least when he chose to stay up as she slept. She always wondered if he had been staring at her, but had been too scared to open her eyes to be proven wrong.

Once the noodles were consumed, she pulled out her thin blanket and lay out on the hard ground. Her eyes remained on the fire as they finally drifted shut, 'Inuyasha, please stay safe.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No matter how hard he pushed himself, no matter how he forced his body to keep going, he could not. God help him, he needed to rest. His knees met the ground, and he held up his upper body with his hands as he panted loudly. Each rigid breath steadily amplifying the heat in his body, creating warmth that he had not the strength to endure. The night was considerably cold for late summer even if it was almost fall, though it didn't keep sweat from drenching his face. He wiped his forehead with one hand before pressing it into the dirt to hold the rest of his body up. 'Damnit, just for a minute! If I could just rest for a minute… Sesshoumaru…"

The abhorrence he associated with the name did not encourage him like he thought it would. On any other night, he might have been able to draw strength from his fury. Not tonight. He was always more sensitive on his human nights, just as much emotionally as physically. At least he assumed due to his behavior around Kagome during this period. Even he knew that his eyes were different, not only in color, but in how he would look at her. They were always trembling wonderfully.

He turned his face to the side to look at the open world. He had fallen in the middle of a grassy field, and for the first time, it truly dawned on him just how alone he was. For over two years, he had never been alone on the new moon. It wasn't something he particularly missed, now that he had his miko. "Kagome, you'd better be safe when I find you. Or I won't forgive you! I swear once I find you, I'll make you sorry you ever met me! I'll tie you to the damn hut and leave you there! I'll… I'll…"

'Hell, I'll fucking kiss you again for all I know,' he thought bitter-sweetly.

The instinct to keep fighting for her assailed him once more. Nearly primal, a truly primitive thing. When she was the only thing that caused the sun to rise, how could he not think she was a necessity for his survival? Long ago, he wanted to call her scent his breath, wanted to call her touch his warmth. It seemed life-threatening when she was gone. Like he was choking on empty space. More often his breaths caught in his throat and stirred his pain wickedly. And now, he didn't even know if he had the strength to fight Sesshoumaru when he found him.

At least the next morning, he would be hanyou again, and therefore a great deal faster. 'Sesshoumaru, if you so much as touch her, I'll know it. And I'll rip you apart.'

His panted subsided only slightly, leaving only harsh wheezes, and his body was not yet ready to cope with even a stand. Just a few more seconds, that was all he needed. For fighting. For Kagome. Inuyasha allowed himself to roll onto his back and face the heavens. Even if the fates were cruel enough to separate him from Kagome, it wouldn't stop him from seeking what little solace he had in the stars. For years, they had found a way to comfort him, make him forget himself. But now he only saw Kagome within the constellations. He knew he had to be going mad. Either that or falling head over heels in love with the girl.

He pondered the latter for a moment. Mostly he didn't know if he truly _loved _her. What was love and what rules did love entail? All he knew was how it compared to his devotion to Kikyo, and at least that was saying something. Though he knew full well that if he did love her, it meant he would never be rid of her, not in spirit anyway. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

Transcending the dimensions, it was the whisper of stars that gave him the most hope. Every memory of her voice came back to him, gave back the much borrowed strength she had once needed for her tears. Their strength always was one; the stars would attest to that. The words he had whispered to her as she cried came back to him, only now in her voice. Its sweet echo in his ear enticed him to do her bidding, whatever she might ask, and she did. 'Inuyasha… Breathe. Breathe with me.'

He steadied his breaths, slowly inhaled and exhaled as he had done before. He closed his eyes to better hear the memory of her breathing to guide him. And like a charm, his lungs relaxed, his heart slowed back to normal. He smiled dazedly into the sky, and his hand fell to his neck line, where the rosary and the locket had become slightly tangled together. His fingers fiddled with them.

'Shit. I might _really_ have to kiss you for this one,' thought Inuyasha.

He got to his feet. It was all he needed in the end, the memory of her breath and her kiss. That would sustain him at least throughout the night, '… After I kill that bastard of a brother!'

His black hair flew behind him, still hindering in nature but not nearly as much now. The stars followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I still don't see it,' he thought, 'She can't possibly be the one. Not her. Not my baka brother.'

The crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead glowed in the light of the dim fire. It was almost out now. The miko had fallen asleep two hours prior, and hadn't moved since. He had only planned to remain for an hour, but perhaps a few more wouldn't hurt. It was hard for him to admit that even he was tired from all the running. He wasn't usually one to run when he traveled. He had had to make sure Rin was able to keep up, and usually he had Jaken's powers to use for transportation. Now with his brother on his tail in his mere human form, it didn't seem entirely necessary to pick up the pace. Though Saku-sama did say she wanted Kagome there as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru had only one thing on his mind now: the prophecy. His golden eyes stared at her sleeping form, far too peaceful and naïve. It was a wonder the girl hadn't been killed yet, and yet she was supposed to be a threat. He supposed it didn't matter, since the prophecy really had nothing to do with him, and it probably wouldn't even affect him. There were still bits and pieces of it that he didn't understand, namely how it could be that two weaklings held such power in their destinies.

Then again, he had seen his brother and the miko together, and their presence might have startled him if he wasn't so used to it by now. Perhaps it was possible, if Inuyasha wasn't such a moron. The flame of the fire danced through the shadows of Kagome hair, and he glared slightly, 'I've seen the way Inuyasha looks at you, miko. For the life of me, I'll never understand how he could care that much, how he could willingly be so weak…'

He grimaced harder, 'You're kind have disgraced the honor of my father, and as such have disgraced the honor of this world. So then why does my brother need you so?'

His thoughts paused, as though assuming he would receive an answer, then continued, 'I care not what you do, where you go, or what destiny beckons you. So long as my honor is kept intact. That's all that matters now.'

'_And why _did_ you let a human priestess into your castle, Sesshoumaru?'_

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl. The implication in her voice had been crystal clear. He hadn't wanted to admit it. 'Let's just hope she will help you, because I'll have no more of weak humans like you once this is over… And save your theories of pity for someone who deserves them.'

To be continued…

**BTW, I just recently started watching the English versions of Inuyasha, and can I just ask somebody why in the world Kaede says "ye"? She don't have the right accent for her to be using it. And why did they make her name have three syllables rather than two. How weird! Grr, the linguist in me is confused and angry. Not to mention the woman sounds 30. Grrr… okay, ranting done. Did you enjoy the chapter? Lol! **

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Ugh… must… have fluff… FA is mean! Haha! I wants more too! Soon… very soon! (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Okay, I updated a day early. Aren't I good to you? (hugs)

**Reina no Taisho: **Yep yep! I sure am. Hurray for me! Hurray for you! (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **Cans, is it? Aren't you the feisty one? And thank you for being so patient, though I've probably said that like a thousand times now. Forgetful. (hugs)

**Fanficluv7Inu: **OMG, that's so cute. I love that. Poor Inuyasha. Haha! Yeah, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. I'm far too into writing it. (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Well then hears me telling about the hundredth time, thank you, thank you, thank you for being so uber cool and responding even once. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Wow, you were a little hyper, weren't you? Crazy crazy Amber! But there will be a big battle before they come together, so it'll be fun along the way. I'm estimating right now maybe 6 chapters from now. Maybe 5, maybe 7. I'll do everything in my power to update early though, and write nice long chapters. (hugs)

**Kamira: **Yeah, she is stupid sometimes. Argh, but I'm thankful because it means I can have some fun with her. Haha! (hugs)

**mooximxaxwhale: **That's what'll make writing this so much fun. Ooo, the inner conflict. Must… keep… writing. (hugs)

**srg1: **I'm glad you think so, cause sometimes I worry that people aren't patient enough to wait around. Quite frankly, I can't wait to get Inuyasha and Kagome together, but I'm holding off for the good of the story. Thank you. (hugs)

**a100rinchhead: **Yeah, Sesshy's a weirdo, but he looks just so sexy in that outfit. Ooh, I want a big fluffy bushy shoulder thingy. What in the world is that for anyway? Magic powers? Hahaha! (hugs)

**trekker4life: **Oh, I sure hope you do, cause it'll take a lot of hard work to make everything perfect. It'll be the longest fic I've ever done, so it's really saying something. (hugs)


	26. Ch 26: This World and That

**HURRAY FOR ME! I'M SO EARLY THIS TIME! I just wrote like two chapters in one day, which is really really saying something. So I'm posting one of them now! And hey, if I get enough response, I'll do it again tomorrow cause I'm absolutely crazy about chapter 27. Haha, aren't you pleased? **

**BTW… Haha! I just realized after watching an old episode that Kaede's door is in fact made of leaves rather than beads. Oops, oh well. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Let's just assume Kaede felt spontaneous and went to a Walmart or something. Lol! They are everywhere, after all. So if any of you are like WTF about that, sorry if it breaks you're heart, but I'm not changing it. Haha! **

**Anyways, yeah… on to the reading.**

Chapter 26: This World and That

Upon the morning of the third day, they arrived. Never had Kagome actually been in a palace before, and this one was nothing less than amazing. Located up against a cliff, its tallest tower seemed to reach above the clouds. It wasn't as foreboding as she had predicted it would be. It was a light gray, and resembled a battle fortress in many ways, but still possessed the charm of old Japanese architecture.

When they passed the gate, she was instantly greeted with many growls, soon hushed by Sesshoumaru. As she looked around more carefully, she determined that they were other members of the dog-demon family, the ones who had shunned Inuyasha because of his "inferior" mother. Needless to say, she felt no shame in glaring at them on Inuyasha's account. Some were dressed in a similar fashion as the youkai she walked behind, some were transformed into dogs, who had been the ones growling at her. The others just stared and let their eyes gnash their teeth. Suddenly, the palace felt a lot darker.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she followed through the corridors, and kept her eyes on the floor most of the time. When she did get the courage to look up, the structure and furniture were astounding. The Inu no Taisho must have ruled well, for some spaces were carved in gold and some in silver. Mostly the walls, cabinets, and floors were mahogany, and the ceilings had elaborate murals painted on with what must have been great care. It left a bitter taste in her mouth to think of how Inuyasha had been denied his right to be part of this heritage, but when she remembered how his father had put it all on the line for his mother, she couldn't help but be thankful that Inuyasha was who he was and not like his heartless relatives.

In fact, as she walked more and more through the castle, it became harder and harder to see how Inuyasha could be related to this world. Inuyasha was so free, she'd think he'd have a fit if cooped up in a place like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sesshoumaru stopped at a wooden door. He merely pushed it open and stood aside, signaling to her to enter. When she stepped into the doorway, she scanned her eyes over a bedroom, and a rather nice one at that. Her room was mostly wood, with earthly green and light pink trimmings throughout. To be frank, the style seemed a bit too much like her own time, for any remnant of Japanese style were gone. A bed, just like the one in her own time, sat in the corner warm and inviting. But she dared not enter yet. She could still hear the whispers of the dog-demons, and turned to see some of them piercing into her soul with those eyes. She shuddered. Sesshoumaru answered the unspoken question, "You can lock it if you like."

With at least that bit of comfort, she entered and paced the room. Her hands ran over the delicate green fabric of the curtain, which she could tell now was made of silk. Looking past that, through the window she received a rather large view of the valley. The youkai at the door spoke again, "It seems Saku-sama is out rather materials for the time being, so you can wait here until she gets back. Just try not to mess anything up."

The door shut behind him, and Kagome didn't even notice. After what had been months of sleeping on rocky ground, the nearby bed called to her. Falling face first into the pillow, she sighed in contentment. Whoever knew a bed could feel quite this good. She turned onto her back, which needed the most attention. On the ceiling, a mural of the Inu no Taisho greeted her. Around him stood an army of demons, many different types, and all charging at him from opposite directions. The flames of the Kaze no Kizu were racing towards each enemy, but from the look of Inuyasha's father, he looked as though he didn't even swing the sword, and the light was slightly hinted with dark color. The amber eyes were strong, but Kagome could just faintly make out a flash of blue. She blinked her eyes, and the effect was gone. She had known it was there though, because she had recognized it a few times in Inuyasha's eyes. She smiled to herself, 'Maybe his father will be watching over me too.'

She turned onto her side to clutch the pillow again, and eyed the room around her. It really was a lot like the style of her age. Then again, who was she to say what the style was in this era? She had never been in an ancient palace before. The bed was the most intriguing part of the design. Kagome felt almost positive that they slept on futons, and not slightly lofted beds.

But she shook her head clear of thoughts and closed her eyes, hoping to get at least a couple hours of sleep before this Saku-sama arrived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

White… thank god. Somehow no other color seemed quite as beautiful at the moment. And it swished back and forth constantly to remind him that it was still there. The lightness of his feet did the same. The ends of the grass only tickled his feet as he sprinted down and around the fields. Sounds of colliding rock came from above him, and he looked upward to see the blackened storm clouds. Naturally, just what he needed during a battle. At least he predicted a battle, and even if he wasn't attacked, he still planned full well upon kicking Sesshoumaru's sorry ass.

But not all the fates were against him, for shortly afterwards he saw Sesshoumaru's castle emerging from over the next hill. He smirked to himself, "That bastard won't even know what hit him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She awoke at the knock on the door, nearly jumping at the sound. She grumbled and burrowed her face in the pillow for a second before turning her face towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's time, miko."

She recognized the voice as Sesshoumaru's. "Okay. Come in."

Using the castle key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside just as Kagome rose from the bed with a groan. She looked back upon the bed, suddenly longing to fall back asleep. It reminded her far too much of home. Perhaps that's why she slept so well. She had dreamt of her old room and her family. Only happy thoughts. No nightmares. With a signal of the head, Sesshoumaru told her to step outside.

As she passed him, he had to do a double take, and it was good for him that she didn't see his eyed widen for but a moment. But it was gone, just like that. For a second, he had thought for sure that the girl was vanishing.

He followed her outside, and she turned to him, "Sesshoumaru, how is it that that bedroom looks so… different?"

He walked in from of her, and she followed. "It is not to your liking?"

"No. It… It's wonderful. I just think it's odd that… that…"

"That it looks so much like your time?" he replied a little louder than his normal tone, turning to look at her for but a moment.

She stiffened at the mention of her era, then nodded sadly. He answered, "Saku-sama can predict the future. She told me how your room should be made. She said you had to both remember and forget, in order for her to help you."

"Remember and forget? What do you mean?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

With a slight pull, Sesshoumaru opened two doors wide open, and they both entered. The room was rather large, and entirely different from what she had seen in the rest of the castle. There were no decorations here. Everything was stone, and resembled a dungeon. Though it obviously wasn't, considering it was just a floor down from her guest room. And in the middle of the room, there was a figure sitting down, covered with a navy blue cloak. Sesshoumaru stopped about ten feet away, and Kagome followed suite. She watched as an old wrinkled hand emerged, grasping bits of leaves in her palm. She released them over the small fire in front of her. "Approach, child."

Kagome looked once to Sesshoumaru, who nodded his head. She took her steps carefully, as though they might kill her if she messed up. She crossed the old miko, then sat down on the opposite side of the fire. "Saku-sama?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Step aside. I have business with my pathetic brother!" the hanyou commanded.

The inu-youkai guarding the door simply growled at him in their animal states, "Runt, you'll have no place here. Be gone with you!"

Their impeccable height didn't seem to intimidate him. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and allowed the opponents to take it all in. "Not until I get the girl! Where the hell is she?"

"The human girl? I don't know why Sesshoumaru-sama brought that weakling here, but I do suppose she'd be a good bitch to throw around," one of them smirked wickedly.

Inuyasha tightened his grip and all but barked. "If any of you so much as touched her, I'll skin you alive! I swear it!"

"Relax, runt. You won't even get far enough to see her again, so be a good pup and play dead."

They leapt simultaneously towards him, clawed poised to sink in. Their teeth clenched and smiling for blood. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga, "Think again, you fuckheads! KAZE NO KIZU!"

With a swing, the white light of the attack emerged and shot out towards the inu-youkai. Only one was tossed aside due to the force, but the other one, steering around the falling body of his comrade, charged for the blow. He landed it, and swiped his claw at the hanyou. Inuyasha yelped as he was tossed into the air. But he did not fall. In mid air, he turned and raised his hand into the air. He dug hard into his own palm and swung his arm, "Hijintessou!"

The blades of blood did bearly any damage, and only managed to blind the beast for a moment. The other one, who had recovered from the Kaze no Kizu came down from behind, and Inuyasha only barely avoided him thanks to his senses. The claws came down, and he stopped them from crashing into him with his sword, pushing against them hard. They stood at a stand-still for a few moments before he managed to slice through one of the claws, crippling the mighty dog-demon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru turned towards the door slightly as he heard the sound of a sword slicing through air and the rumbling of rock. 'He's here.'

Saku lifted her old eyes out of the shadows and smirked in an amiable manner. "Hello, child. So we meet at last."

"How do you know who I am?"

"The fire."

"What?"

Her gaze fell to the fire. "Fire tells me many things. Tells of the death from its pain and the life from its warmth. With my magic, it tells me about you. It tells me your hopes… and your darkest fears."

The way she said her darkest fears, Kagome knew she was talking about her family. Her fingers rubbed together as a reflex due to her vulnerability. "Um… why did you want to see me, Saku-sama?"

Saku's eyes fell shut and her calm face breathed in the fumes of the incense. It looked meditative, as though she drew strength from the smell. Even as a human, Kagome could smell the countless herbs coming off of her old body. She must have been doing this for a long time. The priestess spoke, "Tell me, child. About your travels with your friends. Do you have any regrets?"

"Er… no. Of course not!"

Saku opened her eyes again and looked at her critically, "Are you sure?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two continued to attack, but now that Inuyasha had an upper hand on one of them, he swung his Tetsusaiga through the flesh and upwards, creating a scar about twice his length and all the way up to the youkai's chin. At last, that one fell. The other was not far behind though, and he growled furiously due to the death of his comrade. "I'll tear you apart, hanyou!"

But Inuyasha barely heard it. Already he was well positioned next to the door, and seeing as he had no time to waste, he leapt over the moat and over the gate. The youkai followed, and came down on top of him in a loud crash of nails and rock. Other youkai had heard the sound of the crash, and came running to help. They had swords of their own, and they swung at him in defense of the castle. Inuyasha deflected them, sometimes even able to push them into nearby walls and thereby putting further damage on the castle.

A symphony of snarls and battle cries met his ears, and it only enticed him to fight more. 'Kagome! I'm coming! Just wait for me!'

Her scent was there. And it was near. He just knew she was waiting for him somewhere deep inside this fortress. "Kagome!" he called out.

One by one, two by two, his blade tore through flesh. Suddenly, he felt pain surge through him. He looked down at the blade that penetrated his side, and it was a moment too long. A group of three grabbed a hold of his limbs, including the sword that held Tetsusaiga. One of them tried to get him to drop it, but the hanyou snarled and thrashed around in an attempt to escape to no avail.

"Leave him," a voice called.

Inuyasha and the youkai that held him looked up towards the top of a staircase, where an obviously high-ranking member of the household stood. "Sesshoumaru-sama will heal the dead. He'll take care of this hanyou as well."

The youkai released their hold and Inuyasha re-sheathed his sword as he ran up the stairs and into one of the palace's wings. His feet squeaked as they skidded across the wood floor. Already, he could recognize this place. Long ago, he saw himself running gleefully down the hallway, his soft white hair flowing behind him. At the end, a shadowy figure stood watching him. Inuyasha had run to them, and the figure had picked him up. The sound of a woman's laughter filled his memory. He remembered, she was swinging him through the air as they laughed together.

He snapped out of it and called again, "Kagome! Are you okay? Kagome!"

No answer. It was more than just unnerving. But he did pick up a scent. Thank god he was a hanyou again. Never had he been so happy than to be himself right at that moment. More stairs, far too many of them, as he sprinted through the castle filled with memories.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The defiance took her back slightly. It was bad enough that being referred to as a 'child' seemed to undermine Kagome's opinion. But the woman was gentle in voice, and so she could not be angry. "I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

The miko's eyes stared long into the fire, causing her pupils to turn orange in the light, even red at some points. "You are angry. I can sense it. You want to go home, don't you?"

"I… I…"

"There is no shame in wanting that. Who wouldn't want the same things you do? It is a natural human emotion to need other people, especially one's family."

The words calmed her a bit. No, she couldn't be ashamed of missing her home. But she still felt… uneasy about being here. Saku continued, "…What would you do to get back to your family? Anything?"

She didn't even hesitate as she nodded, though she frowned at how quickly she was willing to submit that answer. But she didn't even take a breath to correct herself either. The woman's next words caused her heart to leap mountains, "There is a way."

A new hope, one associated more with heaven than earth, assailed her. She raised her eyes to look at the old miko, silently begging her to do the impossible. Silently begging for things to just be as they were before. The words couldn't possibly be held back, "I'll do it. Just tell me what I need to do to see my family again."

Her answer was quick and blunt, "You must never see Inuyasha ever again."

… Too quick and blunt… The smile faded from her face instantly. The color simultaneously drained from her face down, pooling at her knees where the ground should have been if she wasn't suddenly too numb to feel it. Nothing left to feel, nothing to hear but the sound of the crow following her cursed mind. It was too damaged to tell her what to do with this response. "You… can't be serious."

"I am, child. 'Tis the only way you can be free of this world, and the only way for him to be free of you."

Out of desperation did she turn to Sesshoumaru, though she knew full well due to experience that he wasn't about to defend her. His passive face scared her even more. The reminder that she was still alone in this world, still as insignificant as an ant. "I… I can't."

"Child…"

"Don't call me that!" Kagome got to her feet and pointed her finger at Sesshoumaru, "Is this why you brought me here, Sesshoumaru? To trick me into leaving Inuyasha? Just because I'm a weak human doesn't mean I'm about to give up on those I love!"

"Love, miko?" he raised his eyebrow slightly.

She froze, and realized she had probably said too much. He narrowed his eyes, "Just say it, girl. You love that pathetic brother of mine. So much you're willing to throw away his happiness for yours."

"NANI?" she hissed, "That's not… that's not…"

"Then what is it? Did you even consider for a second that even he can do without you?"

Her breath shivered. The heartbeat beneath her chest cracked and quivered, like a broken guitar. Slowly, she bled from the inside out. Saku stepped in again, "Sesshoumaru, no need to be so harsh about it. I know Kagome would do anything to make Inuyasha happy. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, blocking out the cold air that threatened her. And Saku had said her name, for the first time in their whole conversation. All she could do was nod slowly, as though the process might break her in half. Saku asked innocently, "Tell me, Kagome. Does Inuyasha love you back?"

"I… I… Kikyo…"

"Ah, yes. The dead miko who pinned him to the tree. Is it she whom he loves?"

The air fell from her, as untouchable as sand through her trembling fingers. She gripped the hem of her skirt, letting her nails burrow into the fabric rather than her skin. She shut her eyes, and nodded slowly. As she did, one tear fell to her flushed cheek. The reminder of the pain burned at her skin. Saku went on, "Dear child. You know you would have more than just yourself to think about here. There is also Inuyasha. Your desire to be with him does, I'm sorry to say, hold him back from being with Kikyo. He only stays with you because you need him to. I know you meant no harm, but it is the truth. Only you can free him from that."

She shook her head so lightly, it was blatantly obvious to the other two in the room that she believed it. Saku continued, "And wouldn't it work out okay again? You'd get your old life back, and he would get the love that was so cruelly taken from him. All you need to do is clear your mind of your love for him. Forget about him, and you will simply fade away to your own time. With my magic, it is at least that simple."

'Simple,' Kagome thought, 'This is… anything but simple…'

She shut her eyes for just a moment as the tumult of emotion threatened to overtake her. 'Inuyasha… Inuyasha…'

Saku rose to her feet. "I'll go to your room and prepare the incantations."

Without anything else, the woman walked past Sesshoumaru and into the hallway, closing the door behind her. The other two remained. Sesshoumaru watched the girl's expressions change a thousand times in her eyes, from sadness to anger to confusion to joy. Such weakness he saw, such a deplorable existence.

Her eyes shook like ripples in the pond. Void of life and death, her soul began to wither. The water of it crashing against her, she became acquainted with the waves, stood fast to the boat that rocked beneath her. She became capsized, and in a whirlpool, she began to drown. Through the darkness of the sea that swallowed her, she could see vaguely at the top a figure of silver and red, staring down at her. And next to him, she could see Kikyo tenderly taking Inuyasha's hand and leading him away. As she watched him disappear though, she could still hear his voice, and it was screaming. Why was it screaming? _'Kagome!... Kagome!...'_

"… Inuyasha…"

To be continued…

**This chapter brought to you by classes on psychological methods of persuasion. Teehee!**

**Whew! Long chapter again! I'm just really afraid you all will get tired of waiting to see what's gonna happen with Inuyasha and Kagome finally confessing, so I'm going as fast as I can without ruining the moments. There's a lot of stuff to be writing though. It'll be worth it, I promise. And the stuff I have in the next few chapters is going to be so exciting; I can't wait to expose all! Teeheehee! **

**Oooh, and tell me how I did so that I can post the next one quickly! Please please please! It's a really angsty one! Awwww, so many responses for Ch 25! Hurray! Have I said that I love you! Os quiero, Os quiero, Os quiero!**

**Lacey Beans: **Yeah, I guess… but 'ye' is an Old English word, and unless they're gonna make her speak in Old English, which sounds nothing at all like Modern English, which would be really weird, they should make it all Modern English. I don't know, that always really bugs me. But anyway, yeah I love InuKag cuteness. Especially when Inuyasha gets all mushy. (hugs)

**InuBebop1016: **Hey there, newbie. Thanks oodles! (hugs)

**Kagome88888: **Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense. Though it still ought to be consistent throughout. They do the same with Kagome where they saw KaGOme, instead of KAgome. Oh well. (hugs)

**Princess of stars: **I'll reveal it all to you later, so don't fret. Was that chapter too short for you? Hmm. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **The only thing I can say is that you're going to be happy really soon. Haha! (hugs)

**Kamira: **Oh I totally agree. The Japanese is way better. I personally have no problem with reading the lines the first time through, cause after that it's like you don't even care anymore. Plus, I love Inu's voice with Kappei so much more. (hugs)

**Mooximxaxwhale: **Yeah, I'll impress upon that a little later. Party? (hugs)

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Can I just say I totally love you doing that cause it makes me giggle every time? Heeheeheehee! (hugs)

**Srg1: **The moon thing was totally last minute and I had to go back and try to look up how long time wise it had been since the last new moon so that I wouldn't get someone saying that he was a human last week. Sure, a little paranoid, but I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! Wsgkjhasdgfldfg… (hugs)

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Omg, I can't believe just looking at that paragraph again and keeping in mine how it affected you really made me so happy. I'm glad that it made you emotional, cause then I've done a good job. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Yeah, I guess I'll have to. Once I'm back at school I can maybe ask my linguistics teacher why a tv show thinks they need to change the pronunciation of names. I don't know, I'm a little obsessed with language. Don't mind me. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Well yeah it was bad of Sessh, but I think it's more Kagome's fault than anyone else. Oh and in terms of how many chapters, I'm thinking it'll be around chapter 30 or 31, if all goes well and I don't get writers block. Thanks a lot, sweetie. Love ya. (hugs)

**trekker4life: **But 'ye' is an Old English word, which doesn't even resemble Modern English, so either they make her speak Old English, which would just be odd, or they pronounce it right. Grrr…. Okay. Deep breath. Whew! I'm done. I'm far too into my major, what can I say. (hugs)

**Inuyasha05: **Maybe maybe… you'll just have to wait and see. Could be a while later when something like that is revealed. Anyways, thanks for your support. (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Oh man, one a day after the other. I'm so good. I'm gonna spoil you lots. (hugs)

**KOalaPaNda: **(clears throat) I believe a cookie is in order. (hugs)

**nekoxlove: **Nope. He's for reals. I just left Rin and Jaken out of it because it would mean they could use Jaken's powers to transportand then Inuyasha wouldn't have their scents to follow. I'm weird, I know. (hugs)

**a100rinchhead: **Haha, OMG, he'd sit her for no good reason then. OMG, a tail? That is so ridiculous! Lol lol, I love it. And translation defenses? Hmm, time to investigate. Thanks. (hugs)


	27. Ch 27: The Road to Forgetting

**Okay, this one is a doozie. It originally started as a songfic chapter, but at the last minute I decided to leave it out because there were just so many songs that would go well with the drama that I couldn't just choose one and leave the others. So at least listen to some sad orchestra stuff, if it helps you like it helps me. Please respond, even if it's bad. The next one will probably be up in two days, so stay tuned. **

**Oh, and this is kinda weird, but could someone remind me how Sesshoumaru got that battle cry thing for Tokijin (i think), where he says Syouryuuha or something? I don't remember quite exactly, but I think there was something about Tokijin being broken and blahblah blah. I'm lost and it would be useful to have for upcoming chapters. (wink wink)**

Chapter 27: The Road to Forgetting

Fragile in strength, strong in frailty, she held onto her tears. Who could ever know how she truly felt? Could they even begin to understand? False hope led her to believe she could live this way, caught between two lives, two times. Somehow she had been wrong. It had all been so clear up till now, that this was her frailty and her strength. She needed them both. How she needed them both to survive. Her stars were already dark, even when they hadn't yet some to greet her. There was still the heat of the sun around her. Suffocating hot. The summer became ugly before her. The heat and dryness manifested itself through the air around her, the pulsing of invisible fireflies matching her heart.

She fell back beneath the pressure of the heartbreak. Her knees buckled but did not give way. A flutter of wings, or maybe it was simply air, went past her senses. Was this the world of the heart breaking?

She heard him calling, "Kagome! …… Kagome! ……"

But it barely registered. It didn't even occur to her that he was coming for her. Even in her desperate need to have him by her side at that moment, she silently was forbidding him to come and rescue her. Now and forevermore, she didn't need to be rescued. She had to forget him, just as he had to forget her. The thought alone could have driven her to scream from him, but there was nothing in her tongue. All there seemed to be now was her, alone, closed in by a lake of cream color, standing on the one dark island that felt no sunset. No more sunsets ever would cross her heart!

She heard the telling crash behind her, the wood that met his mighty fist. It snapped her out of reality, and she almost looked surprised as she turned to look at him. From across the room, he glared at her. Why now did he glare at her like she had wounded him? Even if she had, even his emotions were fast healing. Had it been Kikyo, it might have been different. Had it been Kikyo…

"Sesshoumaru temee!" Inuyasha snarled sinisterly, "I'll rip your fucking head off!"

He flexed his claws and leapt for his half-brother. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way of the blow. Inuyasha landed in between them, coming so close as to almost land in the fire. She stared at him, "Inuyasha…"

He placed one hand on the sheath and the other on the Tetsusaiga in preparation to draw. His hard gaze never left Sesshoumaru, "Stay behind me, Kagome! Are you hurt?"

Sesshoumaru watched her face and the conflict going on within her. She looked at the ground, not even having the strength to answer him. Inuyasha got worried at the silence and he shouted back, "Kagome!"

The inu-youkai brother spoke, "Calm down, Inuyasha. The miko is just fine. Or are you stupid enough to not notice that she has no injuries."

"Shut up!" he growled, "Anyways, you think I'd actually let you get away with kidnapping Kagome? You're a dead man!"

Inuyasha hated how calm that face always looked, especially during a battle with him. It was like he was completely unmoved. It only provoked him more. His brother spoke, "Don't be stupid, Inuyasha. I have no need to kidnap the miko and hold her against her will. She came on her own settlement."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit, then turned back momentarily to look at Kagome. With her fingers fidgety and her face pale, she looked guilty as sin. But he wouldn't believe it. He turned back to his youkai brother, "You liar! You really think I'm that stupid! I won't fall for any traps of yours!"

"Miko… tell him," he replied.

Even for Sesshoumaru, that seemed confident… too confident. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, and she looked up at him. The flood of tears behind her eyes was almost too much to endure. But she had to, for her sake and his. She inhaled and exhaled shakily, and Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Kagome? What's going on?"

Her clothes seemed to stick to her, become a part of her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't escape from even herself. The heart was too full to think any more, there was only the sound of it slowly breaking to numb her mind to rational thought. There could be no argument about this, she knew. For he who chided away her fears, for he for whom her soul laughed, the drug of her love had to hold out. She couldn't lose it. She had to forget.

"Inuyasha, I'm… I'm not going back with you. I'm stay… staying here."

His heart creaked to one side ever so slightly. "What are you talking about? Of course you are. Don't be stupid!"

"No, Inuyasha. You don't understand. I mean I _won't_ go back with you."

My God, he had heard her correctly. But… no, this had to be wrong. How could it possibly be? "Kagome…"

His voice was soft, too soft for her to bear it. One tear emerged on her cheek and she cursed it with everything she had. He noticed the tear, and instinctively his hand went up to wipe it away. His hand made it as far to touch her clover skin before she jumped away. Her hands clutched together at her chest, forbidding her heart to cry out to him. She stepped some five feet away from him in the direction of the door. But her feet held out. Somehow she could go no further. She remembered well how her hands had clasped the flowers to her chest in the same way she held herself now. The smell that had permeated her senses had left her without a will of her own to speak of. Back then, her heart had been screaming that this was life, how it always should be. No more flowers now, no more life. "Inuyasha, I have to. It's what's best for everyone."

His face grew more confused and frustrated by the second, as did his tone. "What's best? Kagome, what the fuck has gotten into you? How is this best?"

He managed to come a little closer, about two feet away, but one more inch and even he was sure she would run. She didn't answer, and turned her gaze towards Sesshoumaru for a moment to help her out, even though she knew he wouldn't lift a finger. Inuyasha noticed and growled, "Did they threaten you, Kagome? Don't listen to them…"

Before she could speak or make a move, his hands grabbed onto her shoulders and he came a little closer to her. She nearly whimpered at the contact of his powerful yet gentle hands. He growled a little more as he saw some guards come through the doorway and just stand there, waiting for him to make a wrong move. He tried to make her understand, "You know it doesn't matter what the hell they say to you, I won't let them hurt you or our friends! You know that! You can't believe them!"

"They didn't threaten me, Inuyasha," she shouted as she threw his hands off her shoulders, "I wanted this!"

He grunted in painful surprise, and his own hand went to clutch the clothes in front of his heart. It was truly frightening, seeing that look about her. Her voice was angry, but those eyes were so sad it tore him apart. Forcefully, he held back the whine in his chest. The complex arose, the one of the puppy who ached for their master's return, attention, affection. Frantically, his eyes shot through her face. They were going mad. Death he didn't fear. Not even a thousand youkai. At this point, not even the painful memories of a loveless world or the loss of his mother frightened him. Her rejection… it was by far the worst. Only she could chase away that fear. Only she could chase away all his fears.

She went on, "I'm staying here because it is my choice!"

That was enough. He yelled, "I don't believe you!"

His sudden tone shocked her. "What?"

His arm grabbed a hold of her forearm, and she couldn't shake him loose, "You heard me, wench! You're lying!"

"Just let me go, Inuyasha," she tried to sound calm; it came out as anything but.

"No! You hear me? No fucking way!" he yelled nearly frantically, "I'm not giving up on you yet!"

Her lips quivered, and she looked away from him as he yelled at her, "Why are you crying if you don't want this? This isn't you, Kagome. I know you!"

"People change," her voice was almost a whisper.

"Not you, damnit!"

"And what of my family, Inuyasha?" she looked back up at him again.

His face fell, and she went on, "I want to see my family again! I want to be with them! You can't take that chance away from me! I'm begging you now to leave and forget all about me! If you can just do that for me, then I can get back to my old life in peace!"

"Kagome…"

In truth, it wasn't even her family she was thinking of anymore, but he couldn't know that. He could never know. "What I wish just isn't enough? It won't matter what I'm feeling because in the end, it's all meaningless! This is what has to happen!"

She gasped as a flood of tears cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't even know when she had stopped trying to hold them back. She tried to turn away, but his hands latched onto her shoulders. Try as she might to avoid it, his eyes sought out hers. "Kagome, what _do _you wish?"

Remembering his arms around her on a cool summer night, sitting beneath the stars… he had held her as she fell asleep, saying these words to her. The world was so lost to her as conscious thought was slipping away. But he was there, his warmth at her fingertips. Like that… she wished for that… to be that way forever. But it was all a lie. The night had ended, the day had broken, as did her heart.

He gasped and opened his eyes wide as the electric shock that was Kagome's kiss bore into him like a sword. The magnetic force that bound them together crashing into him hard. The spinning stars shot out in every direction as the universe exploded. A million colors came down like lightning and clashed. So sweet it wounded, and thus are all his senses feasted. Pleasure invading both heart and soul, the transport through his veins spread it further. As she grasped his haori in her fingers, her sudden shake as she exhaled declared that she was life everywhere. Everywhere… He died.

She died. It didn't matter anymore. Whether she loved him or not, whether he even cared for her in the slightest, all she had left was this kiss. The temperature rose the moment she reached for him. Perhaps it was the knowledge that it was the last kiss, the last time she would ever see him again. Inuyasha… her lost battlefield, the triumph of her years, and she would be reborn again, without him. She pressed into him as she quaked in emotion. It was when she held a pair on warm hands placed gently on her cheeks that she lost every once of her heart to him, and when her spirits finally passed away.

And it was over. Tearing herself from him, she ran. Past Sesshoumaru and the guards, past the large door and the hallway, she ran.

He didn't even register the loss. It was too shocking, too unbearable that she had suddenly left his embrace. It was when she exited the room one second later that it hit him. "Kagome!"

The strength in his knees returned, and he gave chase. It was short lived, for with a signal from Sesshoumaru, the guards reached forward and grabbed him. Their arms when in front of his path and his chest collided. They gripped him hard as he struggled against them. "KAGOME! KAGOME! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

She didn't come back.

How he pushed against them, but with each passing second, there hold grew stronger, or his strength grew weaker. And when she disappeared around the corner in the distance, the boat was taken home, or so the winds did tell. What remained of his slain heart reduced to ashes. Low and cold, he whimpered. Loud enough that even Sesshoumaru could hear it clearly. That sound nearly shocked him. And for a few moments, Inuyasha went limp as the heartbreak grew like a plague over him. He lowered his arms, and mouth still agape, he watched the hallway, hoping against all odds that she would come back. Praying that she would come back into his arms again so he could kiss her once more. No, not once more. A thousand times over and a thousand times again.

When the guards loosened their hold, Inuyasha didn't even move. Sesshoumaru came up next to him. "Don't you think you've messed her life up enough?"

No answer. "…This was the miko's choice. You should accept that."

He turned his head, but Inuyasha's voice called him back, "You don't care."

"Hm?"

"What does it matter to you whether I have her or not? Why did you…" he caught the lump in his throat, "Why did you… make her believe…"

"I did nothing to pressure her into this, baka. I know by your face and her sorrow that you are the one who forced her to stay in this world with your trickery. All I am after is the honor of the family which you and your weak mother stole away from father."

Inuyasha turned and jumped. The guards didn't even have the time to react as Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru against the wall. They raised their weapons, but stopped as they saw Inuyasha's claws pressed into their master's neck. One wrong move and he wouldn't think twice before killing him. Sesshoumaru made no effort to move, but glared back at Inuyasha's heart-stricken face. "Heh, pathetic. Are those tears I see, Inuyasha?"

His grip tightened slightly, and his face began to shake as he growled through the scalding salt water brimming his sight. Sesshoumaru kept going, "Honor or not, this was her choice alone. Kill me now and you'll only prove her correct to go. Why would she have wanted to stay with a mindless animal?"

The words struck deep, so much as for Inuyasha to loosen his claws and release his hold. He stared at the ground angrily as Sesshoumaru walked next to him. They stood shoulder to shoulder as he lectured, "If you really care about her that much, Inuyasha, you'll let her go. Let her live."

He gasped in sadness. "And why would I listen to you, Sesshoumaru?"

He leaned in slightly and said just about a whisper, "Because you know I'm right, baka."

Still as untouched water. His mind became the snow: hazy, cold, and deadly. Why, in God's name, did she have to kiss him? Wasn't it enough that she had left him for good for her family? No, she was never his to lose, was she. He had just been hopeful. For far too long, her loving eyes peering at him made him believe the impossible. The flowers… he had picked them for her. It was the last hope he had that she would stay by his side forever. And he witnessed them crumbling before him, her supposed imprisonment to this world finally broken. Because she loved her family… because he could never compete with that… because he was nowhere near worthy enough to even look upon her. To forget, was that what she had told him?

Out of all the memories he had, only one came into mind. His transformation at Kaguya's castle. It was perhaps the most powerful memory he had whenever he was fighting anyone. All around him he saw visions of his enemy as his greatest desire took a hold of him. He had fought against the pain in his body. It felt like he was burning alive. His human side was telling him to keep fighting, because he held his precious Kagome at his chest. Slowly, she had invaded his senses, reminding him of what he had to lose to become what he had always wanted. Then, with but a kiss, their first kiss, it all erupted. He hadn't known back then why he had come back, but later and later it became more obvious… that his own true wish, his deepest wish, had changed.

To forget…

Minutes later, he walked down the staircase, his tired feet barely able to hold himself up. At the bottom of the stairs, his friends could be seen arguing with the guards, preparing to strike until they saw him emerging. They pushed their way passed the guards and up to him. Sango was the first to speak, "Oh, Inuyasha. Thank God. With this storm in the skies, I didn't think we'd all make it here fast enough."

The winds had already picked up considerably since he had last been inside, and the rain was already falling at a good rate. He stopped only for a moment at the staircase to look at them all. They looked so relieved to see him, all of them. He just looked at them for a second, until gradually all their smiles fell away and their concerned eyes prodded him for answers. He had none to give. He doubted he ever would. Sesshoumaru, who had followed him to the top of the staircase, responded for him, "The miko will be going home with my help…"

Inuyasha started walking again, and they looked up in shock at Sesshoumaru. Shippou spoke what was on all their minds, "You mean, she's leaving us?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at them after that, and they turned to Inuyasha, who was already walking quietly out the main gate. Across the moat he went until he reached the grass, then turned to give one last lingering glance on the palace which held his heart. Then, he ran.

To forget…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked out the window, and could make out his form when he wasn't blurred by her own tears. The window was open, with only a tiny ledge to crawl out onto. As such, she sat on her knees behind the small rail, staring at the man who had nurtured her more than he could ever know. No waters could have quenched her love, not even the rain that covered her hair tonight. There was only he.

Her face by this point was drenched in tears, and looked to the moon to dry them. But it was blocked mercilessly by clouds. Earth had been summoned to mourn for her, for them. It brought her no comfort this time, to know that she wasn't alone in all this, for she never felt more alone in her life. She wanted to scream for him to come back, she wanted to kiss him again. To be in his arms until she could feel no more cold, that was all she had wished for. That is why she had kissed him, because if anything in the world could be hers to cherish, at least she could have that one; not Kikyo nor anyone else.

Saku spoke from behind her, "Remember, you must let go of your feelings. Take as much time as you need. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will let you stay…"

She leaned forward slightly and whispered into her ear, "Let him go and you too can be free."

Some door closed behind her; she had not the care to find out which. Her eyes fell to Inuyasha as he sprinted away, faster than she had ever seen him. She followed his disappearing form, until finally she could see no more, and she wept. Burying her face into her arms perched on the rail, she let herself cry completely. Low how the tides came in to wash away her pain. But the tides, no matter how powerful, would never let her forget.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He sat on a rock, waiting for the others to come after him. Would they even be able to find him? Did it even matter to him?

Thunderous sounds roared stronger than ever, and he looked up as the rains intensified. But instead of turning away to hide, he closed his eyes and breathed it in. Lightning slashed around him and thunder shook the earth, but he was unmoved. The rustle of trees and grass were hidden by the sounds of the storm. He just sat there, kissing the rain and remembering her. His heart, the human part of him that called to her, was still singing to her. Could she hear the words that weren't even there? What he had there beneath his chest had no words for him to say. That his spirit would always shield her from harm or fear. That he would warm her with his thoughts. That any life he had left went out to her. Something, anything, he pleaded scream to her in words she could know.

His troubled mind came through as he saw Kagome's face. He couldn't ignore that he was still angry she had left him, but even now, his anger didn't matter. With the kiss she had given him, he couldn't be mad right now, and unless he saw her again, he doubted he ever could be anything but sad again. With that kiss, his fate had been marked in stone, and he would never forget. 'Never will I forget, Kagome. I can't… I… don't want to.'

Something, anything, he pleaded scream to her in words she could know. 'Set me as a seal upon your heart… A seal upon your heart.'

To be continued…

**I'm so pathetic. I was crying by the end of this chapter. Well, sort of… teary-eyed, but it's kinda okay with me cause I know what's gonna happen. Anyway, blah blah blah, very emotional, and…. RESPOND PLEASE!**

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **I'm sure this chapter wasn't any better than for your little heart, but for the record, I am dying to get to the lovey dovey greatness coming up soon. So, best friend, huh? Yeah, that's what I thought. (hugs)

**kamira: **Yeah she is dumb. But she makes up for it when she kicks butt. Haha, moonwalk? Proceed! (hugs)

**Star+Robin: **Ugh, you have no idea how I've dreamed of that. I wish I could sooo much. Get me an interview with our favorite producer and we'll see. Haha! (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Conflict! Gotta love soap opera style. Haha! Ooh, and I have no idea what lmao of lmfao means. I'm so behind on internet lingo. I'm just assume it was good. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **You know, I keep promising myself I'm gonna read your story, but I'm just like…. Argh, I forget too much. Gonna do it though. Someday, when there is nothing to do with my crazy life. Haha, and you can be loony with me. It'll be fun. (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Haha, yeah you are. And once again I spoil you like the nice person I am, if you can even call this chapter nice at all. (hugs)

**Kagome018: **You haven't! Shame, shame! Oh well, I forgive you. No worries. Thanks for loving my story. (hugs)

**RobinRox13: **Yay, indeed. Hurray for me! And I'm only updating early these two chapters because you all have spoiled me enough, so you have yourselves to thank for that one. Haha! (hugs)

**MoonKitii: **Well I felt generous this weekend. Can't guarantee this always of course, so don't get quite too cozy with the daily updates. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **I'm glad it works for you. It's gonna be hard though getting in all that info in just a few chapters. But there's no good break between them so they'll be long. Hurray, long. (hugs)

**Nekoxlove: **Favorite? Garsh. You honor me to much, sweetie. But thanks all the same. (hugs)

**Murasahki-chan: **…… OMG, you're awesome. That has to be the most informative thing I've ever heard from someone on this sight, and me being so into language and such, I'm so grateful that you've cleared that up for me. I can kinda understand how they could mess that up now, so thank you lots for that info. Hurray, ex-editor! Hurray! (hugs)


	28. Ch 28: Battle on the Western Front

**BONUS CHAPTER! Since you were all so traumatized by the last chapter, this one is three times as long as my usual chapters, making a record breaking 15 pages, and I wrote it all in a day and a half. Whew! I'm seriously exhausted here, so please respond since I put in an intense amount of effort. I'll love you forever. Teehee!**

**And, don't hate me for this. I'm not doing reviews this time because my eyes are literally sore. If I look at this computer for another minute, I'm going to keel over. I will answer the one question I got though. **

**Mizz Tasuki:** No, I haven't used the same dialogue in another fic. My last fic did have a moral that was also expressed in that chapter, but other than that, it's a whole new ballgame.

**((((hugs)))) FOR EVERYONE!**

Chapter 28: Battle on the Western Front

Coy night, it would not hinder him. On his lips, he tasted the salt of the air. The tears jumping from star to star. They themselves were tainted tears. Why else would they have been so bright? How many of them came from sadness, or happiness? How about fear? They whispered to him today, and he nodded into the nothingness. A storm was always welcome, so far as he was concerned. What few dark stars came to tell him soon disappeared back into obscurity and took off into the vases of space.

Footsteps approached, and he sat up straight. "Do you think he knows yet?"

"No. With a scent just like his brother, Sesshoumaru will think it is merely the miko's clothes he smells."

His golden eyes shot through the dark air, lighting up the room with its impure energy. The evil spirit that was Kokuei. "The miko. Naraku, will it be tonight?"

He smirked wickedly. "You will take the brother."

Kokuei growled, "It is the miko's blood that I wanted most."

"And I didn't even want her to last this long. The plans had to change. As long as Kagome is still connected to this world, we'll have to resort to something harder. But somehow, Kokuei, I think you would appreciate that, wouldn't you? Why have her simply die when there can be blood? And at least you'll have Inuyasha's brother."

Such was true. Kokuei had long ago wanted to kill that cocky bastard. Naraku continued, "We wait until night falls, when everyone is vulnerable. Stop Sesshoumaru. I'll take care of the miko. If the hanyou shows up again, take care of him as well. Do not fail me again, Kokuei."

He rose to a standing position, his white locks flowing past him as a breath of wind swept through the long stone corridor. Without another word, Kokuei walked down the corridor, off to the place he would hide himself until it was time to strike. He mumbled incoherently and thought bitterly, 'We'll see how far this lasts, Naraku. Quite frankly, I'm sick of you holding me back.'

"You hold a great gift, Kokuei," he called.

He stopped to listen, "… You are still not satisfied? Even after what you have done to the miko. Or is it physical blood you want to smell, to feel?"

"I'll do it, master. Until I find satisfaction, I will never stop killing."

Naraku turned and walked in the opposite direction, "You'll get your blood. Of that, I can assure you."

He disappeared right before Kokuei's eyes, and walked in the opposite direction down the hall. 'Good thing I made room for mistakes. Damn miko. And here I was thinking that Kokuei would end up useless…'

He smirked, 'Well if she wants to go the hard way, then she gets the hard way.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They fire crackled, filling in the silence that encompassed the campsite. Sango's gaze never left the flames, Miroku toyed with the prayer beads on his right hand, Kirara and Shippou were curled up together, eyeing the stars. There was neither talking nor laughter to fill the air now. All they had were memories of such things. They were frantic whispers into the deaf ears of the forest. No one had the wits to understand, no one but them. As though she had died, they would think. Why else would she have abandoned them? But they knew they couldn't be selfish. If she wanted to go home to be with her family, then they knew this was how it had to be. But Inuyasha, he couldn't know that, could he? One ventures to guess that they were unconsciously praying for him to be stubborn again, just this once so that he would keep fighting for her. Mostly, it confused them why he hadn't tried harder.

They had yelled at him when they found him moping in the fields. They had accused him of not caring, of not even trying to stop her, of being so weak that he would heed the words of his hated brother. And they expected him to complain. He didn't. When he had turned to look at them with his eyes so wide and full of heartache, they had all fallen a step back. After that, they were silent.

Occasionally, they stole a glance at him. He wouldn't sit by the fire with them. It was like he had reverted to the way he was… before Kagome. So withdrawn it frightened them. Who was to know if he might leave them too, simply to escape the reminder of her.

Inuyasha's watchful eyes never left the stars, as though he hoped them to change for him. The way they flickered tonight, they seemed to be crying. It was the storm that had come and gone in a matter of minutes. The universe's last way to mourn. The clouds had dispersed soon after, and the world was still flushed with water. The stars continued to whimper in his way. Somehow, he doubted they would ever stop.

After a few hours of trying to read from the heavens, he had lost hope, and rose to his feet. His friends didn't even ask as he walked away from them. At least they knew he needed time to himself. Harder were his steps. More focused on meeting solid ground. They brought him over the hill, where he could first make out Sesshoumaru's castle. He sat cross-legged facing it, the Tetsusaiga clutched to his shoulder. Everyday it felt more like a living being then a mere sword. Throughout his many battles, he had felt its aura and its power, more importantly its untamable desire to protect. … It was quiet now.

His voice was gruff, just as the hanyou he had been all his life, "Damnit, I should have known she would… betray me. Even after everything I've done for her…"

'It wasn't enough,' he thought delicately.

He could see there was only one light felt in the castle, and he didn't doubt it was her. Through the darkness, it was that single flame on a window that winked at him. Blind as he was, she guided his hands through the darkness, all the while shielding him from the unknown, until finally ending at that light. That one glimmer of hope that his heart refused to release. Looking at the castle he hadn't known since he and his mother were kicked out, he never remembered any time he ever missed the perks of royalty. He never really cared, or perhaps he was too young at the time to recognize the loss. Now, castle or not, he still felt as though he had lost his kingdom. It had been long due to happen. He may not have been a king, but when he was with Kagome, he became a king or more. The right was lost. Lost as soon as she had run away.

He wanted to believe that he could stay mad at her for doing this. He was angry, angrier than he could ever remember being, but it wasn't enough for him. In his heart of hearts he knew he would have fought armies to be with her. But alas, it couldn't be true. He knew he would have fought armies… just to bring her happiness. That meant her family. That meant she would forget about him. That meant he had no more light.

So then why had she kissed him? A cruel joke, a futuristic way of bidding a final farewell, some desperate attempt to still him so she could make her escape? 'Kagome… why'd you have to fucking do that? I hate you… I hate you so much.'

He flinched at his own thoughts, squeezed his eyes tight to force out the anger within him, and he put his forehead into his hands, 'So much, I can't forget you.'

For setting him free with her light, and for letting him take flight, his heart would always come back. No matter what happened to him, his heart would follow her. With the confines of his insanity, sweet forgetting would not show its head.

This night was too stark a thing to reckon with. Inuyasha was already bitter enough without the corrupting cold of darkness to unsettle his skin. He knew he had a right to feel uneasy after today, but it felt different. Like he was afraid of the vulnerability in the air. It was still stirring, for reasons he had not the energy to know. He turned his back on the castle, and made his way back to the fire where the others sat waiting.

He sat cross-legged beside them, but did not even spare them a glance. They sought out his gaze and he refused. It was what they had feared. Between now and losing Kagome, he truly had become that old isolated hanyou. No compassion for the world that he protected, no willingness to open up to the friends who had cared for him so much over the past few years. They grimaced at his behavior. Now they would give anything to hear him say that he was going after Kagome, no matter what she ended up doing, just so they could know that he was himself again. Miroku, from behind the hanyou, hesitatingly lifted his hand to put on his shoulder. His fingers twitched a few times as he pondered if he would even have them in the next few seconds. And when they hovered just inches above their destination, Inuyasha's voice sounded out weak and terrifying. "Touch me, monk, and I'll bite off your damn fingers."

Yep, they had assumed as much. Sango looked up to the stars, 'Kagome-chan, I know you wanted to be with your family… but… if you could only see Inuyasha now, and how much he misses you…'

Miroku got up 'to stretch', soon followed by the others. They didn't go more than a few feet and they turned to each other knowing the exact same thing the others would say. They whispered loudly enough for only them to hear, starting with the monk, "What do we do? I think he's lost his mind."

"I've never seen him like this before," Sango remarked, then thought for another few seconds, "I have no idea what we should do."

"Isn't it obvious?" piped in the kitsune, who was still too naïve to appreciate the sensitivity of the situation, "We have to get Kagome back."

The exterminator shook her head with a sad smile, "Shippou-chan, we can't. It was Kagome's chose to leave. Even though I can't understand how she would so suddenly choose to leave without even talking to us, we can't deny the deepest wishes of our friend. Even if Inuyasha doesn't understand that."

"I think he does, Sango. I think that's exactly why he's like this, and that's why his heart is broken. Cause he knows she simply had to go on without him," said the monk.

Shippou leaned over Sango's shoulder to whisper even quieter. "Someone should talk to him. You know, let him know that everything's all right."

They both sighed and Shippou bent an eyebrow at their dejection. Sango bowed her head, "Kagome-chan always did that."

All three sighed. Long night ahead of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's hard to forget," she told herself, "But I have to keep trying."

Saku had told her what to do. For what must have been a few hours now, Kagome sat cross-legged on the bed. The one which reminded her ever so much of her own back home. It was why she had wanted to be here to do this. Anything to make her believe that she was home with her family, and she would take it. She… had no choice but to take it, no matter how much she wanted this more.

The moment Saku had said it, Kagome had known she would have chosen him. Not because she didn't love her family, but because she loved Inuyasha, and it was with him alone that she felt that sweet contentment incomparable to any other.

But Kikyo…

She grimaced harder, forcing the woman out of her mind. Forcing back Miroku and his characteristic lechery. Pushing back the memories of Sango helping her to her feet whenever she was down. Turning away from Shippou running playfully around her feet. Forgetting the hanyou that chased after him… the one who made her laugh with her soul.

Her hair was still wet. Not like she needed a reminder of the storm that claimed her tears. She had been grateful for its power to mask her pain. But when she thought of rain, she thought too much of Inuyasha. The night he had come back to her bloody and torn kept resurfacing in her mind. The storm, though deadly, harbored her hanyou back to her arms, where she had made sure nothing could harm him. She had walked, breathed, spoke, and lived for two. And he had revealed to her the tenderness she had always hoped for. And he had kissed her that night, thinking she was someone else. All in the rain, the pitiless rain.

She rose from the comforter. It was useless to try doing it now. Saku had told her it was okay to take her time. Perhaps she could wait until her mind and heart had settled for her to start forgetting. Carefully, she stepped to the window and clutched the silk curtain on the side to keep it from blowing against her. The wind was still wild, and the rain was still there though only in a light sprinkle. The stars were out now, for which she was entirely grateful. The waxing moon caught her gaze. So shining even in its small size, the space in between was so black and lifeless. So in need to be whole again. She reached her hand up to it, thinking unconsciously that if she could touch it she would be free. Just that moon, her last way out of this paradise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru walked silently out to the gardens, where everything lay as peaceful as ever. Blessed flowers, they never threatened him. They simply were. Rin followed shortly after along with Jaken. She held her arms out as though she were a bird and swooped back and forth a few times, laughing along the way. In her left hand, she held Jaken's staff. The toad-demon commanded, "Give that back, Rin. It's far too dangerous for the likes of a pathetic human."

"Haha! If you want it, you'll have to tag me, Jaken-sama. Come and get it."

Jaken gave chase, though the girl was faster than she appeared. This is what Jaken got for not having anything else for her to do. It had to be only eating, sleeping, gathering flowers, or annoying him. Sesshoumaru called softly, "Rin, stop fooling around, please."

Having him saying please always had a special effect on her. She immediately stopped and gave the staff back to Jaken, only to stand straight and look at Sesshoumaru for his approval on the matter.

Not as soon as she had done it, Sesshoumaru turned his head abruptly to the left. She knew that look. A few moments later and he confirmed it. "Jaken. Take Rin inside, now."

Having known him this long, they didn't take the time to question him. As they went back into the castle, the door closed behind them. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin as the new winds ruffled his hair and fur back. Tonight's wind called to him, and it spoke of ill-conceived plots, and of blood. He called, "I know you're there. If you wish to fight someone, let it be me."

The nameless face spoke from within the cover of foliage. "Keh, Sesshoumaru. Have you not recognized the smell yet? What do you say?"

He raised the sharp side of the blade to eyelevel and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I say… you smell like that hanyou brother of mine. But you are no hanyou. What are you?"

"What am I? I am your opponent. What more do I need to be?"

The figure immerged, dressed in navy blue clothing and flashing darkened amber eyes. Sesshoumaru heard the telltale sound of a sword being unsheathed. A sound far too close to that of the Tetsusaiga. As he caught it reflecting in the air, it looked exactly like his father's blade. It came down for him and he reached for Tokijin. The sharp edges clanged together in a shock of bright lightning and screeching metal. "…Or… you can call me Kokuei."

And as Sesshoumaru eyed his enemy from between the blades, familiar eyes shot back at him through a cloud of mystery, and he knew.

Their blades parted as they jumped away, and Sesshoumaru eyed him with the same disposition as before. "Heh, Naraku's been busy, hasn't he? He must be pretty desperate to bring Inuyasha's youkai blood to life."

"Desperate, huh? We'll see what you say when I kill that Kagome girl in your keeping," Kokuei responded with wickedly twisted teeth.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "The miko?"

"Yeah, so step aside, unless you want your whole castle destroyed," he raised his Tetsusaiga impersonation into the air, "by my Chisaiga."

The inu-youkai narrowed his eyes, then took his stance with the Tokijin in both hands. Kokuei lowered his brow with a befuddled smirk, "What's this, Sesshoumaru? You're actually defending that miko? …No… Your brother?"

The Tokijin swung through the air, and Kokuei could have almost sworn he had heard a growl. If there was anything he knew because of Inuyasha's hatred, it was that Sesshoumaru had always despised his hanyou brother. Kokuei leapt over his head and raised his sword high. When it came down in the light of the moon, there was a moment where Sesshoumaru saw a flash of dark red.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Temptation by a soft green comforter, it didn't dim for hours. Such comfort, so wickedly wonderful, caused her eyes to close. They were tired from the tears. The moon, though still small, illuminated her pale skin and showed the dried streaks of water on her cheeks. It was at this time when he chose to emerge. He came from the shadows with the façade of someone who had always been there, like he had been part of the room itself. From across the room, he watched her sleeping form. His one threat. He grimaced that she was still there. The others had seen her do it with their own eyes, but somehow it never led through to the goal he desired. Had there been an easy way he would have taken it.

The sound of his footsteps as he came forth echoed off the wall, and somewhere within the confines of her brain, it was heard. Eyes flashing open, she had known without looking that Naraku was there. Even without the right senses to smell him, the air was thick with his presence. Another footstep came, still as soft as wind. She inadvertently clutched the blanket between her fingers. Her eyes darted across space. She knew she was searching for Inuyasha. But no… he was not here to save her. And she did not have her bow and arrows. She had only herself.

A cold hand ran through her hair, and she could take no more. Powers of the miko flowed even without warrant to her right hand, and with one swing, he was tossed off of her in a flash of purple. He landed in a heap on the other side of the room, and Kagome rose to her feet on the bed as soon as he rose from the ground. The piercing red eyes drank from her fear, until she could have sworn she had seen it in his own eyes. Seemingly from nowhere, his tentacle sprung out towards her. She screamed as she leapt out of the way, and the limb collided with the stone wall, which exploded into dust and rocks.

"To think you could have died the easy way," he hissed.

Kagome ran in a desperate attempt to escape. It was a lost cause, and she knew it. But to her huge surprise, he did not catch her. She ran out into the hallway and down the long corridor. The sound of dripping water and her own hard breathing invaded her ears. 'Oh God, what do I do? Inuyasha…'

Naraku's voice penetrated through her thoughts, "You're all alone, miko. No matter where you run, no matter how you fight, your blood is mine."

That was it. He hadn't let her go. He was toying with her.

The lights within the hallway suddenly went out, leaving her in complete darkness, and she heard Naraku chuckle. No, that hadn't been it. Now in the darkness, without the senses to know where he was, he would strike when she couldn't see.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Go on, Miroku."

"Why me?"

"Well, I'm sure not going tell him. He's already thumped me enough."

"But he already wants to kill me. At least you're a child."

Sango mirrored Shippou as she nudged the monk forward, "Come on. Be a man."

"But… Inuyasha doesn't need me to-."

"Would you all just shut up?" the hanyou's voice called from the fire, "We could use some peace and quiet."

Miroku and Shippou looked at him in such pity, Inuyasha didn't want to acknowledge it. How he hated to be seen this weak. Kagome had seen it time and time again, and how he tried to show her that he was strong. Stupid girl never left him alone then. Not then. Sango crossed her arms and looked to the wind blowing through the trees, pondering how in the world the hanyou would recover from his pain without the miko, "What we could really use is Kagome-chan."

"Well she ain't here," Inuyasha said rather loudly, then his voice softened, "She's never coming back. So get over it."

The exterminator didn't take it to heart, nor did the monk. Little Shippou still refused to give up, and seeing as how the others were backing down, he took the initiative. "Inuyasha, what has gotten into you? What happened to the old 'everything's-just-fine' Inuyasha?" he imitated Inuyasha's voice at those words; "You've never given up on yourself this fast before."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, "I'm not giving up. I'm just…"

Shippou backed down and looked at him with wide eyes. The others looked on too, a strange expression on their faces. Sango attempted to finish his thought, "Just letting her go, right?"

"Keh."

It was a most pitiful sound now. It barely resembled what it had been before. A forced sigh that came out with a saddened gasp, layered with the thickness of molasses. So powerless, kind of like he was agreeing with Sango rather than disagreeing. When Kirara had first found them at the village, all but grabbing them off the ground, the whole team was under the impression that Kagome needed rescuing. Who would have thought that the strongest of all, Inuyasha, was the one who would need it more. And he seemed so split apart now. But not in the same way the others were. They saw something so much deeper that burned him to the core. Miroku hesitated for a moment, then found the courage to ask what had always been needed to say, so very long ago, "Inuyasha, do you love Ka-."

Inuyasha's body shot straight up into a standing position. Miroku stopped himself and stepped behind Sango, feeling sure that the hanyou was going to turn around and unleash the Tetsusaiga on him. The attack never came. "Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

Miroku risked a peek around her shoulder and saw what was so odd. Inuyasha's eyes were intense again, drawing in the same fire they had seen countless times in battle. He sniffed the air, "Something's not right. Smoke?"

Miroku relaxed, though the others did not, "Inuyasha, you're right next to the fireplace."

But the hanyou didn't falter his strict stance, nor did he speak a word. Miroku started, "Inuyasha, you've got to-."

Sango gasped as the hanyou sped away from them all, again towards the western hill. Kirara transformed and scooped the monk, exterminator, and kitsune off the ground before they even had a clue what was going on. "Kirara?"

The neko-youkai growled with the same fervor as Inuyasha's stare and began the flight behind Inuyasha.

They saw it only mere milliseconds before he did, and gasped simultaneously just as it came before the hanyou's eyes. Sesshoumaru's castle, not moments ago a considerably stunning place, was now billowing smoke. Inuyasha didn't hesitate a moment longer, "Kagome!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The leaves of his garden scraped hard against his body, and that was how he was taken out of the castle grounds. As Sesshoumaru got to his feet, his eyes caught sight of the gate entrance. Youkai he had long known to answer to Naraku were attacking the guardsmen. It seemed nearly everyone in the castle had come to fight them off. Somewhere within the chaos a fire had been started. Smoke rolled out from the central fortress, and he could see the flicker of orange fire still hidden beneath the masses of collapsed rock.

Kokuei came for him again, and he held him back with Tokijin. The blades pushed against each other, making an ear-splitting sound as they moved. They both glared hard between their weapons. Kokuei's anger could be no surprise to Sesshoumaru, for he had seen it hinting at him whenever he saw Inuyasha. But this being, this branch-off of his brother fought like he actually knew what he was doing. His style was like Inuyasha's but slightly varied in that he moved gracefully. Every movement was swift, and much to his chagrin, seemingly rehearsed. Somewhere along his travels, this thing had to have been trained. The answer was not easy to think up, considering the youkai some feet behind him, and that violated presence in Kokuei's eyes. Naraku had gone his homework.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru pushed the blade to the side, and in an instant plunged his own towards Kokuei's left side. He had been aiming for the heart, and would have missed by two inches… had Kokuei been there. Sesshoumaru blinked, and the sword met nothing but air. He let out a small grunt of surprise and let his eyes scan the area for this imitation hanyou.

Kokuei appeared behind him, sporting an amused smirk just before he struck Sesshoumaru through the left side, leaving two inches space between the edge and his heart. Sesshoumaru held back the cry of pain that emanated from his enemies countless times. The sword was removed, and Sesshoumaru turned again to face him. His side was already bleeding badly, but he managed a fake smirk, "No honor, I see. No matter. You'll be dead soon anyway."

"Keh, cocky bastard. You haven't seen the true strength of this sword."

He lifted Chisaiga into the air and opened his mouth to speak, but his face fell as did his sword. Sesshoumaru watched as he sniffed the air, and an approaching cry answered the puzzle. "Kagome!"

'Inuyasha…'

The inu-youkai all turned to see a hanyou, a kitsune, a neko-youkai, and two humans fast approaching the castle, the same ones as before. The hanyou pulled out his sword and raised it high, "Out of my way, bastards! Kaze no Kizu!"

All that lay in his path now were the corpses of Naraku's youkai, who vanished into dust before his feet could even reach them. Kokuei grimaced hard, 'Damnit. This Sesshoumaru is a real pain in the ass. Naraku said I'm supposed to stop the hanyou too…'

But his frown formed into a smirk, 'Then again, I do want that miko's blood on my own hands rather than my master's. If I stay here and that mutt can save his miko, I'll be able to kill her myself later.'

The Chisaiga pulsed in his hand, and Kokuei regained his composure. 'You want your blood, Chisaiga. This youkai bastard Sesshoumaru will satisfy for now.'

Sesshoumaru turned in time to stop the next assault, and only spared a moment to glance back at his half-brother, who sliced through youkai after youkai as he and the others sprinted into the wreckage of the castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

All five of them stood back to back with their weapons posed at the slowly approaching youkai. Sango talked to Inuyasha though not looking away from the enemy, "Do you have any idea what this is about, Inuyasha?"

"Not a clue," he growled, "But I can smell Naraku's stench mixed with this smoke. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Inuyasha, he's probably after Kagome," Shippou cried.

"Keh, like I didn't already figure that out. The bastard must have known the whole time and he's been waiting for me to leave her alone."

Miroku pulled out some of his scrolls and waited for the onslaught, "Inuyasha, go rescue Kagome-sama. We'll hold these vermin off."

"Gotcha," Inuyasha called back as he leapt upwards and out onto the nearly demolished staircase.

Miroku smiled mischieviously, "I'd say we're long over due for some Naraku ass-kicking, wouldn't you, Sango?"

"Couldn't agree more, hoshi-sama," Sango replied, and she swung, "Hiraikotsu!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The laughing followed her to the end of the hallway she hoped would never end. A wooden door lay in her path. Her sweaty hands slipped a few times as she struggled to open the door in the midst of her fear. When she got inside, she turned to close the door, hoping it would buy her even a second of time to think something up. But before she could even reach for the handle again, the root-like appendage wrapped around her waist and push her forward and hard into a nearby wall. Her chest and face hit the stone with a ghastly force. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. What else had Naraku to break open, now that her heart was in ruins? 'Inuyasha…'

She cried out in pain and tried to reach her hands out to stop him, but a few more of his monstrous limbs and she was rendered immobile. But she wouldn't call for help. It was useless to do so. Inuyasha wasn't there. Only a castle full of hateful youkai. The sadness went straight to the bottom of her stomach and she fought back fearful tears. Naraku spoke, "Your mutt isn't here, miko. Cry all you want. You can not be saved."

She choked out, "What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naraku replied too softly for comfort, "I want you to perish."

His head came up close to her, so that he could whisper softly into her ear. "It really is a shame though, miko, that such beauty is to go wasted."

She flinched and fought against his hold as she felt his nose perch itself in the crook of her neck, followed by the hot feel of his breath on her skin. He inhaled her scent, and she nearly vomited. She heard him snicker at her discomfort, the sound of her rapid panting. He leaned over so that his lips brushed against her ear, every word scorching her. "An even bigger shame that you've abandoned your hanyou, wouldn't you say?"

The mention of Inuyasha nearly drove her mind off the edge. And Naraku seemed to know her every fear. "You know what will happen, don't you? Inuyasha will go and find Kikyo. He'll start life anew with her… and he'll forget all… about… you."

Kagome whimpered into the stone imprisonment they called a wall. The flutter of night held sway to her demise. There was no light to turn to anymore. For Kagome, there would be no sunrise. A fool she was, to think she would ever see her family again. There was no way Naraku would let her escape this time alive. She couldn't even see anymore, and had not the wits about her to realize that her eyes were closed tight, nor the wits to know that it was still pitch-dark around her.

"I'll… never forget… Inuyasha," she mumbled.

"You're a damned fool, girl. You cannot ever know what I know. And you'll never live long enough to ruin me."

The poor girl didn't even realize it as he hurled her through the air, for she was knocked out cold in the process. She fell with a hard thud on the floor next to the bed. The smell of fresh blood invaded his senses, and his lips curved into an iniquitous grin. His long black hair became as still as the stone he was surrounded by. He walked up to her limp body and grasped his katana. And so would end the prophecy before it even began. With this victory, Naraku had no more to fear. No more waiting, no more doubts, and no more damn Inuyasha and Kagome. He began to unsheathe the sword.

"KAGOMEEEE!"

He gasped. That voice. No… not when he was so close. Naraku turned just in time to see the wooden door explode upon the hanyou's entry. The splitters soared in every direction of the room. Like the eagle, Inuyasha spread his arms out with the Tetsusaiga in one hand.

Call him crazy, but for a moment, Naraku saw his enemy fly above him in slow motion. Sound stopped… and he felt something as he stared. His very blood seemed to quake violently, and his fingers twitched. What would it have been? Possibly… fear?

In mid air, Inuyasha brought the hands together to hold the hilt. As he did, Naraku's eyes widened, and the thought was confirmed. As he did, Inuyasha stared back with an angry glare that spoke of something deeper. As he did, a sudden flash of blue embellished his eyes for but a moment… and it was over.

As Inuyasha came down, the sword met nothing but the stone ground. A loud clang of iron followed, and Inuyasha looked up in shock. So fast, before he had even had a chance to touch him, Naraku was gone. He roared as his eyes scanned the demolished room for him, "Naraku, you fuckhead! Quit running away from me like a damn coward! I'll rip you limb from limb, you hear me? LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!"

His knuckles still grasped the Tetsusaiga tightly. His every muscle entreated a fight. But the fresh scent of Kagome's blood caught his attention and he was at her side in an instant. She was so still and cold, Inuyasha felt a pang of fear, and hesitantly reached out with his hand to touch her face. Still breathing. A drop of blood fell to the ground next to her lips and he growled harshly despite the relief that she was still alive.

And despite the anger that encompassed him, the desire to rip everything that had ever touched her to shreds, he gingerly cradled her in his arms. His stern gaze lay on hers, so peaceful it was like she had been dreaming the whole time. He brushed her bangs off of her face and eyed her for more injuries. A cut on her lip, and a few bruises. He looked away and breathed hard to keep his anger at bay before he did something crazy. And he wouldn't look at her when he lifted her off the ground. Then, eyes as gruff as his voice, he walked slowly out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Haha! We've done it," Shippou did exclaim.

The boomerang returned to Sango's hand, and she rested it against her shoulder in satisfaction. Around them, the inu-youkai panted loudly and clutched their wounds. They all looked so exhausted compared to the team. Shippou naïvely spoke, "And you said we were weaklings."

A bare of sharp teeth and numerous growls caused the kitsune to cower behind Kirara. From the corner, Sesshoumaru eyed the empty field where Kokuei had been. For no reason that he could decipher, the creep had vanished. His sword was still bloodied with the few strikes he managed to get in straight. Tokijin smelt like Inuyasha's blood, tainted, as he had never seen before.

Miroku put his extra scrolls away, "Now all we need to do is catch up with Inuyasha and…"

"Miroku," Sango called, "Look!"

From behind the smoldering ruin of the southern wing came a figure in crimson. White hair flew unchecked in the air, playing the elements like a harp. The fickle wind which had given aid to the fire, also proved the wonder of Inuyasha. He walked as though he had no care in the world, as though he walked everyday in silent reflection. Through the tumult in his body and in his soul, that which made him who he was, the spirit that never rested lived on. All because of the treasure he now carried in his arms.

The unconscious miko, she still held his fate. No matter where he went or what he did, this fact stood firm. Though fragile and vulnerable, it was in her touch where he gained the power of a god. And as he treaded through the mud and away from the castle, his eyes stayed focused on the horizon, as though his heart was in fact not soothed by her mere presence.

They all ran to him, instantly inquiring as to the miko's health. He turned and growled viciously, protectively, and they backed away. Such a sound had never passed his lips, even when he had transformed. Such violently bloody insinuation, it was like he could have taken on the world. Like a rabid dog, Inuyasha was. And yet, what only his friends could understand remained to their judgement as they walked somewhat behind: the definite sound of his love driving through the hatred.

To be continued…

**Aaaaaaaaah! So tired! I don't really like doing the battle stuff, so I hope it worked out okay. I know there was a lot of stuff to deal with in this chapter, but for the record, I am doing this all in one chapter so I can get on with them finally confessing how they fell. I knew it was going to take a long time anyway, but I do want to make sure you all don't get fed up with me and leave. Hmm, interesting stuff here. What is this change of plan Naraku's talking about? What did Kokuei do to Kagome? Wow, a lot of parts were hard to write. Had to make sure I didn't reveal too much. Hope it worked. **

**Oh hey! If someone out there could please just list off for me what parts of the story are still missing… I know there is still a lot of stuff to be explained, but I just want to make sure I don't forget any of them. It would be greatly appreciated, and I'll probably update early for it. Teehee! That is if I can write up another long chapter in the next two days. Just might be! Just might be! **

**Oops, one more thing. Chisaiga is just a name I made up. I don't think it really means anything. Chi supposedly means 'blood'. I don't know. I don't (yet) speak Japanese. I put –saiga in just so it could look like Tetsusaiga. Yeah, I know I'm weird. Toodles!**


	29. Ch 29: The Day of Many Truths

**Yet another uber long chapter, this one setting the record at 17 pages. And all written in half a day. Hurray me! A lot of important revelations in this one, so be sure to pay attention. **

Chapter 29: The Day of Many Truths

Chisaiga winked at him, half of it soaked red in the memory of battle. How it loved the smell and taste. How the moonlight bathed in the color now adorning its edge. Kokuei raised it high and admired it time and time again. In his mind, it was the most beautiful of weapons. Something he hoped to prize forever. And unlike the Tetsusaiga that had kept him at bay from within the hanyou, Chisaiga only strengthened his desire to kill. There were times when he could have sworn his eyes had been glowing red in battle. The savage desire to kill never left him even when he was giving a brain to reason with, and no amount of mental power could keep that at bay for long.

He didn't so much feel like a clone, nor did he feel like he was Inuyasha. He was just there, watching everything Inuyasha watched, physically feeling everything he had felt, and knowing emotionally what he had felt. Today it was like it had been a common dream, the one where you can't move and someone else controls you. He couldn't get out, no matter how hard he had tried. Sometimes the hanyou had slipped. He had lost the Tetsusaiga a few times, and at least the spirit of Kokuei was able to consume the body. Then, that Kagome girl would come into the picture, and something always pushed him back after that. All because of this wretched girl.

Kokuei remembered well, the hanyou thought quite often of the girl. Sometimes they were positive and sometimes negative, but still a great deal of thinking none the less. A great deal of staring too. His interest had been sparked in the miko long before he had been unleashed, mostly because it was something he felt certain would tear the hanyou apart.

His birth was still such a confusion to him. It was like he had been two people at first. During a transformation, the hanyou had so carelessly let his blood be spilt in great quantities on the ground. One way or another, Naraku had gotten a hold of it, and using his dark magic, he had summoned Kokuei back with it. It had merely shaken his spirit awake and commanded him do what was needed so that he could have his freedom. When Inuyasha handed his selfishness over, the part Kokuei needed most, so did he desist from a mere spirit and become of flesh and bone.

Naraku had no idea just what type of monster he had created.

And speak of the devil, his presence came ever closer. Kokuei looked up as Naraku appeared five feet in front of him. He eyed the clothes. For someone of his 'stature', the man didn't look so high-and-mighty now. The colors were duller, compliments of the dust from the inside of the castle. A few gray patches of dirt lay across his face and arms. Naraku spoke simply, "The plan has failed."

Kokuei sheathed Chisaiga. "Perhaps, but it doesn't have to be forever, does it, master."

The imitation hanyou brushed remnants of grass and dirt off his clothes as he stood. Naraku narrowed his eyes into space, "Indeed."

Naraku didn't much care for his reserved attitude. This creation was far too much like his enemy, even if he was wicked and had a thirst for the impure. "And this time," Kokuei did request, "I can take the miko, right?"

"As I recall, young apprentice. You were supposed to take the hanyou, were you not?" Naraku bluntly stated.

Kokuei leaned on the hilt of his sword. "Yeah well that Sesshoumaru bastard was harder to fight than you'd think. I had my hands full with him. Besides, it'll be more fun this way. What's a kill without a chase, huh?"

Naraku turned towards him, stepped forward so that he stood shoulder to shoulder, and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Tell me, Kokuei. How would you define patience?"

"Huh?"

Kokuei started, held his breath as a paralyzing feeling went straight though him. He grunted with his mouth held shut against his teeth three times, then opened it to speak only to release a gasp. Naraku moved again, swift and quick, removing his hand from Kokuei's chest cavity. He grasped his shoulders and whispered to him, "Personally, I never cared for the thing."

With a hard shove, Kokuei fell to the ground. He looked up at Naraku in shock. Not so much in shock that he had been betrayed, but in that he hadn't been able to avoid it. "How did-?"

"Don't think your powers can work on me. I gave you your powers. I gave you life. And now I'll have nothing more of you," Naraku began to walk away, "You've tried my patience. I have no more use for someone so incompetent that he can't keep a pathetic hanyou from a pathetic miko."

Kokuei lips formed into a grimace, and he rolled to his stomach to watch his master fade away into the distance. As he disappeared, Kokuei felt his connection to Naraku being severed, along with the strings he had pulled to make the body becoming undone. "Damn you!"

He fell on the floor, struggled for the breath that was so easily evading him, but refused to let his mind give out. His blood began to pulse, harder than it had before. Kokuei grasped the Chisaiga, and it became faster. In a matter of half a minute, the corneas of his eyes glowed red. A hissing growl immerged from deep within his throat. Like the sound of pure death. His nails, so long and defined, itched for more blood. His senses picked up some movement, and he charged. Quite as lightning, he grabbed hold of a nearby deer. His claws ripped through and became drenched in his satisfaction.

As his senses feasted upon the death of the animal, Kokuei smirked into the moonlight, letting his eyes slowly regain their natural state. 'The world will not be rid of me so easily, master. Now that I am free of you, I will somehow regain the strength you are sucking away from me with each passing minute. I will have that miko's blood on my hands. I will have this land at my fingertips. Just you wait.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha's protectiveness showed no bounds. As waves hastening towards pebbled beaches, he covered Kagome with this promise. That no one should know the beauty except those who walked upon the shores. The bitterness in his manner would not sway with this instinct. If anything, it only amplified it in the present situation.

On the way back to the village, Inuyasha had walked slowly. The others stayed rather far behind, due to the intenseness of his gaze. He had refused to let anyone take her away from him, even to put her on Kirara so they could go faster. However with some persuasion, they managed to let Kirara take her so they could tend to her wounds faster at the village, rather than having to travel a week to get back. And when they had passed an old miko setting up her camp, Inuyasha suddenly got a wild look in his eyes, and sped up to about twice the speed. The reasoning for this was still unknown.

The problem was she was not yet awake to ease his troubled mind, his furious state. What she had done continued to be his ghost. As she slept, he watched over her with rage burrowing into his features. The others came and went through the hut. Inuyasha had been anything but amiable when they had approached him. The dog-demon instincts folded onto his skin, the savage desire to let no one near his heart. Without reprieve, he growled at each and every one of them.

But he never did leave Kagome's side. They did not catch a glance of raw emotion. He was too bombarded with confusion and anger for any resemblance of weakness to come through. All he seemed to know now was the repentance Kagome had bestowed upon him in the Western Lands. They were not to know what had been eating away at him as he watched over her.

In the end, it hadn't mattered what he had done or gone through to keep Kagome happy, because she still wanted to leave him. Frustrated with her, yes, he was. But surmounting that, an anger arose, aiming at some undistinguished point. He couldn't blame Kagome for wanting to go home, and he couldn't blame himself for coveting her. So then who had he to fight with about this? The questions still prodded his heart. Why, Kagome, why does the sky fall today? Why, Kagome, why couldn't he catch the pieces? Why, Kagome, why wasn't it enough?

When she stirred, the hanyou's face had finally softened, as the exterminator had noticed when it happened. His muscles had to have been tired after the countless hours of scowling. She called to the others, who filed in and towards Kagome's side. They glanced at Inuyasha, who sat like a dog by the miko's feet, out of worry that he would chase them away again. But he didn't even notice them. That hanyou face, before deathly hateful, now looked on in dejection and overall concern.

Fluttering her eyes as they opened, she smiled at the relieved faces of her friends. A wave of gratitude washed over her, but she knew straight up that it was meant for someone else, but she couldn't see behind the mound of blankets piled on her to know he was there. "Where's Inuyasha?"

In an instant, he had crouched next to her on the other side of the futon, peering down with an unreadable curiosity. She smiled up at him, "Inuyasha… You came back for me. I am glad."

Before her eyes, his demeanor changed from unreadable to downright angry. He wrinkled his nose and grimaced just enough to release an ungrateful growl before rising and storming out of the room. Everyone's gazes followed him out. Her breath started out of confusion, "Inuyasha?"

"He's been like that all day," Sango said with a sigh, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

'Inuyasha…'

He sat on the roof of the hut. With his left knee tucked under his chin and his arms locking together, his amber eyes glared hard at the empty ground. One might have said that he was concentrating so hard in the foolish attempts to kill off everything that bonded her to the future. If only he thought hard enough…

"Gracious, Kagome-sama. You sure gave us a scare there," stated the monk, "But seeing you alive and well sure eases the tension."

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" innocent Shippou asked as he gripped her shoulder.

She smiled, despite her head throbbing with a headache. "I've been better, but I think I'll be okay."

"Shippou," Miroku came up to him, "I believe Kaede-sama wanted our help in the garden. Let's leave these ladies alone, shall we?"

The little kitsune scampered out of the hut followed by the monk, and the women could only make out the child's last remark, "Hey, Miroku. Since when do you leave ladies alone?"

The girls laughed.

Sango poured the medicinal tea into the cup by Kagome's bedside. "Thank God we were able to get there in time, Kagome-chan. If it weren't for Inuyasha and Kirara picking up the scent of burning youkai, we might not have made it."

Kagome took the cup into her hand, not even looking up at her friend as she lowered her nose to the heat of the tea. "… Yeah…"

The statement alone would have been enough to signal that all was not well. The melancholy on her features only emphasized it. Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Kagome sighed and gave one unrequited smile to her friend, which was all too soon lost to the emptiness that settled over her. "Yeah, I guess."

"I guess? That doesn't sound too enthusiastic. What's up?" the exterminator crossed her legs and arms as she sat next to her.

Kagome rose from the bed slightly, and Sango reluctantly helped her into a seating position. The miko winced. The bruises might have hurt, but it was more that she had been lying there for a good whole day that her muscles were shot. Kagome explained, "It's just that… it was all so certain back there. I knew what my future was going to be. I was gonna be with my family again."

"You still miss your family, don't you. And after being told that it would happen, you got your hopes up," her voice didn't imply a question, but she had known it was the truth.

Kagome nodded, "It just all seemed so clear to me before. Now, what will become of me? What will I do?"

"_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" _They heard a gruff and flabbergasted voice yell.

Moments later, Inuyasha came barging into the hut again. Apparently to Sango, the hanyou had heard every word of their conversation. One glare from him told her it was her cue to leave. Without another glance at her friend, Sango rose and made her way out of the door. Inuyasha suspiciously glared after her as she left, then let the newly assembled bead curtain fall closed. Kagome looked at him in guarded irritation, "What was that all about?"

He turned back to glare at her, "You! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and her concern for the hanyou's behavior quickly died away, "I'm sorry, I wasn't under the impression that I did anything wrong."

"Just what is your game, Kagome? That's what this is all about, isn't it?" his tongue continued to spit out every insinuation he could think of.

"Game, Inuyasha? What are you getting at?"

"Come off it, bitch! Keep messing around with me, and I'll keep that promise I made the first day I met you to finish... you… off!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Is that a threat, Inuyasha?", though she knew wholeheartedly that it was an empty threat.

"Er… You… What a piece of work you are, you lousy, annoying, ungrateful… If we hadn't put up with your ranting and your stupid visits home…"

"Ungrateful?" she cried.

It was the word that stood out the most for her, "… How dare you say such a thing!"

He crouched about two feet away from her and shook his fist at her menacingly, "Do you even know how much this team has sacrificed for you to go home? Why do you have to be so fucking selfish?"

Mouth widely agape, she let out a half gasp, half laugh, "I… I'm being selfish? You're one to talk, you bastard!"

The words rolled of her tongue as spicy as pepper, and he caught every annoying whiff of it. She continued, "…All I wanted was to be with my family!"

"Oh, so we're not good enough for you, then! Someone as high-class as you can't afford to waste your time with two small demons, two humans, and a… worthless hanyou!"

His words were meant as a question, but it sounded a lot more like he was stating facts. Still, at the end of his thought, the so-attributed worthless hanyou, he wanted to know more than anything what she thought of that. Kagome fumed, "I didn't say that, baka! And don't you dare talk to me about not being good enough! Not when this pathetic human still recalls how many times you disappeared to find Kikyo!"

He fell back from the crouching position onto his ungrateful ass, and his eyes went wide. She got onto her knees and hovered over him, "You think I wouldn't remember? All the time, you've been running off, putting yourself and us into danger so you can rendezvous with your lover!"

He rose up too, and they stood on their knees practically at eye level with each other. "She's NOT my lover!"

"O-oh, that's rich! Wonder how she would feel about you saying that…"

At this point, their noses were about an inch away. Both of them glared hard without any signs of backing down. The fire in her eyes grew, "…Then again, why not just test that speech on me? Since you so often like to confuse me with Kikyo!"

"Since when have I confused you with Kikyo?" he snarled.

"YOU KISSED ME, BAKA!" she bellowed with her eyes squeezed shut, "Twice… Because you thought I was Kikyo. Because you're so deliriously in love with her that you wished it was her you were kissing instead of me!"

"URUSAI, YOU STUPID BITCH!" He screamed.

The raw anger in his voice, the way it shook her took her aback and he shook his head in rage as he went on, "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about! You're just so damn stupid, I…"

"Then what am I supposed to think, Inuyasha?" she replied with hot tears pushing against her eyelids.

"BAKA! I _DIDN'T_ THINK YOU WERE KIKYO!.!.!" his voice echoed off the walls of their small hut.

The words boomed through her ears, loud and unchanging even as the seconds passed again and again. His voice was so loud, as though the volume might further convince her. The silent upset, the wish that perhaps if he was great in words and not in sword, then perhaps she would know. Today he wore a sword in his mouth. So sharp and unforgiving it sliced through her heart and reveled in the blood.

But the words… The sword that had sliced through her emotions came back clean as before. Her wounds instantly sucked closed, the silent hope of her own pushing against her every muscle. She fell back, and sat down on her ankles, still looking at him with a beguiled stare. The anger had faded from her face. Not from his. He pushed his wrists into his temples and shook his head in frustration, "You're just so god damn stupid! Baka! Baka!"

The tears spilled onto her cheeks, aided by the confusion that billowed into her, and she yelled, "Then why me, Inuyasha? What do you want from me?"

His clenched fists only opened half-way. The edges of his claws poked lightly into his skin next to his eyes. It looked as though he was about ready to hack himself. His sinister growl came from deep within his chest. A primitive, blood-curdling thing, living, breathing, immortal. His claws shook until they could take no more of his pains, and he threw them off his head and into the wood of the flooring. They dug into it. When his voice did come back, it was just above a whisper, and so twisted dark it condemned the very air he breathed. It came through clenched teeth, "All I have EVER wanted was to make… you… happy."

A moment of silence followed. Some tenuous retribution that fell hard upon the girl until she couldn't feel her own body anymore. The heat caressed his throat with the unspoken, which whispered to her even now the mystery that had followed her for two years. The fiery spring within the dead of autumn. The wanton fabric of time closed in upon itself, sealing the fate of her heart, sealing the season as her judgment. The happy green of the summer gave way in an instant to the passion and fire of the autumn. Until she was overcome by the magic, and the fall fell upon her, damned her and saved her in one swift sentence. To think that a few words could imprison a woman for all her worth… and the three sweetest ones that she wanted to speak so often hovered so near it burned her.

Inuyasha broke the passion, "Baka… Baka! Baka! Baka! Damn you!"

Before she could blink, he had fled from the room, and she called back to him behind the falling bead curtain. "Inuyasha!"

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the protest in her aching bones as she gave chase. The door whipped against her harshly when she exited. "Inuyasha!"

But he wasn't anywhere in sight. Sango came running up to her from behind the house, "Kagome-chan, what is it? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome could only idly shake her head. Inuyasha… had said he had wanted her to be happy. He said… that he knew it was her he had been kissing. He had known, all along. If he had known, why did he kiss her? Unless… No, it couldn't possibly be… could it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Every story begins with a waiting."_

He sped through valley and stream, through hills and rivers. To the untrained eye, it was a simply flash of red and white across the peaceful landscape. For those who knew, he was simply Inuyasha. The bad-ass hanyou who somewhere along the way had found a heart of gold. Though shunned by the earth, he fought for it still to this day. For the humans who feared him, for the youkai who hunted him. And for all those in between. He shook his head, "Keh, mother and her crazy mushy stuff."

"_Every story begins with a waiting, my son. I believe you're waiting for something far too special for just any human or youkai. It all may seem bad now, but someday you will be rewarded with the same gift that I once received…"_

The water splashed on his feet, cold and crafty. The dirt that followed stuck to the soles of his feet, and he paid it no mind. His claws made quick work of the branches that got in his way, as well as a few spider webs unceremoniously placed in his path.

"…_Your life is the story of love, my Inuyasha. It was from the moment I fell in love with your father. And wherever this story takes you, know this... The world is not all bad. You will find along the way the one person that makes you feel so wonderful it will make all your struggles worth while. When you find the one whose happiness you would die for, then you'll have your happy ending…"_

The hanyou released a saddened sigh. A realization hit him, one that he had been holding back for his whole life. The speech his mother had given him never held that fast to his thinking. He supposed it had always been there hinting at him, but it never was something he was willing to accept. How could he, when the world hated him? And despite what he now knew of himself, the insight came to him as almost tongue in cheek. That no matter what happened with Kagome, the old love that was Kikyo was truly lost to his heart forever. Now that there was Kagome, he couldn't ever forget. And he held back the icy feeling in his soul. "I've found her, mom. But I'll never get my happy ending. It doesn't matter to me anymore. All that matters is her."

He saw her in the distance, knew far away by the overwhelming stench of incense, and the memory of the tent they had passed on the way back from the Western Lands. Although he had run from the place under worry of what she might reveal, he now thanked the heavens that he remembered the place. In the middle of a large field, her camp was placed somewhat conveniently for him, without any kind of tree cover. She was sitting on a large boulder, grinding away with a crucible. He leapt next to the rock and grabbed it with his claws.

Saku looked up at the hanyou, who was panting hard after running so fast. "Inuyasha, what brings you here?"

"Remove it," he said darkly.

"What's that?"

"The barrier on the well. Take it off!" he commanded as patiently as he could muster, which wasn't much.

"Why, Inuyasha? Aren't you happy that Kagome is stuck with you?"

He nearly whimpered, but kept pursuing with the same determined endeavor. "She's not happy. I won't keep her away from her family if she can't be happy. Even if she never wants to come back here again, so be it! I just want her to be able to go home. So…"

He dug his nails once roughly across the hard rock, "… Fix the well."

When she looked at him with pity, he couldn't look at her. His head bowed forward and he stared at the ground. Perhaps it shouldn't have mattered to him that Saku no doubt knew of his devotion to Kagome, but he never felt quite so vulnerable than when he was standing in an open field alone begging an old woman to help Kagome.

"… Hm…." And the voice became dark, "You think it's that simple, half-breed."

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open, and he found himself unable to lift his head. That voice was so dark, so very very familiar to his memory, he didn't want to believe he had heard it. The voice that wasn't Saku's continued from her vessel, "Hehehe. You really are a fool. I knew it from the moment I saw how you looked at that miko."

He was thrown back into the air. Something hard yet slimy had whipped against him with such force that even his body hadn't enough time to react. In less than a second, he hit the ground some twenty feet away and he rolled across the dirt and weeds. He rose from the ground, now brandishing his telltale grimace. He growled deep and low as the voice egged him on, "Did you not learn your mistake with Kikyo, Inuyasha? To think that you could have let this happen again… Baka, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's knuckles cracked loudly, and the winds picked up in response. Swirling round and round him, telling that the Kaze no Kizu was there waiting for him, the answer slapped him in the face. His voice started soft but built into a scream. "Saku... You're…. You are…… Naraku!"

His response was this. A cracking of bone and muscle. The sight of an old woman twisting every which way into forms not humanly possible. The sound of flesh tearing open as something sprang from the back, then the thighs, then the chest. The woman known as Saku was gone forever, and the enemy known as Naraku was back.

"Hehe, so… what do you think? I am a shape shifter after all. And what better than to play the part of an innocent and helpful old hag."

"Naraku… temee…"

"You were so easy to convince. So sure that Kagome would leave your side forever, you were willing to do anything to make her stay with you. How pathetic…"

His blood ran hot as his enemy continued, "… I would never let that girl escape through that well. I can never let her become a threat…"

'A threat… What is he talking about?'

"Not to mention, Inuyasha, I so love to watch you squirm."

"Temee… I'll… rip you to pieces! You've tricked me for the last time, Naraku!"

A sound of screeching metal and out came the Tetsusaiga. Without warrant for introduction, the hanyou didn't hold back for even a second. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The writhing mound of pulsing flesh avoided the attack in the most unusual way, by shrinking down and changing into human form. Naraku pulled out his sword and in a second their metal clanged together. Inuyasha swung ferociously, but didn't have enough time or space to produce the Kaze no Kizu again. Not when Naraku was so close to him.

But after a few minutes, Inuyasha got his lucky break. He sliced off the left arm up to the shoulder. What he didn't think to expect was that he would change back into his monstrous form, starting with the limb that had been severed. Inuyasha was instantly enveloped by the slimy appendages and attached to Naraku's body. He felt himself being suspended in air, his sword also held strictly tight. He struggled against it, but could not swing the Tetsusaiga enough to do any sort of damage.

"Hiraikotsu!"

They both looked up, and Inuyasha saw the boomerang flying towards them, the monk's staff also attached. It sliced through Naraku's flesh, and Inuyasha was released along with Tetsusaiga. As he landed, he looked back as his team of friends came over the hill. First Shippou, giving a cheer, "Yeah! Take that, Naraku!"

Then, Miroku and Sango, who caught the boomerang as it came back.

Then, Kagome…

'…Kagome…'

"Go! Get out of here, now!"

As he recalled Naraku's words before the battle, the inevitable thought hit him. Kagome was in real serious danger if she stayed. "Run, you morons!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she was the first to run towards him.

He sensed Naraku's movement, and moved quickly to grab Kagome up from the ground. They sprang out of the way as one of the tentacles plowed into the ground where she had been running. He let her down a few feet away and positioned himself well in front of her. He didn't wait, and charged forward with his sword lifted high. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Parts of Naraku went flying, but Inuyasha continued running forward as he began to reconstruct himself, in the hopes that he could find a weak spot before he closed up again. His feet barely touched the tentacles as he climbed up the long limbs to Naraku's torso and head. He lifted his father's blade to strike him there, but Naraku's sword blocked the attack. Inuyasha pushed against him hard, hoping that with time the Tetsusaiga would break through. Naraku turned to look at Kagome, "Tell me, girl. How is it, to lose your entire family? You didn't think I'd let one of my enemies have that luxury, did you?"

"You… You're responsible for the well closing up?"

His red eyes fell to Inuyasha, and although his words were meant for the girl, his softer tone spoke to the hanyou. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm entirely to blame."

That smile invaded Inuyasha's senses until all he saw was red, and he growled loud enough for his friends many yards away to hear. Naraku smirked quietly, "Been keeping secrets, Inuyasha?"

He knew by that stare. "Don't you dare, Naraku."

"Why not? Afraid she'll hate you forever, hanyou."

'Yes'

Seeing as how the plan to overcome his sword wasn't working, Inuyasha leapt away, far enough away so he could try an even better attack. "Kongousouha!"

The diamond spears stabbed right through the enemy as planned, but Naraku's head just floated out from the mass of severed flesh. "You know full well that won't work, Inuyasha. A little desperate, aren't you."

"Keh, what do you plan to achieve? If I can destroy you, the well will open up again. It's only a matter of time before everything's back to normal," Inuyasha stated.

"Even if you could defeat me, who ever said it was the well that was broken?"

"Nani?" They all cried in unison.

"You can't have missed it, Inuyasha. I know you've seen it. In the midst of your waking or dozing hours, you have seen the girl… disappearing…"

He gasped. "… Yes, you have seen it, Inuyasha. But it was no trick on your mind. It was very very real. It wasn't the well that was destroyed. It was Kagome's time itself."

Kagome took a step back, "But… how?"

An image of Kokuei flashed through Naraku's mind. It had been the main reason why he brought Kokuei into existence. If he was to take down the miko, Naraku couldn't have her going back to the safety of her time, where he couldn't reach her. But Kokuei, he was different. A part of Inuyasha, though not a full part. If Inuyasha could go through the portal, then Kokuei could go part way, to where the two dimensions met. He spoke, "You're time is lost, miko. Through the magic of one of my minions, your dimension has been slowly eaten away. It barely even exists. Only in bits and pieces now. By right, you don't even exist. Therefore you can't go through the well because there is no other side."

"Wait a minute," Miroku stepped in, "If Kagome doesn't exist, then why is she still here with us?"

"You think you understand the fabric of time, monk? Hold your tongue," Naraku spat.

Miroku noted the irritation in their enemy's voice, but he didn't know that it was on account of the frustration that even Naraku had no idea how she had made it this far. He did have a sneaking suspicion though, that the answer to that puzzle lay in Inuyasha. And speaking of whom, the hanyou was next to snarl, "So you've destroyed the future, have you? Bastard… unforgivable!"

"Don't get to cocky, you pathetic hanyou! Not when it was you who asked me to do it!"

Inuyasha froze in mid-step, and his blood ran cold. The sound of something falling on the ground caught his ear, and he recognized it quickly as Kagome's bow and arrows. The knowing fear of what was to come, that sickly thing that had been haunting him for the past few months crossed his eyes. It seeped into him like liquid, poison, a vile death coming to lay waste on his unsettled stomach. Cautiously, he turned to look at the one who had been his reason to keep fighting. His pain and his joy. Guilt, thy name was Kagome. Her eyes fell to his, slowly being filled with betrayal, and his heart caved into itself. Her dagger eyes bore into him, damned him. Bruised by her gaze, her blood spoke to his. In it, he heard the words that were silent. Words of everlasting hate.

"That's right, miko. He came and handed over his own selfishness the minute he asked to keep you here. The bastard even paid me to do so. With his submission to his own greed, and my magic, I was able to annihilate your era. Inuyasha didn't tell you, did he, how he wanted to keep you away from them all. Heh, he talks so high and mighty, but he's nothing but a low-life coward after all."

Inuyasha's face fell back farther than he could describe. "Kagome, I…"

"Ah-ah-ah. Watch your opponent," his tentacles shot out again.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and flew out of the way. Once they landed, Kagome pushed him away. His dog ears twitched as he glanced back at her. She wrapped her arms around herself, clenching her fists and her teeth. Her entire body seemed to shake before him in the anger that covered her face. He wanted to reach out to her, take her in his arms and show her the reasons why he did what he did. No… it didn't matter why. He failed her. He betrayed her. He was just like the evil that he had been fighting all his life.

"Just like me, Inuyasha."

"Don't you dare compare me to you, you bastard! I'll take you down once and for all! You hear me? YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON KAGOME!"

He swung his sword from the air to the ground, and the flames of the Wind Scar came bursting forth. They ran rather quickly this time, but not nearly fast enough. Naraku chuckled, "Like the same thing will work again."

But it wasn't the same thing, as Naraku came to see.

In the middle of the attack, as the Kaze no Kizu skidded through the weeds and soil, leaving fire behind the five white scars, he saw behind the sword. The attacker, Inuyasha, glared at him with the fierceness he had always known. However, in a split moment, the moment that had stilled time back at the castle once again awakened. A flash of blue crossed his eyes, and then it was gone.

Gone… only to reappear in the Kaze no Kizu mid strike. The light became almost blinding, and he let out a yell of surprise as it approached him faster than he could determine. Naraku tried to move, but was suddenly shot through with pain as the power of the blue Kaze no Kizu hit his body full force.

And something else happened that Naraku did not expect. As though it had slipped out of his grasp, fallen away into the abyss of space, he felt the hold on the future finally slip away…

The entire group watched in shock as their powerful foe writhed in agony under the power of a blue Wind Scar. And then it vanished, a singeing Naraku remaining.

He panted hard, grasped his chest were the power had penetrated him. That was no ordinary wind scar. No, it was the one he had feared from the moment he saw Inuyasha back at Sesshoumaru's castle. 'Damnit,' he thought, 'He's too close to finding that piece of the prophecy. If he figures out what to do next… And… the well…'

What this group of heroes failed to see was that they had crippled the villainous hanyou more than ever before. He had to escape. "Until we meet again, Inuyasha. Oh, and good luck explaining this one to your miko."

The wind exploded, throwing the debris back at the party. They ran to cover themselves. "Kagome!"

She ran along with them, but the wind carried more than air. A rock struck her upside the head. Considering she still had the concussion from the last battle, her brain couldn't handle the stress, and she passed out again. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha was at her side as the winds continued to howl at him. He threw himself on top of her limp body and covered her head. When the winds finally calmed down, he looked up, and Naraku was gone again. "Damnit."

He got to his feet and sheathed his sword. He called to his friends behind him, "We have to get Kagome to safety, guys," and he turned, "Let's go to the-."

He stopped abruptly. All four of them stood not five feet away from him now, starring him down like that alone would kill him. All of them emanating the color of his demise. "You guys, I…"

"When Kagome-chan wakes up, God help you, she'd better finish this before I do," Sango fumed, her arms crossed over her chest tightly.

He turned to the little one, the kitsune, who had always been so innocent. "Shippou?"

His small cheeks were drenched in tears, but it was his eyes that had affected him so. The hue of green seemed a lot darker than it was before. And his mouth was trembling from behind his scowl. Inuyasha turned to Kirara, who was already growling at him. Lastly, he turned to Miroku. The monk had the face of someone trying to remain calm, but it wouldn't have fooled anybody. His voice was the only characteristic that managed to remain passive. "We'll take her. And you'd better be there when she wakes up, Inuyasha. That's all I have to say until Kagome-sama is through with you."

He relaxed a little but not much, and made a move to pick up the unconscious girl. Kirara's escalating growl stopped him. They all shoved past him to pick up Kagome and place her tenderly on the neko-youkai's back. The two humans got on with her, one of them sporting the kitsune on their shoulder. They took off without a word, leaving the hanyou alone.

Alone, just had he had always been… Just as he would be, when Kagome woke up again.

He took a step to begin his walk back, when a scent wafted to him. His ears perked up for the sounds of approach, but none came. The hanyou lowered his hands and tightened his fists, not at all willing to take any more hatred from anyone else. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I can't go with you now. I need to get back to the others."

"You made a deal with Naraku?" her voice called behind him.

He turned and glared at her, though the sadness still dominated his gaze, "It's not like that. I didn't know it was him."

"But you knew you were tricking her," the dead priestess pointed out.

Inuyasha released the grasp he had on his own palm, and turned his cheek away. Kikyo went on, "What if I told you, there was a way?"

His eyes shot up to look at her. "What?"

"Mind you, it isn't an everyday thing. But I have stumbled across a bit of information. Whatever Naraku had used to deteriorate the future, I do not know, but it seems he no longer has that connection. As far as I can fair to guess, this magical minion of his must have been abandoned. If that weren't enough, when you used your Kaze no Kizu, you seemed to have inadvertently damaged the piece that connected to the time flow. This means that Kagome's time will return to normal. By a matter of hours, Kagome will be able to return."

His ears perked up slightly under the assumption that everything would be alright again, but she worked fast to correct him, "However, Naraku's meddling with time did do some irreparable damage. The well's portal, the connection between two worlds, is actually the most vulnerable point, for the bridges of reality are the most frail. Unfortunately, when Naraku did what he did, that bridge was ruptured. Now, listen carefully, Inuyasha. Now that time is returning to normal, the well will only let her through one last time, after which the bridge would break completely, and there can be no more time travel. Do you understand?"

The hanyou stood in silence. One last time. Kagome could go home, be with her family, start her life over again… and he would never see her again. Kikyo saw the conflict in his eyes, stronger than she had ever seen before, and it burned her. "Inuyasha, is that something you're willing to accept?"

"I… I…" he sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground, "I have to."

Kikyo turned away from the sadness vibrating off of him. It was more than enough to make her want to die again, to see the man she loved clearly pining for her reincarnation. She spoke to him softly regardless, "I will let Kagome know, since you no doubt don't want to. Whatever her choice is, let's just hope you can accept it."

And with that, she vanished into the air, one thought still enduring in her mind, 'Let's just hope _I _can accept _your_ choice, too. As of now, seeing you looking at that girl like that, I don't know if I can.'

To be continued…

**Okay, perhaps I should recap that. So, Naraku was Saku all along, who had disguised himself in order to use Inuyasha's selfishness with his magic to bring Kokuei to life. Kokuei, being part of Inuyasha, was able to only travel partially through time. Just up to the point where the two dimensions meet. Using Kokuei's powers, Kagome's reality had been destroyed, which is why Kagome had been disappearing… cause she didn't exist anymore. When Inuyasha attacked Naraku with his blue Kaze no Kizu thingy, the power that Naraku had over Kagome's time due to Kokuei's work had been broken. Therefore, time will regenerate, but due to the manipulation of time, the well has been damaged. It can only hold out for a little while longer until the portal dies away. Okay, was that clear?**

**So a few choice questions remain… Why didn't Kagome end up disappearing? What is this blue Kaze no Kizu and why is Naraku afraid of it? What is the prophecy? What will become of Kokuei now that Naraku has ditched him? Why he wants to kill Kagome so much? **

**So, yeah, Saku is Naraku… but I guess you all figured that out long ago. Ugh! Oh well. Saku is supposed to mean 'remembrance of the old lord', which was supposed to be my one hint, but I guess I failed. **

**Oooh, next chapter… next chapter… Ooooooo…. Kagome's reaction and decision, and some more goodness. So excited! So excited! Eeeeee…. etc etc. **

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **I hope this chapter cleared it up for you. If not, let me know and I'll explain it. Thanks for your input. (hugs)

**kamira: **Well at least this action worked for you. I was really worried if it was gonna be interesting or not, cause I really dread writing action. But fluff…. Ooh, the fluff… Must have it back. Soon, very soon… (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **Ugh… damn. I was so sure I had it write. Well then again I had been writing for about six hours. …And I just realized that I said 'write' just now instead of 'right' but considering we were just talking about this, it's too funny to change. Lol! (hugs)

**Chiot Pelucheux: **Oh, okay then. If you can't read it anymore, guess there's no point to write anymore. (yeah right, I love doing this way too much). Heehee! (hugs)

**INUYASHALOVER45: **explanation? I missed you! **Waaaah**! (sniffle) (hugs)

**trekker4life: **Yeah, seems like everyone's busy now. Getting back to school. I'm almost there. But thank God for the quarter system! Thanks for coming back. (hugs)

**Lacey Beans: **Yeah, I've been good. Heehee! And thanks for doing that for me. I think some of those were covered in this chapter, so it was good you revealed to me what I can do with it now. Lots to reveal in these few chapters. Hope it isn't too confusing. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: ** Kokuei: CUTE is it? We'll see about that! Just wait till I come after you with my baby Chi. Wow… Hey, what weirdo picked that name? Kelly: Haha, I'm priceless. (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Hm, trying to get a visual there… Don't know how you managed, but bravo. Good thing I have a lot more chapters to smother with love. Enjoy! (hugs)

**Laura: **Yeah, but it's precious isn't it. Yes, I'm always making Kagome suffer. The poor thing. Oh well. (hugs)

**Srg1: **Chisaiga rolled off the tongue nicely. Good thing it's working. And while I really hate writing action, as long as it works for you, and I can have a bit of fluff, all is well. Thanks a million. (hugs)

**Princess of stars: **I rock and/or roll! Hurray! Of course you can hug me! Can't you see I'm a cuddle whore! Haha, or so I've been named. Oooh, getting teary eyed? I'm touched. (hugs)

**Inubaby2: **Ah! Big… quick… scary! Thank you! (hugs)

**FanficluvInu7: **I LOVE that song! It's been my main song for about 3 months now. A record. Usually I listen to a song about 70 times before I get kick of it. I'm over 100. (hugs)

**Mental Mess: **Why is that name so familiar? Oh man… uh… is that in Oregon or something, cause I don't know where I've heard it from? This is going to be bothering me forever. Ugh, too lazy to do research. Aaaah, jellyfish! Have I mentioned I have a phobia? Aaah! (hugs)


	30. Ch 30: The Butterfly Keeper Prt 1

**I'm sooooooo sorry about the long delay. I just moved back to college and have had virtually no time to write. But since this chapter was so important, I didn't want it to be anything but perfect, so I hope you'll forgive. **

**This chapter was originally intended to be a song-fic chapter, though after a lot of consideration, I decided it had to be left out. Anyways, if you were interested, the song still adds to the emotion of the moment, so if you'd like, you can listen to "Prefiero" by Alex Ubago. A great source of inspiration for this chapter, and really the whole moral of the story. **

**Here it is, and perhaps you'll all get the metaphor now in the title…**

Chapter 30: The Butterfly Keeper- Prt 1

"_What will become of me?"_

The words echoed through his fragile mind countless times. The words of his Kagome. Causing him to lose his head. Such was the fate of the warrior, to not know how to fight against words. Talking, revealing oneself through mere words… had had no real place in his life before. The wicked irony of it all was that he knew all along where the miko could belong, where he wanted her to belong, and in the matter of a few seconds, any hope that she would was dashed from him. And such damage was done, he didn't know if his feeble words could mend the wounds.

He had been angry, when she had said that she had nowhere to go, and that he mistook her for his old love. It never struck him as ungratefulness, though he did demonstrate as such, but rather it was that she didn't understand that drove him off the edge. If she had been worried about belonging, it was a waste of her time. For two years, she had always belonged, not only in this world but in this heart. For her to think that she was alone, to fear that no one cared… To assume even a second that he would think she was Kikyo… How couldn't she know how he felt?

It was a foolish question on his part, for how could she when he was always so closed off, but he still said it to himself all the same. Not that it mattered anymore. The battle with Naraku made sure of that. Whether she knew or not, whether she had belonged or not, what was that to the purpose anymore? When he reveled in the afternoon of autumn, the foreboding memory whispered unto him that he would soon be just as bleak and dried up as the red and brown leaves. The season of change was upon them, for both good and bad.

Placed before him was the butterfly tank Kagome and Shippou had used for their little captures. The hanyou carefully opened the door and opened his hand. The newly caught butterfly joined the others, who at this point were not even panicked when his monstrous hand entered their cell. It was a rather big tank, and maybe they had just given up on fighting something so big that had such power over them. He closed the small door, 'Sixteen.'

A blitz of wind came to comb his hair back, and his eyes got a full glance of the valley from where he sat. Beyond a patch of trees in the northwest lay the root of his troubles. The section of the forest where the well resided. Kikyo had said the well would only stay open for a short time, probably enough so that Kagome could pass through once. Who knew when it would close up for good and not let her through? Something told him that Kagome would want to go through as soon as possible. Both to assuredly get back to her family and to escape him. A big part of him wanted to ask if he could go through with her. He didn't even know if that was possible for two to go through, but remembering her broken face as it flashed through his head, her would-be answer seemed clear enough.

He didn't smell Kikyo anywhere. It was likely that she had come while he was away, though a part of him wished it wasn't so. She had said she would come to tell Kagome what her options were, but Inuyasha certainly wasn't ready for it yet. He had hoped that she would stay away just a little longer, so that maybe, just maybe, Kagome could be convinced to stay. A single flower lay next to him, the one he got when he left the hut, in case such a situation would come up. In a way, it didn't even matter if he convinced her to stay or not. All that he really hoped to accomplish was to earn her forgiveness. Even if he never saw her again, to know that she didn't hate him, because not having her near was going to be bad enough.

His white ears moved back as he heard the rustle of beads when someone passed into the outside world, and the scent in the air confirmed his fear.

Soft footsteps played with his heartstrings as they came closer and closer, until he could feel no more fear, but an overwhelming sadness. When the steps stopped some feet behind him, he held his breath. There was no escaping what fate she had in store for him. Countless prayers reached out to her from him, asking her to embolden him with a smile, asking for her to become his home, asking her to somehow make him immortal with a kiss. How he wished she would keep silent, that she would run into his waiting arms and never let him go. Speak no more of hatred or sadness. Know beyond a shadow of a doubt what lay beneath his rough exterior.

But she did speak, and a horrid tone it was. Black, and dismal as the winter. "I need to hear it from you, Inuyasha. Is it true?"

Could he even begin to utter the sounds of confession? For her, God help him, yes. He sighed in dismay of himself, "It's true."

He heard her shaky exhale, and the rustle of wind upon her face, drying the tears that he had smelled long before she began talking to him. "Oh God… Inuyasha… I never thought you could…"

He shut his eyes to the sounds of sobs she failed to restrain. She went on with a louder, angrier tone, "How could you do this to me, huh? After everything we've been through together… I thought… You gave me flowers, Inuyasha. You remember that, don't you? Whatever happened to the kindness you showed me then? Or was that just part of your plan? To lure me away with false promises and then lock me away?..."

His eyes fell to the flower he had lying next to him, and wondered if she would even accept that apology, "…And all those times I cried for my family, you didn't say anything. You just let me suffer…"

He flinched, but didn't interrupt the entire time. He knew he deserved ever word of it, if not more. And off in his own world, he spoke the words he could never say, 'I don't deserve you Kagome. You go home. You be happy and find yourself someone who can make you happy. Go have pups and raise them with your kindness…. But please don't forget me. Don't forget the moments that were just ours.'

"…Did it even occur to you that I had wanted to stay with you?"

That comment brought his attention up full force, and he lifted his head into space, as though he could see her by doing so, even if she was behind him. She noticed, "That's right, Inuyasha! You didn't see all that stuff I've been bringing out here? I wanted to stay here! I wanted this to be my home! I wanted…"

A sob escaped her and her voice lowered for but a moment, "I wanted to be with you!"

A few more steps and she was standing right next to him, and she shouted, "I trusted you, Inuyasha! You were my best friend, and so so much more! How could you do this to me, to us? Tell me, Inuyasha! Please just tell me why you would do this to me?"

A long silence followed. Inuyasha didn't know if he could put down this barrier, the one thing he knew would never sway beneath his feet. It was already asking too much of him to let go of what he had treasured more than anything. Surpassing the mere physical, it was the simple memory of her smiling voice that held him together. He wanted to reach out to her, touch her so that he could know she was not a dream. It would be his fate for the rest of his life, after all. He knew full well that he would see her smiling at him, and he would run to her only to find that she was a piece of the stars come to torment him with the all-too-cheerful memory.

No matter how much he wanted to beg her, to ask this was impossible. He didn't deserve to ask. Instead, he gathered what ounce of hope he had and picked up the flower. It was the only one left given the season, and so very hard to find. But it had survived. A fuchsia, bright and beautiful, yet simple and timid like himself. Yet when he lifted it slightly into the air in her direction, she stepped back and away from him, and his heart gave out. She yelled, "No! No, not this time, Inuyasha! I will not be manipulated by some damn flower! You think a flower is going to make it all okay, but it won't! I want you to tell me why you kept me away from the home that I love, Inuyasha! If you cared for me even a little bit, you'll at least give me that!"

He eyed the flower in his hand, which already appeared to be drooping. The curly pink petals ornamenting the sides seemed a little wilted. For Kagome, he had no choice. "I don't know why. Except maybe… that I wanted to be your home, Kagome."

She stiffened at his word, not thinking once to stop her mouth from dropping open ever so slightly. He went on, "I… needed you."

Those words, such as at any other time would have made her heart his forever now proved to be her worst enemy. Like their very nature was interrogating her, feeding on her trust all over again. She couldn't give in. "And did you even stop to think about what I needed?"

In a weird twisted way, it gave him the strength to finally look at her. A rudimentary current between them ebbed into something far more powerful than they could ever hope to understand. It was the story of their bond, edged permanently into the immortal waters, leaving a mark among the liquid that only they could read. The history of their lives, the purpose of time. The strings of air and space attaching their eyes to each other wrote it for them, black and white. A savage nature boiled between them, the desire to reach out. And amidst the chaos of it all, only one question came out, finally defining him. "Kagome, what do you wish?"

"…… I… I hate you," she whispered.

She took a step farther back and screamed, "I hate you!"

He cringed, hard. What did he expect? That she would say she still wished to be with him? Tears pushed at him. Her tears, and his tears. They were one and the same. He smelled the salt choking his lungs. In turn, it made his eyes well up. They flowed through him like air. The three words he never wanted to hear again, and to know that after what he did, she no doubt meant every word of it.

No longer did she attempt to hold back the sobs that racked her body as she screamed, "I wish to never see your face again Inuyasha! I don't even want to think of you anymore! I wish that I could turn back time and never release you from Goshinboku! I wish… I wish…"

Her voice got a bit softer, but became about ten times sadder. "… I wish I never met you……… Farewell."

And she ran.

Inuyasha only caught her figure out of the corner of his eye, fading over the hill into the valley that would take her home. Battling the urge to run after her, he bunched up his haori in his fists. He shut his eyes tight as her scent left him, never to return. The scent that lulled him to sleep countless times would never grace his senses again. All there was left at her absence was empty air, as cold and unfeeling as his life before her. 'Kagome… I'll never forget you. Never….'

"Goodbye…" he whispered.

The sound of it echoed lightly upon the wind, and he was stuck in his own private torture. How many times before had he been unable to say goodbye to her? It just wasn't something he did. Like if he said it even once he would be allowing everything he held dear to slip away from him. And as her scent and her voice disappeared from him, he only then let go. Because he knew there was no use in fighting for something he could not keep.

His breath was hard and shaky, a truly panicked thing. Inuyasha shut his eyes and grimaced in the hopes that he could redeem himself. Tears that mercilessly shot through the back of his eyelids managed to make its first marks upon the corners of his eyes. In the end, he'd let them come whenever they wanted to. What need was there to hold them back? 'Kagome… I'm sorry I did you so much wrong. I hope that someday when you remember me, you'll remember how it was before. Maybe if I'm lucky,' a sad smile crossed his features, 'You'll remember how I kissed you, and you'll finally understand.'

He sighed, 'Keh, all I can do is hope you'll even think of me. It doesn't matter. I've held you here long enough. It's time I let you go. You deserve to be free. It's who you are. It's why you mean the world to me.'

A flutter of color within the tank caught his attention, and he gazed down at them in awe and in pity. The most vibrant and beautiful creatures in the world, and all anyone seemed to care about was their beauty. The livestock of a garden, as they were. Ornaments by association. When it came to butterflies, what did people see? Beauty, is all. Had they no color in their wings, they would have been considered monsters. Beauty was the story of their fame. It was all they knew. It was why they were wanted only to be locked away.

The light flutter of their wings winked at those who watched them, seductively drawing them closer to nature, becoming one with life. And the exquisite mating dance, as they spun around each other… it looked as though they were fighting. Everyone would think it was fighting, except maybe those who knew them. They knew it was there way of saying that they wanted to be near.

'You were far more than beautiful to me. You were… so much more than that.'

Inuyasha saw it. He knew… there was far more to them than just beauty. There was passion. There was survival…. There was freedom.

Quick and swift, his hand shot forward. Not really thinking, but knowing the intent that lied within him. The truth that only came with thoughts of Kagome. And in an instant, the door was opened, and the sixteen butterflies were free. Their wings fluttered against him as they passed him quickly, shooting fast into the air as a flock rather than as individuals. They moved as one, swirling and twirling together in harmony. Higher and higher until they became absorbed in the rays of the sun, and then descending back to fly past him one more time, perhaps whispering goodbye, before leaving him on the hill alone.

Inuyasha brought his knees up to his chest, and set the Tetsusaiga at his side rather than holding it close. It was the first time he could remember when he hadn't turned to his weapon for strength. His eyes looked to the ground between his legs. The bitter ground which held no future for him. Now passes the time, when he can't figure out who he is. Now he repents, giving the best of himself. No one to give it to but the bitter ground. Embracing it by sight, here it became welcomed. Begged to absorb the obscurities of his future. It did, and there was nothing left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_If I'm in a dream, I don't want to wake up. I want to believe that everything's okay._

She wiped the tears from her eyes, her face. The badge of her pain would not leave her despite the attempts to keep herself at bay. Her heavy feet shuffled in the dirt and streams. Kikyo had said she would be there. She would meet her at the well and steady the portal so that she could go through, if she wished it. But of course, she had wished it. Why wouldn't she? There was no reason for her to stay. And yet Kikyo wanted an answer later, at the well.

Kagome grimaced. What did Kikyo think? That she knew Kagome better than Kagome herself? That she questioned what her reincarnation would do? Stupid. There was only one thing to do, and that was to go home and be with her family again. Forgetting Inuyasha, forgetting ever having come to this world.

At the top of the next hill, the winds changed to the southeast, and it caused her to turn her head instinctively. On the otherside of the small valley, on the other hill was the new village. In front of the village was Kaede's knew hut, and in front of the hut was a tree. And beneath the tree was a figure. Unusually small and timid, it disheartened her to even gaze upon the hanyou. The wind blew his hair in every direction as it changed far too quickly to notice. The majesty of Inuyasha haunted her still, and the trust that had been eaten away began to nag at her again.

_I wish to live here, lost in my own reality, simply passing the time with you. I wish to give you everything. I wish that when I go, I return quickly. I wish to see your happiness, and to be your energy._

Kagome saw as his head lifted into the air. So far away he seemed, and yet, as she watched the hair shift across his face, she could have sworn… she had seen tears. The sight of it nearly caused her to scream, and she turned to break into a run. Disappearing into the darkness of the forest, she didn't look back. Couldn't look back. She panted hard, her bruised muscles shouted back at her. But nothing could keep her from that well. That sacred well which held the key to the life she had held so dear. Her family, her friends, her steady ground.

Quicker than she had expected, she reached the clearing, and the well stood warm and inviting. In front of it, there stood Kikyo. She spoke quickly, "It is settled then. My power will steady the well for only a short time, so that you will most definitely make it to the other side in one piece. It won't hold out forever, so if you are to go, it must be now. What you do with this choice is up to you."

She disappeared just as soon as she had arrived. Why had she left so suddenly? Did she not trust that Kagome would do it? Of course she would! It would be ridiculous not to go, right? Inuyasha had betrayed her… he had… said he needed her… said he wanted to be with her.

Her face fell back to the shadow of the forest. Its beauty suddenly seemed a haunting thing. As much a beautiful scar as the lingering milky way. The temptation to reach the stars assailed her. The desire to run back into the darkness, the unknown, back to what had before been too deliciously naïve of her to believe as truth. It had all been a lie. Her very existence here had been a lie. Kagome clutched her pounding chest as she succumbed to the inevitable, that there was no place for her among the stars.

The world was spinning around her relentlessly, playing as it cornered her with the memories of Inuyasha and herself. The voices meant just for them to hear. Both the keh's and the gruff complaints, her sit commands and her screams, but also the moments that had taken her breath away. They came at her a hundred miles a minute, and she became dizzy in them.

"_Kagome!... Inuyasha!... When are you coming back?… You cried for me… Osuwari!… I won't leave you again… Kagome?… Can I stay with you?… Would you stay with me? … I like you as a hanyou… Happy Birthday… You'd be surprised at what you could catch… Osuwari!... Breathe with me… Do you trust me? …_ _I had to catch you… You're very warm… Am I?... You could be like my own personal security blanket, if I wished it… Tell me, Kagome, what do you wish?… You always catch me. You always keep me… Kagome, what do you wish?"_

"I know what I wish!" she cried into the emptiness of the forest.

She covered her ears with her hands as if it would block out the memories. Which ones were memories and which ones were those of her own mind. She had not the strength to fight them off. The well, her way home, it lay just feet away from her. A few minutes longer and the portal would be no more. Now was the time to retrieve the life that had been stolen from her. All because of stupid, selfish Inuyasha, who she hated, who she would forget with time.

'He said he needed me. Why did he do that? He doesn't care what happens to me? I'm just a shard detector...'

'But…'

Her face turned back towards the southeast. Somewhere beyond the vastness of brush and trees lay was the world she had come to expect. It was something she dreamt about even when in the comfort of her home or the chaos of school. Could she ever forget how many times she sat at her desk, looking at her books without even seeing them as her mind wandered off to the past? Was this her fate? Would she forever pine for this world, these people who she held so dear now she wouldn't trade for the world? Recalling all her adventures here, how many times she had nearly been killed, one fact always held her up: she may have been a wound upon them all, but they healed her. He healed her. Perhaps… she had healed him too?

The wind cascaded around her, blanketing her in the scents of nature. It was rushed today, more unpredictable than she truly cared for. Wrapping around her relentlessly, it held her very soul to this forest. She shut her eyes as it slowly began to dry her tears. They told her, just as Inuyasha did once, to cry no more, for all their sakes. Despite the comfort they intended, she wrapped her arms around her body as more tears came. Too many thoughts. Too many worries. Too much love for home, yet not enough to take that final step. To pine away forever in her life, to lose that which made her whole, to abandon the promise she had made to herself long before she had made to him. 'Yes, I did promise, didn't I. That I would be at your side forever. I meant it… I meant every breath.'

The winds picked up and swirled around her. She lifted her head to the sky and breathed in the world, not even caring as her own hair whipped at her skin. 'If I'm in a dream, I don't want to wake up. I want to believe that everything's okay…'

"_What do you wish?"_

'…I wish to live here, lost in my own reality, simply passing the time with you. I wish to give you everything. I wish that when I leave, I return quickly. I wish to see your happiness, and to be your energy.'

The moon embellished the afternoon sky, nearly invisible under the cover of daylight, something nameless standing upon her, dashing away her strength to move. It sang along with her, the melody she knew by heart ever since the day she was pulled through the well. Light as a flute, it carried her higher and higher into the skies, speaking of her pain and her joy all at once. From the sky she inhaled it rather than heard it.

"I wish…" she whispered.

A large gust of wind, and they came bursting through the ambiguity. Ambushing her from the trees and meadows afar, they collided with wind and let it pursue them, push against them. And following their own intuitions, those of freedom and of love, the sixteen butterflies asked her in earnest, _"What do you wish?"_

"I wish…"

Relentless, cursing butterflies… refusing to give up on their former captor, weren't they? Refusing to give up on her freedom. They rushed her, twirled around her, wrapped her in the warmth of their fluttering wings. Begging and pleading for her to choose her freedom. She alone could grant it. The wind followed suite, pushing her hair into the air.

Her eyes flashed open as the heart-shaking gasp broke open and tears flooded her vision as she cried into the moon, words that only she could fully comprehend, "I WISH FOR YOU, INUYASHA!.!.!.!"

Kagome's hands shot out to part the path as she sprung from their barrier. Blurry eyed, broken hearted, and exhausted, she ran… back into the darkness, back into the stars. Branches gave way to her, puddles splashed beneath her feet. Through the darkness, beams of sunlight broke through to guide her. Sixteen butterflies flew beside her, gleeful as they were in nature, until descending back into the skies once they knew she had made her choice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were two of them. Now so beautiful and mysterious, he was surprised he hadn't noticed them before, but there they were. Two cocoons, slowly hatching and bringing forth a rebirth of life. Inuyasha watched them for but a moment before burying his face into his sleeves. Around him everything seemed to be blooming. Everything but himself. It was to be a long life ahead of him, and already he felt wilted and dried. Countless mornings he could envision of walking up in cold sweats, eyes searching for the miko that wasn't there. Nightmare upon nightmare of not being able to get to her. All because he hadn't been smart enough to give her what she deserved.

He almost wished the others were around, even if they did see him like this. Just so he could know that he wasn't completely alone again. But he was alone, wasn't he? As much as he cared for them, a thousand friendships didn't seem enough to fill the new void now growing within him. The comfort of knowing that he was worth something came only from Kagome.

'Damnit,' he wiped his wet cheeks on his sleeves, 'Stupid tears. When have I ever cried?'

He sighed remorsefully, 'Keh… Pathetic hanyou. Kagome's not coming back. I'll never see her again. It's what's best for her, and it's what she wants. I… won't stand in the way of that.'

And the missed voice wafted to him as softly as the owner's scent, flowing against him like splashes of water. His head shot up, daring to believe, daring to have his heart broken again. There, just in the distance, he could see her. So small from where she was, but she was definitely running towards him. And it was her voice… calling his name, something draping her voice so thick it brought on an onslaught of more tears.

The hanyou sprang to his feet, barely making it to a standing position before he was off and running. Her cries for him continued to ring in his head, filling him with thoughts of wildfire. The idea that maybe, just maybe, she still needed him… perhaps even wanted him, it had to be too much. Could he even dare to assume that she had changed her mind? How could she? But it didn't matter. There was no way in a million years he could avoid that call.

Struggling past the swarm of towns people filling the lower valley, he sprinted towards the well. Towards her scent. Whether she wanted him to have her, whether she needed him to rescue her, that which held sway to his heart would not yield as he burrowed through trees and brush to find her. And as he approached the well, he skidded to a halt. Kagome was not there. Her scent was a few minutes old. 'Where is she? I saw her running towards me. How did I miss her?'

He frantically searched the area to regain the scent so well manipulated by the wind. 'Did she already leave? But then why would she call to me?'

Another scent he came across, not one that filled him with joy, but instead with dread. His wide eyes sprung back in the best direction he could think of, towards the meadow outside the forest. As the second scent seemed to mix with that of Kagome, he snarled so sinisterly into the trees, they may have wilted and died. The assumed answer to her thick cries, 'Naraku…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Her panting increased to the point when her sides were aching. As she came to a clearing, she had to take a few seconds to catch her break. After all, Inuyasha must have heard her calling, and he would not have let that alone. But when she looked up, she saw not the valley she was familiar with, but the meadow. She cursed herself, 'Baka, baka, baka! I should have known I didn't know the forest well enough. I have to get back to Inuyasha.'

She turned and continued running into the forest, and held a hand to her ribs, encouraging them to hold out a little longer. But as she ran, something grabbed a hold of her. So hard and swift, the wind was knocked out of her by the halt of her own movement. And before she knew what was happening, she was lifted into the air, and a hand hoisted her up by the throat.

Kagome opened her eyes, and gasped as much as her contained lungs would allow. "Naraku…"

He snickered, though there was a definite trace of frustration lingering within the smile, "Foolish girl! You should have just left! You should have forgotten him! But now I'll just have to get rid of you myself!"

She brought her hands to her neck and attempted to pry away the fingers. They only sank in deeper, and she opened her mouth with a grimace as the breath of life eluded her. "…Pity such a fine thing should be stained with blood, but I do love to see such purity die. I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

"NARAKU!"

He turned towards the sound, nearly gasping as the edge of the Tetsusaiga sliced through his arm. The mound of flesh fell to the floor and he looked at his severed arm in an odd passiveness even for him. It writhed as he came back together and merged with the rest of his body.

Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the ground, and stood her quickly behind him as he took two hands to the hilt of his sword. Kagome looked to him, "Inuyasha…"

Foolish, for him to think that she was coming back to him. No doubt, it was because she was being pursued by Naraku that she had cried out to him. He mentally cursed himself for having thought otherwise. "Kagome, go!" He stated rather abruptly, "I'll take care of him! You get to the well and go home before it's too late!"

"No, Inuyasha! I…"

"Don't worry! This bastard won't get away with this," and he turned his full attention to his arch enemy, "Naraku! No more waiting! It's here, right now! Your final stand! I'll kill you now… or die trying!"

Naraku hesitated for but a moment as he eyed the proposition. The white-haired hanyou had the same determination he had always seen, and something added, something only the miko could provide. Protectiveness, yes, but so much more. A strict devotion, a beloved duty, a noble will. He could see it in his eyes, and his mind was made up. He lifted his sword into the air, signaling to the hanyou below him that it would not be easy, the final battle.

To be continued…

**GRRRR, I hate ending here, but it's been too long since I've updated and I just had to get this up now. I'll try to get the second part out on schedule, but I can't guarantee anything. At least I can say it'll be within the week. Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write. Lot of poetic fluffy stuff and the like. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please leave a response. **

**LaceyBeans: **Whew! Well that's a relief! God, I can't tell you how many times I stopped typing, thinking that no one would understand what was happening. (hugs)

**Inubaby2: **Yeah, I like crying. It means I did it well, I think. Aw, but don't cry forever. (hugs)

**CalineDaniels: **OMG, did I not respond to you last chapters? Ugh, I'm such a baka baka baka! Gomen! I promise I'm not ignoring you. I don't know how I missed that. Jeez, Kelly no baka! …Oooh, and I love fluffiness myself, so I'll be trying to get as much in as possible without taking away from the story line. Last chapter it was hard to do because there was just so much happening. But the next will be fluffy at least. Hehe! (hugs)

**NeuroticallyDignified: **Whenever I bring em down, Iwill definitely pull em back up again. Things can only get better after so much sadness. As for your question, I'm saying no, but in the chapter you probably saw that it doesn't matter since Kagome is mad at him and the portal will close soon anyway. (hugs)

**Jenn-silent breed: **Ooh, I love it when it's that great! I put a lot of effort into that chapter, so it really means so much to know that you loved it. Arigato! (hugs)

**Fanficluv7Inu: **I love Rakuen. It's become my current favorite. I love to update often, even if I do run into conflict now and then. I swear I've moved four times this summer. Ugh. (hugs)

**HelikaAkileh: **No mistakes, huh? Fantastic! Good to hear, especially that I'm one of the best. Hurray! (hugs)

**mizz Tasuki: **I'm all about sweetness, even if it is bad. And all this sadness only means there's lots of fluffy goodness to come. (hugs)

**nekoxlove: **Yes, I did have the whole thing planned out a long time ago. I do modify as I go, but for the most part, the story remains the same. And the title is supposed to be a metaphor, which I talked about before, having a lot to do the relationship of love and freedom. I'll explain maybe at the end of next chapter. (hugs)

**mooximxaxwhale: **Hey, I DO care! Lots and lots! Of course I do! I just make em suffer before I make them happy! And there will be plenty of that, let me tell you. (hugs)

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Poor little puppy. (sigh) I guess I'll just have to rescue him. Off I go. (hugs)

**Eclipse77: **I'm glad you think so. Getting out the chapters in an orderly fashion sometimes gets difficult, and I try not to make it too quick. It means a lot to know that I'm going well with the pace especially. Arigato. (hugs)

**Kamira: **Yeah, I thought a blue one would look cool. I love blue! Yeah, I hope that whole destroyed future thingy didn't confuse you. Kinda a weird twist, I know. Anyways, thanks a lot. (hugs)

**Srg1: **Lots of stuff to reveal these past few chapters, so I'm really grateful that it all came together okay. And I love plot twists, especially when I get it right. Thank you lots. (hugs)

**InuyashaGal: **Grr, trying to get that moment out there. Damn college and it's delays. Must… write… fluffy… (hugs)

**Trekker4life: **Perhaps he does need to be sat. Hmm… but it's just too funny to be taken seriously. Lol! (hugs)

**A100rinchhead: **Calamity of blood? I like it! I'll keep it as '-saiga' but we'll just assume, k? (hugs) Ooh, and give me the website, please. I'd love that. (hugs)

**?whoknows: **Usually, I'm faster than this, I promise. Blame school! Argh! (hugs)

**KOalaPaNda: **Believe me, I'm getting there with college! It'll be the end of me, but I don't think I'll ever stop with this fun stuff. Wow, that's a weird assignment. But I suspect that can be fun. Make it fluffy! Teehee! (hugs)


	31. Ch 31: The Butterfly Keeper Prt 2

**Wow… 20 page chapter. Again, I'm sorry for being so late, but I'm already drowning in college. Anyways, enjoy… my fav chapter, and I hope yours too. Cue dramatic music!  
**

Chapter 31: The Butterfly Keeper- Prt 2

Inuyasha landed with a hard thud on the ground, gasping at the contact of rock upon his back. Both hands went to grasp the Tetsusaiga, which was already ringing something awful. Its cry at having clashed with Naraku's steel time and time again was a truly ear-splitting sound. The hanyou grimaced with a growl as he sank the blade into the ground so that he might hoist himself up. Kagome came to his side, "Inuyasha…"

"Damnit, wench! Why are you still here? I said I'd take care of him!"

She helped him to his feet despite his attempts to shoo her. "First of all, how can I just leave when you are going to get yourself killed? And second..."

He cut in, "If you don't leave now, the well will close and you won't be able to go back! So for once could you just be reasonable and run?"

"Inuyasha, I don't…"

"GO!" He commanded, and leaped once again for Naraku, "Kaze no Kizu!"

The yellow light emerged from his magic sword once again, breaking through the abdomen once but not nearly doing as much damage as before. He growled at his sword rather than his enemy. Whatever that blue light was from their last meeting, he could sure use it now. At least that caused Naraku pain if nothing else. But why had it happened and why wasn't it happening again?

Naraku came for him with his many monstrous limbs, which Inuyasha severed one by one before he could be knocked out. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome hoisting her arrows in the bow. 'Why is she doing this? She hates me. She said so herself. If she stays, she'll never be able to see her family again. Why is she stalling?'

The miko let the arrow fly. The engulfing purification energy burst from it right before it tore through Naraku's right shoulder. His eyes widened for but a moment and his face fell into an angered contortion. He reached out for her with an appendage.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome could only wait for the blow. She shut her eyes tight and braced her body.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome opened her eyes again just as the flesh of their enemy's arm fell in pieces around her. She looked up as Sango and Miroku descended next to her on Kirara. "Kagome-chan."

"Kagome," the kitsune shouted as he scampered over the hill.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief, then proceeded to cut himself loose with many swipes of his claws. "About time! Where the hell have you been?"

"Shut up and let us work!" Sango demanded as she lifted her boomerang into the air.

Naraku lashed out at the exterminator as well, and Miroku only made it in time to push her out of the way as the tentacles drew his blood instead. They both fell to the ground. Inuyasha called to them, "Sango! Miroku!"

He flew through the air, chopping off as much of Naraku's body as he could on his way towards his fallen friends. All he knew was that he wasn't going to lose them too. Not when Kagome was going to leave him, that is, if she ever wised up and got out of there. He landed in front of them and held the Tetsusaiga firmly in his hands, growling at the monster before him. Naraku merely laughed, "Haha! You truly have gone soft, Inuyasha, protecting such humans this much."

His voice was barely a whisper, so that only Naraku could hear, "They are my friends, you bastard."

"Or is it simply because you know you'll be all alone when you lose them as well as your miko?"

Kagome and Shippou ran to their friends as they began to move. Kagome tried to help them up to a sitting position. "Sango-chan. Miroku-sama. Are you alright?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Kagome for but a moment. That must have been why she was still here even after Inuyasha was there to protect her. She was worried about her friends and how they would fare against such a powerful enemy. It surely had nothing to do with him. He held back the lump in his throat. How stupid it was to think that she had changed her mind about him.

Naraku continued, "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Did I strike a chord? Surely you know as well as I do just how much you have failed."

"Enough!" Inuyasha leapt for him again.

Naraku pulled out his sword to parry the onslaught of attacks. He blocked every one, and looked inquisitively at the look of rage exploiting his opponent's every movement. Every swing was unsteady, irrational. He found it somewhat comical to see how flawed his form was. It caused his lips to curl into a wicked smile, "Does it make you angry, Inuyasha, to know that she hates you?"

"Shut up!" His cry was slightly raspy as it scraped against his throat, and he continued his careless blows, all of which were deflected.

Sango put a hand to Miroku's shoulder, which was slightly bloody but nothing too serious. Kagome looked to Inuyasha in worry, speaking to her friends, "What do we do? We didn't even work out a plan of attack yet."

"But I did," Sango replied as she made it to her feet, "Shippou! Go!"

Kagome eyed the kitsune curiously as he leaped from her arms bravely towards Naraku's grotesque form. Being preoccupied with Inuyasha, he didn't even notice as Shippou climbed up his body and up to his face. Kagome watched on in worry, and in awe that Shippou was being so daring, but Sango distracted her, "Kagome-chan, get your bow ready."

Shippou emerged on Naraku's shoulder, at this point feeling rather good about himself for having made it this far. And even more proud that he had a part now in taking down Naraku. Sango had told him her plan before, and he had practiced many times in preparation for the big fight. The little one jumped up and held his hands out, "Kitsunebi!"

The blue flames signature to his fox magic emerged from his small hands and made contact with Narkau's face. In response, Naraku shut his eyes tight and groaned loudly due to the heat of his burning skin. His appendages shot out, unfortunately managing to knock Shippou out of the way. His little cries echoed as he was hurled into the air and away from the battlefield. "Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up to catch him.

They landed safely some feet away, and the hanyou instantly began berating him, "What the hell were you thinking, runt? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Look," Shippou pointed to the others.

As Naraku was unable to see at the moment, thanks to the foxfire being used as a distraction, Sango took her chance. She swung her Hiraikotsu threw the air, with the monk's staff attached. It sliced through Naraku's lower body, breaking a good piece of flesh off and immobilizing him as planned. Before the boomerang came back, Sango called, "Inuyasha! It's your turn!"

"Gotcha!" he responded as he got to his feet, and didn't hesitate as he let the Kaze no Kizu go.

Although yellow, much to his dismay, when Kagome shot her arrow towards its power, Inuyasha's hope was lifted a little. At least then, they had some hope of being able to break through. This hope was confirmed, as Naraku's body shattered into countless pieces. Miroku took control instantly, and held out his right hand, "Kazaana!"

Just as they had planned, now that Naraku was rendered powerless, Miroku would suck up the pieces before they could reform. Inuyasha watched in triumph as the small pieces of flesh began to disappear into the void.

However, the relief was short lived, for he saw the pieces reforming even as they hurled towards the hole. A limb shot out, grabbing a hold of the monk's wrist before he could get sucked in. Miroku gasped as the arm grabbed a hold of his neck and hoisted him into the air. Naraku's face and body reformed almost to its original state, now brandishing an outraged scowl. It was obvious to the monk if no one else, that Naraku had been at least somewhat injured by their attack plan.

Inuyasha luckily snapped out of his disappointment in time, and came to release Miroku. Again slicing off Naraku's arm, he made quick work to pull the monk away from the writhing body. Naraku's eyes glowed deep red as he fought to regain his passive composure. Raising himself up, he hovered well over the trees nearby. From the way he seemed to grow taller and taller, the team knew he was up to something. They were proved correct, for he uttered the words, "Come out, youkai, and feast upon these humans."

Out from behind him, they came in vast numbers. His youkai, the ones he always kept handy whenever he came out of hiding. The first to make an appearance was Kagura, followed by a group of about ten oni. The oni charged. Miroku was the first to swing his staff, but looked up wide-eyed at the realization that the muscle was rather tough to break through. He was tossed like a rag-doll to one side.

Sango turned to his fallen form, "Hoshi-sama!"

She wanted to run to him, but two more youkai came after her and she was forced to keep defending herself. Kagome was the one who ultimately ran to help the fallen monk. Miroku opened his eyes at the sound of his name, and yelled out when he saw one of the ogres leaping for an unknowing Kagome. "Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

He quickly shoved the Tetsusaiga through his latest opponent, then leapt towards the miko. As quickly as ever, he pulled her up against him and jumped out of the way just before the oni plowed into the dirt. When the dust began to settle, Inuyasha landed at the outskirts of the forest and set Kagome down. He glared at her hard once, "Kagome, go now! I'll take care of the others, I promise!"

There was something in his eyes, something he wanted her to say to him. An odd way of pleading with a simple look about him. It called to her as never before, telling her of the hanyou's insecurities, of his greatest fears. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a sound he was off again. She clutched her hands to her chest in desperation, so that maybe somehow her heart would calm down enough. Fear, yes, walked beside her, but even more so, it was devotion that was her companion. It was so conflicting, to know that she had to run and hide, but to know that she had not the will to do so. She could only stand there, seemingly frozen in time.

Inuyasha charged through Kagura's blades of the dragon, and through the oni blocking his path, slicing up violently anything he could make contact with. He could hear the faint whisper of wind swirling in his ears, as though he himself were a storm. Any hurricane he had faced in the past few months seemed now a frivolous thing. And through the winds of himself, he could still hear that voice. The memory of one he still held dear to his heart.

"_Every story begins with a waiting…" _

He called out in anger and determination as he lifted his sword into the air, managing to severe the oni through the middle of the forearm. Then, he pushed the opponent to the ground, stabbing him through the chest in the process. And he got up again.

"…_I believe you're waiting for something far too special for just any youkai or human…"_

He more or less repeated the process twice again on the two ogres that stood between him and the ultimate enemy, Naraku. And the rain began to fall. He caught glimpses of Kagome at the edge of the woods, hoping to God that she remain safe. Hoping that when Naraku was gone, it wouldn't mean she was gone too. He still wanted her, and he knew now more than ever that he always would. But would she have him? He doubted it.

"… _You're life is the story of love, Inuyasha. It was from the moment I fell in love with your father…"_

'My life was never about love, mother. It has always been about being alone…'

He jumped up high towards Naraku, seemingly floating in air lightly as he came down with his sword raised. Naraku jumped up too to meet him. The Tetsusaiga glimmered in the fading light of day as one streak of lightning emboldened the white edges. Why did it still feel like there was hope for them? She was still there, even though she should be retreating as fast as she could for the well. He wanted to believe, how he wanted to believe that she still cared for him. But he couldn't. The evidence he had seen along this journey were proof enough of that.

'…_When you find the one whose happiness you would die for,…'_

'As long as she could make it out of here alive, then I would gladly give my life for her. I don't care anymore.'

He did care.

Tetsusaiga cried out as it clanged with Naraku's katana, and Inuyasha kept going. Eventually they landed on the ground and faced each other once more. As they did, Miroku diminished the last of the oni, and everyone looked up towards their leader as all time slowed to a crawl. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome, Kagura, and the very air they breathed… stopped. It seemed as though all they could do was watch. All along, it had been Inuyasha who pursued Naraku with the most fervor, even if it was the revenge of them all that they fought for. In the end, they knew deep within themselves, it had to be Inuyasha. For no other reason except his heart. The heart that he had hidden away for so many years, the one so powerful they had witnessed its fire.

They pushed against each other with their swords, one snarling, the other smirking, "You didn't think this would change anything, did you, between you and the girl?"

"Temee…" he growled, "We'll see what you have to say once I slice you to pieces."

"Tell me, Inuyasha. How does it feel, to know that you're about to lose again?"

"I won't lose! Not to you! Not to anybody! You heard it from me…"

They fell apart, about fifteen feet. Inuyasha grasped the hilt of the sword with two hands as he flung it over his shoulder in preparation for the Kaze no Kizu, "… I make my own destiny!"

"She was leaving you, Inuyasha!" Naraku shouted, a little louder than what could be expected from him.

And Inuyasha stopped mid swing. Face falling in an instant, the air around him suddenly grew freezing cold. The fire in his eyes began to dwindle, making his eyes suddenly barren. Naraku saw the feeling consume him, and he took his chance. Glancing down at the miko below him, who ran to the others to assess their injuries, he began the path to the destruction of the mighty hanyou Inuyasha. "Your Kagome was leaving you."

Inuyasha's eyes followed his, towards the girl who had stolen his very soul, his will, his fragile heart. All sounds stopped as he gazed at her. Even her screams went unheard. There was only the sound of Naraku's voice, echoing wickedly in his white ears and blocking out her sweet tones, bringing forth the doom he had been dreading but could never really grasp. It… was because of him, wasn't it? All hope, any hope he might have had still holding onto her was lost, by the voice of his enemy, no less. Any hope of living a life without her at his side slid away from his trembling fingers. What happy ending did his story hold? Suddenly there was none, only blackness without light.

Naraku's grin grew more and more, more than overjoyed that his mere words could overturn Inuyasha's power. He continued to press into the bitter reality, "After all, why should she stay? What have you to offer her?"

It was something so out of character, one may not have noticed it hadn't they been staring at him so sternly, but Naraku could have sworn he saw Inuyasha's lip slowly quiver into a deeper pout. "You are... worthless."

Now that Inuyasha was distracted by his own self-loathing, Naraku took the chance to strike. Inuyasha was just in time to remember himself, and blocked more in luck than in skill with the Tetsusaiga. Naraku pushed the swords to their waists so that when he hovered between the blades, his nose practically touched his opponent, "She'd rather leave her friends than stay with you."

With a sweep of the sword, Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga were thrown back. His feet touched the ground, but did not grab onto the soil as they usually did. He stumbled back and fell, rolling a few times before stopping. Inuyasha pushed Tetsusaiga into the ground as he forced himself up, ignoring the growing pain that came with the countless flashes of Kagome's smile in his head.

Naraku hovered above him, sword resting idly at his side in just as much passiveness as the carrier. "…Shall we now take a look into the future?"

Inuyasha yelled out long and hard as he charged, still hearing Naraku's hateful words. The power of his gruff voice would not make them go away, nor could the clash of thunder as the rain continued to drench him. The wet ground proved even more of a disadvantage as he ran. He nearly lost his footing a few times. Leaping again into the air, he missed the strike, and Naraku took the advantage to kick him to the ground below. As the hanyou slowly peeled his face of the ground, he peered into the nothingness of the valley, into the nothingness of himself. Naraku spoke, "I believe I can see something. Ah, yes. It's the fair miko…"

Inuyasha growled as he pushed himself to his feet and turned back to face his enemy with the Tetsusaiga at hand. "…She's in her world and the well is shut. What will you do, Inuyasha, where will you go?"

"I'll find her!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged, his voice hoarse.

Naraku managed to dodge the sword as Inuyasha confronted, "… I'll wait 500 years if need be! Just as long as she forgives me…"

Naraku moved quickly with his weapon, and Inuyasha cried out a little as he only just managed to block it. The enemy seemed so tall from this angle. He was hovering over him menacingly. The piercing red eyes bore into him, pronouncing his fate before words could even be spoken. Inuyasha bared his teeth in anger, but the sound that came from within him sounded more like a desperate whimper than a true growl. And in his eyes, Naraku knew there was fear. Crystal clear. He was so frightened he couldn't even finish his own thoughts. The evil hanyou pursued the fear even further. He gave to the inu-hanyou a fake apologetic look, and what could have been considered a sad smile if his eyes hadn't given him away. "Forgive you? Inuyasha, by now she can't even remember. She can't see you…"

"No…"

"She can't hear you…"

"Kagome." He uttered like it was a silent scream.

"She's forgotten all about you."

"No! Stop it! Now!" Inuyasha commanded.

The look of agony on his face was more than Naraku could have asked for. He pushed off of Inuyasha and into the air, managing to slice the end of the blade across the shoulder. Inuyasha grunted in pain, but ultimately ignored it and jumped up with Tetsusaiga held in front of him. His muscles tensed hard, as though it would make his mind stronger by doing so.

Their blades danced again. Inuyasha was so slow in his movements, it would be an easy chore for Naraku to strike. He smirked as the broken hanyou panted in his futile attempts to fight. So very flawed, he wasn't even trying to block his own body. Finally, Inuyasha stopped swinging out of exhaustion, and slowly he began floating back down to the ground, his head bowed low. Naraku saw fit to deliver the final blow, "But as long as she lives, isn't that right, Inuyasha? And with you gone, I would have no need to take her life as well, would I?"

Inuyasha gasped lightly as he looked up. Did Naraku really mean that? If he died that day, would Naraku let Kagome go? Did he need to cause her any harm if Inuyasha was no more? The idea that he would let her go seemed completely impossible. And yet…

"_When you find the one whose happiness you will die for…"_

And the crackling sky stopped short, lost its breath. Distilled clouds caved in on each other, quieting as they collided. Curving to each other and rocking along with the gentle winds, the valley lay in discontent. Wet, exhausted, defeated, life fell down.

Inuyasha… would have given anything for Kagome's happiness. He would give even more for her life than he had the power to measure. He had failed her. Time and time again. Now, if nothing else, there was but one chance. His life for her life. There could be no contest. No matter how improbable, it was the only thing left for him to believe in. For love was as strong as death. Even as the rain stilled to watch the disheartened hanyou. As fleets of air parted against his battered body. His salvation, his religion, his Kagome… there was but one way out. Perhaps this would grant him the peace he had always hungered for.

Naraku came for him. He saw it well enough. The sword was raised high and the tip was aiming right for him. The world cried out as Inuyasha's fighting arm became lax and fell to his side.

He didn't cry out as the blade entered between his ribs, nor did he push the offending weapon away. All that escaped his lips was a painful grunt, and somehow, it had been enough. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome, all looked up from their own wounds to see his. They gasped, and let the first aid supplies fall through their hands and to the mud. So lightly it was hardly even heard. The stillness of time wore away at them. The seconds stretched so long they had not the strength to move. To defy time was too impossible a task. Because who had ever fought against time?

With a curdling sound, the sword was ripped from the newly formed wound, and for a moment Naraku eyed his work. Inuyasha fell forward and landed face first, hard, into the dust. Tetsusaiga clanged against the rock, fallen and now a rusty katana a few feet away from him. Inuyasha dry heaved, coughed up a bit of blood as his body slowly gave in to the wound. Damn near fatal, he had never known he could feel his insides in such a way. Where before they had been a feeling of wholeness, now lay the empty battlefield within him. There was nothing left to fight for. Only to die for.

Naraku's sword rested under his chin. The red of his blood still soaked it. Pressing against the throat, the evil hanyou encouraged the fallen one to stand. Slowly, with much strain, Inuyasha forced himself to his feet. His eyes evaded Naraku's until he could no more. Hesitantly, his gaze fell upon the creature who had ruined his life repeatedly. The one he had promised to kill for Kikyo. The one he would now let free for Kagome. Perhaps it should have mattered to him that he would never avenge Kikyo's death, and that Naraku would continue to terrorize this land. Yet somewhere between yesterday and today, he had let go of Kikyo. She had never really needed him the way he had wanted her to. And Naraku… his friends were strong. With all his heart, he believed that they would bring him down. They didn't need him the way he had wanted them to.

His chin collided hard with his chest as he was sent flying backwards and into a large rock. He fell onto his knees and panted for breath. Naraku appeared in front of him moments later, grabbing a hold instantly of his white hair.

"No!" Kagome screamed.

Snapping out of reality, she bolted up and ran, soon followed by the others. Kagome nearly made it to them when Kagura seized her by the waist and held her back. Kagome wriggled hard, but couldn't break loose. The others came, one by one, starting with the kitsune. "Inuyasha!"

Had he seen the look on the little ones eyes, he might have thought differently of just how important he was. In the eyes of a child, Inuyasha was a dream. Bravery, chivalry, love. No matter how many fights they had had, Shippou now had tears adorning his cheeks.

"Inuyasha!" called out Sango.

Did he not know what he had done for her, for what little family she had left? Because of him, there had been hope. There had always been hope, because he was too stubborn to admit that they couldn't win. So foolish, he fought to keep her brother alive. For giving her that strength, she lifted Hiraikotsu high into the air.

Last came the monk, "Inuyasha!"

Many threats lay in their history. More bad and uncomfortable memories than good. But the monk remembered well how Inuyasha had looked to him in battle. The trust in his gaze that he would back him up, like a brother. He held his prayer beads in preparation to defend not only his partner, but his friend.

They were all stopped as Naraku's limbs grabbed hold of them. Held in midair, they couldn't even move. He smirked at their naïveté. Coming behind the injured hanyou, he lifted his head up by the hair. Inuyasha clenched his teeth hard through ragged breaths. Staring up at the sky, it all seemed so calm to him. The clouds were dispersing, and at least before he died, he could see the sky. Blue, warm, and blissful. He had never truly appreciated an autumn sky, until this moment when he knew it would be the last. His eyes searched hopelessly through space and heavens.

Kagome… If she would mourn him and bring him to peace, then autumn sky, be beautiful. Always beautiful… always beyond him.

Naraku leaned over to whisper, "And so, Inuyasha… wretched, unloved… you die alone."

In his ears he knew he could hear Kagome's gentle cries, but he didn't really hear them. It didn't register with him what it meant to know her tears. As far as he knew in this moment, they were just simple things, items. But his heartbeat boomed in his ears as he turned his eyes to look at her.

When he glanced at her, his face was so dead. There was no life left in his eyes, no fire that called to her. It made Kagome whimper. How could this happen? Why did it seem like he was… giving up? No! Not Inuyasha. She saw the blood covering his clothes. It would heal, wouldn't it? They always did. Any second now, Inuyasha would jump up and kill Naraku. Why wasn't he moving? Tetsusaiga, he didn't have it. Why didn't he transform? His life was in danger, after all. Was he really so sure to die that even the youkai in him had lost hope? Tetsusaiga, if she would get it to him, then he could attack.

He heard his own breathing echoing in his ears as he stared back at her. As though the body already knew what was to come, a sudden numbness came over him. His entire body just relaxed. For a moment, his lungs almost lost the strength to inhale. His heart thundered in between, blocking out every other sound.

Yanking him to the side, Naraku sent Inuyasha hard into the rock at his feet. His friends' screams echoed loudly in his ears. But he didn't even hear them. When he stopped, he had ended up on his back, peering up at Naraku, who no doubt wanted to see the look of fear and heartbreak before the kill. Inuyasha's back and head were elevated slightly on the rock, as though he had been just resting there. Just resting. How would it look to the rest of the world, to see him like this? They might think that he had been murdered in his sleep. That he had let his guard down once too many times.

His exhale became light as a feather, an unsteady breeze upon his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Naraku lifting his sword, slowly, high into the air. His black hair flowed like water, so slow he looked magnificent. But Inuyasha's eyes fell to Kagome. The emptiness filling him couldn't comprehend the color in her features. Eyes sparkling in agony, pink lips trembling every so lightly, pale face blooming with wet tears. Be beautiful, autumn sky, be beautiful.

He almost smiled.

He turned towards Naraku. The great and powerful hanyou clenched the sword tighter and moved his arm out to strike.

"NOOOOO!"

With an unusual release of strength, Kagome broke free of Kagura. The sorceress tried to grab her but the miko was already gone. Leaving a mist of tears in her wake, she bounded towards Inuyasha. Naraku looked up in slight shock as she came for them, sobbing as she made a sad attempt to push the sword out of his hand. He threw her down onto the bloodied hanyou. Her body curled into his instantly, but Inuyasha was looking away from her, not even acknowledging that she was there. A small scowl appeared on his lips, like he was angry with her, but his sad eyes gave him away. He couldn't look at her.

Kagome straddled him and put her hand to his cheek, hoping against all hope that her touch could release him. His eyes were still so cold. "Inuyasha…" she rasped out, "Here…"

She hadn't forgotten to grab Tetsusaiga as she broke free of Kagura. She brought it to him, placed it in his open hand on the ground, "Take this. You can do it."

She watched his hand. It didn't close around the hilt. She looked back at his face, mortified, her voice shaking with the boom of emotion, "Inuyasha…"

More tears fell from her eyes, "What is it? Why aren't you fighting anymore?"

In a long blink, he turned his gaze to her, lifeless, hard. So melancholy she nearly fainted. Her fingertips grazed his cheekbone. He didn't even flinch.

"Don't think that any of your magic could save him," Naraku remarked, "If you want to say your goodbyes, now is the time. And be sure to hurry it along before I lose my patience."

Naraku lowered his sword, looking rather proudly at his soon-to-be prey, and stepped two feet back, just so that Inuyasha could still see the sword that would claim his life. Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice it. Kagome collapsed into him, buried her face into the collar of his haori as she sobbed. Gripping the fabric next to her face, her ragged words were only barely audible. "I don't understand why you're doing this. Please, please stop it."

For a moment, his nose lingered on her hair, blowing the strands and breathing in the smell that clarified him. Dying this way, wasn't as he had expected. Never had he pictured himself being the one to lose in a battle, against Naraku no less. But he had had such a life. He had seen the illuminated grounds of the glowing grass, he had fallen through earth and air, he had felt the touch of wind, embracing him as he soared through the vibrant forests. He had felt his heart boom against his chest. He had heard the waves that don't emit a sound. Every sensation, every adrenaline rush, and it was Kagome who had truly made him feel like he had lived.

His head fell to the side again, away from his intoxication. It was just far too painful for him to think about. The fact of the matter was that she didn't want him, she was too good for him. He had ruined her life. If she spent the rest of her days hating him, then so be it. As long as he could cherish her before he died, as long as he could be the one to catch her, one last time…

Kagome turned her face out of his clothing and pressed her cheek against him. Her arms encircled him tightly, as though if it were any looser, she might lose control and fall to pieces. It wasn't that far from the truth. She saw how he was turning away from her, his scowl still in place. Why wouldn't he hold her now? Nothing could calm her quite like his embrace. His embrace had the warmth of months that the winds could never break. She ached for it. The things he had said to her on the hill, words of necessity, of desperation. He had said he needed her. Wouldn't he say those words to her again? She clutched him closer, encouraging him to come back to her, to know that if he needed her, then she needed him, now more than ever. "Inuyasha," she sobbed, "If I cannot follow you, what will I do? Where will I go if you are not there beside me? You've always been with me. You've always protected me…"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth harder and blinked back the tears. "… Who will keep me safe when you leave? What is there to make me happy? You asked me what I wish for, so here it is: I wish you would catch me! You've always been there to catch me, Inuyasha, you always have!"

She struggled to hold back the sobs. Her whole body shook with the build up of agony that tore through her skin and into her blood. Her cries were silent now, too powerful to have any sound.

Slowly, shakily, hesitantly, Inuyasha's free hand rose off the ground. It twitched slightly as it traveled upward, till it hovered just above her. Another moment of hesitation, and he laid it down gently on the small of her back. It made her gasp ever so slightly. Amazing what a simple hand could do to her at a time like this. The touch spoke to her and ravaged her will. Not quite a hug, but not quite a rejection, his fingers curved just right into her, like it was where they truly belonged to begin with. How the fates curled around them, pressing him into her in some immeasurable force. A feeling of rebellion erupted in her. The overwhelming desire to overcome. Had they not done that countless times? Had they not even overcome time itself, every single day they found each other?

He felt it too, the phenomenon that she was there with him. Her aura had a different time flow, and he sensed at times how separated she was from him. He had recalled the moments of feeling hopeless when she was gone, and feeling blessed when she returned. If that had been all there was to her, it would have been enough. But she was so much more. The fact that she had fought against time to be with him, just as he did her, that was something he could always treasure. And when they were together… like this, it was like there was no future. Her time would flow against his, intertwining until they became absolved in each other. She had always been there. Always.

His eyes softened for only a moment, and he inhaled shakily. He gazed at the stars as he sighed. His hand tightened ever so slightly on her back as he spoke just above a whisper, words that came from the simple recognition that he didn't want to be released from the sounds of his torrent, "My heart."

Kagome's eyes opened, wide. 'What?'

The voice was so lifeless, but the words… It came back to her, all the things he had done for her. All the times he had risked his life for her, all the times he had followed her home, all the times he had fused over Kouga, all the secret glances, all the moments she could have shown she saw something special in his eyes. The stars realigned, destiny remade. The greatest detail of life grabbed at her fragile body, shaking her loose of the obscurities that had haunted her for years. 'He… loves me?'

"Say goodbye now, miko!" Naraku spoke up loudly.

Her breathing came to a halt, coming out in only hushed whispers against Inuyasha's haori. The crash of emotions that fell over her suspended her in both time and space. The realization that the truth had been no idle fantasy. Within, she swam in vast seas, drowning willingly. Like falling. The rush of rushes. Like flying… like being free.

Her face muscles relaxed, her tears stopped falling. Like finding herself, her eyes glowed bright and twinkled. Tenderly, she lifted her body off of his chest, but did not move from his lap. His hand fell from her back, as if he was too weak to hold onto her any longer. She gazed down at the hanyou who had given her life, given her time itself. With such a fire that was envious of Gods, he had been proof enough to her that all could be strong, all could be loved. He had shown her a world where she could be whatever she wanted to be. What she had wanted to be… was the one by his side forever, just as she had promised, long ago.

This time, he turned his head to face her. His eyes were still unusually silent, but there was a new flicker in his eyes, and it gave her hope to do the impossible.

Unconsciously, she prayed to whatever entity she could that this would work as she leaned forward. Her hair tickled him as it fell past his face. She pressed her cheek to his, and whispered the doubt away, as gently as a harp, "Inuyasha, I know you can hear me…"

She sighed with a benign smile, "I know this isn't the end for us. It can't be. I know because… you'll always catch me… and you'll always keep me."

He shuddered as he felt her hand press against his cheek. So warm and soft, she painted his face with the laughter of times, with memories of the cosmos exploding. Why did the earth suddenly feel like it was rumbling? Did it understand the secret of Kagome, the knowing hidden within her voice, unlike him? The warmth of her cheek left his as it rose up. Without hesitation, without fear, but with a smile across her eyes, she pressed her lips into his, giving away to him the simple passion of centuries harbored within her soul.

The others gasped lightly as they saw the contact. Sango's eyes twinkled, "Kagome-chan."

Naraku's smirk faltered for but a moment, turning into confusion and partial disgust, and Miroku shook his head in awe of it all, "And there you have it. As simple as that."

The tiny flecks of gold in his eyes grew and grew, until it looks as though Inuyasha's entire face was trembling. Imprisoned by the simple way her lips curled perfectly into his, he couldn't hold back the light whimper. The wonder that was Kagome slowly filtered into parts yet unknown by mortals, conquering more and more as he lost himself. For a good few seconds, he didn't know what to do, what to think. There seemed to be only one thing to think of, but did he dare to go down that path again? Yet as his heart burst out in rapture, he felt the release of the pain he had held for countless years. All doubts, all fears, completely lost to him as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Simple and chaste, it had been enough. When they parted, they did not break away. She looked into his eyes, seeing now the hanyou she had known all along. The one that had been hidden away beneath his memories. It took her breath away, and all she could do was look at him, tell him through her gaze what he had to know was true. And he wasn't taken a back in the least as he felt her other hand come to caress his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, refusing to hide from her any longer.

He didn't know what it was that had moved him about her, nor did he know the feeling that surged through him. But a part of him did remember, the cool rush of energy through his veins. An innate thing, wasn't it… somehow? What he did know for sure was that one way or another, his hand found the strength to grasp the hilt. There was little strength in the movement, and the shock of his heart wouldn't have been able to recover, had it not been for a voice. Breaking through the dark torture of his mind, past every injury to heart and body, it came through soft, embracing his senses with an unusual joy. His voice… but not one he had known for a long time.

'………She loves me…'

His grip tightened. As the sword transformed, it instantly began to pulse. So fast and hard it was like an earthquake within his hand. Waves of blue burst through the iron confines, spreading to engulf everyone as never before. No longer a hidden wonder but a mysterious overpowering, it boomed against the ground. Naraku's eyes widened as he witnessed the Tetsusaiga change from white to a perfect blue.

Panicking, he reached for the miko, tossed her off of the hanyou before she could do anything more. She cried out as she landed with a hard thud on the ground, passing out. Naraku looked back to Inuyasha and prepared to fight.

But it was too late.

Slowly, Inuyasha's lips curled into a wide smile. His eyes flashed blue three times. Triumphant face laughing into the winds, he appeared god-like. He laughed out loud, "I'm such an idiot."

Thunder shook the earth, and it even frightened Naraku. Inuyasha's laughter especially disturbed him. It escalated, and Inuyasha continued, "… How could I not have known?"

Naraku growled, "Enough of this bullshit. Time to die!"

He charged. But in a flash Inuyasha evaded the attack, and Naraku's blade hit the rock instead. He looked back over his shoulder as Inuyasha stood with the Tetsusaiga slung over his shoulder. His white long hair blew violently in the winds, and Naraku gasped as his aura changed to blue as well. Crouched low for the leap, his muscles seemed to pulse with it.

He rose up like a phoenix from the ashes, sword raised high above him. No longer was there a hard scowl on his face, but a courageous smile, full of the adrenaline he had almost abandoned. The confidence ran through him like electricity. He sprang, running across the field to where his comrades were subdued; chopping Naraku's tentacles off with such speed they were not even prepared as they fell to the ground. With that, he turned back to Naraku and pointed his glowing sword at him, "Sorry for the delay, Naraku."

Anger boiled within the monstrous hanyou. Fear, loathing, disappointment, and above all confusion that this was really happening. He took to the skies, flying towards him in fury, "No! I have won!"

Inuyasha smirked and leapt out of the way, up and over. Naraku came back for him and their swords met again, this time producing sparks of lightning between them. Naraku gasped at the power of the Tetsusaiga's aura. Still, it was pulsing hard and loud. Inuyasha grinned at his enemy happily, though the desire to kill never left his eyes. Naraku jumped back out of fear, further into the air, but Inuyasha would not let him retreat. Not this time. He came after him, "I know why she didn't leave…"

Naraku barely managed to block Inuyasha's quick movements. It was as though the hanyou hadn't even been injured with how fluid every strike was. And he pushed against him with such force that he was falling backwards to protect himself. The sharp sound of metal against metal invaded his ears, accompanied by his opponent's voice, "I know why Kagome didn't disappear…"

He grunted as the sword managed to slice his shoulder, and backed away further as Inuyasha came closer, "… It didn't matter that she was from the future. It didn't matter that the future didn't exist. She could exist because to me she did exist! To me, she was life!"

Naraku's feet hit the ground, and he nearly stumbled as the lightning of the Tetsusaiga wrapped around both of them once more. It was a bright blue, like the flashes in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha drove the fear home, leaning over the space between the blades and close to Naraku's face, "That couldn't happen… because… because I LOVE KAGOME!.!.!"

Erupting with the most violent of passions, the sword released. Naraku screamed as he was thrown to the ground with a power that felt as solid as a rock. The feeling of lightning becoming one with his blood to tear him apart made it hard to even breathe. Refusing to give up, he transformed into his monstrous state.

The others just managed to wake Kagome as Inuyasha called out, "Shippou! Go!"

The kitsune was ready. Using his fox magic to evade the enemy's sight, within seconds he appeared next to Naraku and burned his face with kitsunebi. Inuyasha called out again, "Sango!"

Standing up quickly, she barely had time to aim as she swung, "Hiraikotsu!"

Unable to block the weapon due to the fire in his face, the boomerang plowed through his abdomen and severed the entire bottom half. Before it could reform, Inuyasha called out again, "Miroku!"

Removing the beads from his hand, the monk held his right hand out, for the last time. He screamed into the air the curse that had become his weapon, "Kazaana!"

The lower half of Naraku along with his miasma disappeared into the wind tunnel, and Naraku didn't even have time to think.

"Kagome!"

She hoisted her arrow in the bow, the triumph now covering her features as well. "Ready when you are, Inuyasha!"

Naraku looked positively terrified. The shock that Inuyasha had managed to recover, that he had managed to create a new power within the sword, that he had managed to do some serious damage was too much for him to bear. Paralyzed by the confusion, he didn't, couldn't move as Inuyasha lifted his sword high into the air.

Inuyasha breathed in the crisp air of autumn, elated in the energy that consumed him. The power of the universe seemed to fill him with their gift, with life. The greatest hopes received by simply living. Magnificent and shining like the stars, he called out to his enemy, the hanyou Naraku, "It's time, Naraku! KAZE NOOOO KIZU!.!.!.!"

Flashes of blue light bombarded the land, so strong they seemed palpable. Intense heat shot through him, electricity, energy. He writhed in agony, screeching out as it consumed him. Kagome released her arrow. It lit up with her miko energy, more powerful than ever, and impaled Naraku straight through the chest. The swirls of energy around him made him nearly impossible to see. The Tetsusaiga continued to pour out its work, and it made the earth quake as never before.

They all watched, eyes brimming tears of utter joy as they saw Naraku's face become deathly white. And as the blue Kaze no Kizu finally subsided, they all watched as Naraku crumbled, atom by atom, into dust. The power harbored inside of him exploded outwards in blinding white lights, pushing against the forest like a hurricane. It engulfed everyone for a few moments, and as Inuyasha floated down, he closed his eyes and smiled into the ruin. It was done.

When the light subsided, there was nothing left of the dark hanyou.

All became quite, for what seemed like an eternity, until Shippou spoke up, "Did… did we really do it this time? Is this really for real?"

Miroku unwrapped the beads, hesitantly pulling off the cloth. He took a deep breath as he revealed his palm to himself. "It's gone… It's gone!"

Picking up Sango by the waist, he spun her round and round in a fit of happy laughter that soon became contagious. Sango and Shippou started to laugh and cheer along with him, feeling somehow that it was truly over. All their work, all their years of fighting had finally paid off. Sango cried, "I can't believe it! We've really done it! It's over!"

Kagome got to a standing position some feet away from the others and looked across the field at the spot where Naraku had once stood. His aura seemed to have vanished in less than a second. Like he had never been there at all. She allowed herself to exhale. It was finally done. Slowly, she took a few steps towards the scorched piece of land where he had been. Bending down, she touched the earth's warmth. It was all so impossible to her, but here they were, victors in the fight that they unconsciously had come to assume would never end.

The wind whispered past her, and she turned. Across the way, the hanyou Inuyasha slowly descended towards the ground. Their eyes locked, never blinking nor faltering. When he landed, all became still again. Out of all the space in between them, the way their eyes seemed so conform to each other made them feel like they couldn't be any closer. Not in spirit. Not in heart. A clatter as a bow and some arrows fell to the ground, a clang as a large sword hit the ground, and they ran.

Leaving weapons, war, and grief behind them, they sprinted towards each other. Kagome already adorned a fresh set of tears on her face, while Inuyasha didn't, but appeared close. When they came together, Inuyasha hauled her hard into his arms, pressing his lips against hers in an instant. She fell instantly into the magic and returned the kiss with the same hungry need. Although hard and fiery, it was also strategically gentle, kind as she knew he always was. Like a living thing, the kiss was a desperate desire and a careful pardon, the gift of something so incomprehensible, it begged repeating, begged study. Both a science and an art, it united all matter invisibly, proclaiming in a symphony of wind what was the meaning of life. What it was that christened an empty void to become the heart.

He picked her up as he continued to kiss her. She was hoisted up against him as he turned around and around, finally giving in to the childlike joy within. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he coaxed her with his tongue. She obliged and fell further into the delirium. When he set her back down, he parted from her just so he could breathe for a few moments, and then placed a variety of quick chaste kisses on her lips. Each one became a living thing, with its own identity, and she cherished every one. He was still panting as his hand came up to her neck, then her cheek. His forehead pressed against hers, his thumb caressed her cheekbone as they caught their breaths.

The pounding in his heart was too much for him. It was a few moments before he could even utter a happy whimper, "Kagome…"

She smiled wide at the sound of his voice, and tilted her head back so she could look at him. She could tell, wetness was right behind his eyes, and he was fighting all hell to keep them from breaking out. She sighed, "When I said I'd be with you always, I meant always…"

Try as he might to hold back the tears, it was becoming more and more difficult. Now that he knew full well what was in his heart, exactly how to define his devotion, it was like he had been reborn. And her sweet words weren't making it any easier. He tried to whine about it, but it came out far too gentle. "Kagome…"

She brought her hands to his face and ran them under his eyelids, picking up the tears in her fingers before they could descend. He shuddered happily. She continued, "…If you release me, I'll always come back to you. If you keep me, I'll always be free."

Another kiss, another embrace. He closed his eyes in bliss, whispering, "I promise I will."

It took a few more tender moments before Inuyasha noticed that the others were still there, and approaching. He lifted his head up and snarled harshly at them, "Go away!"

Kagome buried her nose in his haori, blushing furiously and giggling at the rush beneath his chest. The others stopped quickly, but didn't move from there. Inuyasha shouted, "Leave! NOW!"

They all backed away and ran from the field before Inuyasha really lost his temper. Inuyasha smirked to himself and buried his nose in Kagome's hair. The pounding of his heart just wouldn't subside, and he could tell, it was the same for her. He sighed in content, 'She loves me…'

Her lips quivered violently. It was unbelievable to feel this kind of joy. As of now, she didn't feel the loss of her family but the gain of a life. His life. And that after such a long time of hopeless wishing and thinking this would never come, her soul was now taking flight. 'He loves me…'

Something caught their eyes, and they looked up. Fluttering past them, white and pure, were two butterflies. How they knew they came from the cocoons in the tank, they did not know. But they had. They danced around each other in beautiful swirls of their wings, until taking off into the sunlight. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and kissed her once more, "Eighteen."

Looking up at him again, she smiled wider, kissed him back, and shook her head. "Twenty."

**TO BE CONTINUED… sort of**

**This is NOT the end. Not by a long shot. I still have to deal with the prophecy and Kokuei after all, right? So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to be taking a break for a while so I can get my bearings on college. I can't tell you when I'll be back because I honestly don't know. But you can bet that I won't be able to stay away from this story for very long.**

**Okay, so bit of a dilemma. The moral of this story has been fulfilled, but since there's a whole other moral and story attached to this, I am wondering… should I just keep going on this link or continue on a different link in a sequel? New title and new moral? What do you think? Please let me know what you think is best because I keep going back and forth with it. **

**Whew! Wow that was a long chapter. I had lots of fun with it though and put a lot of passion into it. Hopefully it was to your liking. As always, please please please respond. Ooh, I got a lot this time. **

**Lacey Beans: **Wow, that was a long response. Awesome! Glad you're loving it. And I'm just crazy about metaphors and all, so it was so fun to write. (hugs)  
**luvininuyashainatlantaATL1:** I'm back!... Barely. Ugh, this college stuff is getting hard. Thanks for being patient with me. That always makes it easier. (hugs)  
**mooximxaxwhale: **Die? Puh… no way! I love them far too much to do that. (hugs)  
**Caline Daniels: **Haha, wow, I have a life? OMG, and to have you comparing my work to an author that great makes me feel REALLY special. Wow! (hugs)  
**Imperial Angel: **They don't call me a linguist for nothing. Ooh, strudel! (hugs)  
**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Haha, precious. I know, I'm so bad. Lots of making up to do. (hugs)  
**HelikaAkileh: **Oh, I wish. And I love poetic stuff, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. (hugs)  
**Kamira: **You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. Hurray for Kagome! Boo for cliffhangers. (hugs)  
**srg1: **Lots of fluff, eh? Uuuuuuuuum…. I suppose… of course! (hugs)  
**a100rinchhead: **Amen to that. In terms of there not being an 'of' in Japanese, doesn't there have to be if they want to show possession? Hmm, when I have time I'll have to investigate that. (hugs)  
**trekker4life: **Yeah, school is tough. For me, it ain't so much the school work as it is that I don't have good memory and I have ADHD. Grr, I just hate it when it gets distrac- ooh, look over there… haha! (hugs)  
**InuyashaGal: **I must say I felt really corny at times, with all the butterflies and flowers and happy gooey gooey lovey blah blah blah. But I just can't help myself. (hugs)  
**NeuroticallyDignified: **But he doesn't know that. Oh, well I guess now that you read the chapter, he does know that. Whatever, lesson learned. (hugs)  
**Inu+Kagome: **Well thanks for finally reviewing. And if you're a romantic like me, I don't think I'll end up disappointing you. Thanks for the support, and hopefully in the future I can update earlier. (hugs)  
**Fanficluv7Inu: **Well I'm sorry that it took a week. Tell ya what… take over California and the school system and demand a long holiday for everyone, then we'll be in business. Haha! (hugs)  
**Jenn-silent breed: **Ooh, crying always makes me feel so special… when they're good tears. It's okay, I'm a sap too. Sorry I didn't update on schedule, but I've missed it a lot if that means anything. (hugs)  
**InuChica: **Hahaha, awesomeness… I think. I've done the same thing. Thanks for your support and take care. Don't get caught. Haha! (hugs)  
**sweetlybeloved: **Aww, thanks! It really means a lot when someone likes it that much. I love poetic stuff a lot, even though it's really hard to do, so I'm glad to know that I'm doing it right. (hugs)  
**butthead24: **When I was doing that story, I was in college and updating daily. I just wish I could get back to doing that. Grrr! I don't really have time to be writing, but sometimes I just need a break from all the chaos and have to write things out. Whenever I can do it. (hugs)  
**paju13: **Oh man, if you had seen some of the first fanfiction work I did, back when I was 12, you would see just what a leap I've made. I think anyone has the ability to write well. Music really brings the poetry out of me, so if you find something you're really passionate about, it helps. Thanks a bunch. (hugs)  
**Caline: **(squeals) Yay, I'm a poet! Wow, that's great to hear. That chapter was really fun and I was having a surge of fluffiness at the time. Hurray, emotional outbursts! (hugs)  
**theLilyLady: **I wasn't lying when I said there was an overload of it. Ooh, I'd like a fluff pillow, please! Aaaah, nice… (hugs)  
**laughingstockstables: **Sess is a beauty, no doubt. I just wish he had the dog ears… Then again, he would probably look too cute then to be intimidating. Oh well. (hugs)  
**LukeShaehl: **Thanks a lot for the input. I'll try to keep that in mind as I'm fluffing it up. I know sometimes I can get so carried away with it, it just goes wherever it wants to. And as for spelling errors, my goodness, I keep reading through the chapters over and over again and there are STILL errors that make it to the site. Grr. (hugs)


	32. Epilogue

**Crap, forgot to mention that last chapter I was drawing on a scene from Peter Pan. Oops, sorry! Well, I saw the movie just recently and I was like, "This will be perfect for the story." Anyways…**

**Yeah, I know. Took me long enough. Sorry about the long wait. I don't know when I'm gonna find the time to keep going, but I will not stop trying. So, a sequel there will be, but first an epilogue…**

Epilogue

Every story begins with a waiting.

It could have been 500 years in the past, or 500 years in the future, or infinity in difference when such events occurred, depending on what you considered reality. So perhaps it's best to say these events did occur, will occur, have always occurred for as long as there has been time to pass. Therefore, each second is an eternity in itself. However, few seconds seem like eternities, which can be attributed to the fact that there are just too many for them to be recognized as a treasure. Is that why a day, or a week, or years can pass so fast, and yet still feel like an entire lifetime? As if there hadn't been any life before its start. Inuyasha did not remember what occurred during his 50 year slumber. What he had forgotten during that period was feeling something stirring within himself. Restlessness. Someone… had been calling out to him. Not calling him by name, but calling out to something in him. The hanyou had never been one to be chivalrous, and yet the sound of the cry that dove into his blood caused the nerves in his brain to start moving again, and in response, his hand twitched. Thus the 50 year slumber had ended, because of a cry that told him to follow, and to keep following forever.

Walking past old Goshinboku, Kagome couldn't help but smile, and that towering tree somehow smiled back.

The monk followed behind her, wringing his hands together nervously, and then turning around in a swift movement to walk in the other direction. It didn't get past the miko. Grasping him by the shoulders, she turned him in the right direction again and nudged him along. "Come on, Miroku-sama. Don't be such a baby."

"But… but…"

"Not now, please. If you don't go and talk to her right now… Hey, hey! Be careful of the flowers."

Haphazardly placed in the pocket of his robes, it was a miracle in itself that the freshly picked flower bouquet wasn't destroyed already. The bottom of his sandals scraped hard against the dirt as he tried to slow their journey. Naturally, Kagome would hear nothing of it. She only smirked as sweat pooled around Miroku's forehead and ears. A complete nervous wreck. Who would have thought that a professional lecher would be so edgy about something like this?

"K-Kagome-sama. I'm not ready! It's too soon! I'm so young!"

"Oh please," Kagome remarked, "Anyways, I already told her to wait by the hut. Too late to turn back now."

He groaned.

Practically pushing him through the valley towards the village, she couldn't help but think a good scare might get him there a bit faster. Too bad a certain hanyou was off yet again to parts unknown. Once more, she glanced to the tree tops, half-expecting his irritated face to appear from beneath the orange and red foliage. Even with Naraku gone, he still didn't much like her wandering off without him. Then again, it was still hard to grasp for them all, that their arch enemy was truly finished. The fight had been too long, it was like it was a part of who they were.

But so many things still remained unanswered. The shards in Naraku's possession were still uncounted for, no doubt in his castle God knew where. Kagura had vanished in the final battle, and they didn't know whether she was alive or dead. The mysterious events of the battle, of the prophecy and the blue Kaze no Kizu remained of special interest to Kagome in particular. Naraku's demise brought into question the status of Kohaku, who had not been seen in a few months. But most of all, where to go from here? The past years, they had thought of nothing but Naraku, and with him gone, where was their purpose?

As she pushed the monk further towards his purpose, Kagome's eyes scanned the fields for hers.

"Okay, Miroku-sama," Kagome exclaimed, pointing towards the hut, "There she is."

On the other side of the small house, leaning against the corner, awaited Sango. Miroku gulped and hesitantly reached into his pocket to retrieve the flowers. The miko patted him on the back, "Just remember what I told you. Really though, it isn't like it's any different from what you've already told her."

"It's not that simple."

"Do you love her, Miroku-sama?" She peered directly into his worried eyes.

He bit his bottom lip hard, closed his eyes in quick meditation before nodding slowly. Kagome smiled, "Then get moving. I'll be waiting to hear the good news."

With one last shove in the exterminator's general direction, Miroku was on his way. Kagome shook her head happily as she headed off in another route so the couple could have their privacy. Towards the hillside where Inuyasha had rocked her to sleep before. She sat down and allowed her head to fall back against the springy grass. With a sigh of relief, she looked up to the clouds. The cold of autumn had no hindrance upon her mood. Not today… perhaps not for a very long time. She remembered well the pride that consumed her when the others roused her in battle, only to see her Inuyasha taking on Naraku with a fervor she had never seen before. As she recalled, she had heard him screaming something… something, and although she hadn't been able to discern the words in her semi-conscious condition, why was she so sure that it was nothing she didn't already know?

She closed her eyes and smirked. Only a matter of minutes before he returned. Somehow he always managed to arrive just before she fell asleep. Sure enough, behind her eyelids she could see a shadow emerging to block out the sun, the rustle of grass beside her, and the gentle tug of his lips on hers. She immediately kissed back, earning a half-surprised grunt on his part. She opened her eyes to his slightly blushing face, and smiled dreamily. 'What a way to wake up.'

His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned hard, "Wench, you owe me an apology!"

Her smile fell. 'What a way to wake up.'

"What? Why?"

His adorable silver ears drooped just slightly as he pouted, "You haven't kissed me all morning."

Her smile returned, full force. Pulling him down again by the neck, she captured his lips once more. Feather light at first, until he responded and took possession of them. Drawing on her serenity, pulling her into his affections, he caused her to sigh beneath him. She heard him rumbling happily himself, though when he pulled away he still had that irritated look on his face. Good thing she knew better. He rested his forehead against hers and growled slightly, "Apology?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No… but I will thank you for finding more of those flowers."

He glanced up at the hut, where he knew the monk and exterminator were still talking. He could still sense the anxiety coming off Miroku. "Seriously though, no way in hell I'm getting flowers for Miroku ever again."

She giggled, "That's what you said to me, but…"

"Oh, almost forgot," he reached into his pocket.

When his hand emerged, he brought out another fuchsia, lifting it up to her chin. As he had hoped, her darkened eyes lit up in an ancient light that only Inuyasha understood. Smiling wide as she took it into her fingers, the hanyou couldn't help but blush slightly. Twirling it between her thumb and index finger, she admired the beauty of the simple yet complex blossom. "Thank you…"

Her smile remained even as her eyebrows furrowed, and she shoved him playfully. "Why didn't you bring some of these before? They would have looked great with Miroku's bouquet."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, "No lecherous monk is getting _my_ flowers."

"Your flowers, huh?"

"That's right," he snarled slightly, but his twitching ears coaxed a giggle out of the girl.

She kissed him again sweetly, and he fell into the feel of it immediately. How was it that a simple kiss could turn his insides into water? The flow of blood that proclaimed their closeness boomed in his ear… something wonderful… something vintage, yet entirely new.

His clawed fingers gently caressed her cheek as their hearts were falling into the valley. But she did not recoil. She never did. It was just one of the many things that continued to surprise him. In her eyes and her lips there was no fear, and perhaps even more amazing… no regrets.

They were broken from their joy by another, as the whoop of the monk echoed off the hillsides. They looked up as Miroku all but dragged Sango to the edge of the hill. He hollered out to them, a look of utter ecstasy upon him, "She said yes! WOOHOO!"

Again the exterminator gasped as the monk lifted her off the ground, turning to laughs as he spun her round and round as he hollered. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes. As soon as they had arrived, Miroku dragged Sango off again, no doubt to tell every person he could find in the village the good news. Kagome made a move to get up, but was quickly pulled back down with a tug from her hanyou. She grunted as her shoulder thumped on the ground, and let out an aggravated sigh at Inuyasha's cocky smirk. "Inuyasha, I want to go congratulate them."

"They can wait," he argued, leaning towards her once more.

She giggled as he kissed her once more. It truly was an impulse he could never forget. The bridge between his questions and his answers. And as she melted in his arms, she tried in vain to reason with her crazy heart. The task became more and more impossible with each passing day. Their love was such a wild thing, how could she even think of it being tamed any time soon? Young love… perfect, naïve, and perhaps the most unbelievable of all. If there be any better love, then what she felt now could only be the beginning of life.

Inuyasha never once stopped to consider why he had chosen to let himself go. Living his life up till now with the hatred of life ought to have kept him at bay, and perhaps it had, once upon a time. But now his release became so… natural, it was like he was meant to let go, like he was meant to be free. And his freedom, what of its form? Was it her, or the atmosphere echoing songs? Was it her, or some light on the road? But these things, these simple freedoms, couldn't be put into solid space, nor written on any parchment.

The kiss broke so they could catch their breath, and Kagome smirked in triumph. "You just have an obsession with kisses, don't you?"

"Keh! Whatever! That's what you get for staying with me."

She giggled, but the gesture was not returned. Kagome saw that look about him again, and knew the tension that carried him centuries away. She took a lock of his hair in her fingers and began twirling it. "I know what you're thinking, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…"

He looked up, but she cut him off. "You're doubting it again. No matter how many times I tell you, you still won't believe me."

He sighed heavily and rested his temple against the grass, staring down the ground as though it thought of moving out from beneath him. She laid down likewise right before him, trying to force him to catch her gaze. It didn't matter how many times she had to go over this with him; she would every day if it meant easing his pain. He turned his eyes away from hers, "Why?"

She sighed with a smile, and moved her hand to gently massage his ears. "I won't say I don't miss them. I do, very much, but… it's not the same."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to become content with the touch of her fingers.

"It's not the same, being there and being here. They really are different lives. I had a choice to make. I made it," she smiled wider in encouragement, "and I don't regret that choice for a second."

Her words must have done something, because he was finally able to look into her eyes. She knew there was hope lingering in his gaze, because the look was just as tangible to her as soil. She knew every corner, every detail of it. The corners of his lips were tugging into an unsure smile, and he shook his head almost weakly. "I don't know if I really understand."

With a chaste kiss, she proclaimed his hope as her own. "You will, someday. I know you will."

Because she had the mercy to glance upon him, because she had the spirit to tame him, he willingly left his fears unanswered. She was the question; and in the end, she was the answer. It mattered not what words came to grab him. A breeze fluttered past and settled upon her eyelashes, and he pondered why it was singing. And as nature winged past him, he left all his fears and ambiguities in the trusted care of Kagome. For any kind of solution, he would just have to wait. Wait for Kagome, wait for himself.

The stretch of valleys over Feudal Japan, witness to all forgotten, shrouded in the changes of autumn, cradled in gentle air, fell back and waited.

Every story begins with a waiting.

THE END…ish

**Hurray! Though I guess it's really not the end, so I still have more fun to look forward to. I will be writing a sequel to this, since the moral is kinda different. I am sad that this wasn't a super long story, but technically the story isn't over yet. Be sure to look out for the sequel. Lots of fun stuff going to happen. I don't really know what the title will be yet, but that's where you come in. I have a few ideas for a title, and since I love you all sooo much, I'm gonna take a vote. Just tell me in your review which one you like best, and I'll get back to you (I'll be posting my responses to everyone's reviews for this chapter as well, so I'll tell you then). To aid you in your decision, here's a quick summary…**

**In the trials of love, trust is essential. With the guilt of Inuyasha's actions still weighing heavily upon him, and the uprising of a new villain and a prophecy, the only thing Inuyasha and Kagome can do is believe, because without believing, they will never succeed. **

**So, here are the options…**

**The Face of Flowering Love  
Butterflies Infinity  
The Flower's Faith  
Love Hopeful  
Blind Believing**

**Yeah, so those are my favorites. So please help me out and vote for one. **

**Okay so before I go on responding to the past reviews, I just want to take this time to thank you all at once for the incredible support. I never thought I would get this much praise and I'm absolutely ecstatic about it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading, for responding, for enjoying. It really means the world to me. When I respond to your next reviews, I'm sure I'll just be saying all this over again, but I just can't tell you enough how grateful I am. **

**So, I probably should get on with my responses, but I will be updating one last time to let you know what the title of the sequel will be and to thank you again, so don't leave me just yet.**

**OMG… SO MANY!**

**Kawaii-CherryWolf:** I love kissy scenes! Glad you do too! At least I don't feel completely lame for doing that. (hugs)  
**Nightmare800: **Wow, crying! I'm glad I was able to do that! Hurray! (hugs)  
**Lacey Beans: **Lalalalalala… I hate Naraku. Why did they have to make him so damn complicated? Grr… oh well, I killed him! Thanks for being patient with me, because sometimes I can't even think about the show with school in the way. (hugs)  
**Star+Robin: **Yeah, I don't know what to consider it. I guess it's a sequel, but it's also kind of a continuation. I don't know… whatever. Oooo, best? Hurray! Thank you! Haha, I'm always hyper. No worries. (hugs)  
**Kamira: **Hopefully this epilogue did the trick. Glad you liked that chapter so much, cause I really enjoyed writing it, even if it was super long. (hugs)  
**Chiot Pelucheux: **I struggle with the action stuff, so it's great to know I did well on this chapter. Yeah, I wasn't planning on splitting up the stories, but when I was writing that chapter it just felt too passionate for me to suddenly drop off. (hugs)  
**TahitianBabe: **Hmm, but the word 'ending' makes it sound like it's over. Hmm… Oh well, anyway of course I would give props to my reviewers. Great job and thanks for your support, as always. (hugs)  
**JediK1: **Let's hope I don't. While I haven't seen all the episodes, I'm praying I'll be able to do this story right without conflicting with the show. But I keep going back over it to make sure I know what still needs to be covered, so let's keep our fingers crossed. (hugs)  
**theLilyLady: **I am HOPELESSLY romantic. Yeah, it was very cliché, but I just couldn't help myself. All I am missing is one of those 'you're eyes are like precious jewels' lines or something like that. Haha! (hugs)  
**inubaby2: **What can I say? I saw the movie and I thought that scene would be perfect for this story. (hugs)  
**Crystalfire92: **I hate cliffies, even when I'm writing them. Though I guess since I always know what's gonna happen it's a little better for me. Teehee. (hugs)  
**priestess-kisa: **Ai ai! Thanks for your input. (hugs)  
**Helikakileh: **It would be wonderful if I could make a profit off of this. Sigh… thank you. (hugs)  
**Jenn-silent breed: **I was worried it was gonna be too out of character, so that's for being okay with it. Sorry about the wait, but hopefully you'll forgive. Hurray for fluff! (hugs)  
**Le'letha: **I'll try to see that you know where to find it and when. Glad the battle scene worked out, because I was a little worried. (hugs)  
**?whoknows: **Haha, that's okay. Just hearing that you enjoyed it is good enough for me. (hugs)  
**srg1: **Wow, number 1! I'm so happy! Thank you! And I'll definitely have more struggles and romantic stuff in the sequel, so no worries. (hugs)  
**t wrecks: **Thank you, I'll try to remember that for the sequel. While it's mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome's thoughts, I will be slipping in some Miroku and Sango stuff as well. (hugs)  
**Caline Daniels: **Longest and favorite for me! Glad you agree! And fluff rocks my world! There will be no end to it! (hugs)  
**a100rinchhead: **I'm glad you like the story so much that you can't pick a favorite chapter. It means it was good the whole way through. Hurray! And wow, you're learning Japanese? I'm jealous! Then again I'm a linguist, so anyone who speaks a language other than English I think is awesome. (hugs)  
**butthead24: **Just sorry I couldn't update so quick this time. Blame school! Grr! (hugs)  
**Fanficluv7Inu: **Yeah, not ending. Still feels like an ending though, which makes me kinda mad. Grumble grumble grumble. And sorry it took so long to update again. More grumbling… (hugs)  
**NeuroticallyDignified: **According to my friends taking Japanese, 'temee' is a really really rude way of saying 'you'. So the best translation would probably be 'bastard'. Inuyasha says it all the time in the Japanese version, and since I don't enjoy the English nearly as much, you'll have to excuse me if I use Japanese words a lot. (hugs)  
**InuyashaGal: **I couldn't leave without an epilogue, and of course I value your opinion, what with you being so cool and all! It may be my story, but I've also worked for the entertainment business, so naturally I'm a people-pleaser. (hugs)  
**paju13: **One thing I absolutely adore about English is that it's so complicated and has so much vocabulary (well over 600,000 words) that writing is wonderful. Wow, I must be working too hard. Am I actually appreciating English? (hugs)  
**alexamae3: **I'm always glad to hear I brought someone to tears… that is, in a good way. It was a good way, right? Right? (hugs)  
**Tairoru-Chan: **I don't think I'll ever be able to stop writing. Even though I take off thanks to college and everything else going on in my life, I live for this stuff. Thanks for appreciating it. (hugs)  
**Halli05: **Favorite ending of mine, so far. Grr, but maybe too good! (hugs)  
**Lauren1: **WOOOOOAH! Okay… I don't even know how to tell you how much your review made me smile. I mean, OMG, I was beaming after I read that. My roommates were all looking at me like I was insane. I absolutely adore writing, and to have you say that my writing is that important to you fills me with such joy I can't even describe it. I am an extremely passionate person, but I guess that's okay with me now since it worked out in my writing. In terms of writing anything in the future, I do have some long-term plans for fictional romance and non-fictional social psychology, but who knows when I'll have the time. I'm only nineteen and a language studies major, so I still have a long way to go with education. I'm so happy that you stayed up so late to write that review, because it made me ecstatic. But do get some sleep. I miss sleep… And if you want to talk to me ever, you can find my email address on my ffnet homepage. Thank you so so much for your time, for your dedication, for your awesome review, and for giving me something of a writer's mania. Haha! (hugs)  
**Raptor – X1: **Problem is I'm indecisive about stuff like this, so I need you guys to help me out. I know, it's lame. But since I'm getting so much support, I absolutely value the opinions of my fans. (hugs)  
**KOalaPaNda: **Always more fluff! Always! Always! I can't get enough of the stuff, and hopefully neither will you. (hugs)  
**ultramarine fractures: **I'm glad you noticed this. I was trying to make that part a big ambiguous to the readers, so that you're not really sure, and neither are the others, whether or not Kagome was awake to hear Inuyasha say he loved her. As for technical errors, I swear I read over the chapters over and over and over again, and I still end up with them. Grr! I am going to try to put in more about the others characters in the sequel, but it's hard since I'm not nearly as interested in them. I'm bad! And yeah, Naraku, I just couldn't find an easy way to get rid of him. The character just seems so… impossible to beat. I mean, really, OMG! I'm sorry if he seemed kinda incompetent, but let's just assume that everyone has a weak spot. Anyways, despite all my mess-ups, thanks for liking my story regardless. (hugs)  
**kawaiibritt: **It's okay. I understand how crazy things can get. At least you're back, as am I. And hearing that I should be an author makes me all fuzzy inside. Teehee! (hugs)  
**laughingstocktables: **Hahaha! Should have chased it! Haha! At least it feels like it could be a drug or something to me. (hugs)


	33. Sequel Info and Last Word

**Hey there everyone!**

**Okay, so I've taken votes from both this site and elsewhere, and as such have decided to name the sequel: "The Flower's Faith". Thanks to all who voted. And just so you know, 'flower' has something to do with the prophecy, so if you're wondering why that's included in the title… you'll find out soon enough. **

**Right… well, what can I say? This part of the story is over. I spent a great deal of my summer working on this, and let me tell you, it's great to come home from a long day of work with hundreds of tourists to the support I've been getting from this fic. I've never considered myself the best writer. My vocabulary isn't as big as I would like for my age. I don't generally read for pleasure, and I don't think I'll ever really understand what the purpose of ; is. The fact that you have enjoyed my writing, and not only enjoyed it but looked forward to it, makes me absolutely euphoric. **

**And this is the part where I express my passion. After discovering my undying love for language, I know this without a doubt… language is beautiful, and the best invention of mankind. Perhaps that is a little biased of me, but it is the beauty of language, and the complexity of English that made this fic work for me. Even without knowing all the words, the words I do hear breathe poetry. It wouldn't be right for me to say that everything I wrote came directly from my heart, because in truth, I have taken beauty from the world, and have tried to give it back in writing. Excuse me if it sounds uber corny, but there are countless ways to write, and countless ways to find inspiration. As I write, a pad of notepaper lies next to me, filled with random poetic lines for me to incorporate into the story, most of them from my reflection on something that was said to me during the day. My words are never my own. In fact, they are public domain. **

**And therefore, for anyone out there who wants to write, even if they don't think they're good enough, do it! There's no better way to learn than to practice. A few weeks ago, I managed to find the first fanfiction I have ever written, from when I was about 12. When I read over it, I couldn't believe it. It was so bad! Hahaha! But what was so wonderful was when I realized how much I've improved since then, and it's all because I've practiced. I know, there are plenty of fics out there that seem like a waste of time, but it only means there is room to improve, as long as the authors keep working at it. **

**And I will be more than happy to read your work and give you my advice if you like. **

**My best general advice to everyone would be to find something you're really passionate about, and draw from that. For me, it was the beauty of language and the adrenaline rush of music. But it works for anything. For example, if you really enjoy playing tennis, you can draw from your emotions during a match… the adrenaline rush, the concentration, the disappointments, the satisfactions, the ache of your bones, the support or lack of support from those around you. It really doesn't matter what it is you're into, as long as you utilize it. **

**Okay, so I've talked enough about my passions and stuff. I don't even know if you guys care about it, but if anything, I just want you to know how dedicated I am to this. Being in college does make it more difficult for me to write on a regular basis, and the best I can promise you for now is that I will try my hardest to make some time, but there are no guarantees that I'll be having a regular posting schedule for a while. If all works out as planned, I'll be getting the first chapter of the sequel up within the next two weeks, so keep an eye out. **

**And I suppose there's nothing left for me to do now then to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I can't tell you how great it feels to get this kind of feedback. I love writing, even though I still think I can improve. I love hearing from you all. I love getting your advice, and being able to use the things I love to make you happy. For taking your time to read and tell me what you think, I am eternally grateful. There's really nothing more I can say or give to any of you except my gratitude. There's nothing more. Pure and simple… thank you…**

**I'll see you in a while. Until next time, may freedom grace your heart, if not your life and body.**

**ultimateromantic (Kelly)**

**acknowledgements:  
Rumiko Takahashi  
Alex Ubago  
Aleks Syntek and Ana Torreja  
Peter Pan (2003)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or the aforementioned acknowledgements. **


End file.
